


Playing With Fire

by Bee1982



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 125,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee1982/pseuds/Bee1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Bella in her million dollar life. All she wants is one night with sexy barman Edward, desired by every female who enter's Twilight nightclub but Bella soon learns she is playing a dangerous game and may end up with more than she bargined for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

 

**I do not own Twiligth, SM does.**

 

**Chapter one**

“Marry me Bella.” I was motionless watching him. He couldn’t be serious. How could he even think that was what I wanted? I hardly knew him. I knew it wasn’t me he wanted. He was just the same as every other man I had ever met.

“Sorry Mike. You took me off guard,” I laughed.

“I have blown it haven’t I?” Mike put his hands through his hair. “Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have rushed in.”

“Mike, this is only our second date,” I tried to hide my snigger. “We aren’t even really going out are we?”

“I’m sorry Bella.”

“Night Mike,” I opened my door, leaving him standing on the front porch, as a fit of giggles hit me.

“Was it a good night Ms Swan?” Monty the butler asked as I entered the main hall way in my parent’s mansion, unaffected by the splendour.

“Not really, Monty. I had another proposal.” I rolled my eyes at him as he helped me out of my new designer coat.

“My goodness, that is the second one this month.”

“What can I say? I am just so lucky,” I sighed. “Goodnight, Monty.”

“Sleep well, Ms Swan.”

As I sank into my king size bed all I could do was stare at the ceiling. I had resigned myself to the fact that no one really saw me. My parents were too rich, but was it really too much to ask for just one decent guy who wanted me for me? It seemed the harder I tried to find him, the further he seemed to slip away.

oxoxoxoxo

“Good morning sunshine.” My mother beamed over the breakfast table. “How did your date go last night?”

“Not good,” I replied helping myself to the fruit platter in the centre of the table. “He was so  . . . boring.”

“In what way,” my mother laughed.

“In every way.”

“Well, maybe on your next date . . .”

“I won’t be seeing him again,” I interrupted.

“Oh right,” my mother smirked at me. “Shame . . . he comes from a good family.”

“You mean a _rich_ family.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” My mother grinned getting up. “Have a wonderful day darling.”

“I’m sure I will,” I replied sarcastically as my mother disappeared from view. She really had no idea about my life. Did she really think it was easy being the only child to parents who were multi billionaires?

oxoxoxoxo

 “So, retail therapy it is then,” Rosalie laughed. “I did warn you about Mike.”

“I know. Did I tell you he spent most of the night trying to stare down my top?” Rosalie laughed even harder. “Rose, it’s not funny. Why are all guys the same?”

“It’s because they all have a penis, Bella. You have to play them at their own game sometimes.”

“I think I am trying too hard.”

“Bella, just because you are twenty one and never had a serious relationship, it doesn’t mean you are doomed.”

“How many boyfriends have you had?” I raised my eyebrow at her.

“Bella, that’s different. My parents aren’t as protective as yours.”

“There not protective. They just want me to date someone as rich as them.”

“Look, that new bar ‘Twilight’ is opening tonight. Why don’t we find you a stunning dress and have some fun tonight. We could play some men at their own game and have a real laugh. Please Bella, we haven’t done that in ages. It will make you feel better. I promise.”

I had to admit that I loved the idea. I hadn’t let my hair down in months. Rosalie could really pull men in and leave them bleeding once she was done with them. It seemed like the best plan since I was totally anti men at the moment. Maybe being a major bitch to one would make me feel a little better. After all, was it my fault that men only wanted me for my money? One unlucky man would have to pay.

oxoxoxoxo

Rose and I were dressed up to the nines. I had opted for a tight black lace dress, that honestly only just about cover my ass cheeks, but I only wanted to attract one sort of man tonight. Rose looked stunning in a red silk wrap over dress that pulled her in all the right places.

We entered Twilight night club, all eyes were on us as we walked up to the bar.

“Damn, girls have you just walked here straight from heaven?” One guy asked, blocking our way to the bar.

“Back off asshole! Trust me when I say you wouldn’t last one round with either of us.” Rose pushed him out of the way, swinging her ass as she walked off. All I could do was chuckle.

“Oh, come on.” The guy begged as we walked past him but Rose and I didn’t even turn back to him.

“So we will have a few drinks and then find our prey,” Rose smirked looking around.

“How will you know what to look for?”

“Trust me Bella, if all you are looking for is a quick lay. I will find you one.”

“You make it sound so romantic.”

“Bella, it’s not meant to . . . . It’s just sex.” Rose turned to the barman whose eyes looked as if they had almost pop out of his head as he got his first glimpse of her. “Two wine spritzers please and two chasers.”

“Sure,” the barman smiled. He was pretty hot with short black hair and had one hell of a body. I could make out his muscles under his black work T-shirt. “I’m sorry, but I have to say you are stunning.”

Rose did a little girlie giggle, which was a good sign, Rose obviously though he was hot too. “Are you always this up front Mr Bartender?” Rose bated her eye lashes at him.

“Only in the presence of pure beauty,” the bar tender smiled handing over the drinks.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, they are on me.” He smiled. “The name is Emmet.”

 “Rose,” she smiled shaking his hand “Thanks.”

“Just promise me the last dance when I knock off work.”

“Maybe,” Rose smirked at him as she sipped her drink.

“I will come and find you. I don’t care who you are with,” Emmet teased.

“I’m counting on that,” Rose whispered as she turned to me. “Come on Bella. Let’s go and have a walk around.”

“God Rose, we have only been here ten minutes and you have pulled already,” I giggled as we walked across the dance floor. It was pretty early so not many people were dancing yet.

“I might take Emmet home with me tonight. Did you see that body?” Rose sighed. “I bet he has some stamina.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“Come on let’s find you a toy for tonight,” Rose giggled downing her drink before linking her arm with mine.

 

We sat in a booth for the first hour, watching some of the talent that wondered our way. Emmet had turned into our personal bar tender. Every now and then he would bring drinks over to us. The power Rose had over men really was amazing.

“What,” Rose asked as Emmet walked off after placing down another round of drinks.

“How do you do that?”

“I told him I liked watching his sexy ass walk away from me,” Rose laughed. “Which is true. Have you seen it?” Rose licked her lips watching him walk back to the bar. “Mind you his friend who has just joined him is just as hot.” Rose suddenly said, stretching her neck for a better look.

I turned in her direction to see who she was talking about. My eyes caught the other bartender standing next to Emmet. He was laughing with Emmet. His bronze hair was in sexy ruffles. I was so captivated by the gorgeous smile on his face.

“I think we have a winner,” Rose whispered, my heart almost stopped thinking she meant the sexy bartender I was looking at but as I turned to her, I realised she was no longer looking at the bar.

“Who?” I asked confused, still reeling at the vision I had just seen at the bar.

“Him,” Rose pointed in the far corner of the room to a tall muscular guy with jet black hair and a well-tanned body. He was hot but not in the same league as the bar man I had just laid eyes on. “He has been checking you out for the last hour and is getting the courage to come and talk to you.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Just as Rose was about to answer, the man began his way over to me. Damn Rosalie, she was good.

“I’m sorry but I noticed you from across the room and wondered if I could buy you a drink?” The man asked, beaming a set of perfect white teeth. I turned to Rose, she just grinned in agreement.

“Um . . . sure,” I smiled “A glass of Champagne would be great.” Rose winked at me proud that I had gone for the most expensive drink on the menu.

“Why don’t I come back with a bottle?” The guy smiled. “I’m Jacob by the way . . .Jacob Black.” He held his hand out to me.

“Bella,” I smiled, taking his hand.

“I’ll be right back - Bella,” Jacob smiled, strolling over to the bar.

“That’s my girl,” Rose whispered. “He will be putty in your hands. When you throw him in the trash in the morning, it won’t be your heart breaking.”

“Are you sure about this? He seems pretty decent.”

“That’s the best way. He will want to see you again after tonight, and it will make you feel amazing that you can just throw him to the curb when you are done with him. I thought you wanted a bit of revenge for all those guys after your fortune not you?” I did until I had seen my sexy bar man but I couldn’t tell Rose that.

“Yeah,” I smiled. I guess I could have a little fun with Jacob, what was the harm. I suppose the barman might not be that sexy. I had only seen him from a distance.

Jacob came back over empty handed “The bar man is bringing it over,” Jacob smiled as he noticed my confused face and sat next to me “So, do you always have expensive taste?”

“Usually,” I smiled. “Is that a problem?”

“Not with me,” Jacob laughed. “I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

“Trust me, Bella knows exactly what she wants,” Rose giggled.

“Is that right?” Jacob turned, moving closer to me. He was making this way to easy. Shame - I would break his heart in the morning.

“Well, I know I like what I see,” I smouldered towards him. Suddenly the barman came over with the champagne. This time it wasn’t Emmet.

My eyes met a beautiful shade of green and my breath stopped as I took him in up close. He was utterly gorgeous. I could feel a blush hit my face as I sat with my mouth open, gawking at him.

“Your Champagne, Mr Black.” The barman smiled, placing an ice bucket and four glasses down.

“Thank you Edward,” Jacob smiled waving him away. Which annoyed me a little until I realised Jacob knew his name. ‘Edward’ his name was ‘Edward’.

“Are you sure there is nothing else I can get you?” Edward asked, darting his eyes towards me for the slightest moment. I could think of a few things he could have done for me.

“No, that will be all,” Jacob smiled. I watched Edward walk across the dance floor back to the bar. His body was lean but muscular. I pictured just what it might feel like to be wrapped around that body. Damn, the thought was hot.

“You seem to be well known here Jacob,” Rose replied as Jacob poured the champagne.

“Well, I should be. Seen as I own it,” Jacob chuckled.

“Really,” Rose replied, surprised. “Do you know much about Emmet?”

“He is popular with the ladies,” Jacob laughed. “But not as popular as Edward mind you.” I could see why as I caught another glimpse of Edward serving a group of ladies at the bar. Some on them were almost leaning over the bar drooling at him.

“Would you mind if I danced with Emmet for a little while then Mr Black? It would mean you and  . . . Bella could get some alone time?” Rose pouted towards him.

“Not a problem.” Jacob got up and walked over to Emmet who was serving a table on the other side of the room.

“What are you doing Rose?” I glared.

“Bagging myself Emmet, so you can get it on with Jacob,” Rose winked at me. “I can’t believe he is the owner. I wouldn’t drop him right away Bella. He may be useful.” I had to agree. At least I would be able to find out about Edward.

“Hey beautiful, couldn’t wait until the end of the night I see.” Emmet smiled across the table from Rose.

“Well, what can I say? When I see what I want, I do not like to wait,” Rose smiled getting up. “Have fun Bella,” Rose smirked as she disappeared onto the dance floor with Emmet.

“So, that leaves just me and you then Bella,” Jacob moved a little closer to me. “I was wondering if you wanted to take this somewhere a little more personal. Like my office?”

“Sounds good to me,” I breathed tracing my hand down his shirt. This really was too easy.

Jacob’s office was pretty impressive. I laughed a little at the tropical fish tank in the centre of the room.

“What is it?” Jacob asked watching me giggle.

“Sorry, it’s the fish tank,” I laughed.

“It helps to relax me.”

“Oh right.” Jacob moved closer towards me. I could feel the heat coming off his body and to be honest I was looking forward to just getting on with it. A girl has needs after all.

“You have got to be the sexiest girl I think I have ever seen,” Jacob replied, putting his arms around my waist.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” I breathed moving closer towards him. Jacob lowered his head and was about to move in for the kiss when his door flung open.

“Jacob, we have a problem!” A brown haired girl charged in, panicked.

“Alice, could you at least knock,” Jacob yelled, glaring at her.

“I’m sorry but a fight has broken out.” Alice complained.

“Damn it,” Jacob put his hand through his hair. “I won’t be a moment, Bella. I will get a member of staff to bring you in another drink.” With that Jacob rushed off with the small pixie like Alice.

I wasn’t really sure what to do, so I just sat on the red leather couch waiting for Jacob to get back. I couldn’t wait to get it over and done with. God, how bad did that sound. Was I that messed up that I needed to get laid to make myself feel better? If I did sleep with Jacob would I really feel any better tomorrow, probably not? If however it was Edward, damn, I was sure just looking in those green eyes all night would set me straight. Just as I was thinking that, the door opened, my mouth went dry and my whole body felt as if it was on fire.

“Mr Black told me to bring you another drink. He won’t be much longer. He is just sorting the cops out,” Edward smiled handing me a wine spritzer.

“Thank you,” I smiled becoming lost in his eyes. I had never seen anything as breath-taking in my life. My body was actually burning, imagining what it would be like make love to him. I needed to get a grip.

“Well, if you did need anything else, just let me know,” Edward smiled. ‘ _Your body on top of mine.’_ Was all I could think of.

“I will,” I all but whispered, trying to get the thought of him naked out of my mind. Thankfully, he left without another word.

Jacob came back soon after.

“Sorry about that,” Jacob smiled, wondering in. “There is always one. The club is fairly new. I really don’t want a reputation that we are a push over with trouble makers.”

“No, its fine,” I smiled.

Jacob locked his door and slowly made his way over towards me. “So where were we?” He grinned running his hand up my leg. I was so over excited from the sexual tension I had just witness with Edward that I needed relief, so I let Jacob take me on his couch, fast and almost animal like, thinking about Edward the entire time.

“Will I see you again?” Jacob asked as I slipped back into my dress.

If I wanted to get to know my sexy bar man I would have no choice. “Yes Jacob. Don’t worry you will see me again.” I smouldered over to him kissing him passionately as my hands ran down his bare chest. I could feel him shudder to my touch. I loved the power I had over him. The fact he lay naked on his couch craving more of me.

“It better be soon Bella,” Jacob muttered against my neck. “I am lost in you already and I know nothing about you.”

“I’ll call you,” I smirked taking a business card from his table and strutting out of his office. I actually heard him deflate as I unlocked his office door and left.

I was laughing to myself as I collected my coat. I guessed Rose was long gone with Emmet, so called Monty to order a taxi for me.

The taxi didn’t take long to arrive. Just as I was about to get in to the car those damn green eyes caught mine again.

“Good night, Bella,” Edward smiled, opening the taxi door for me.

“Good night, Edward,” I smiled as I got in. I turned as the car drove off to see Edward still on the side walk watching me leave. Suddenly two things hit me.

One- How did he know my name? Two - How did he know my favourite drink was a wine spritzer, when all Jacob ordered from him was champagne?

 I hadn’t even thought about it until now, but suddenly I was realising Edward may have been just as interested in me as I had been about him tonight.

I could hardly wait until my next visit to ‘Twilight’ and it had nothing to do with Jacob Black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S M does. I do however own my sexy Barward ;)**

**Chapter Two**

“I swear I have never been thrown around so much in the bedroom in my entire life.” Rose explained as she sipped her Starbucks.

“Rose, please, I don’t need all the gory details,” I winced.

“God, Emmet is so hot and oh . . . his body. I would have licked cream off it all night if we had enough.”

“Cream,” I laughed. “Jesus Christ Rose.”

“What?” She smiled, pushing her long blond hair behind her back. “What happened with Jacob Black, anyway?”

“I had him in his office on the couch.”

Rose almost choked on her coffee. “And you are telling me off because I used cream? At least I waited until I was at Emmet’s apartment.”

“I didn’t go home with Jacob. I left him naked in his office.”

“I’m impressed Bella.”

 _“_ I think I’ll see him again,” Rose shot me a disappointed look. “He owns the club. You said it would be a good idea.”

“He will get attached. You know what they are like with you Bella. Especially when they realise you are loaded. He will be forcing that ring on your finger.”

“I am in control Rose. I really don’t think Jacob Black will get that attached.”

“That’s what you said last time, remember?” Rose arched her perfect eyebrow as she took another sip of her coffee.

“We aren’t talking about that anymore remember Rose,” I glared. “Anyway, I might not be hanging onto Jacob because I want _him_ again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I might want a barman too,” I smirked.

Rose’s face dropped. “If you think I am going to share Emmet . . . .”

“Not Emmet,” I laughed, interrupting her rant before she exploded.

“God, please don’t say you want _Edward_ ,” Rose rolled her eyes at me.

“What does that mean?” I asked offended.

“Bella, you will need to get in line for him. Did you not see the hordes around him?”

“Why are you being such a bitch?” I glared.

“Bella, Edward is the sort of guy that will break your heart. Trust me, don’t go there.” Rose looked apologetic at me. “And anyway, your parents would never let you date him. He is just a bartender.”

“I only want to shag him, Rose. Not marry the guy,” I laughed.

“Bella, you will only get burned. Trust me on this.”

“Why is it you can fuck Emmet, who is almost as hot as Edward, but I can’t even try?”

“Emmet is just a flirt. He doesn’t take a girl home every night.” I just looked at her is disbelief. “I’m not saying he didn’t take girls home, just not as many as Edward.” 

“Are you saying Edward is some male tart?” I laughed.

“Yes, he took two girls home the night I went back with Emmet.”

Now it was my turn to choke on my drink. “ _Two girls_!” Was one not enough? Jesus, how much stamina did Edward have?

“He plays in a band as well. The girls go crazy for him.” I was lost in thought, Edward with a guitar in his hand. I didn’t think he could get any sexier. I was so wrong. “And so are you it would seem,” Rose giggled. “Seriously Bella, get a grip. You will only get hurt.”

“I just want to sleep with him, Rose.” I pleaded, fluttering my eyelashes at her.

“That’s what they all say,” Rose rolled her eyes at me. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“He works with Emmet.”

“Well, you have slept with his boss. Why don’t you ask Jacob to help?”

“Thanks Rose,” I sighed. “I thought you were my best friend.”

“It’s why I am doing this. Anyway, do you really think Edward would sleep with you knowing that his boss is crazy about you?” 

Damn, I hadn’t even thought about it that way, but I still had to try. “Fine, I will just do it myself.” I glared, getting up ready to storm off.




oxoxoxo

“It didn’t take you long to come back,” Jacob smiled at me from across the bar.

“Well, what can I say, Mr Black,” I teased, pulling his tie away from his shirt. “You made me thirsty for more.”

“I wish I could take you in my office now.” Jacob swallowed hard, looking down at my cleavage. My silver plunge neck dress didn’t really leave much to the imagination.

“Why can’t you?” I whispered, knowing he had to be at his other club tonight. Bless Rose. She was helping me against her better judgement.

“I have to go down town to my other club tonight, The New Moon. Have you heard of it?”

“Yeah, I have,” I replied letting his tie go. “I guess I will have to take a rain check on tonight then?”

“God, I wish I didn’t have to go,” Jacob winced, licking his lips just looking at my body.

Edward wondered behind the bar, carrying a crate of beer. Between my legs began to yearn as I watched the muscles on his arms tense with the load. God, I wanted to be in those arms and rip the clothes from his body like an animal.  

Edward laughed watching Jacob look at me. “If you keep undressing her with your eyes Jacob you may have a heart attack.” I think I was having a heart attack just at Edward speaking.

“Shut it you,” Jacob laughed, hitting his arm. “Bella is a beautiful woman. I can’t help it.”




“Well baby, I hate to leave you alone, but I have to go.” Jacob pouted, wrapping a strand of my hair between his fingers.

“It’s fine. Rose should be here any time now,” I smiled.

“Call me. I want to take you to dinner,” Jacob whispered kissing my cheek before leaving.

I turned back to the bar. Edward was stood watching me, smiling.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Jacob is besotted with you already,” Edward laughed.

I was taken aback by his statement. “I doubt that,” I replied looking away.

“I have known Jake for a long time. Trust me, he is crazy about you.” _Damn it_ was all I could think. “Can I get you a drink while you are waiting for your friend?”

“Sure, I think I will just start with a coke thanks.”

“Coming right up,” Edward smiled. I watched him as he threw the glass around like Tom Cruise from cocktail. I was slowly burning from the inside. I needed this man. I just had to have him.

“Sorry I’m late,” Rose came up behind me noticing Edward. “But, I guess you may not have even noticed I was running late.”

“Hi Rose,” I smiled turning to take the drink from Edward. “Jacob has had to go to his other club tonight.”

“Oh dear what a shame,” Rose replied in a dramatic voice. I glared at her. “Oh dear Bella, what are you going to do now? This is the end of the world.”

“Is your friend alright, Bella?” Edward asked.  I could feel a blush hit my face.

“Yeah, Rose is just being an idiot,” I hit her leg as a warning.

“Is Emmet here yet?” Rose turned to Edward, ignoring me.

“He’s due in about an hour,” Edward replied, wary.

“Can you get me a large vodka and coke please,” Rose asked him.

“Oh . . . I haven’t paid you for the coke,” I remembered.

“Don’t worry about it, Bella,” Edward smiled and my heart skipped. “Jacob told me to supply you with free drinks all night.”

I could hear Rose snigger behind me. “That was nice of him,” I muttered as I watched him make Rose’s drink.

“Edward, get your sexy butt over here. We need some drinks.” A woman called from the other side of the bar.

“If you will excuse me ladies,” Edward smiled, placing Rose’s drink down before he disappeared to the other side of the bar.

“Told you so,” Rose whispered in my ear.

“Shut up Rose,” I scowled taking my drink and walking over to a spare booth.

“You have to see where I am coming from, Bella. All the money in the world will not make that man, ‘ _the one’_. No matter how much you want him to be.” I looked over at Edward flirting with a large group of females. They were touching his hair, arms, chest and even trying to grab his butt. All of them were in awe of him and you could tell by his face, Edward loved it.

“I don’t want him as ‘ _the one’_ Rose,” I whispered. “I just want him right now.”

“Well, good luck with that.”

“Thanks for your support,” I sighed.

 

After watching woman after woman swoon over Edward, I began to drink heavily. It was becoming very clear that just trying to get his attention would be difficult enough. Let alone getting him to take me home with him for a night of wild, passionate sex.

The club was busy tonight which meant once Emmet did arrive Rose had little time with him.

“Let’s dance,” I shouted over the music at Rose. She smiled standing up, taking my hand leading me to the dance floor.

The music was full of beat. I could feel it pulsing through my chest. Rose and I swayed against each other laughing at the men at the edge of the dance floor drooling.

A bloke on the dance floor tried to grab my waist, pulling me into him. “Dance with me sexy,” he stuttered, yanking me.

“Don’t touch what you can’t afford,” I yelled, pulling away from him.

“Don’t be like that sugar.” The bloke smirked, grabbing my ass.

“Get your dirty hands off her!” Rose screeched, pushing him. The bloke got angry and was about to raise his hand to Rose when Emmet stepped in, grabbing the guy hard by the wrist.

“You have the nerve to raise a hand to a woman!” Emmet roared. “You make me sick.” The bloke was thrown out the fire exit so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it.

“Are you alright, Rose?” Emmet asked touching her face. It was like watching an old romantic movie when the hero returns. The way they were looking into each other’s eyes was a divine moment. Even I could tell something was passing between them.

“I’m Fine,” Rose whispered touching his face.

“Come on, you can have a seat in Jake’s office. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Emmet smiled, leading us through the crowd.

“Something tells me you two always get into trouble when you are out,” Emmet commented as we sat on the couch looking shameful.

“I think you are right there Em,” Edward chuckled as he walked in with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“It was Bella’s fault,” Rose complained.

“Thanks, blame me,” I sighed.

“Well, you decided to wear that dress.” I could hear Emmet and Edward sniggering at our little outburst.

“This is your dress, Rose. You let me borrow it, remember!” I shrieked.

“Come on girls, just have a drink.” Edward smirked handing us both a glass. “It will help your nerves.”

“I need some fresh air,” Rose got up snatching the glass from Edwards hand, storming off.

“I would go after her Em,” Edward turned to his friend. “And good luck with that.”

“Thanks,” Emmet replied chasing after Rose.

I was too scared to look up at Edward. I had made such a fool of myself tonight. He must have known what my attentions were. God, please ground can you swallow me, now.

“Your friend was right about the dress.” Edward finally said. I had to look up at him to know what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?” I muttered confused.

“You do look amazing in that dress.” I was literally burning now, watching the lust fill his eyes.

“Excuse me,” I almost choked out.

“Bella,” Edward stalked towards me. I was finding it difficult to breathe. “You know I want you. So you can stop with the games.”

“What games?” I asked innocently, feeling my body begin to tremble as he drew closer. Edward grabbed my hand, gently pulling me off the couch. I was drowning in him, his scent, his warmth and his green eyes burning into mine. My God, he was so hot!

“You know what games,” he chuckled. I could feel his breath on my neck. I swear I was going to orgasm just at the thought of him touching me.

“I  . .I don’t  . . .” I stopped stuttering as I felt his hand sweep against my neck, moving my hair away as he placed hot kisses down my neck. There was an inferno blazing and it was heading right between my legs. My hands moulded into his hair. My breathing was so erratic it was embarrassing as he devoured my neck.

“God damn it,” Edward suddenly pulled away in torment. “This is pure torture.”

“Why?” I asked breathless, yearning for him to finish what he just started.

“Bella, I want you so bad, but I can’t.” Edward winced. I stared at him blankly. He could have me right now on this couch. I had no problem with that. “I could lose my job if Jacob found out.”

“He won’t.” I begged moving closer to him again, wanting to run my hands through his sexy hair.

“Bella, you don’t know that.”

I was so desperate that I wasn’t even thinking straight. I wanted him so badly. “I’ll pay you if you lose your job. I have money, lots of it!” I threw my hand over my mouth, discussed at what I had just said.

“Pay me,” Edward was furious. “What the fuck do you take me for?”

“Edward, I didn’t mean  . . .” I was trying to apologise, but I could tell by his eyes I was too late.

“Jesus Bella. Jacob is welcome to you.” He looked me up and down like I was a piece of crap off his shoe. “See you around.” He spat walking off while I just stood shaking, yearning after him.

 

I had seriously fucked up, big time. I would _pay him._ Where the hell had that come from? I was sure I had just lost my one and only chance with my sexy bar man. My body cried out in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> So what do you think so far, Bella has really put her foot in it now? Get ready for sexy broody Edward over next few chapters. 
> 
> Please review.
> 
> Luv Bee xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I lay relaxing next to my parent’s swimming pool, soaking up the Florida sun. I had been fidgeting all morning trying to get comfortable. The problem was everywhere I turned, all I saw was his green eyes watching me in discussed. Damn my big mouth. Why had I thrown my money round like that? Was I that desperate for him that I would have stooped that low? Edward wasn’t some piece of meat you could bid on. I knew I had deeply offended him.

“Bella,” my mother called, rushing across the yard towards me. “Your father is coming home today.”

“Is he?” I smiled. It was safe to say I was a daddy’s girl. I could hardly wait. He had been gone for over a month now.

“Yes, his plane has just touched down. He couldn’t wait to tell us.”

“I’ll go and get changed,” I beamed getting up, grabbing my towel.

“Are you alright darling?” My mother asked following me across the yard.

“Yes.”

“You have seemed a little down these last few days.”

“I guess I have been missing dad,” I lied. I knew exactly what was causing my mood swings, he had piercing green eyes.

“Well, he is on his way as we speak.” My mother sang, hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

oxoxoxoxox  

“Bella baby, I have missed you.” My dad swung me round in a tight embrace.

“I missed you too Daddy.” I muttered, clinging to him.

“So, what has been happening over the last four weeks?” He asked settling down on the couch between my mother and me.

“Bella had another proposal.” My mother sang proudly. “Charlie, I think our daughter is at the top of the list of every single bachelor in town.”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that.” My father frowned.

“I said no Daddy. Mike was  . . . really boring.”

“That’s my girl.” My dad laughed, kissing my forehead. “You will know when you meet the right one.”

“As long as he is rich,” my mother added. “Very rich.”

“Mom,” I complained. What was her obsession about money, surly we had enough? Did we really need more?

“You know what your mother means. You need to be careful. Men firstly will want your wealth. A suitor already with money is safer. You will know he wants you for you.”

“You do realise they are all boring snobs?” I added.

My father chuckled. “Not all of them, Bella. You obviously aren’t looking hard enough.”

“You are only twenty one anyway, darling. Just have fun. There will be plenty of time to settle down in a few years.” My mother smiled, kissing my dad. That was my exit to leave.

 

oxoxoxoxo

 

“I can’t believe you said that to him, Bella.” Rose was laughing so hard her sides were hurting.

“I didn’t mean to. It just came out.”

“Emmet said Edward was furious with you.”

“Oh God,” I moaned, putting my head in my hands.

“He must fancy you to get that mad though.”

“He hates me now. Trust me.”

“He is working at The New Moon tonight with Emmet. Jacob will be at Twilight.” Rose smiled wickedly at me.

“He won’t even talk to me. I know he won’t,” I sighed.

“Bella look. I just want you to nail this guy, so you can move on with your life. You do realise he is probably not as good in bed as you imagine.”

“The way he was devouring my neck last week would suggest otherwise.” I moaned just thinking about his lips. God damn it, what was wrong with me. I was acting like an obsessed school girl, day dreaming about him all day. He was just a bar man after all – the most heavenly, sexy hot bar man I had ever seen. Damn!

“You need to bag Edward,” Rose sniggered. “I think it might be your only hope.”

“I think you might be right,” I smiled, laughing.

oxoxoxoxo

The New Moon wasn’t too different from Twilight, perhaps a little bigger as it had a large outside area. It was rammed with bodies as we entered.

“It’s busy tonight,” Rose shouted in my ear. I nodded. “We’ll get a drink and go outside. The guys will be too busy to talk for a while.”

We sat outside in the night air. Rose managed to death stare any loser that came a little too close to us. I never needed a body guard with Rose around.

“Can I get you guys a drink?” A girl called. I recognised her face, I just couldn’t think from where.

“Yeah, can we have two double vodka and cokes please, Alice,” Rose smiled, and then I remembered, it was Alice from Twilight, the night I slept with Jacob.

“Does Jacob know you are here and not at Twilight?” Alice smiled towards me.

“I wanted to come here to see Emmet, it’s my fault. Bella wanted to go to Twilight,” Rose interjected. “What can I say? She is such a good friend?”

“Did you want me to tell Emmet you are here?”

“That would be great. I haven’t seen him yet,” Rose beamed.

“He is changing all the barrels with Edward.” My heart skipped just at the sound of his name. “I will get Emmet to bring the drinks over to you.” Alice danced off into the crowd of people.

“She seems nice,” I replied.

“Alice is Edward’s sister.”

“Is she?” I asked thoughtful.

“She is dating Jasper. He plays the bass in Edward’s band.” How did Rose know so much? She was clearly spending a lot more time with Emmet than she had said.

“You seem to know a lot about Emmet’s friends,” I smiled at her.

“Bella, Emmet is so amazing. I just can’t explain it.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“I wish you could find someone, Bella. I really do.” Just as Rose spoke, Edward came into view. He was in a black shirt tonight, his hair still that sexy disarray. I was drooling, watching him clear a table not too far from us. “Just not him Bella,” Rose whispered in my ear. “You have got to stop looking at him like that.”

“Like what?” I complained.

“Like he is the only reason you breathe anymore.” I didn’t even realise that was what I looked like. I only wanted to have sex with the guy. I was sure of it. “You need to get a hold of yourself, otherwise when you do bag him, he will break your heart when you realise you can’t keep him.”

“I just want a shag Rose!” I yelled, wishing I hadn’t as Edward stood behind me. Crap!

“Are you finished with those empties?” He asked unattached, leaning over me. He was still seriously pissed, and had no idea just how sexy he looked.

“Yeah,” I whispered not knowing what to say. Rose was encouraging me to say something, hitting my leg under the table. “Edward, about the other night,” I finally said just as he was about to leave.

“Bella, I’m really not interested.” With that he walked off.

“Well, that went well,” Rose giggled.

“I told you, he hates me.”

“I still think he wants to fuck you.” Rose added. “Shame you had to sleep with Jacob. This would have been a lot easier.”

“You told me to sleep with Jacob,” I glared.

“If I told you to jump off a cliff, would you?”

“No,” I replied annoyed.

“Then don’t blame me when I am trying to help you.”

“Drinks for the most beautiful woman in the world,” Emmet appeared. “I can’t believe you came across town to see me.” Emmett kissed Rose softly. “Are you going to hang around until I finish work?”

“Sure,” Rose breathed against his jaw. “Bella is trying to apologise to Edward, but he won’t even speak to her.”

“Do you blame him?” Emmet laughed looking at me. “Sorry Bella, but offering to pay him won’t get you into his pants.” I wanted to ask what would, but really didn’t want to put my big mouth in it again. “Edward isn’t how he looks on the outside. The guy has feelings and you really offended them.”

“I know I have done wrong. I just want to explain.”

“Edward doesn’t give second chances. Move on, he has.” Emmet smiled sadly at me as he put the drinks down. “He already has someone lined up to take home tonight. She has been after him for weeks.”

I could feel my whole body rupture with each word that Emmet spoke. I really had blown it big style with Edward.

“Emmet there must be some way. I mean this is _Edward._ He sleeps with anything.” Rose butted in just before he walked away. “No offence Bella. ” She grinned towards me.

“He is stubborn and pissed off. It’s not a good mix. Bella, you should just let off your steam with Jacob. He is crazy about you. Edward never goes back to a woman, especially one who has offended him. He has too much choice.” I just nodded sadly.

“There must be a way.” Rose was thoughtful sipping her drink.

“Just leave it, Rose. I am not going to beg,” I sighed. “Maybe Emmet is right. I mean Jacob Black is sort of hot and crazy about me - apparently.”

“Can you forget Edward just like that?”

“He has me.” I sighed. “I am the daughter of Charlie Swan. I am not going to beg. He may be utterly beautiful and have the body to die for, but it’s his loss. I think I will just have some fun with Jacob Black instead. I’m sick of this stupid game when I can’t win anything.”

“You really are spoilt Bella,” Rose laughed.She did have a point.

“I just hate to wait for anything and Jacob is already willing. I mean with Edward I would have had one night if I was lucky. I guess with Jacob, I can have as many as I want.”

“I do think it would be safer.” I grabbed my phone from my bag. “Who are you calling?”

“Jacob,” I smiled as he answered his phone. . . . .

~~  
~~

Jacob was going to come and get me once he had finished at Twilight, so I drank to kill the time and to quench the fire inside me. Edward had a funny way of hating me. He kept popping up all night. I swear he was doing it on purpose just to annoy me. Collecting glasses off our table, coming back to wipe it down. Clearing tables around us that Alice had just done, it was weird, but not once did he look at me.

I walked over to the rest room, realising I had defiantly had too much to drink as I began to stumble in my four inch heels. If I hit the ground it was really going to hurt.

“Careful, Bella,” Edward muttered, grabbing my waist from behind. I could feel his breath against my neck as his hands dug into my waist almost painfully, but erotic at the same time. “Maybe you should stop drinking,” he chuckled.

“Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself.” I spat back angry, trying to pull away.

“Says the girl who was offering to pay me for sex last week, I had the feeling you wanted my hands on you?”

“You are such an ass hole.” I yelled pulling free of his hold, charging into the ladies room. I was bright red with anger when I noticed myself in the mirror. Edward had this control over me which I knew was wrong. I was falling into a deep trap, knowing that I may possibly never be set free.

I had counted to about fifty by the time I had calmed down, a familiar face walked into the rest room.

“Bella Swan is that you?”

“Tanya,” I smiled falsely. I hated this girl. She was so up her own ass because she was rich. I mean, I was rich, but I didn’t go around throwing my money around like her. Well, not usually that is. Most people had no idea who I was and I liked it that way. I just wanted to be normal.

“How long has it been? I didn’t see you at the grand hotel last month for the charity event. We auctioned a trip to Hawaii you know.”

“I didn’t go.” I was trying to fight back a yawn.

“I heard Mike Newton is after you. Well done sweetie. He has to be worth over a billion.”

“What brings you to this side of town? I mean isn’t The New Moon a little down market for you?” I laughed. I had only ever seen Tanya at high class events.

“Trust me, it is, but have you seen the bar man out there.” Tanya swooned. “My friend told me about him last month, but I just had to see for myself. Edward doesn’t disappoint. I’m sure he won’t tonight either.It’s taken me weeks to grab him.”

My heart sank. “You are going home with Edward?” I whispered. The bitch, if I hated her before it was nothing to how I felt about her now.

“Do I detect a green eyed monster?” Tanya laughed. “Don’t worry. He will be free again tomorrow. I hear you never get seconds with him. Bless Edward, trying to keep all us women happy.”

“He isn’t a piece of meat Tanya.” I almost yelled.

“Easy, Bella, I will leave him in one piece . . . maybe.” Tanya chuckled as she walked off.

So Edward would quite happily take Tanya home when she _really_ did see him as a toy. Edward had some serious double standards.

I should forget him, what was the point. He was far too busy shagging his way through the entire female population. I should just leave him to it.

I looked at my watch. It was almost 2am. Jacob would be collecting me soon so I re touched my make up and walked back into the club with my head held high. At least I would get some tonight.

“Bella,” I rolled my eyes. God damn Edward, why wouldn’t he just leave me alone?

“What?” I turned to glare at him.

“Jacob is waiting for you by the main bar.” He replied unattached. The pissed off Edward was back.

“Oh . . . Thank you,” I smirked. “I’m going back to his tonight.” Why was I being such a bitch? Well, he had seriously pissed me off. I mean _Tanya,_ was he serious?

“Does it look like I care?” Edward glared back.

“Be careful with Tanya, Edward. She is a little insane.” I whispered, beginning to strut off to the bar, but Edward grabbed my arm.

“Why would you care Bella?” Edward’s voice was soft as he searched my eyes.

“I don’t. I am just telling you to be careful. I have known her for years.”

“I think I will be okay. Tanya didn’t offer to pay me.”

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what more I can say.” I sighed, pulling away. “I have to go, Jacob is waiting.” Edward was still holding my arm. “At least he wants me.” I whispered pulling myself free.

“Bella,” Edward was in turmoil looking at me. I needed to end this. I was tired of the games. Getting laid should not be this difficult.

“Leave it, Edward. I am going home with Jacob. It’s better for both of us. You and I is a really bad idea. I can see that now.” I smiled at him and he nodded. “See you around.”

Jacob was waiting by the bar. As his eyes caught mine, he beamed at me. “Aren’t you a vision,” Jacob muttered kissing my cheek.

“Hi,” I smiled. “I just need to tell Rose I am leaving.”

“She has gone with Emmet already. We have closed up, haven’t you noticed? It’s only me and Edward left?”  I actually hadn’t, but as I looked around I realised I must have been in the rest room longer than I thought.

 “Oh okay,” I smiled thinking if this really was the best idea. I was clearly only doing this to annoy Edward.

“Bella are you okay?” Jacob asked touching my shoulder. I was about to ask if he could take me home instead, when Jacob started to laugh. “Edward, take your girl home. I want to close up.”

I turned to see Tanya pinned up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Edward, while he was kissing her fiercely. “Sorry Jake,” Edward smirked taking Tanya’s hand in his. “We’ll leave now.”

So Edward hadn’t listened to me, but then why should he.

“Bye Bella,” Tanya winked as she walked passed me. I was speechless as I watched Edward turn to look at me. Did I see sorrow or hate?  I really wasn’t too sure.

“Don’t be late in the morning, Edward. You know you have a sound check at nine,” Jacob called.

“Am I ever late, Jake?” Edward teased.

“YES,” Jacob yelled, as Tanya and Edward disappeared out of the club. “So are you ready?” Jacob turned pulling me into his warm arms and it did feel kind of nice. “I want to make love to you tonight, Bella. Is that okay?” Jacob murmured against my neck.

“What are you waiting for then?” I smiled, pressing my lips against his. My body burned as I imagined Edward kissing me as he had Tanya. My hands were in Jacob’s hair pulling him into me urgently. I couldn’t control myself. Jacob’s hands gripped my ass firmly, lifting me up onto the bar without so much as breaking our kiss. I was moaning into his mouth just at the feel of his hands going further up my body. His hands slowly unzipped my dress. He cupped my black lace cover breasts as they became exposed. This was what I wanted. Thank God for Jacob Black.

“I need to get you home now.” Jacob muttered kissing my neck.

“Why don’t you take me here first and we can carry on at yours later?” I smouldered, beginning to undo his shirt.

“Fuck Bella, you are too hot to handle.” He pushed himself in between my legs. I had to giggle. This guy really wanted me, badly. Jacob began to attack my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation, when I opened them again all I saw was a pair of green eyes watching.

“Jacob,” I whispered, covering up, nodding in Edward’s direction.

“Sorry Jake,” Edward’s eyes never left mine, “I forgot my keys.”

“Hurry up and get them then,” Jacob yelled. He was pissed we had been interrupted. Edward rushed getting his keys, turning to look at me one last time. God damn, he was beautiful. “Edward, lock the door on your way out please. I don’t want to be disturbed again,” Jacob smiled teasing his hand up my leg.

“Sure thing boss,” Edward replied looking at me. I couldn’t understand his face.

“Edward,” Jacob complained. “Do you mind, I am kind of busy here?” Edward snapped out of his daze and left quickly. I could hear the door lock and finally Jacob and I were alone.

“Finally,” Jacob smiled quickly pulling the dress from my body. “God, you are beautiful.” Jacob muttered running his hands over my black lace underwear. “I don’t want to fuck you on the bar.” He smiled picking me up, carrying me to one of the booths. “You are amazing. When I get you home I want to make slow love to you all night.” He muttered as he kissed me passionately. I moaned into his touch, closing my eyes, only seeing green emerald eyes looking back at me. I think I may have been losing my mind, but with every touch Jacob made all I could see was – Edward.

 

 

 

**  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers has that right.** ****

**Chapter Four**

The night was pretty intense as things go. Jacob was so submerged in my body. He seemed lost for most of the night. I lay there in the darkness, wrapped against his strong chest, just staring into nothing. It may have been intense for him. but unfortunately I knew I had been using him to try and forget the connection I felt with Edward. I was playing a dangerous game that could hurt everyone involved.

I left Jacob sleeping in the morning. I could take the silence no longer and decided to slip back to my parent’s mansion.

“We are home a little late aren’t we, Miss Swan?” Monty replied, opening the door for me when I realised I had no keys.

“Sorry Monty,” I whispered, sneaking in, hoping neither of my parents were up.

“They are still in bed Miss Swan,” Monty smiled.

“Thank God,” I sighed rushing up the main spiral stair case.

“I take it you won’t be needing breakfast?”

“No thank you, Monty,” I called rushing into my room.

I jumped into the shower straight away, wanting to try and wash away last night. It was so wrong of me to use Jacob like that, but at the time I knew I needed it. Jacob hadn’t even taken me over the edge last night. As much as he tried, I just couldn’t reach the finishing line. I had to fake the orgasm in the end, just so I could get some sleep. 

I was scared because Edward was more under my skin than I could have ever imagined. Had it really only been four weeks since I first laid eyes on him – impossible?

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and baggy shirt before I finally fell into my soft comfortable bed. As I fell into dream land, my body relaxed.

                                                                       oxoxoxoxo

“Bella, are you ill?” My mother called from my door. I opened my eyes, groggy, looking at my clock. It was now two in the afternoon.

“No, I’m just really tired,” I called.

“What have you been doing?” My mother asked walking in.

“I had a late night.”

“I can’t wait until you go back to college. I hate it when you drink yourself stupid. What if the papers had seen you?”

“Mom, it’s not like we are in the public eye. Most people have no idea who I am,” I moaned.

“Just be careful Bella, please. Just think about your father’s reputation.”

“I need to sleep,” I yawned, pulling the duvet back over my head.

“You are so stubborn. You get that from your father.” My mother muttered, leaving.

I was already half a sleep before she even shut my door.

oxoxoxoxo

“Do I really have to go?” I moaned at my parents over dinner later that week.

“Bella, your father would really like you to be there,” my mother replied, disappointed. “Just think of all the young rich eligible bachelors you will meet.” 

“Wonderful,” I sighed.

“It will be nice for us to go out as a family. I thought you would enjoy the charity ball.” My father replied. “I will buy you an amazing dress. You won’t even compare to Cinderella.”

“I’m not five anymore Daddy,” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Please Bella, for me.” My dad smiled. I couldn’t say no. “Wonderful, shall I just give you my credit card for the dress or would you like to go shopping with your moth . . .”

“Credit card please,” I interrupted. My dad sniggered at my mother’s upset face. “Sorry mom,” I muttered “Rose is just better at picking dresses.”

“It’s fine,” my mother huffed, clearly annoyed with me.

“Well, I can hardly wait now.” My father clapped his hands. “Did I tell you Aro and his son will be there.”

Now it all made sense. My parents were so obvious. “Just because you have a daughter and Aro has a son almost the same age, it doesn’t mean we are going to fall in love and get married.” I moaned.

“We know that Bella, but it will do no harm to introduce you.” My dad smiled.

“But if you two did hit it off it would be wonderful,” my mother sang, clapping her hands. “Alex is such a lovely young man and his sister Jane is so well spoken.”

“Renee,” my father cautioned her. “Bella is a big girl. She can make her own choices. I know she will make us both proud.”

I got up from the table and kissed my father on the cheek “Thank you Daddy.”

“Your happiness is all that matters to me sweetheart.” He smiled up at me. This was why I was a daddy’s girl - my father always put me first.

 

oxoxoxoxoxo

“Do you think the dress will be okay?” I asked Rose as we walked into my parent’s huge living room.

“Midnight blue is really your colour. Trust me, it will be stunning.”

“Good afternoon Miss Swan and Miss Hale. Can I get you any refreshments?”

“Hi Monty,” Rose smiled. “I could kill for an ice tea.”

“Certainly,” Monty turned to me. “And for you, Miss Swan?”

“Just water would be great. Thank you.”

“I have missed Monty,” Rose giggled. “Do you think your parents would let me have him for the weekend?”

“No,” I laughed. “Monty has been in the family for years. They wouldn’t even give him up for an hour.”

“That’s was very nice of you, Miss Swan,” Monty smiled, coming in with our drinks.

“It’s all true, Monty.” I smiled.

“If you need anything else just call. I will be in the kitchen.”

“So when are you coming to Twilight next?” Rose asked after she finished her ice tea.

“I’m not sure that is such a good idea.”

“Is this still about Tanya taking Edward home last week?”

“No, I just don’t want to give Jacob the wrong idea. He is a really decent guy.” The fact that he had left over thirty missed calls on my phone and God knows how many messages showed he was becoming a little too keen. I was so glad he didn’t have my address.

“He has been bugging Emmet none stop about you.”

“What do you want me to do about it? I slept with him again. I have had my fill. I don’t need anything else from him now.”

“Is this really just about Jacob, Bella?” Please don’t say his name Rose. I need to forget him. “I mean Edward has been acting a little weird too, apparently.”

My head snapped up. “What do you mean?”

“Emmet said he is just more moody than normal.”

“Maybe he needs to take more women home with him to work out the frustration.”

“I think you two just need to stop mopping and just fuck. It’s clear that it is messing you both up.”

“I am not taking any more advice from you.” I laughed. “I have decided to cut both Jacob and Edward out of my life. Anyway, maybe my parents are right. I may find my prince at this charity ball next week.” 

“In your dreams Bella,” Rose giggled. “Come on, just one drink.”

“I’m not going Rose.”

“Edward is playing with his band tonight.” Rose smirked at me.

“That’s not fair. You are meant to be helping.” She knew I wouldn’t be able to resist. I had wanted to see Edwards band the moment I heard about them.

“Trust me, I am.”

“What time do you want me there?”

Rose laughed, clapping her hands. “Let’s say eight, so we can get a good seat.”

“I’m not going to sleep with him. I am going just to shut you up.”

“Are you talking about Jacob or Edward?” I threw a pillow at her, sadly missing her face.

I guess I had one final night in Twilight to live through before I could forget my green eyed bar man. Why did I have the feeling it wasn’t going to be that easy.

oxoxoxoxoxo                                                                     

Rose had pulled me into a quite sophisticated black dress for tonight. It was the first time I felt like myself.

“Jacob isn’t here tonight.” Rose whispered as I scanned the crowd. I really would have to let Jacob down gently, when I suddenly took in what Rose had just said.

“But you said  . .. .”

“I lied. Emmet asked me to make you come.”

“Why?” I asked confused.

“Because I asked him to. . .” A voice came from behind me, but I didn’t want to look into those green eyes and become lost in them. “Bella, please look at me,” Edward pleaded.

“What the hell do you want?” I finally turned to glare at him, becoming instantly lost in the perfection of his face.

“Why are you still so angry at me?”

“Why are you still bugging me?” I challenged.

“I just wanted to see you. To say I’m sorry, I guess.” Edward looked uncomfortable talking to me, but I was sure Rose standing there glaring at him didn’t help.

“Sorry for what?”

“You were right about Tanya.” He smirked nervously. “She is crazy. She is actually stalking me.” I had to laugh at that. “It’s not funny Bella. The woman is actually scaring me.”

“Poor baby,” I teased. “Do you need me to protect you from big scary Tanya?”

“I’m sorry, Bella, for everything. I don’t want to be the reason you are staying away. Jacob is really smitten with you. I wanted to make things okay between us for Jacob’s sake. He is a good friend, as well as a boss.”

“I’m not looking for a relationship. I was going to tell Jacob that tonight,” I replied unattached, looking away from his eyes.

“Oh . . .right,” Edward seemed shocked by my statement.

“Relationships are never easy for me,” I added.

“Maybe that’s because you haven’t found the right guy yet,” Edward whispered. I swear I felt him move closer towards me, but I was probably imagining it.

“Bella, let’s get a seat.” Rose all but dragged me away, breaking the connection between Edward and me.

“What was all that about?” I yelled as Rose threw me into a booth near the stage.

 “I was saving you from a fate worse than death.” I just looked at her. “Edward is defiantly trying to take you home tonight.” My heart began to beat frantically in my chest. God, yes please, forget his band playing. I would get my coat now.

“And your point is?”

“It wouldn’t be a problem if I hadn’t just witnessed you with that look in your eyes.”

“What look?”

“Bella, you like him.”

“Of course I do. I want to shag him, Rose.”

“This isn’t just about sex, Bella.” Rose scolded.

“Yes it is.”

“No, not by the way I just watched you look at him. Bella, I need to get you home. This was wrong, really wrong. I will kill Emmet.”

Rose was about to pull me out of the booth, when suddenly the lights to the stage came on. A single spot light fell on Edward. In that single second I glued myself to the seat, unwilling to move. Rose gave up, slumping back next to me.

“We are leaving as soon as the band is finished.” I think Rose said, but I couldn’t be sure as Edward and his band had begun to play.

I tried to control myself, but the way Edward owned his guitar was so sexy. I was swallowing every few minutes because my mouth was watering so much. Once I had gotten over the mere sight of him. Edward had to open his mouth and sing. His voice sent tremors straight to the core of my heart. He had the voice of a God. I swear he could command armies with that voice. I could see almost every other female in the room thinking the same thing. The band even had groupies screaming and going crazy at the front of the stage.

I was almost gripping the chair, trying to calm myself. Rose was right. This was bad, really bad.

His band did all cover versions and they were really good. As they came to the last song Edward’s eyes met with mine and it felt as if I had been set alight. He could have me tonight. I had no will power left in me. Whatever mess was left in the morning, I would sort out eventually.

Watching the sweat drip down his face as he stared at me intently I wanted only one thing - His naked body on top of mine.

“Right, we are going.” Rose grabbed my arm.

I had to think fast. I wasn’t going anywhere, unless it was with the sex God on stage, if he truly did want to take me home tonight, I wasn’t going to stop him.

“I need to go to the ladies first.”

“Be quick then. I will find Emmet and tell him we are going.”

 I could feel Edward’s eyes on me as I walked across the dance floor while his band began to pack their equipment up. As I walked towards the ladies I turned to see him wiping his face with a towel, watching me. I gave the sexiest smile I could and beckoned him with my finger. To my surprise he began to cross the crowd towards me.

Now I was on fire as I watched him glide through the crowd, ignoring all the other women trying to talk to him as he passed them.

“Did you want me, Bella?” Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I could feel between my legs tingle, if only he knew just how much I wanted him.

“You were amazing,” I replied totally over excited.

“Thanks,” he smiled, putting his hand through his sexy wet hair. “I can’t believe how hot it gets up on stage.”

“Are you taking anyone home tonight?” I blurted out, watching the sweat trickled down his perfect cheek. I was imagining how it would taste if I licked it.

Edward smiled darkly at me and my insides turned to mush. The lust was back in his eyes and I had no escape. “Well, there was one girl I had my eyes on.” He smirked, pushing me against the wall. This was it. God, I could hardly control my panting. Edward ran his hand up the side of my body that was hidden to the crowd. I arched towards him. “Come home with me Bella.” Edward whispered into my neck. All I could do was moan. “Is that a yes?”

I was about to say yes, when I saw Rose in the far corner of the room. She hadn’t seen me yet so I needed to move fast.

“Can we go into Jacob’s office?” I replied, breathless. Rose wouldn’t find me in there. Edward looked at me confused. “You don’t want anyone to see us do you? Think about Jacob.”

“Bella, I  . . .” I didn’t give him chance to finish, as Rose began walking in our direction. I grabbed his hand dragging him into Jacob’s office.

“Bella, you know I am still working right?” Edward laughed as I shut the door. “You need to give me at least an hour to close everything down.”

“I just needed a little taster.” I teased, wandering over to Jacob’s desk, leaning my back against it. Now I could have my fill of Edward and get on with my life.

“Do you realise how sexy you look against that desk?” Edward stalked over to me and my insides were burning. His body crashed with mine, his hands roamed up my body. I shuddered this was going to be hot. I could feel it.

“Are you sure about this, Edward? I mean with your job . . .”

“What Jacob doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Edward whispered, picking me up, lowering me on the desk. I moaned as his hand roamed over my dress. “So, what taster did you want, Bella?” Edward muttered as his hands moved under my dress towards my thighs. I arched towards him as he hands got higher and higher. I was burning. The heat was so over powering. All I could do was moan. I hadn’t even kissed this guy yet and I was panting like a mad woman.

Edward pulled me into his chest in a swift fast motion. Suddenly our lips were inches apart. Edward’s breathing was as erratic as mine. I licked my lips, ready for my first taste of paradise, when someone called my name.

“Isabella Swan, put Edward down right now!” Rose roared, storming over. “You Edward Cullen need help - you male whore!” Rose spat as she grabbed me. “Women are not toys and I will not let you treat my friend like one.”

“Rose, please,” I begged. I was so close, just another inch and I would have kissed his perfect lips.

“Rosalie, I have no idea what you are talking about,” Edward replied. “Bella wants this as much as me.”

“Bella doesn’t know what she wants.”

“Yes I do.” I replied, trying to walk back to Edward, but Rose pulled me back.

“Did he tell you he is sleeping with Tanya?”

“I’m not sleeping with her, Rosalie. I was  . . .”

“You said she was stalking you,” I interrupted. “Are you sleeping with her?”

“Yes . . . but Bella it’s complicated.” I had heard enough. Edward never slept with anyone more than once. What was so special about Tanya?

“I want to go home Rose.” I whispered, looking away from his green eyes.

“Bella, wait please,” Edward called.

“You stay the fuck away from her! Do I make myself clear,” Rose bellowed. “If I see you even talking to her, I will cut your balls off!” Rose put her arm around me. “Come on Bella. Let’s get you home.”

I walked numb to the car. I had no choice now but to forget my sexy bar man. He was clearly seeing someone now. Fucking Tanya, she had ruined all my fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your enjoying this please review me and I'll update quicker :)
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Bee xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. As much as I wish Edward Cullen was my creation that right belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter Five**

“Why didn’t you tell me he was sleeping with Tanya earlier? I would never have gone to the club if I had of known.” I asked Rose as we drove home.

“I only just found out.” I looked at her. “Alice told me.”

“Why Tanya? I thought Edward didn’t date.”

“It’s just sex. I think he knows she is rich.”

“What a hypocrite. He had the nerve to be pissed because _I_ offered him money.” I was furious. If I never saw him again, it would be too soon.

“I can’t believe you were going to fuck him in Jacob’s office. What is wrong with you?”

“He just got under my skin, that’s all.” I muttered, but I was going to wash him away when I got home.

“Forget him, Bella.”

“I already have.” I replied irate. I meant those words. I would not spend another second thinking about him. The asshole. I had a lucky escape.

“No more trips to Twilight for you.”

“I agree with you, Rose.” I replied, resting my head on her shoulder. “Thank you for saving me.”

“That’s what best friends are for.” Rose whispered putting her arm around me.

 

 oxoxoxoxox                                                     

“Bella, darling you look beautiful.” My mother smiled proudly at me, as I wondered down the spiral staircase, in my midnight blue Cinderella dress. I did feel like a princess tonight. The dress cascaded into a flawless dome from my waist down. My waist was pulled in tight against the bodice, holding my chest up in all the right places. Rose was a genius. I wish she could have come with me tonight.

 “Wow Bella,” my dad stopped in his tracks, while Monty was helping him into his coat. “You look stunning.”

“Well, you told me to make an effort.” I smiled as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Did Rose do your hair?” My mother smiled, touching a curl that was hanging down my shoulder. Rose had pinned half of my hair up in a timeless bun, while the rest was in soft ringlets.

“Yeah, she thought curls would work well.”

“They do,” my father smiled. “Well, I think you two will be the most beautiful things at this ball.”

“Charlie,” my mother smacked his chest, playfully. “I think we might have to keep any eye on our daughter tonight.”

“I know what you mean, Renee. Bella is a real heart breaker tonight.”

“Stop it you two,” I rolled my eyes at them. “Can we just get this over with?” My father laughed at me, handing me my mask, while Monty opened the door for us.

“Have a wonderful night,” Monty called as we got into the black limo.

“You will talk to Alex tonight won’t you darling?” My mother asked in the car.

“Renee,” my father scowled, “Stop putting presser on Bella.”

“Is Alex hot?” I smiled. “If he is hot, I will talk to him.” My father chuckled while my mother rolled her eyes at us.

It was difficult to recognize anyone at the Charity ball, seen as we were all wearing masks, but I could make out the people on the rich list just by the tone of their voices. I was almost dying of boredom, and things only got worse when I lost my parents in the crowd. Mike Newton appeared.

“Hello Bella,” Mike smiled, lifting his mask up so I could see it was him.

“Hello Mike.” I replied looking for the nearest exit. Why had I agreed to come to this party?

“You look stunning tonight.”

“Thanks.”

“I was wondering if you wanted  . . .”

“Mike, please, let’s not. I mean after what happened last month.” I interrupted, slowly inching away from him.

“I love you Bella,” Mike yelled. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Mike, you don’t know me.”

“Dance with me, please.” Mike was gripping my arm, trying to drag me to the dance floor. Where was Rose when I needed her?

“Mike get off,” I laughed, pulling away. “I’m not going to dance with you.”

“Why not,” Mike asked, sadly.

“It’s because she is going to dance with me.” A voice called, just as I was about to answer. I turned to see deep brown eyes looking at me. I had no idea who this guy was, but anything was better than Mike Newton right now. So I flew into his arms, as he swirled me away from Mike.

“Thank you so much.” I giggled, watching Mike disappear in the distance.

“It was my pleasure. He seemed to be giving you some trouble.” The stranger smiled. I finally began to take him in. He was tall, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Even with his mask on, I could see he was very handsome.

“I’m Bella Swan.” I smiled, wondering who this stranger was who saved me.

“I’m Alex . . . Alex Volturi.” So this was Alex. Well, my mother was going to be so impressed.

“Your Aro’s son,” I smiled.

“And you must be Charlie’s daughter.” We both laughed at that. I felt him bring me closer to his chest. “Parents will be parents.”

“It is nice to finally meet you.”

“And you Bella. I wish I had met you sooner. I thought my father was over exaggerating your beauty, but clearly he wasn’t.” I was blushing now, I knew it. “Sorry if I offended you.”

“You didn’t,” I smiled. We danced in silence, just looking into each other’s eyes.

Alex was a gentleman that much was clear. I was attracted to him. He was tall dark and handsome, what wasn’t there to like?

“Alex, have you seen father?” A sweet voice came from behind me.

“I think he is outside, Jane,” Alex called, not even breaking our eye contact.

“Who is your friend?” She chuckled and finally Alex looked towards his sister.

“This is Bella Swan.” I turned to smile at Jane. She was a tiny thing, with sunshine coloured hair. Jane was in a strapless red dress and looked stunning.

“Bella Swan?” Jane replied like a question. “It’s wonderful to meet you. Your parents never shut up about you.”

“I know,” I cringed, “It’s pretty embarrassing.”

Jane chuckled. “We will have to do lunch, Bella. Your mother says you are studying English literature like me. We may have more things in common.”

“That would be wonderful, Jane,” I smiled.

“I guess I will leave you with my brother for the time being.” Jane smiled towards Alex, he just nodded.

“Are you two twins?” I asked Alex, remembering my mother telling me.

“Yeah, but not identical,” he chuckled. “Thank God. I would have never wanted blonde hair.”

“It must be nice to have a sibling,” I added.

“You’re an only child aren’t you?” Alex asked interested.

“Yeah.” I had always wondered what it would feel like to have a brother or sister.

“Would you like to get some fresh air?” Alex asked as the song came to an end.

“Sure,” I smiled, following him as he led me outside.

The moon was full tonight. The atmosphere outside was almost dreamlike. I couldn’t believe just how much of a fairy tale this all felt like. Me in my Cinderella dress, being saved by the prince, could I call Alex that?  Well, he was better than any of the other snobs here tonight and he actually made me laugh.

“I was dreading tonight.” Alex laughed, leaning against the wall watching me.

“You were?”

“I hate these sorts of parties.” I just chuckled. “I could tell you do too.”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“I could just tell you felt uncomfortable - Like you didn’t fit in.”

“I don’t,” I whispered looking into his brown eyes. Thank God they were brown. No Bella, no more thinking about _those_ eyes. You promised yourself.

“Bella, you would fit in anywhere looking like that.” Alex smiled, moving a strand of hair from my face. ”Will you let me take you out sometime? I know our parents have thought we were destined for each other from birth, but I would really like to get to know you.”

“I’d like that, Alex.” He smiled back content.

“Bella is that you?” I heard a woman call. Fucking Tanya, why did she have to pop up?

“Tanya,” I cringed as she pulled me into a hug. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

“I thought you didn’t do charity events?”

“I don’t, but my father begged,” I smiled, looking at Alex who smirked at me.

“Who is your friend?” Tanya asked appraising Alex.

“Alex Volturi. It’s lovely to meet you,” Alex said, holding his hand out to her.

“Volturi you say. Are you Aro’s son?” Tanya asked impressed.

“Yes.”

Tanya turned to me in shock. “How do you do it Bella?” She laughed walking off. I knew I was blushing again.

“Who was that?” Alex sniggered.

“Tanya Denali,” I scowled. “I hate that woman.” _Because she is screwing my green eyed barman._ Forget him Bella.

“I could tell,” Alex laughed. “Did you want to go back in? Maybe we could dance a little more?” I grinned in agreement.

I wasn’t sure how long Alex had been spinning me round across the dance floor. It was clear to see Alex wasn’t like most men in his position. I was a little smitten with him, which surprised me. I knew he couldn’t be that perfect, so kept my guard up, for tonight at least. Who knew what the future could bring.

“I have to go soon Bella,” Alex replied sadly.

“You do?” I almost pouted, it was still so early.

“Yeah, I have an early flight with my father in the morning. It’s been wonderful, really. I will call you when I get back from Rome.” Just like the prince Alex was. He planted a single kiss on my hand and was gone.

I walked around, trying to find my parents. I was ready to go home. Now that Alex was gone, I didn’t really see the point of staying, whether it was early or not. At least I would dream of deep brown eyes tonight. I was sure of it.

“Bella.” I could hear Mike calling me, so I kept on walking, trying to lose him in the crowd. Would he ever get the hint?

While I was walking, a pair of arms engulfed my waist, pulling me into a strong chest. “Aren’t you even going to talk to me, Bella?” His voice made my body shudder. I looked up and saw what I had expected: two hypnotizing green eyes, watching me. Even with the mask, I knew it was Edward.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I yelled, trying to push him away.

“I could just leave you with him over there, if you wanted?” Edward chuckled, pointing in Mike’s direction. “You really have quite the effect on men don’t you?”

“I could say the same about you with women,” I glared.

“Touché.”

“What the hell are you doing here, Edward?” I asked again, wanting to break the hold his eyes had.

“Tanya brought me.”

“Lovely. How is your girlfriend?” God, I hated this guy. I was doing so well forgetting him, but now he was here in front of me, my body was yearning again. Damn him!

“She isn’t my girlfriend. I don’t do girlfriends, Bella.”

“Sorry, your shag piece then, or whatever you call her.”

“Bella, why are you so angry? If you want me, you only have to ask.” Edward muttered, running his hand up my back. I was shivering with pleasure. I was in trouble - big trouble.

“Go fuck yourself.” I whispered, hoping no one could hear me.

“I’d rather fuck you.” Edward whispered back, running his hand down my spine. “Do you have any idea how stunning you look tonight? I have to take you home. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

That was it. I was pissed. I tried to walk away from him, but he held me tight, chuckling darkly as he pushed me backwards. I had no idea where we were heading, but as my feet hit the dance floor, I looked at him in amazement. Edward could not be serious. He actually thought I would dance with him.

I was about to step away, when he pulled me so close I was paralyzed by the look in his eyes. “You’re not going anywhere.” He whispered against my neck and the feeling between my legs was back.

“Do you really think I am going to dance with you?” I laughed.

“You already are,” he breathed. Edward was right. My arms were already around his neck and I was moulded as close as I could get to him.

“I hate you Edward.” All he could do was laugh as he swirled me around.

Edward could really dance. Was there anything this guy couldn’t do? I could see the smug look on his face and wanted to crush it fast. I dug my heel into his foot as hard as I could. He winced a little, but still carried on dancing. “Are you sure you can dance with that foot?” I chuckled a few moments later, watching the pain still in his eyes.

“I guess I deserved worse.” He finally smiled. “I should have listened to you about Tanya.”

“Why do you say that?” I asked confused.

“I wasn’t joking when I told you she was stalking me. If you had only let me explain the other week, you would understand.” I was slowly becoming lost in his green emerald eyes. Edward actually looked scared. “Bella, Tanya said she will get me fired if I stop fucking her. If I lose my job, I won’t finish college. My parents will go crazy at me, plus there is the band. I have no idea what I am going to do.” Edward was losing it.  I actually felt sorry for the guy.

“Don’t worry about Tanya,” I finally replied, touching his face.

“How can you say that? Bella, she is rich, really rich.”

I smirked at him. Tanya was going to pay for this. I could have had my way with my green eyed bar man by now and be over it, if she hadn’t gotten in the way. It was clear Tanya had become obsessed with Edward and wasn’t willing to share. That was so Tanya.

“I’m richer, Edward,” I smiled at him. I didn’t like using my wealth, but if it helped the fear in his eyes, I would use it.

“You are?” He asked astounded. Was he serious? Did he have no idea who I was?

“Why do you think I am here?”

“I thought you came with that guy you were dancing with all night,” Edward looked sheepish at me. Edward had seen me dancing with Alex. Well, I hadn’t expected that.

“Edward, I am Bella Swan: The daughter of Charlie Swan.”

“The multi-billionaire,” Edward almost choked out.

“Didn’t you realise?” I laughed, but suddenly Edwards grip loosened round me. “You don’t have to worry. I will sort out Tanya.” I pulled him closer to me. Nothing was going to stop me now. Spoilt brat or not, I was having him.

“It’s not Tanya I’m scared of now,” Edward breathed looking deep into my eyes. God, he was so beautiful. I had never wanted someone so much in my life.

“I think you need to come home with me,” I whispered against his neck. He looked at me a little lost. “I really don’t want Emmet to know. Rose will kill me.”

“I guess that’s true,” Edward smirked crookedly and my insides burned watching him. “Are you sure about this though Bella?”

I scanned the crowd, hoping my parents were nowhere near. They would be at the bar no doubt, drinking themselves stupid with their friends. I would have hours alone with Edward at the mansion. My body was an inferno just at the thought. “Let me get my coat. I will meet you by the entrance in five minutes.” I smiled, rushing into the crowd.

I was right about my parents as I grabbed my coat, and luckily just before I reached the entrance I saw Tanya.

“You look a little lost Tanya?” I asked her while she was looking around the crowd.

“I’m looking for my date.”

“If you are talking about Edward, I wouldn’t bother looking for him.” I smiled sweetly at her. I was so going to enjoy this.

“What do you mean?” Tanya asked.

“Edward is coming home with me.” I beamed.

“Over my dead  . .,” she began to screech.

I pushed Tanya back against the wall, giving her a deadly glare. “If you ever threaten Edward again, I will let your parents know about the affair you had with that married man. Do I make myself clear? You may think your family owns this town, but my daddy is richer than yours, remember that.” As I moved away all Tanya could do was nod. I was shocked at how much I enjoyed throwing my wealth in her face. I could tell by the horror in Tanya’s face Edward had been right about her threatening him. What a bitch, but at least she had made me look like a saint over the whole money offering incident. “See you around, Tanya.” I beamed walking off. “I’ll tell Edward you said goodbye.”

 

Who knew that Edward could make me react that way, but I guess I had been waiting for this night for over six weeks now. Tanya had almost ruined it for me.

I walked to the entrance to find my prize leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I had to stop and take him in. He had removed his mask, as I had mine. He was so sexy hot. I could hardly control myself, was this finally it?

“Hi,” Edward smiled, “So, where are we going?”

“To mine,” I smiled, taking his hand in mine. I could feel electricity begin to build up in my body as our hands touched.

As the taxi pulled through the main gates, Edward took in a deep breath. “You weren’t kidding about being rich were you?” He replied, flabbergasted.

“Nope,” I smiled as I got out of the car. Edward seemed nervous as he followed. “Edward, its fine. I have already spoken to Tanya, she won’t bother you again.”

“Why do you keep thinking I am worrying about Tanya?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“Aren’t you?”

Edward shook his head, smiling at me. “Bella, this is all new to me. I don’t usually chase women, but with you,” Edward pulled me into his arms. I could feel him gripping me forcefully through my dress. “I just can’t seem to help myself.”

“It’s just one night, Edward,” I breathed against his neck. “Once we have done it, we can get on with our lives. Having this much sexual frustration for someone isn’t healthy. We need to do this for both our sakes.”

Edward was searching my eyes. When he finally spoke it was almost a whisper. “Well, what are you waiting for beautiful,” he smirked.

“You are home early, Miss Swan.” Monty looked at Edward as we walked through the main hall way. “I suppose you want me to keep this from your parents?”

“I’m sorry Monty, is that okay?” I replied shameful.

“Its fine Miss Swan, it’s not like you make a habit out of it,” Monty began to walked off. “But I would make sure your guest is gone by the time your parents wake up tomorrow.”

I nodded.

“You have a butler?” Edward breathed into my ear, making me shiver at his closeness. “Your house is amazing.” I was hardly listening to him because his hands were wondering up my body, even through my dress, I could feel the heat. His hands rose up my waist and skimmed the side of my breasts. I needed to get him up stairs and quick. “God, I want you.” Edward moaned as his lips found my neck.

“Ed . . . Edward we need to . . . take this upstairs,” I moaned feeling his tongue lick against my ear. He was going to kill me. I swear.

“Which room is it?” Edward muttered still attacking my neck. I had to pull away otherwise I would have let him take me right there on the spiral staircase. With Monty around, that was not a good idea.

“Edward, slow down.” I panted, holding my waist, trying to keep myself together.

“Bella, which room is yours? I seriously can’t wait much longer,” Edward’s eyes were dark with lust and there was almost a waterfall happening between my legs. God, if he could do that to me with his eyes, I could only imagine what he could do with his fingers.

We were upstairs in front of my bedroom door in no time. As we stepped in and I locked my door I could hardly control my feelings.

We were here, and nothing would stop this moment now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does but I do own my sexy barward.**

**Chapter Six**

I stood against my bedroom door watching him. Why was I suddenly so nervous? Edward wondered round my room, taking everything in. I couldn’t believe how sexy he looked in his black tux. I hadn’t even noticed what he had been wearing until now.

“Your room is huge,” he finally chuckled. “My whole flat is the size of this room.”

“Thanks,” I smiled, finally removing myself from my door to walk towards him.

Edward saw my approach and smirked. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Bella Swan?” He asked as his arms wrapped around me.

“No,” I smiled, feeling my whole body shudder as I felt him undo the back of my bodice. Edward removed my entire dress in less than a minute, which was impressive seen as it took me half an hour to get into the thing. He removed his suit straight after and stood before me in just his briefs. All I could do was gape at his perfection, licking my lips in anticipation.

I stood there in my red lace underwear, hearing Edward begin to pant as his hands roamed over my body. “Fuck Bella, you’re perfect. . . . Fucking perfect.” Edward muttered, gripping my breasts firmly in both his hands. I moaned in pleasure arching myself into him. I was burning and never wanted it to end. His hands began to roam further up my body. I had to close my eyes to control all the nerve endings in my body. His hands rose up to my neck, when they reached the side of my face, they stopped. I opened my eyes to see his deep green eyes boring into mine. As his lips crashed against mine my whole body exploded just at the taste of him. Why hadn’t I kissed him sooner? Damn, I could drown in this kiss and be happy for eternity. I practically jumped on him, wrapping my legs round his waist. Edward responded by grabbing my ass firmly, carrying me to my bed. We were still kissing furiously as Edward lay me down. Our tongues were colliding with each other’s, fighting for dominance. I wanted to get lost, get so deep with him that I would never come back.

“Fuck me, Edward,” I moaned as our lips finally parted.

“I intend to.” Edward chuckled as he slowly removed my underwear and I became lost in paradise. . .  .

 

 

 

 

I was exhausted but in a good way. No, not good, a fucking incredible way. I think it was safe to say Edward and I had gotten each other out of our systems. He lay panting, staring at my ceiling while I was still tingling from the fourth orgasm of the night. Forth, how did he do it?

Now I understood why woman went crazy for him. Edward was in every way sex on legs.

“Wow,” I finally said once I caught my breath.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Edward turned to smile at me. I still couldn’t get over his perfect body. He could have been carved by the Gods, every inch of him.

“What time is it?” I asked, stretching over his naked chest to grab my alarm. Edward pulled me down towards him. “Aren’t you tired?” I giggled as his hands cupped my naked breasts.

“I have been waiting for this night for six weeks, Bella. I usually won’t wait six minutes, let alone six weeks,” he teased, tracing his thumbs over my nipples. God, he was good. “I want to make you come at least one more time before I go.” He ran his hand down my body. Edward was killing me. I never wanted him to stop.

 

It had to be about 6am when we finally stopped. I knew my parents might surface soon and would go insane if they found Edward here with me.

“Edward,” I turned to look at him, realising he had finally fallen asleep. The sight was so beautiful, he took my breath away, but I knew I had to wake him. “Edward,” I nudged him and he stirred. “Edward, come on you need to get up.”

 “What time is it?” He muttered, still half asleep.

“Nearly six. Come on, my parents might be up soon.”

That woke him. He stretched. I sat watching him get changed. I wasn’t really sure what was sexier - him in his suit all open with his bare chest showing or him naked. Okay, maybe it was naked, but the suit was a close second.

He stood running his hands through his hair before he finally spoke. “Well, I guess I better go.”

“Do you want me to show you to the front door?”

“You might have to,” he smiled. “I think I could get lost, and that’s just in your room.” I chuckled as I grabbed my sweats and baggy shirt.

The house was quiet. I couldn’t even hear Monty up yet, which was good. I reached to open the front door, when Edward pulled me into his arms with most tender kiss I had witnessed from him all night. I surrendered to his kiss, dragging my hands through his sexy wild hair. Enjoying my last ever fill of him.

“Bella, last night was  . . .” Edward seemed to be struggling for words as our kiss broke.

“It was amazing. Thank you, Edward. It was what I needed.” I smiled, touching his face. “We can go back to our normal lives now.” I said, running my hands through his hair.

Edward traced his fingertips across my lips, almost lost for a short second. “Never settle for second best, Bella,” he whispered. “You should be loved body, mind and soul. Do you understand?” I didn’t, but nodded anyway. “Be happy.” He finally whispered as he kissed my forehead. This was a different Edward from last night.

“I guess I will see you around,” I called as he began to walk away.

“I doubt it. We kind of live in different worlds don’t we?” He smiled, looking around.

“I guess we do.” I giggled. “Take care, Edward. Good luck with your band.”

“Thanks,” he smiled and with that he turned around, walking out of my life.

 

oxoxoxoxo                                                                 

“So Bella, what is going on with you and my brother?” Jane asked, sipping her wine over lunch.

“Nothing, we are friends,” I smiled taking another bite of my salmon.

“You two have been on quite a few dates.”

“Not dates, Jane,” I laughed. “We are just getting to know each other.”

“My brother is so old school.”

“There is nothing wrong with that.” I happened to like the fact Alex was all about wining and dining, not trying to jump into my pants.

“He doesn’t want sex until marriage. Come on Bella, that is fucked up.” I choked a little on my salmon, trying to hide my giggles. “You have to agree.”

“If that’s his decision, it’s up to him.” Was Jane serious, but that did sound like Alex.

“I know we are twins, but really, we couldn’t be more different.”

“I have noticed,” I smiled.

“I like to party, what is wrong with that?” Jane beamed. “That reminds me have you ever been to The New Moon nightclub?”

My breath caught. It had been a few months since I had thought about Jacob’s nightclubs and  . . . Edward for that matter.  

“Yes I have. I knew the guy who owns it. He has a club called Twilight too.”

“I have heard it’s quite the place to be.”

“It is,” I sighed, picturing those green eyes. I may have moved on, but I never forgot him.

“Even for our kind,” Jane widened her eyes at me.

“Yeah, there is hardly ever any trouble, you should go,” I smiled.

“I have no one to go with.” She pouted and for some reason I couldn’t resist to offer my help.

“I could go with you one night.” Great idea, stupid Bella!

“Really, I would love that,” Jane bounced. “I hear the bar men are gorgeous.” Edward’s reputation was obviously still intact.

“Yeah, some of them are,” I smiled, sipping my wine.

“Well, maybe when I get back from Barcelona next week we could arrange a night to go. You could bring your friend . . . .Rose.”

“Sure,” I smiled as I finished my lunch. I would have to try and keep putting that off. I couldn’t go back to either of those nightclubs for a few reasons. The main one being that I had let my green eyed bar man go, seeing him again after the night we had. I really wasn’t sure how I would be able to cope. There was also Jacob to consider, who I had literally screwed twice and disappeared into the night, leaving him broken hearted as Rose had explained it. He questioned her every day about how to find me, but bless Rose, she told him nothing. I wasn’t proud of how I had treated Jacob, but he had been my link to Edward.

 oxoxoxoxox                                                            

“Have I told you what a wonderful friend you are?” I smiled at Rose while we sat in class together.

“Bella, seriously, if I have to listen to Jacob ask me about you one more time, I will explode. The guy hasn’t seen you in over nine weeks and still he goes on about you.”

“Sorry,” I muttered staring at my pencil.

“It’s not your fault,” Rose smiled, pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulders. “I can’t believe Emmet and I have been together so long. Three months, that is a record for me.”

“I’m glad you are happy,” I nudged her.

“I wish you had someone,” Rose was lost in thought for a moment. “But then what is going on with you and Alex Volturi?”

“We are just friends,” Rose didn’t believe me. “Really we are. He is just a really sweet guy. I like him a lot,” I sighed.

“But,” Rose added.

I had to think how to explain it. “There are no fireworks, Rose. When I am with him, it’s nice, but that’s it.”

“ _Fireworks_ ,” Rose raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just see him as a friend, but maybe with time it might become more.”

“So, have you had _fireworks_ before?” I looked down at my note book. There had only been one night in my life with fireworks, and if I told Rose who it was she would kill me. “Bella,” Rose asked again. “Come on, who was he? I can tell there was someone.”

“You’re going to kill me,” I muttered, dropping my head even lower.

“Spill Bella,” Rose glared.

“Edward,” I whispered.

“Who,” Rose asked not hearing me.

“Edward,” I replied a little louder.

“Cullen?” Rose glared, “When . . . How  . . . you haven’t been to the club in months?”

“The Charity ball,” I whispered. “Tanya brought him.”

“The asshole. You wait until I get my hands on him. I warned him.”

“Tanya was threatening him,” I added, watching the teacher look at us.

“Miss Swan and Miss Hale, is there something you wanted to share with the class?” He asked. Rose and I both shook are heads and went back to note taking.

“Just don’t cut his balls off. We had sex. I’m over him, no one got hurt.” I whispered. Rose just glared at me. “Please,” I added.

Rose wrote on her notes pad. _‘You should have told me. It explains a lot now.’_

I looked at her confused. Then she added to her note. _‘Edward has changed. I’ll explain after class.’_

“What do you mean changed?” I asked as I sat next to her at lunch.

“I wish you had told me, Bella. Jesus, I thought I was your best friend.”

“You are, but I knew you would freak. You said I wouldn’t be able to let him go after I had him. Well, you were wrong. I had the best night of my life with him, then watched him walk out of my life without so much as a whimper.” I replied proudly.

“I’m happy for you,” Rose replied, looking away.

“Rose, come on, you said he has changed. What did you mean?” I moaned.

“He has been moody.”

“That’s it, moody? Edward is always moody. That’s why the females love him so much,” I laughed.

“He hasn’t had a female in months, Bella.” Rose sighed giving up.

“Excuse me,” I asked, stunned.

“Emmet is really worried about him, but now it all makes sense.”

“It does?” I was still confused.

“This charity ball, the night you and Edward  . . .” Rose trailed off. “It was what, about nine weeks ago, right?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Rose smirked.

“Are you saying Edward is acting this way because of me?” I was dazed just at the thought. It was ridiculous. I had treated him like crap, why would Edward still even be thinking about me?

“It all makes sense now,” Rose laughed to herself. “And here was me thinking you would get your heart broken,” Rose was laughing even louder. “Never in my wildest dreams did I think Edward would be the heart broken one. Jesus, Bella. You really have some gift.” Rose was in hysterics. I had no idea what she was going on about.

“Rose, are you alright?” I asked her as she tried to calm herself down.

“Fine, just fine,” she giggled.

“Does this mean you’re not going to cut Edward’s balls off?”

“No, I think the poor guy is hurting enough,” Rose was off again laughing.

“You are scaring me now,” I replied wary.

“Bella, don’t you see?”

“See what?” I yelled annoyed. Why couldn’t she just get to the point?

“That Edward might have fallen a little in love with you?” She sniggered.

“Shut up, Rose. Don’t be stupid,” I replied pushing her.

“I’m not.”

“Edward is not the kind of guy who falls in love. We both know that.”

“I would have agreed with you if I hadn’t seen him in the last two months. Bella, what did you do to him?” Rose began laughing again. I gave up then and went to my next class. Rose was being impossible.

 oxoxoxoxo

“So are you and Alex going out?” My mother asked while we had our pedicures

“No mom. We are just friends.”

“Do you think you will ever be more?”

“I really don’t know.”

“It’s just you two look so sweet together. I can just imagine the grandchildren.”

“Mom,” I chuckled, throwing a towel at her.

“You are twenty two next month, Bella. You are in your last year of college. You have lots to think about.”

“What happened to, ‘I am young and have lots of time before I settle down’,” I smirked.

“That was before you became good friends with Alex Volturi,” my mother sighed. “I always had a good feeling about you two when you used to play together when you were younger. It was such a shame Aro had to move away like that. You two could be married already if they had stayed.”

“You do know I am still here don’t you mom?”

“I just want you to be happy darling, but Alex is such a lovely young man and so handsome. I bet you couldn’t find a man more handsome than him in the whole of Florida.”

I didn’t answer. All I saw was Edwards face. Alex didn’t even compare. Damn Rose for making me think about him. Edward was in love with _me,_ what a joke. I was just some rich girl to add to his bedpost. He had been right that night. We were worlds apart.

“The family are in Barcelona at the moment. They get back next week.”

“You should invite Alex round for a meal . . . and Jane. You know how I adore Jane.”

“Yes mom,” I rolled my eyes at her.

“You can invite Rose too. I love her as well,” I was pretty impressed. My mother didn’t mention my less rich friends to often now I was friends with the Volturi twins.

“She is great,” I sighed, when she isn’t totally insane: Edward, in love with me – really.

“I was thinking of having a garden party for your birthday. What do you think?”

“That sounds fun.”

“I might ask Rose to help me with the guest list.”

“She loves anything like that.”

“I am sure your father will be home for your birthday. He wouldn’t want to miss it.”

“It would be nice to have dad there,” I smiled, sitting back and enjoying my pamper session.

Why was it as I closed my eyes, Edwards face crept into my mind. Rose had a lot to answer for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

**Chapter Seven**

“I was wondering if you wanted to come away with me next weekend. I have tickets for ‘Love never dies’ in London’s west end. It’s the new phantom of the opera.” Alex had only been back a matter of minutes before he threw that on me. “You can say no, Bella. I just thought you might enjoy it,” Alex laughed at my reaction.

“No, it sound’s wonderful.” I was blushing a little. “I’m not sure about staying over. I mean, I thought we were just friends?”

“Bella, we are. We would have separate rooms.” Alex smiled. “I don’t want to ruin what we have, not when it will end up meaning more to us eventually.” Alex was so sweet. It was refreshing not to be suffocated into a relationship. Alex was letting me find my feelings in my own time.  

“Oh right,” I smiled. “In that case - I would love too.”

“Great,” Alex beamed before going back to eating his dinner. I had lost track of the number of meals he had taken me on, but they always ended the same way - with a soft kiss on the cheek. I had no idea what Alex meant to me, but he was one of the most decent men I had ever met.

“Jane was rambling on about a nightclub you used to go to while we were away,” Alex asked, as we pulled up outside my house. “She said you and Rose were taking her. I was wondering if I might be able to join you?”

I was stunned. “Um  . . .. I’m not sure when we are going.”

“She said you were going on Friday.”

“She did?”  

“Rose called her while we were away. Didn’t she tell you?”

“No, she didn’t.” Damn Rose, I was going to kill her.

“If you didn’t want me to come, I would understand,” Alex looked wounded. “I know I haven’t really made my attentions clear, but truthfully Bella, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you in my entire life.” My mouth went dry as Alex moved closer. Crap. “You have bewitched me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“What happened to taking it slow, Alex?” I smiled, backing away as his lips became a little too close to mine. I wasn’t ready for this yet. I wasn’t sure what I wanted.

“I am falling in love with you Bella,” Alex whispered. “I can’t help myself.”

“Alex, I need more time,” I smiled nervously opening the car door. “I’ll see you Friday, okay?”

“You are letting me join you?”

“Yes,” I smiled, just wanting to get away from him. “Thank you for a wonderful evening,” I smiled getting out of the car, but Alex followed. He was always the gentleman - walking me to my front door.

“I love spending time with you,” Alex whispered leaning in to kiss my cheek. As he moved he unexpectedly kissed my lips. I had no idea what to do. If I pushed him off I would offend him. I was so confused with my feelings. I had no idea what to do, so I simply kissed him back.  Alex’s kiss was soft and loving. He wrapped his arms gently around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as the kiss broke he smiled against my jaw. “I am defiantly falling in love with you.”

“I better go in,” I whispered. “See you Friday.”

“See you Friday,” Alex smiled walking back to his car.

I walked inside, leaning against the door. Alex was the most caring, loving pleasant guy I had ever met, so why was it when I kissed him I felt nothing. No fireworks, no over powering feelings - there was absolutely nothing.

oxoxoxo

 

“Rose, I can’t wear that dress,” I complained as we got ready in my room. It hardly covered my body. I wasn’t looking for attention tonight. I was hoping to go the entire night being unnoticed by everyone.

“Why not?”

“Because Alex is coming with us tonight.”

“Please tell me you are joking?” Rose yelled.

I knew I should have told her sooner, but Rose could be scary sometimes. “He asked if he could come.”

“Great,” Rose threw her hands up in the air. “Why is nothing simple,” she muttered.

“You were the one who went behind my back and organised this night out with Jane,” I added.

“I was  . . .” Rose stopped. “Never mind, it will be fine. I am sure Alex will love it - being the party animal he is,” Rose laughed.

“I’m sorry,” I hugged her. “I know you wanted a girlie night out.”

“It’s fine. Well, I guess I need to sort out a different dress.” Rose dived into my wardrobe, “How do you feel about red?” Rose called from the back of my walk in wardrobe.

“As long as it’s sophisticated,” I called.

“Bella, you will look like a beauty queen in this. I have never seen this one before,” Rose replied wondering out with a red strapless silk dress.

“Oh yeah, my dad bought me that back from Paris. I totally forgot about it.” I had put it at the back to protect it. I couldn’t wait to put it on now I remembered it.

“I wish my dad bought me dresses back from Paris,” Rose pouted. I just laughed as we finished getting ready.

 

Alex’s eyes almost pop out of his head as he watched me walk down the stairs. My mother couldn’t have been happier with his reaction. I was sure she was looking at him as a son in law already.

Jane was waiting in the car not wanting to crease her dress any more than necessary. As Rose and I got in the car Jane began clapping her hands in excitement.

“I’m so excited,” Jane sang.

“You should be,” Rose smiled. “It’s going to be one hell of a night.” 

I turned to Alex, who was still watching me and smiled. I hoped I was hiding the huge butterflies in my stomach. I was worried about seeing Jacob after everything, but that was nothing compared to having to see Edward. Had he really changed or was Rose making it all up?

Rose wandered into the club first, followed by Jane. You would have though Jane had entered a sweet shop or something as she danced around thrilled to be at the nightclub.

“This place is amazing,” she called to me over the music.

“Why don’t you and your brother grab that booth over there? Bella and I will get the drinks,” Rose shouted.

“I can get the drinks,” Alex called.

“I get the first round free,” Rose smiled. “My boyfriend is a barman here.” Alex nodded then walked over to the booth with his sister.

“What are you playing at?” I asked Rose as we wandered to the bar.

The bar was crowded with females. I rolled my eyes. She must have been lying about Edward. It was obvious these females were here for him.

Emmet was at the bar serving. My heart began to beat frantically waiting to see Edward’s beautiful face. I wondered if he had changed much in two months. Would he even speak to me, knowing he had already had me? Why was I thinking so much? I was over this. We had sex - job done.

“Hello my beautiful girlfriend,” Emmet kissed Rose over the bar. I heard a few comments from some of the women. “Bella, this is a lovely surprise.” Emmet turned to me. “How have you been?”

“Wonderful thanks,” I rolled my eyes.

“What can I get you two lovely ladies?” Emmet asked.

“I’ll get these,” a voice called. I froze. Great - round one, Jacob. “Hello Bella.”

“Hi Jacob.” I tried not to look shameful, but I knew it wasn’t working.

“I never thought I would see you again.” Jacob leaned over the bar, “You look amazing.”

“You know it was just sex right?” I blurted out. “I am really sorry. You’re a wonderful guy, Jacob but.  .”

“Bella, its fine. I had no idea you were Bella Swan - As in Charlie Swan’s daughter. I get it _\- us_ normal folk are good for a quick shag, and that’s it.”

“No, Jacob its  . .  .” I didn’t want him to think that. It wasn’t how I saw the world.

“Bella, its fine. I know you can’t help it. Just remember next time you break some poor guy’s heart that it does hurt like hell to get over you, whether we have money or not.” Jacob smiled at me, “So what can I get you?”

“That’s not the way I see things, Jacob,” I muttered.

“Really, well, that’s how it looked to me. I wasn’t the only guy whose heart you messed up,” Jacob glared.

“Easy Jacob, Bella didn’t know. It’s not her fault you blokes all fall over her like love sick puppies,” Rose butted in, protecting me.

“She should know better,” Jacob was still glaring.

“I’m sorry, Jacob. God, what else do you want me to say?”

“Who was better, me or Edward?” Now I was motionless. How the hell did Jacob know? Suddenly I was worried. I hadn’t seen Edward. Was he still even working here? God, had he lost his job because of me? What about his college, his band. Not knowing if he was okay was driving me insane.

“Where is Edward?” I blurted out, panicked.

Jacob looked at me in disgust. I guess he knew my answer. “He is in the cellar cleaning the barrels.” Thank God he was alright, his job was safe. Why was I worrying so much? “We weren’t going to let you come between us. Edward and I have been friends for a long time.”

“It just happened, Jacob,” I whimpered. “It wasn’t Edwards fault. I kept pressuring him.”

“Bella please, I’d rather not hear all the details,” Jacob winced. “Now what drinks do you want? I will get someone to bring them over.”

“Champagne,” I smiled.

“Sure, have a wonderful night.” With that Jacob moved to serve someone else.

“Well, that didn’t go to bad,” Rose smiled as we made our way back to the booth.

“What took you so long?” Jane wined.

“The bar was busy,” Rose replied sitting down. “I think I might dance,” Rose suddenly said grabbing Jane’s hand dragging her up. “Grab your brother two,” Rose ordered which Jane did. “Bella, can you wait for the drinks first then you can join us.” I looked at Rose as she dragged Alex and Jane on the dance floor. She was acting really odd.

I sat playing with a beer mat on the table waiting for Emmet to bring the damn drinks over. I really hadn’t planned on sitting alone waiting for drinks all night. What did it matter if no one was at the table when the drinks came? Then it dawned on me, but before I could get up he was already standing there in front of me, looking sexier than I had ever remembered.

“Bella?” Edward said my name like a question. Had no one told him I was here?

“Hi Edward,” I smiled looking into his green eyes. Why did it feel like I was coming home?

He almost stumbled his way to the table, placing the champagne and four glasses down. It was so unlike him. “How have you been?” I asked feeling my body slowly shudder, as he leaned over the table near me. I couldn’t get the imagines of his naked body on top of mine out of my head. What the hell was wrong with me?

“Fine thanks,” he smiled. Something was different between us, I just couldn’t place it.

“Edward, is something wrong?” I wasn’t sure what else to say to him.

“No,” he smiled pouring the champagne. “I never did thank you for your help with the Tanya situation. Whatever you did, it worked. She never spoke to me again after that night.”

“It was nothing,” I smiled as he handed me a glass of champagne.

“Are you staying all night?”

“I think so,” I smiled.

“My band are playing later, about midnight. Will you stay to hear me sing?” His eyes were pleading. I couldn’t resist.

“Sure, can’t wait,” I smiled.

“Great, well, I better get back to work. It’s great to see you again Bella.”

“And you,” I smiled, watching his sexy ass disappear into the crowd.

 I was starting to burn. How was that even possible? I had done the deed with Edward, but watching him leave, it was clear that I would give anything to do it again. The fireworks were filling my body- Fireworks that only Edward could satisfy. I really was beginning to play with fire. If I wasn’t careful I knew I would get badly burned. Edward was not someone I could become attached to. I always knew that, but something inside me was craving him. I couldn’t switch it off.

“You didn’t come and dance.” Alex whispered in my ear as he sat back down in the booth.

“Sorry, the drinks only just arrived,” I smiled.

“The service here is awful,” Alex commented. I had to chuckle, he was always so serious.

The four of us drank a lot. Well, I say the four of us. Rose was almost force feeding Jane and Alex. I had no idea what she was up to, but Emmet and Alice were in on it to, bringing drink after drink over.

By the time Edwards band came on the Volturi twins were passed out in the booth.  

“I want to get a little closer,” Rose shouted in my ear.

“What about Jane and Alex?” I asked.

“They will be fine. I don’t think they will be going anywhere. I have ordered them a taxi anyway,” Rose laughed. “I am impressed. They could handle their drink better than I thought.”

“You think,” I giggled looking at them both passed out. Rose just grabbed my hand leading me to a booth near the stage.

I sat watching the band set up. Edward wasn’t there yet. Alice came over for a little while, it was clear to see her and Rose had become good friends.

The bands groupies took their places. Females were around the stage like bears around honey. I had to laugh. Things really hadn’t changed here much in two months.

When room went dark, suddenly the spotlight fell on a vision that made my eyes burn. Edward looked straight at me and smirked. He was so beautiful. God, words couldn’t even describe him. I could feel between my legs tingle and burn all at the same time watching him hold his guitar, knowing just how it felt to be in those arms.

The band started up tempo with cover versions. The whole room was going crazy for them. Their fan base was defiantly growing. I could see why.

Edward’s voice was singing to the core of my body. I had never felt so sexually frustrated in my life. I had to have him again and not just once. I wanted him over and over again. I wanted to imbed myself in his skin and never leave. I was losing my mind, I was sure of it. Rose was giving me smug looks. What was with her?

I didn’t miss the fact that Edward kept looking over at my table. I can’t deny that I liked it, a lot, but I just didn’t understand. What was going on? Edward couldn’t be in love with me, he just couldn’t.

The band had been on stage for a good hour when they began to wrap things up with their last song.

Edward came close to the mike and spoke before he sang. Sweat was dripping off his face, his hair was drenched. I was mesmerised by his beauty, because that’s what he was - beautiful. He was the most stunning man I would ever lay my eyes on.

“We have come to our last song now guys.” He called over the speakers and the crowd groaned in disappointment. “This song means a lot to me as it reminds me of a special person in my life who well,” Edward seemed lost for words. “Let’s just say, who kind of stole my heart without realising.” My mouth was gapping open, and as his green eyes turned in my direction I came undone. “She knows who she is.” Edward muttered before going into the song. My God, it was me. Rose was right. Fuck me. I was so caught up digesting his words before I suddenly realised the song he was singing. ‘ _Set the fire to the third bar, by snow patrol’._ I was hypnotized. His eyes hardly left mine as he sang. It was haunting. His voice was sending me to places I had never been before and in that moment I knew something was happening to me and I was afraid.

As the song came to an end I rushed to the ladies not meeting his gaze once. I could hear Rose calling me but I ignored her.

I fell into the nearest cubical before collapsing against the door. What was happening to me? I was shaking, sobbing, totally losing it.

“Can you believe the change in him?” A girl giggled coming into the rest room. I leaned against the door hidden, trying to calm myself down.

“I wonder who she is.” Another voice came.

“Well, she is one lucky girl to have Edward crushing on her like that. I mean did you hear the last song?”

“Bitch, she has ruined this place.” I couldn’t help but listen to the females talking now.

“Edward doesn’t even look at another woman now.”

“Thank God Jacob Black hired James, he is willing,” A girl giggled. “He had me twice last night.”

“Shame about Edward though, but did you see him looking at her. I reckon it was that brunette in the red dress he is crushing after.”

“Mandy, forget Edward. He has us.” And with that I heard them leave.

Fuck, this was bad. Edward really felt something for me, but I didn’t need those giggly girls to tell me that. The song was enough. The words. How he watched me as if he wanted to fall into my soul. How had I managed this? It was just one night. One amazing night, but how could Edward fall for me? He was _Edward_ for Christ sakes?

“Bella, are you in there?” Rose called. I didn’t answer. “I did warn you about Edward.”

“I thought you were joking,” I replied hysterical.

“Bella, get your ass out here. I’m not going to talk to a door.” I huffed opening the door. “I think I know why you are acting like this,” Rose smirked as I came out.

“Of course you do,” I screeched. “I am confused about my feelings for Alex without having Edward crushing on me. Seriously Rose, what have you done?”

“It’s not your feelings for Alex that are confusing you.”

“How the hell would you know?” I was losing it. I made a poor girl jump as she walked into use the toilet.

“You want fireworks, Bella,” Rose smirked. “And even you know there is only one person who does that to you.” I hated Rose. “He is waiting outside to talk to you.”

“He is?” I whimpered. Rose nodded, holding the door open for me. I took a deep breath. Damn it, I couldn’t live in the ladies toilets for the rest of my life. I might as well get it over with.

“Be gentle with him,” Rose whispered in my ear as my eyes met his in the corridor. “He is a really lovely guy underneath all his sex appeal.” I glared at her. Since when was Rose team Edward?

Edward looked nervous as I wandered over to him. God, he was beautiful. Why couldn’t I stop thinking that?

“Hi,” I smiled as I reached him. “You were great up there.”

“Thanks,” Edward muttered leaning against the wall watching me. “Did you like the last song?”

I was blushing. I had to look away to answer. “It was beautiful.” God - just like you.

“You do know every word was about you, right?” I turned to look into his green eyes. They were on fire, staring deep into my soul.

“Edward  . . .” Before I could finish speaking Edward pulled me into his arms.

“Bella, I know nothing could ever happen between us, we are worlds apart, but I just wanted you to know how you make me feel.” Edward put his hands through his sexy hair. I had never seen him so content. “I have started writing my own music and it’s pretty good. I don’t sleep with anything that has tits anymore. I want more than a quick fuck.” I was stunned by all these words. This can’t have happened all because of me? “You made me realise I wanted more, Bella.” Edward was so close I could almost taste him on my tongue.

“You know we can’t do this don’t you, Edward?” I whispered as his lips drew nearer mine.

“Why not?” He breathed, running his hands up my waist. I had to fight back a moan. “You remember how good we were together. Tell me. Has anyone ever made you feel that way before?”

“N . . . No.” I finally croaked out, feeling his hands caress the side of my chest.

“All I am asking is for time with you, Bella. I know I can’t ask for anything more. I will take whatever time you can spare me.” His lips were at my ear. I moaned at the sensation as he sucked my ear lope. “I know you still want me, like I want you.” He wasn’t playing fair, but if all he wanted was a little more time with me who was I to deny him? Edward knew I couldn’t offer him anything else, so it was his own fault if he got hurt.

“You don’t play fair Mr Cullen.” I moaned as his lips found my neck. I hoped no one walked down the corridor and saw us.

“Never said I did,” he chuckled into my neck. “Come home with me, Bella. Please.” I looked into his eyes. My insides exploded. Fuck it!

“Only as long as you realise this is just sex.” I put my hands through his hair, “I like you Edward. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I know what I am getting involved in. I just want to be with you for a long as I can.” His grip around my waist became harder as he pulled me into him. “You really have got to me,” he chuckled. I couldn’t hold it back any longer, staring at his lips and not kissing them was driving me insane. I pushed him against the wall with the force of my lips crashing against his. Edward moaned into my mouth and spun me round so I was pushed into the wall instead. His hands were everywhere. I moaned yearning as his hands slipped up my dress. Suddenly I realised we were in a busy nightclub and really needed to calm down. We were lucky we were hidden around the corner so no one saw us.

“Edward stop,” I giggled. “I need to get my friends home first.”

“Rose has already got them home safely.” He smiled crookedly at me.

“Why do I feel everything was a set up tonight?”

“I feel that way too,” Edward laughed. “So will you come home with me?”

“Yes,” I smiled. Edward crashed his lips fiercely against mine with joy. He was too hot. How had I managed this again?

 

As I sat waiting for the club to close up, I wondered just how much time Edward and I would have. It could only really be a matter of months. Thinking about how he sang for me tonight that thought distressed me.

 

**So how are you finding it, are you enjoying it?**

**Bella can’t see just what a prize Edward is. Will she ever realise just what he means to her or will her wealth get in the way????**

**Thought would paste the words to ‘Set the Fire to the third bar’ By Snow Patrol (Did you get it, FIRE and BAR, good choice of song for Barward or what?) I actually think it would be really hot him singing this.** **J** ****

**"Set The Fire To The Third Bar"**  
(feat. Martha Wainwright)  
  
 ** _I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers increases of distant dark places  
  
I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science  
  
Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me  
  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms  
  
After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in  
  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms  
  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms_** ** __**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Surprise!!!!!!**

**Chapter Eight**

**EPOV**

When I left Bella the morning after the ball I knew something was different inside me. I was still thinking about her by the time I got back to the flat.

Seeing her dancing with the posh twat drove me insane. I wanted her. So many times we had come close. Her beautiful body had almost been in my hands, only to slip away just before we got anywhere. This girl was driving me mad. I didn’t chase women. They came to me, but for Bella I would chase her to the end of the earth. She was stunning as I watch her in her midnight blue dress. She was a vision - an angel even. I should have known then. I wasn’t even sounding like myself, _an angel?_ What the fuck?  If that wasn’t enough, when I finally got her naked, I almost came just looking at her perfect body. I couldn’t keep my hands off her. We fucked all night, and I mean all night. It was without a doubt the best fuck of my life! I was still stunned she was Charlie Swan’s daughter. I would have never guessed she had that sort of money. Bella had always seemed pretty down to earth to me. I chuckled to myself wondering why she even wasted her time pursuing me. I knew I was _Edward Cullen,_ but Bella and I really were worlds apart.  

I walked into the flat. Emmet had left it in right state, but I was too tired to clean up now. I pushed my door open, as soon as I saw my bed my eye lids grew heavy. Never in my life had I gone all night with a woman before, but with Bella I couldn’t get enough. I knew it was just one night, but I wanted her to remember me. I wanted her to scream my name in pleasure, loud, over and over again so I wouldn’t forget her either. I was fucking losing it. I couldn’t understand why.

oxoxoxoxo

“That’s it. I’m calling a doctor,” Emmet shouted, pulling my guitar from my hands.

“I was playing that,” I yelled back, annoyed.

“Edward, I haven’t seen you with a woman in weeks, something is wrong.”

“There is more to life that fucking, Emmet,” I laughed, pulling my guitar back.

“Not to you there isn’t. Come on man, you can tell me.”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just sick of fucking the same sort of girls.” Emmet looked at me. “Is it wrong to want to give my dick a rest?” I added.

“Something is up. Even Jasper said you were acting weird.”

“You two gossip worse than old women,” I laughed.

“Alice is worried about you too, Rose said.”

“Alice is always worried about me,” I sighed. “Look man, I have to get ready for work, can this wait?”

“Yeah, it’s not like you are going to tell me anything.” I smirked at him as I went to the bathroom for a shower.

It was difficult going to work when Jake was on duty. He mention Bella’s name on daily basis. Why couldn’t he grow some balls and get on with it. I had lost her too? Lost her? I never had Bella, what was I talking about? Three weeks after our union and I still couldn’t get her out of my head.

“I dreamt about her again last night,” Jacob cooed while I was having my break. Seriously, he needed to get over himself.

“Jake, a word of advice,” I finally replied. “Girls like Bella with that sort of money aren’t going to waste their time on us.”

“What do you mean that sort of money?” Fuck, I forgot he didn’t know her daddy was rich, _very_ rich.

“Jake, Bella is Charlie Swan’s daughter. You know the multi-millionaire?”

“I know who Charlie Swan is,” Jake replied angry. “How do you know so much about her?” The way Jake was glaring I guess he knew I had been there. I mean what female hadn’t I fucked? “Fuck, Edward, please tell me you didn’t go there.” Jake put his head in his hands, “You knew how much I liked her.”

“I’m sorry, Jake. You know how hot Bella was. I just couldn’t resist. I did try for you, but Bella wanted it just as much as me. I just couldn’t say no.” I replied shameful.

“You are such a fucking dick head, do you know that?”

“Yeah,” I muttered. “Are you going to sack me?”

“No, what’s the point. Bella is gone now anyway,” Jake sighed.

“I am sorry Jake,” I meant it, but I would never take back that night with her. It was everything to me.

“Didn’t she even get to you at all?” Jake asked as I was about to walk back in.

“Yeah, Jake. She got to me,” I smiled weakly and Jake understood. “Can we keep this between us? I really don’t want Emmet’s girl to find out. She threatened to cut my balls off if I went near Bella.”

“Maybe I should tell her myself,” Jake teased. “No, its fine. We’ll keep this between us.”

“Thanks, Jake.”

“Edward,” I turned to look at Jake. “It’s good to see you have a heart. I always wondered if you did, but I can see that Bella has really got to you. I was wondering why you had been acting so strange these last few weeks.”

“Trust me, Jake. I think you got off lightly,” I smiled.

“Perhaps I did,” Jake whispered, going back to his bottle of beer.

I was glad I wasn’t playing tonight. There were so many females watching me with greedy eyes. Jake had hired a new bar man called James. He seemed to be doing a good job of satisfy all the ladies. He was like I had been - addicted to anything with tits.

“Edward, have you got plans tonight?” A blonde asked leaning over the bar, putting her cleavage on full display for me. “I want to give you the best blow job of your life.”

Why couldn’t I just say yes, because all I could see every time I closed my eyes was Bella? I wanted her in my arms. I wanted to taste every inch of her beautiful body and I couldn’t. It was driving me insane.

“Not tonight, sweetheart,” I smiled back. “Can I get you a drink instead?”

“Your no fun anymore, Edward,” another female called.

“Ladies, my dick has to rest sometimes,” I teased, they sniggered.

“I don’t think this is about your dick,” Emmet called from the other side of the bar.

“No one was asking you,” I called back.

“I think your friend is right,” a woman called. “I think you are in love with someone, Edward.”

I almost choked. In love - this girl didn’t know me. I didn’t do love. “Excuse me,” I laughed at the red head talking to me.

“I can see it in your eyes,” she beamed, pushing her long red hair behind her shoulders.

“I can assure you I’m not in love, sweetheart,” I laughed.

“Prove it then,” she challenged, leaning over the bar licking her lips.

“Fine, I will,” I smirked towards her. “You better be waiting for me when I finish work,” I whispered in her ear.

“You can count on that,” the red head smiled walking into the crowd.

“Does that mean your dick is better?” Emmet sniggered behind me.

“Fuck you,” I teased, throwing a towel at him.

 

The red head was waiting for me when I closed up. She was pretty sexy, in black leather and a tight white shirt. I couldn’t wait to show her I was not a man in love. Love - that stuff was for losers. A free soul, that’s what I wanted to be. I could sleep, eat, fuck and play my music whenever I wanted, without love clouding my mind.

“I wasn’t sure you would be waiting for me,” I teased watching the red head leaning against the wall seductively.

“No female can resist you, Edward. You know that,” the red head smiled. I pushed my body against hers, running my hands down the side of her waist. She felt good and was moaning already.

“Are you sure you’re ready for me sweetheart?” I teased, running my hands over her breasts.

“God,” she moaned, “I was born ready, just fuck me already.” The red head pulled me against her lips. I had to laugh. I really did drive these women crazy.

I got lost in the moment as my lips found her neck. It really had been a long time.

Bella was going to get one hell of a fuck when I got her to mine. I slowly began to undo her top, running my hands over the flesh inside, just wanting a taste. I was groaning God knows what.

“I’m not Bella. What gave you the idea that was my name? I’m called Victoria.” The red head giggled, running her hands under my shirt, “God, your body is to die for. I want to lick every inch of you.” I wasn’t even listening. The red head could sense my sudden distance. “Edward, is everything okay?”

Bella, that’s what was wrong. I was thinking about her, imagining this red head was her. That’s why my dick was so hard. Fuck, I was losing it, looking at this red head now, she didn’t even compare to my Bella. My Bella, what was I going on about?

“I have to stop,” I replied, pulling away from the red head.

“I was right wasn’t I?” she teased. “You are in love. I knew it.”

“I . . . I” I was speechless how could this stranger know that, when I hadn’t even realised?

“Edward, it’s okay, it happens to all of us, eventually. Shame, I would have loved a piece of you,” she laughed re doing her shirt up. “She must be quite a woman to have tamed the mighty Edward Cullen.”

“She is, “I admitted. The red head was right. I couldn’t deny my feelings anymore. I was in love with Bella.

“See you around, Edward,” she smiled walking off while I just stood there motionless staring into space.

What was the point of me falling in love with Bella when I knew I could never have her? God, I would take anything if I could. A week, a day, whatever she would give me. Just to have the chance to make love to her again. I had lost it, ‘ _making love_?’ I was totally fucked!

 

oxoxoxoxo

Being in love with someone you know you can never have really sucks. The only way I could describe it was pure agony. The more I tried to forget her, the more Bella entered my mind. I was even becoming paranoid about the posh twat she had gone to the ball with the night I went home with her. He was one of her kind, what did I expect. Bella would never want a penniless barman and that hurt deeper than I ever could have imagined.

If only I could have been rich, able to sweep Bella off her feet, like the princess she was and deserved to be.

I knew Bella wasn’t perfect. Truthfully, she was no better than I had been. Sleeping around, treating Jake like crap. It made me feel bad thinking about all the hearts I had broken, but in the same way it felt good to know me and Bella weren’t so different. Well, if you took her wealth away that was.

“Man, come on,” Jasper nudged me. “We need to get the set list sorted.”

“Sorry,” I muttered.

“Dude, really what is going on?” Jasper asked. “Seth and Paul are stressed thinking you want to quit the band. I really have no idea what is going on in that head of yours.”

“I’m not going to quit the band,” I laughed. “I just have stuff on my mind.”

“You can share the load you know,” Jasper asked. “I am one of your oldest friends.  Are you in trouble?”

“It’s not that man, it’s just,” I sighed, giving in. I needed someone to talk to, why not my best friend. “I’m kind of in love.” Jasper burst into fits of laughter. “It’s not funny, Jazz.” I glared.

“All this has been over a _girl._ Are you serious?” He chuckled.

“She is no ordinary girl,” I moaned.

“I can imagine. If she has gotten to _you,_ she must be something.”

“It’s Bella Swan.” It was almost a whispered, but it made Jasper laugh even more. “Thanks mate.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Didn’t I tell you if you kept fucking with these girls one day you would get burned?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say you are fucked.”

“I know.”

“Rose will cut your balls off if you go anywhere near her,” Jasper looked at my reaction. “Fuck, you have already been there. When the hell did you  . . . well, your Edward Cullen. I’m not shocked? Was she good?”

“Amazing,” I breathed. “Words couldn’t even describe it.”

“Fuck, you really have lost it haven’t you?”

“I was lost the moment I first saw her.”

“Is this why you have started writing again?”

“Yeah, I just needed to get my feelings out. It seemed the best way.”

“Can I see them?”

“They are pretty crap. None are finished.” I smiled walking to my room to grab the few pieces of paper I had been scribbling on over the last few weeks. “Keep them for a bit and let me know what you think.”

“Will do and have a think about some new songs to add to the set. It will be good to have some raw emotion from you. All the great performers do it,” I nodded. “It will be okay man. Things happen for a reason. Maybe Bella . . .”

“No Jazz, Bella would never see me that way. I have nothing remember.”

“You have your voice. You know how talented you are.”

“That wouldn’t be enough to win her heart.”

“It wins over thousands of females every night.”

“Bella isn’t like other girls, Jazz. I doubt I will ever see her again. It’s not like our paths would ever cross.”

“I am sorry, its shit luck to finally find it and not be able to do anything about it.”

“Tell me about it,” I smiled as Jasper left my flat.

It was well over eight weeks since my night with Bella and I was coping. What choice did I have, but there wasn’t a day I didn’t think about her.

The band and I did mix up the set. There was one song alone that reminded me of my angel, but each time I tried to sing it, I just couldn’t. The words were for her alone. I saw no point of singing them if she couldn’t hear them. It was the chorus of the song that connected with me on so many levels. I wanted so much to close my eyes to find myself in her arms. I really did feel miles apart from her in every way, but that would never stop me loving her. Whether I was with her or not, Bella would always be the first girl to touch my heart.

Each time I sang the song with the band in rehearsals it got better. Jazz was so desperate for me to sing it live, but I couldn’t. Not if Bella wasn’t there to hear it.

 oxoxoxoxo

“Are you working Friday night, Edward?” Rose asked while she was sat on Emmets lap one afternoon.

“I work every Friday, Rose,” I pointed out. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering,” she replied turning back to Emmet to kiss him. I hated that Rose got to see Bella and I didn’t. God, I was such a pussy, jealous of a girl. What had happened to me?

“I’m going out if you guys are going to make out all afternoon.” Neither of them listened to me.

I was half way down the street when I heard my sister calling me.

“Wait up,” Alice bounced to my side. “Where are you heading?”

“Just out. Emmet and Rose are making out on the couch.”

“Emmets walked in on you doing a lot worse than kissing on the couch,” Alice teased

“I know, but I just don’t like it shoved in my face.”

“You have changed so much in these eight weeks,” Alice sighed looking at me. “Would you kill Jazz if I knew why you were acting this way?”

“He didn’t,” I moaned.

“Bella Swan?” Alice put her hands on her hips. “Are you insane?”

“Great,” I groaned, walking faster, hopefully way from my annoying sister.

“You should have told me. I could have helped.”

“How - do you have a spare million lying around?” I teased.

“This isn’t about money. This is about you thinking you are not good enough for her.”

“Alice, I’m not,” Why couldn’t she just go away.

“If you loved her you would fight for her.”

“I can’t fight when I have nothing,” I was getting really irate. I had already sorted out my head and let Bella go. I was destined to love her from afar. What other choice did I have?

“You never see yourself clearly. You have no idea how much she has changed you, for the better I might add. You have to try and do something. You can’t let this pass you by Edward.”

“Alice, shut up. I haven’t seen Bella in over eight weeks. I think it’s safe to say, she doesn’t give a shit about me and why should she?”

“Because she still thinks you’re the male whore going through the entire female race?” Alice smirked. She could tell by my face she had me. “You are such an idiot,” Alice began to walk off.

“Where are you going?” I asked her.

“To buy you a coffee and explain to you a few things about the opposite sex,” Alice smiled. All I could do was follow her.

 oxoxoxoxo

“Can you clean the barrels out the back, Edward? There has been a leak,” Jake called from over the bar.

“I’ll do that,” Emmet called almost desperate. He was acting really weird tonight. In fact everyone was apart from Jake.

“No, I want Edward to do it,” Jake replied firmly. He was in boss mode, and was still pissed about the Bella situation. I was sure of it.

“Its fine, Em. I don’t mind,” I smiled heading out the back. I was glad to get away from all the noise. The females were slowly realising I wasn’t the same Edward anymore, but it didn’t stop some of them trying.

“What are you doing out here?” Alice screeched as she saw me pulling a barrel.

“What is wrong with everyone tonight?” I asked laughing. “Jake asked me to sort the barrels. He is the boss, so I am doing as I am told. Is that okay with you?”

“Sorry, it’s really busy tonight. I’m sure it because you guys are playing later.”

“Maybe,” I smiled, getting a spray of water from one of the pumps. “I’m nearly done here. I’ll be back at the bar in a minute.”

“Okay,” Alice beamed excited. What was with everyone tonight?

The bar was rammed when I got back. “Can you take this champagne to table ten,” Emmet all but threw the tray in my hands.

“Alright, no need to be pushy,” I teased taking the champagne. Emmet just looked at me.

The dance floor was packed. I nearly lost the tray a few times with drunken girls trying to grab me. Why did Emmet have to send me into the crowd? It was a nightmare when they knew I would be performing later.

The crowd parted. I saw the vision on table ten. Her hair was longer. It cascaded down her flawless body. God, she was in red, like a devil sent to destroy me. Bella was breath taking.

“Bella,” I breathed, surprised as her eyes caught mine.

“Hi, Edward,” Bella smiled. My heart was actually racing. She was here. How was that possible? “How have you been?” She asked. I trembled putting the tray down. I was just so shocked to see her.

“Fine thanks.” I didn’t even know where to start without freaking her out. 

“Edward, is something wrong?”

“No,” I smiled, pulling myself together as I poured her a glass of champagne. She looked so beautiful tonight. Natural - like a goddess. “I never did thank you for your help with the Tanya situation. Whatever you did it worked. She never even spoke to me again after that night,” I tried to make conversation with her.

“It was nothing,” Bella smiled sweetly. 

“Are you staying all night?”

“I think so.”

“My band are playing later, about midnight, will you stay to hear me sing?” I was begging I could tell, but I wanted her to hear _our_ song. It may be my only hope.

“Sure, can’t wait.”  

“Great. Well, I better get back to work. It’s great to see you again, Bella.”

“And you,” she smiled as I walked back towards the bar.

Emmet and Alice were leaning against the bar watching me walk back and suddenly it all made sense. I had been set up.

“You fuckers,” I glared.

“What?” asked Emmet.

“You two know what I am talking about.”

“You are going to play the song aren’t you?” Alice whimpered. “You have to, Edward. You sing it is so beautifully. Bella won’t be able to resist.”

“I need a minute,” I panicked rushing outside into the night air. Could I put my heart out like that? Bella might think I was a fool. She hadn’t bothered to look for me in over eight weeks. That spoke in volumes about how she felt about me. 

“Bella is here tonight,” Jake called. “By the look on your face I guess you have already seen her.” I just nodded. “She was worried about you when I told her I knew about you two.”

“She was?” I asked surprised.

“Yeah. Look, I hardly know the girl, but I know for sure she preferred you over me.”

“How do you know that Jake,” I laughed.

“I asked her,” I was flabbergasted. “I think we may have got her wrong about something’s, Edward.”

“And you are telling me this why?” I laughed.

“Because you are one of my oldest friends,” Jake smiled.

“EDWARD,” I could hear Jasper calling me.

“Over hear Jazz,” I called.

“Thank God, I thought you had done a runner.” Jasper held his stomach to calm his breathing. “I’m going to do a sound check in an hour.”

“I’ll be there,” I smiled as Jasper was about to go back in, “And Jazz, I want to do _the_ song tonight.” 

“Bring it on,” Jasper punched the air. “We will rock tonight.”

I was a different person when I was on stage, but tonight it would be surreal because _she_ was watching me. I knew Bella was there with that rich guy from the ball and it hurt like hell. If I could win her just for one night or even an hour I would die happy, knowing I could love her like she needed to be loved. Bella should be worshiped like the goddess she was.

I could tell she was taken in by my performance. As I watched her eyes focused on mine, it only pushed me further. I wanted my voice to consume her and take her over. I wanted Bella Swan to be mine and no one else’s.

As we came to the last song I was really beginning to lose it. I just wanted to jump off the stage and touch her. We couldn’t keep our eyes from each other. I could see her chest rising, hoping she was remembering all the things I could do to her, and would do again if she let me.

As the song started, the crowd in front of me disappeared, all I saw was Bella. I sang from my heart. Something in Bella’s eye’s told me she knew it was all for her. I wanted each word I sang to claim her piece by piece and her reactions made me think my voice was working.

I was hoping Bella would run to me once I finished the song. When she got up my heart almost burst out of my chest thinking she may just feel something for me, but she ran straight into rest room and my heart shattered.

“I’ll go and talk to her,” Rose told me as I stood on the edge of the stage pinning after her.

“You know to don’t you?” I replied to Rose shocked. Did everyone know about this apart from me and Bella?

“I’m not going to cut your balls off, Edward.” Rose smirked and I had to smile. “Believe it or not, I think Bella might feel something for you.” My eyes widened. Rose knew Bella better than anyone. “Wait over there in the corridor. I’ll go and see what she is doing. That song was amazing by the way.”

“Thanks,” I muttered.

It felt like I was waiting for days in that corridor. Had I messed everything up and made a total fool of myself. Well, at least Bella knew now. I could never say I didn’t try.

Bella appeared. I had to swallow hard as I took her in. She was so beautiful. I took an intake of breath to steady myself.

“Hi,” Bella smiled nervously. Was that because of me? “You were great up there.”

“Thanks,” I replied leaning against the wall still taking her in. “Did you like the last song?”

“It was beautiful.” Bella was blushing that had to be a good thing.

“You do know every word was about you, right?” What was the worst that could happen? I knew I couldn’t keep her, but I could try and hold her for a little while.

“Edward  . . .” Bella looked troubled. I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around her.

“Bella, I know nothing could ever happen between us. We are worlds apart, but I just wanted you to know how you make me feel.” God, she was amazing. I wanted her to know that. “I have started writing my own music and it’s pretty good. I don’t sleep with anything that has tits anymore. I want more than a quick fuck.” Bella was stunned I could tell. “You made me realise I wanted more Bella.” I wanted her, my lips were drawn to hers.

“You know we can’t do this don’t you, Edward?” She whispered when I was inches from her soft pink lips.

“Why not?” I ran my hands up her waist. Bella knew I could drive her crazy if she just let me in, just for a little while. I wasn’t asking for forever. “You remember how good we were together. Tell me, has anyone ever made you feel that way before?” My hands couldn’t stop exploring her. I wanted to rip the red silk dress from her body and ravish her right against this wall.

“N . . .No,” she moan and my dick twitch as I skimmed her chest.

“All I am asking is for time with you, Bella. I know I can’t ask for anything more. I will take whatever time you can spare me.” I was driving her crazy. I could feel the conflict in her body, as she arched herself towards me. I sucked on her ear lope claiming her as mine. Bella was coming home with me tonight if it was the last thing I ever did. “I know you still want me like I want you.”

“You so don’t play fair Mr Cullen,” Bella moaned. I was winning.

“Never said I did,” I laughed planting kisses down her neck. Fuck, she smelled amazing. I could feel my dick straining in my pants. He was hungry and wasn’t going to wait much longer. “Come home with me, Bella. Please,” I begged.

“Only as long as you realise this is just sex,” Bella ran her hands through my hair. I moaned. “I like you Edward and don’t want to hurt you.” She doesn’t want to hurt me? Did that mean she cared about me - impossible?

“You won’t, Bella. I know what I am getting involved in. I just want to be with you for a long as I can.” I pulled her closer to me, surly she could feel this energy between us. She must realise we need to be together, if only for a short while “You really have got to me.” I smiled and before I knew it Bella lost it. She pushed me hard against the wall with such passion I almost came undone. I lost it hearing her moans. My hands were everywhere just wanting to re trace that perfect body of hers. I turned pushing Bella hard against the wall. I was sure she could feel my erection pressing against her, but I didn’t give a fuck. I was going to take her here, right now. Bella moaned as my hands wandered up her dress. I couldn’t wait until they reached their destination. I was going to make this girl scream out my name and realise she fucking loved me.

“Edward stop,” Bella giggled, pushing me back. “I need to get my friends home first.”

“Rose has already got them home safely,” I smiled. I fucking loved Rose now. Why was I ever scared of her?

“Why do I feel everything was a set up tonight?” Bella smirked.

“I feel that way too,” I beamed. “So will you come home with me?” Please say yes Bella. Let me love you.

“Yes,” I was so fucking ecstatic. I crashed my lips fiercely against her. Bella didn’t seem to mind as she surrendered to me completely. I didn’t care if I only had one more night left with her. The fact that Bella wanted me one more time blew me away.

I was going to make love to this angel all night, hoping that in some way when we did part she might never forget me.

 

 

**  
**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did we like Edwards view???? Has to be the longest chapter I have written ever, Edward just wouldn’t shut up!! 
> 
> Nice to know what is going on in that sexy head of his though isn’t it? 
> 
> Well let me know what you thought.
> 
> Next Chapter will be back to Bella. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Bee xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers does.**

**Chapter 9**

 

It was quiet as we walked back to Edwards flat. I had no idea how far away it was, but it didn’t bother me. I was happy just staring at him. Edward held my hand all the way. I knew it was wrong. I could see he had fallen for me. He was acting like every other guy I had ever met, usually this was the point I ran a mile. So why was I still here? Damn, was it because I liked him?

“Ignore the mess,” Edward winced as we entered his flat. “Its Emmets mess, not mine.”

“Edward, its fine,” I smiled pulling him into me. “I didn’t come here to look around your flat.”

“Why did you come with me, Bella?” Edward asked softly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I wanted to be with you,” I whispered. It was true.

“What about the rich guy you came with tonight? I remember him from the ball.” Edward was jealous. I could see it in his eyes.

“Alex, he is just a friend,” I smiled.

“I doubt any man could be just your friend. Look at what you have done to me.” Edward smiled crookedly at me.

“Upset that you have finally met your match in me?” I teased. Edward smirked, pushing his body hard against mine. My body was burning again. I could feel the fireworks beginning to explode as his hands moved across my dress to undo it.

“I wish you were my match, Bella,” Edward muttered as my dress fell to the floor. “Then I would never have to let you go.” Edward looked me up and down. I was panting as he licked his lips. He pulled me up into his arms, carrying me into his bedroom, shutting the door with his leg. “I might never let you go you know.” He smiled placing me tenderly on his bed.

“Everything ends,” I whimpered, feeling his fingertips caress my body. “We just have to make the most of now.”

Edward chuckled as he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I was drowning in his feelings for me. His touches were so different from last time. Edward was actually showing me how much he loved me. My feelings were so mixed, half wanted to pull away, the rest to hold on and never let go. I surrendered in the end. No one had ever made love to me like Edward. I knew this wasn’t the end - not yet.

 

I lay breathless watching him hovering over me, sweat trickling down his face, our bodies still tingling from the sensations. “Bella,” Edward whispered my name in worship, “What if I can’t let you go.” His face was pained. “What if I want to be with you?”

“Edward, I have no answer for that.” I sighed, putting my hands through his hair. “I don’t know where this will go.”

“This isn’t just about sex to you, Bella. I can tell.” Edward smiled, trailing his hand down my neck. I moaned. “You react to my touch the way I react to yours.”

“You know I like you,” I smiled, lifting my face up to kiss his gorgeous lips. Edward responded kissing me adoringly. My body was in spasms from his tender touch. “Trust me, usually when a guy admits his feelings I run in the opposite direction.”

“You do?” Edward asked surprised.

“Men don’t want _me_ ,” I laughed. “I bet even _you_ don’t want me really _._ You want the dream - the money. You might not realise it, but that is what you have fallen for. Not me,” I sighed sadly, knowing every word was probably true.

Edward stared at me in shocked. When he finally spoke his voice was strained. “Bella . . .how could you think that about me?” Edward moved off me and sat up on the side of the bed. “I fell for you before I knew who you were. Trust me when I tell you, it’s not your money I want. It’s only you.” His green eyes were a blaze of truth. As he stared down at me, I was breathless. “You have no idea how much I wish you had no money so I could be worthy of you.” I sat up touching his shoulder. Edward turned to face me as I answered him with a soft gentle kiss. Why did it have to be Edward who loved me the way I always dreamed of? I could never keep him. “Bella, I  . . . love . . .”

“Don’t,” I whispered against his jaw. I couldn’t hear those words, knowing it would make no difference. “Just make love to me, Edward,” I breathed as a tear trickle down my face. Edward pulled me back into his arms and took me to heaven as he worshipped every inch of my body.

 

It was clear in the morning Edward was right. This wasn’t just sex to me, but I also knew I couldn’t allow myself to love him when I knew we could never be together. Once our lust had run its course what would be left? – nothing.

“Will I see you again after today?” Edward asked, tracing my back with his fingertips.

“Do you want to?” I asked wary. “I don’t want you to feel like I am using you.” Edward laughed “What is so funny?”

“You,” he replied still laughing. I just watched him. He was gorgeous when he was like this. “Considering you don’t care, you are worrying about me a lot.”

I smiled at him, “I do care.” I kissed his lips and he smiled against my mouth.

“You have no idea how good that sounds.”

“You have no idea how good you make me feel,” I teased, running my hands over his naked chest. “Do you realise how mouth-watering your body is?”

“Mouth-watering,” he laughed. “That’s a new one. Well, I could say the same about yours Miss Swan,” Edward smirked, running his hands down my legs. God, he was such a tease. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head as his hands moved in between my legs. “I can’t get enough of you Bella. I swear you will be the death of me,” he muttered, urgently kissing me.

“Fuck, Edward,” I moaned. “You’re killing me already.” I gasped as his hands took me to euphoria.

 

I stayed with Edward in his bed until the late afternoon. We hadn’t eaten anything and both our stomachs began grumbling.

“I need you feed you,” Edward laughed while I lay in his arms. “You might never come back if I starve you all day.”

“I think I would still come back even if you didn’t feed me,” I sighed. Edward kissed my forehead. Then I had the wonderful sight of his naked body wandering around his room, looking for some trousers. “Just stay naked.” I teased while he was looking around.

“I’m sure Emmet and Rose would love that,” he sniggered.

“Are they here?” I asked. I was so lost in our little world, I didn’t even think about them being next door. Fuck, I was really loud last night.It wasn’t like I had held back or Edward for that matter.

“What’s wrong, Bella?” Edward asked alarmed.

“Do you think they heard us last night?”

“I would expect so, we weren’t exactly . . . quiet,” he smirked. I threw a pillow at him. “What, it’s true,” he chuckled.

“Show off,” I teased, watching him find some sweats to put on. Damn, he still looked hot. “Don’t you dare put a top on,” I moaned.

“Only if you promise not to put a top on.”

“I’ll make a deal. I’ll wear one of your shirts, if you stay in just your sweats,” I teased.

“That is such a hot thought,” Edward moaned, throwing me one of his shirts. “I’ll stay in just the sweats,” he winked before he left the room. I followed him once I had put his shirt on. It was long enough to cover my ass, but I still put some underwear on. I wasn’t a total slut after all.

I found him in the kitchen cooking some eggs and bacon. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around him, tracing his shoulder with my lips. “You don’t have to cook for me. Some toast would have been fine.”

“I want to cook for you.” He grinned, turning around, pulling me into his chest. “Maybe you will fall in love with my cooking skills.” I could think of many things I could fall in love with him over. This was so wrong.

The front door opened. Rose stood by the door with Emmet. I knew I was blushing, but with Edwards arms wrapped protectively around me as he cooked I didn’t care.

“Well, at least you two are dressed,” Emmet sniggered.

“Did you guys even sleep last night?” Rose tutted.

“Don’t even go there, Rose,” I glared. “I’m still pissed at you.”

“You are?” Rose didn’t believe me as she shot a look at Edward in all his naked chest perfection.

“Okay, maybe I’m not,” I added. Rose and Emmet snorted.

“Did you two want any food?” Edward asked. 

“No, we are going into town,” Rose replied quickly. “We thought you would want the place to yourself.”

“Very thoughtful of you,” Edward commented, while he served up the eggs and bacon.

“We better go actually,” Emmet replied grabbing Rose by the waste. “See you later.”

“Have fun,” Rose beamed before they left.

“You know I use to be scared of Rose,” Edward muttered while we sat on his couch eating. “But now I think she is pretty cool.”

“Rose is one of a kind.”

“Like you,” Edward replied watching me.

“But I would never threaten to cut someone’s balls off and actual mean it.”

Edward choked on his food laughing. “Well, yeah, that’s why I was shit scared of her. I knew she meant it.”

Edward and I stayed together until the late evening. We made love a few times, had an amazing shower together. It was becoming clear that under his glorious face and body was a pretty amazing guy. It was going to be more difficult than I thought having to let him go when the time came.

I looked at my watch. I really would have to go home soon otherwise my parents would know something was up. I never stayed at Rose’s this late.

“You have to go don’t you?” Edward sighed watching me.

“Yeah,” I whimpered, getting up to get changed. Luckily, Rose had left me some of her clothes to get changed into to help my cover story. I could only imagine my mother’s face if she saw me come home at 7pm still in my evening dress from last night.

“Will I see you again?” Edward asked, pulling me into his arms once I was ready to leave.

“Yes, I don’t think you will get rid of me that quickly.” I smiled kissing his lips, “If that is okay with you?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Edward smiled, tracing my lips with his hand, “I want you to stay forever.”

“Don’t say that,” I murmured sadly. “I really don’t want to break your heart, Edward.”

“You won’t if you stay,” he smiled kissing my lips softly. God, he was really trying to win me, as I fell into his arms I wanted him to. I wanted him to push me so hard that I fell over the cliff and drowned in all the love I would have for him.

“I’ll call you,” I smiled kissing him one last time.

“You better.” He smiled crookedly at me and my insides turned. Was he really willing to be only mine? Damn it, in an ideal world it would have been perfect, but in my world, it could only be doomed.

As soon as I left him I was missing him. I couldn’t wait until I saw him again, to run my hands through his sexy ruffled hair. God, his body was so divine. I got almost as much pleasure exploring it with my tongue and hands as I did when Edward would touch my body. What was all that about?

“You are home late, Bella?” My mother scowled as I walked in. “You look so tired. What have you been doing all day?” _Having hot sex with my sexy bar man all day - is that a problem?_

“I had way too much to drink last night. I have been sleeping all day.”

My mother shook her head at me. “Poor Alex. You should try harder than that. I am sure he didn’t go out with you last night to watch to drink yourself stupid.”

“Alex had more than me actually,” I complained.

“I don’t believe that.”

“We had to send him and Jane home in a taxi,” I laughed.

“You and Rose are such a bad influence sometimes,” my mother chuckled walking off.

 I just smiled as I ran up the stairs into my room. I fell onto the bed and fell asleep before I knew it, dreaming of my green eyed bar man.

 

****

“Bella, is this because of what I said the other night?” Alex asked me while he stood in the main hall way at my parent’s mansion. “I just wanted to take you away for the weekend.”

“I really don’t think that is a good idea, Alex,” I looked down at the floor. “I am really confused at the moment. I need time to work it out.”

“We can still go to London as friends.”

“Please Alex. I need time.” - To spend with my bar man, because I know I only have so much time with him before it gets too dangerous.

“Bella, don’t be scared of love.” Alex moved closer, but I pulled away. “We would be great together and you know it.” Alex was right. On paper, we were perfect. Our two families were desperate for this union.

“I just need time. I want to do this the right way,” I smiled.

“So you need space?” Alex questioned.

“Just for a short while and then we can see what happens,” I smiled.

“Okay, but I’m still going to call from time to time,” Alex kissed my cheek. “I won’t be able to stay away for too long seen as I am planning on stealing your heart,” he whispered as he left. I shuddered, but not in a good way.

“Are you alright Miss Swan?” Monty asked as he walked past.

“Yes,” I smiled sadly.

“It’s not easy having responsibilities is it?”

“No,” I whispered. Monty knew me better than my own parents. He had been there for me since birth.

“Alex is a lovely young man,” I looked at him. “You should try and put aside the money that is involved if you two were to marry. Just make sure you could spend the rest of your life with him, because trust me Miss Swan, money does not buy you love.”

“It didn’t realise you were a fan of the Beatles, Monty.” I teased. Monty rolled his eyes at me.

oxoxoxo

My heart was pounding fast as I ran up his stairs to his flat. Had it really been four days? - Stupid college and work getting in the way.

“Well hello,” Emmet smirked. “Wonderful to see you again, Bella,” he gestured me in. “I believe he is in his room.”

“Thanks,” I smiled crossing the room to Edward’s door. I sighed as I saw Edward sat on his bed playing his guitar. My mouth was watering just taking him in.

“Hi,” Edward smiled. “You’re early.”

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” I smiled, sitting on the bed next to him.

Edward chuckled, putting his guitar down, pulling me into his arms. I was yearning so much for him to touch me. “Was it me or just my body you were so desperate to see?” He teased.

“Both,” I breathed as his hands glided down my jeans. His lips crashed against mine and I was lost.

Edward and I stayed this way for weeks. I just couldn’t get enough of him and knew we only had so much time. I wanted as much of him as possible, so that when we did part I would never forget his touch and how he made me feel.

It wasn’t just about sex. Some nights I would just lay on his bed listening to him play songs he had written or songs he just loved to play. He had an amazing raw talent. His voice did things to me that seemed insane. He called me his muse, usually by the time his song had finished I would be crying. He was so perfect. Why couldn’t I keep him?

No one knew about us apart from Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet. It was better this way, although, I was pretty sure Jacob had an idea, but he was dating some girl called Leah now, so it was one less thing to worry about.

The weekends were my favourite part of the week knowing that I would see Edward at the club and then go home with him after. Sunday we would spend all day in bed, it was heaven. Weekdays were a little more difficult with us both being at college and Edwards band rehearsals, but I did sneak out in the middle of the night a few times.

Alex was away with his father for a month so luckily I didn’t have to keep thinking up excuses not to see him. I knew what my parents expected of me. I knew one day I would have no choice. Alex was my perfect match in my world. I would be foolish not to except our union. I owed it to my father and Alex could make me happy. I just needed to get Edward out of my system first.

 





	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right**

**Chapter Ten**

“Bella, are you even paying attention?” my mother called. ****

“Sorry,” I replied, coming out of my daydream about Edward. I had called him last night. We were hopefully getting together tomorrow. Damn, college and work. We were managing pretty well, but this week had just been a nightmare.

“So Rose has sorted out the guest list for your party. In total it will be about five hundred people.”

“Do I even know that many people?” I asked shocked.

“Some are our friends. We are getting a DJ and Rose has suggested a band you and her know called Eclipse. Are they any good?”

I froze for a moment. Mom was talking about Edward’s band. I wasn’t sure how I would cope having him around my wealth. My house alone scared him. I could tell by his face after the ball. The party would be totally over the top. Just like every other birthday party I had ever had.

“Yeah, they are amazing, but I’m not sure they do birthday parties.”

“Oh, they do, I have already booked them. I spoke to someone called Jasper.” Something told me Edward had no idea about this booking.

“Oh, okay.”

“Aro and his family will be there. You need to sort out another date with Alex. You haven’t seen him in ages.” That was because all I wanted to do in my spare time was gaze into my barman’s eyes.

“Yeah, Alex is pretty busy at the moment.”

My head was swimming with confusion. The only thing that made sense at the moment was taking as much time as I could with Edward.  Selfish as it was, because I could tell every time saw Edward he fell that little bit more for me. I would split him in two when I finally left. I just knew it.

oxoxoxoxoxo

“Well, you are the best thing I have seen all night,” Edward smiled from across the bar. I had come on my own to The New Moon, knowing Rose was at Twilight waiting for Emmet. Edward had to swap his shift because Alice was ill.

“Hi,” I smiled sitting on the bar stool while Edward got me a coke. I swear he could read my mind.

“You seem stressed Bella, spill.” Yeah, he could so read my mind and we had only been seeing each other for four weeks - Four amazing, wonderful weeks.

“My mom has booked your band for my birthday party next month.” I didn’t want to beat around the bush.

“Seriously?” Edward didn’t look scared.

“She spoke to Jasper.” I looked wary at him.

“Son of a bitch - He didn’t say anything when he came in earlier.”

“I can understand if you didn’t want to do it.” I was playing with my glass of coke when Edward lifted my chin up to look at him.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want to do it?” He smiled. “It means I get to see you on your birthday, even if it is from afar.” He was too good to me. I didn’t deserve to be loved like this.

“That is hardly fair,” I muttered.

“Bella, one day I will have no choice but to look at you from afar.”

“Please don’t,” I touched his face, not really caring if anyone saw me. He closed his eyes sighing. “I don’t want to have this conversation until we have to.”

“Okay,” he smiled opening his stunning green eyes.

“What time do you finish?”

“In an hour or so. It’s pretty dead now.”

“Good,” I smiled kissing his lips softly. I knew it was bold. I really shouldn’t have done it, but I could see all the females watching him licking their lips. It was only a quick harmless kiss, but I wasn’t entirely sure what had come over me. “Sorry,” I giggled. “I don’t know what came over me then.”

Edward was stunned. “You just kissed me in public,” he breathed.

“I know I did,” I smiled. “Sorry, but it was just a peck.” Edward shook his head in disbelief as he went to serve some other customers.

“Are you her then?” A girl asked who was stood next to me.

“Excuse me,” I asked.

“You’re the one who tamed Edward Cullen. We have been wondering if it was you.”

“I guess so,” I smiled. “We are sort of seeing each other.” Why was I telling her this?

“Edwardshould be shared. It’s not right being that fine.” The girl was drooling at Edward’s ass while he was getting some ice.

“I’m sorry, but do you mind,” I replied furious. How dare she do that in front of me!

“What? I can look,” the girl yelled.

“Not when his girlfriend is watching.” His girlfriend - What the hell was I saying? I could see Edward in the corner of my eye watching me, wary.

“Easy,” the girl said holding her hands up. “I was just looking. It’s clear he’s not going to do anything. Everyone knows that now. Trust us - we have tried.”

“I should think so. He is not some piece of meat, and you might find it difficult to believe, but his fuck hot body is the _least_ amazing thing about him, okay!” I was yelling, actually yelling.

“Bella,” Edward came across the bar looking at me in awe for some reason. “I think you need some fresh air, come on.” Edward led me outside. I was panting hard with anger. Some people just made me explode. Who did that girl think she was for fuck sake?

“Sorry about that.” I finally said once I calmed down. Edward was still just looking at me with that same adoring look on his face. “Are you alright?” His lips crashed against mine. I would have fallen over if he wasn’t holding me so tight in his arms. The kiss was all consuming and we were lost in it for a good few minutes.

“Did you mean it?” Edward whispered as our lips finally parted.

“Mean what?” I asked breathless.

“Everything you said in the bar. That you are my girlfriend and that my body is the least amazing thing about me?”

“You shouldn’t listen to others people conversations,” I teased.

“Did you mean it Bella?” Edward pleaded. God, the pain in his face, the yearning in his eyes, he wanted me to say yes.

“Some of it, yes,” I replied truthfully.

“Which parts?” He asked putting his hands on my face. I was burning, but not in the usual lust filled way.

“The parts about you being more amazing than just a body,” I whimpered as tears came to my eyes.

  1. “Because I know we are going to end up hurting each other.” I sobbed. “The more time I spend with you the more I . . . I wanted to be with you. Which is wrong when I know . . . this can never happen. My parents would never allow it. I   . .I “I was breaking down in front of him. It was embarrassing. 



“Bella, come on, it will be fine.” He cooed, holding me in his arms. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere until you send me away.”

“That may never happen,” I mumbled into his chest. “I’m not sure I can let you go now.”

“Why do you say that?” Edward asked pulling me away to look into his eyes.

“Because I think I am falling for you.” It came from nowhere, but as soon as I said it I knew it was true.

“Are you serious?” God, my green eyed bar man was beaming. I was sure I could see right into his soul though his eyes at that moment.

“Yes,” I smiled pressing my lips against his. Edward pressed himself hard against me. I moaned as his hands explored my body.

“I need to get you home, fast,” he muttered.

“You need to finish your shift,” I giggled.

“Fuck that.” Edward’s hands began to dive under my dress. I opened my legs further not even caring that we were outside. I was a slut, but trust me anyone would open their legs to him when they knew just what he could do with his fingers.

“Are we really doing this here?” I moaned as his hands stopped at the spot I so wanted him to touch.

“Damn it.” Edward was frustrated and looked around before lifting me up carrying me into the nearest door which happened to be Jacob’s other office. He locked the door with one hand while still holding me with his other arm. Mind you, the way I was clinging to his body, I was sure if he had let go of me completely I would have still been wrapped around him. “I know this is wrong,” Edward smirked removing my underwear after he had set me down on Jacob’s desk. “But I am about to burst here.”

“If this is what you do when I tell you I am falling for you I might say it more often,” I teased.

Edward pulled me into him lifting my dress up to my waist while I undid his trousers. My body was tingling just at the thought of what Edward was about to do to me.

“Just imagine what I will do when you say you are actually in love me,” Edward groaned as his fingers dived into my yearning body. I moaned out in pleasure just at the thought, clinging to his body as we lost control.

I stepped down from the desk while Edward fastened his trousers up. How was it possible that I wanted more?

“Well,” I smirked grabbing my lace panties from the floor. “That was hot.”

“You do things to me, Bella. I swear,” Edward smirked. “You can’t just throw shit like that at me.”

“I didn’t even realise it until I said it.” I smiled, running my hands over his chest that was still partly bare due to the fact I had ripped his shirt open earlier.

“How can you be falling for me?” Edward placed his hands on my face in disbelief. “What can I offer you, Bella?”

I breathed against his lips. “I’m sick of pretending that this is just some fling because I know it’s not. It’s turning into so much more.” I kissed his lips. Edward picked me up in his arms, placing me down onto the black leather couch.

“Bella, this can only end badly.” Edward muttered against my neck. “But I can’t stop. Not when I know you want to be with me too.”

“At least you’re not the only person who is going to get hurt now.” I groaned as his hands found my panties. “I just put those on,” I moaned as he pulled them off.

“And I’m removing them again.” He chuckled looking darkly at me. “I want to make you scream my name.” He smirked kissing down my body. I was on fire. I knew what he was about to do. I was drenched just thinking about it.

“Fuck Edward,” I moaned as I felt his tongue on my thigh. “I’m going to be in love with you in no time if you keep this up,” I groaned as Edward began to take me over the edge.

We made it back to his flat eventually and we were both naked in no time at all.

I lay over his chest watching him in the early hours of the morning. Edward was sleeping peacefully. All I could do was watch him in admiration. He was gorgeous in every way. I moved some hair that had fallen over his fore head, just wanting to touch him. He stirred slightly as I pressed my lips against his.

“I have to get back. It’s a college night.” I muttered into his ear, kissing his shoulder at the same time.

“You can’t go,” he whispered opening his eyes, pulling me closer. “I won’t let you.”

“You’ll see me at the weekend.” I giggled feeling his hands cup my breasts. “Stop it. I have to go.” I pulled away watching my sexy bar man pout at me. “What are you like?” I smiled pulling my clothes on. “It’s Thursday. I’ll see you again in less than two days.”

“I just hate watching you leave.” Edward muttered, sitting up rubbing his eyes. “Have you called for a taxi?”

“Not yet.” I watched as Edward grabbed his sweats and put them on. “You don’t have to get up just because I am going. Go back to sleep.”

“I need to make sure you get into a taxi safely.” Edward pulled me into his arms. I looked at him in awe. “What?”

“Who would have thought four months from our first meeting we would be here, and _you_ Edward Cullen, would be worried about me getting home. Times have really changed.” I laughed.

“I know what you mean.” Edward smirked kissing my lips. “But I guess that’s what love can do.”

“Have I really tamed the mighty Edward Cullen?” I teased while Edward began nibbling my ear lope.

“I think it’s safe to say you may have silenced him forever,” Edward whispered in my ear. “And it scares the shit out of me not knowing what will become of us.”

“I’m scared too,” I whispered looking deep in his eyes.

I wasn’t sure how long we stood staring into each other’s eyes. I guess both of us were hoping we would find the answers if we looked deep enough. Edward knew as well as me the chances of this actually working were slim. If I had been a normal girl, not some rich spoilt brat destined to marry a wealthy bachelor so I could make my parents proud of me. I wouldn’t have thought twice about spending my whole life with Edward. However, I was a rich spoilt brat that for the first time in her life couldn’t have what she truly wanted.

 oxoxoxoxoxo

“Bella, can you pass the milk please.” My mother asked while we were eating breakfast. “So, what do you have planned for the weekend?”

“I am just seeing Rose.” If only my mother knew what I really did every weekend.

“Your father and I are a little worried about you, Bella. You only have months left of college and all you seem to do is go out with Rose, get drunk, and then stroll back late Sunday evening.”

“I’m young. I’m enjoying myself,” I glared.

“You need to start thinking about your life. I mean you haven’t seen Alex in weeks.”

“He is away,” I moaned.

“No, actually he got back last night and is on his way round to see you as we speak.” My mother sang. All I could do was glare. Damn, my mother. “You really should put some clothes on, Bella.” My mother winked.

“Great,” I replied getting up, “Thanks mom.” I stormed off to my room to get ready. All I wanted was some time with my sexy bar man. Was that too much to ask?

I called Edward to tell him I was going to be late. He understood, but I could hear the sigh in his voice. By the time I was ready Alex was already waiting for me down stairs in the garden.

“Bella,” Alex smiled as I wandered out towards him. “You look wonderful.”

“Hardly,” I smiled. I was only in tight jeans and a shirt for Christ sakes.

“You always look amazing.” Alex beamed kissing my cheek. I couldn’t help but notice the way he squeezed my waist at the same time.

“How have you been?” I asked as Alex pulled a chair out for me to sit down.

“Good thank you. I have taken over some of my father’s accounts so have been kept busy.”

“Really? That’s great.” Monty came out with some freshly grounded coffee and gave me an encouraging smile.

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Alex asked sipping his coffee.

“Well, Rose and I were going out . . .” I was babbling, but all I wanted was to get the hell out of here so I could see Edward.

“Could Jane and I come with you again? I know it got out of hand last time, but I really enjoyed being with you.” Alex put his hand over mine. I jumped at his closeness. “You have seemed distant, Bella. I want to change that.”

“Um  . . . Well . . .” God, what the fuck did I say?

“Alex dear,” my mother sang wandering over. “So wonderful to see you. My - you get more handsome by the day.” She threw her arms around him. “Doesn’t he, Bella?”

“Sure,” I muttered looking away.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs Swan.” Alex smiled. “I was just trying to persuade Bella to let Jane and me come out with her and Rose tonight.”

“Why would Bella need persuading? She would love you and your sister to join her. Wouldn’t you darling?”

Great, could I hate my mother any more at this point in time? “Of course,” I smiled. Tonight was going to be a disaster. Edward was going to flip when I told him.

“Great, shall I pick you up?” Alex asked pleased.

“I’ll meet you there. Say about nine. I’m due at Rose’s soon and will get ready there later.” I was way too over excited, simply because Edward had a surprise for me today. I really needed to get going to claim it. I hope it involved his naked body on mine . . . . Hold it together Bella.

“No, that’s fine,” Alex replied. “Nine it is then.” He finished his coffee and got up. “I will see you later, Bella. Goodbye Mrs Swan.” He gestured towards my mother.

“Bye Alex, don’t stay away so long next time.” I quickly finished my coffee and got up. “You are going already. Alex has only just left?”

“I have things to do mom.” I shrieked. “I do have a life you know.”

“Alex is a lovely young man and he is smitten with you, Bella. Aro and your father are over the moon about your union.” My mother beamed. “It will be the wedding of the century. I can hardly wait.”

“We aren’t even dating yet,” I groaned.

“But you will be. Oh Bella, I am so proud of you . . . Alex Volturi. Baby, you have really done us proud. I knew you had to be so beautiful for a reason.” My mother cooed. I had heard enough as I rolled my eyes at her and left.

As soon as I saw his green eyes I relaxed. “You aren’t that late,” he smiled pulling me into his arms.

“My mother is driving me insane,” I complained walking in.

“Why?” Edward chuckled stroking my back.

“Alex Volturi is coming to the club tonight with his sister,” I wined. “Please don’t freak. There really was nothing I could do. He just invited himself.”

“His name always seems to keep popping up. This Alex is starting to test my patience. How can I win your heart with Mr Rich hanging around?” Edward pulled me back to look into his eyes

“He’s a friend of the family. He has been for years. Don’t worry about him. Anyway, my heart can’t be taken by money.” I smiled, hoping he didn’t press anymore about Alex which luckily he didn’t as he pulled my lips to his.

“Hey Edward, are you two ready?” Jasper called.

“Yeah,” Edward said taking my hand smirking at me.

“Where are we going?” I asked as I noticed a camper van with Rose, Emmet, Alice and Jasper in.

“To the beach,” Edward smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it going, still enjoying it??  
>  If you guys have any feedback I would love to hear them.   
> Thanks   
> Bee xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers does.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The guys found a secluded stretch of sand. We all lay soaking up the sun. Rose had packed a spare bikini for me. She was such a star. It was funny how these people were so different from the high society toffs I had to mix with, but in a strange way I had never felt so relaxed around a group of people in my life - Like I belonged there.

“You love my brother don’t you?” Alice asked while I was watching him mess around with Jasper and Emmet on the beach. God, when Edward had no top on, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him.

“I care about him a lot,” I smiled.

“You want to love him.” Rose muttered half asleep on the sand. “Just admit it, Bella.”

“I really want to,” I whimpered. “But I have to stop, or it’s going to hurt like hell for the both of us when this ends.”

“Why does it have to end?”

“Alice, trust me, if you knew her parents you would understand.” Rose replied. “They have her suitor already lined up.” I hit Rose across the leg. I didn’t want Edward to find out the truth about Alex. Not yet.

“What do you mean?”

“Ignore Rose, Alice. She just means I have had a lot of proposals.”

“Have you?” Alice replied excited. “How many?”

I sure as hell wasn’t going to answer that. It was embarrassing, but trust Rose to open her mouth. “She has had about fifteen I think,” Rose laughed. “She was only sixteen the first time she was asked.”

“Rose, shut up.” I moaned. Alice was dumbfounded. “That’s what having money does to you. People become greedy, and see me as an easy target to get to my parents wealth.”

“You poor thing,” Alice sighed. “How will you ever know they love you for you?”

I could feel my eyes begin to water because there was only one person who had made me feel that way. I was watching him. As if Edward knew my eyes were on him, he turned to look at me and began walking towards me. On this beach he could have been a Greek God. His hair was wet from the sea, his body glistening in the summer sun. I was over heating just looking at him.

“Are you coming in?” Edward asked me as he leaned down to kiss my lips. Thank God for this isolated beach so we could do whatever we wanted. I ran my hands down his wet bare chest and licked my lips. “I think you need cooling off.” Edward chuckled, picking me up in his arms.

I giggled kicking as Edward ran with me into the sea. As the waves crashed around us he kissed me with such passion that every cell of my body was crying out with love. Just as the kiss broke, Edward fell back with me still in his arms, drenching us both in sea water.

“Your dead, Edward,” I teased, pushing him down into the water.

“I’m so scared,” he laughed standing back up. Watching the water roll down his body was doing things to me I couldn’t control. In frustration I splashed water at him. “Is that the best you can do,” Edward smirked, “splash water at me?”

“No,” I beamed, jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. “I can kiss you with a force that will make you fall to your knees.” I pressed my lips against his softly at first, but as the kiss began to build I let my hands explore him. His strong shoulders, down his chest, over his abdomen, finally I traced his swimming trunks with my fingertips.

“You win.” Edward was breathless pulling me deeper into the water. I just kissed him again, unable to stop my attack on him. I couldn’t get enough of kissing this man.

After a while we wandered back onto the beach. Jasper was playing with his guitar while Alice lay listening. Emmet was rubbing sun tan lotion on Rose’s back. I had never been so relaxed around a group of people. Edward wrapped his arms around my waste.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered in my ear. He knew me so well, it was heart-breaking.

“I love this Edward,” I sighed turning to touch his jaw with the back of my hand. “Being here with you and your friends. It feels so right.”

“They are your friends too, Bella,” Edward laughed.

“I think we need to calm down. This is going to hurt like hell when it ends.”

“Let’s not think about that until we have to.” Edward lifted my chin up to look at him. “But I do need to know more about this Alex guy, Bella. Do I need to keep my distance from you tonight? Will I get you into trouble if I don’t?” He knew and was still trying to protect me. It was driving me insane. Why was I doing this to him?

“Why do you have to keep putting me first? You should be running a mile.” I was a little hysterical. “Go, save yourself the hurt, before it’s too late.” I was pushing his chest away. If he knew Alex’s real intentions, I wasn’t sure what Edward would do.

 “Bella,” Edward smiled tenderly cupping my face with his hands. “It’s a bit late for that now. I am already in love with you.”

“I’m an evil selfish bitch,” I whispered as his words pulled at my heart. I knew Edward loved me, but it was the first time I had let him say it to me. I knew I was destroying us both, but I was determined to never forget this moment

“No, you’re not,” Edward muttered, putting his hand through my hair.

“Edward, I am screwing both our lives up by letting this happen.” I ran my hands over his chest. “But I can’t stay away from you.”

“What are Alex Volturi intentions with you, Bella?” Edward asked with a tortured expression. I knew I had to tell him the truth. I cared too much to lie anymore. I needed to give Edward the chance to finish this, so he could move on with his life.

“Alex is the man my parents want me to marry one day. It is likely that will happen once I finish college.” I was looking at the sand as I told him. I couldn’t bear to watch his eyes. Was this the end? My heart was missing beats just at the thought.

“So that’s our time limit.” Edward’s voice was a whisper. “Well, that is more time than I could have ever hoped for.” I looked into his eyes as he spoke the last words. His eyes were soft, but I could see a trace of sorrow. “I guess I will need to love you as much as I can in the next few months just to make sure you will never forget me.”

“Edward, I could never forget you – ever.” I smiled sadly as I pressed my lips against his. A tear fell down my cheek, but I wiped it away before he could see.

We lay on the beach the whole afternoon, until it was time for Edward and Emmet to get ready for work. I was dreading tonight. How was I going to be able to hide my feelings for Edward from Alex and Jane?

 oxoxoxoxo

“You really need to stop fidgeting, Bella.” Rose stated. “You have guilt written all over your face.”

“This is going to be a nightmare,” I groaned. “Why can’t Alex just wait until I finish college to claim me? Surly he knows I will have no choice if my mother has anything to do with it.”

“I bet she has already set a date with his parents,” Rose smirked.

“Not helping, Rose.”

“Sorry,” Rose looked over at Emmet at the bar. “Do you want me to get them drunk again?”

“Better not,” I sighed.

“You and Edward were quite on the way home.”

“It’s just difficult for us.”

“You really are falling for him aren’t you?” Rose replied shocked. “I just never thought you would fall in love with someone who . . . well, who. . . ”

“Has no wealth,” I finished and Rose smiled. “I have never wanted to be more normal than right now,” I sighed looking over at Edward as he stocked the beer fridges.

“I’m so sorry, Bella, if I had known the hurt this would cause you both I. . . .”

“Rose, its fine. You warned me the first time remember . . . and as much as it will kill me to have to leave him. I don’t regret a single moment that I spend with him.”

I got up to go to the ladies, on the way back I bumped into Edward clearing some tables.

“Are you having a nice tonight so far?” He smiled.

“I am now, but ask me that when Alex arrives,” I sighed.

“It won’t be that bad,” he smiled grabbing the empty glasses.

“I just wish I was somewhere else.” Edward looked at me knowing exactly what I was meaning.

“There will be time for that later.”

“There better be.” I whispered in his ear. “You naked is the only thing that will keep me sane tonight.” I chuckled as I walked back to Rose, watching Edward lust after me. Jacob noticed.

“Hello, Bella.” Jacob smiled wandering in front of me. “I have to say you are becoming quite a regular.”

“It’s a great club.” I replied trying to walk away.

“Come on Bella, we both know that isn’t the reason.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” I was blushing. I couldn’t help my eyes dart to Edward as he almost brushed past me.

“You think I don’t see the way he watches you,” Jacob laughed. “I have been his friend for years, Bella. I’m not stupid.”

“Jacob, I . . .”

“I don’t want to cause any trouble. Relax,” Jacob reassured me. “Just don’t break his heart. I have never seen Edward this way before. He is a good friend of mine.”

“You are giving me a warning?” I smiled. It was nice to know Edward had so many friends looking out for him.

“Edward has never fallen for a girl before so has no idea how it is going to feel when he loses you.” I froze. I had never thought about it that way, but Jacob was right, neither of us knew just how much it would hurt.

“Edward isn’t the only one who will have his heart broken, Jacob. I can assure you.” I whimpered walking away from him, but Jacob grabbed my arm.

“You’re serious,” Jacob replied astonished. “You are in love with him?”

I was about to speak when a voice came from behind me. “Do we have a problem here, Jake?” Edward asked stepping in between Jacob and me.

“I think you two need to come to my office, _now_.” Jacob glared and by the look on Edward’s worried face all I could do was follow.

“Are you two for real?” Jacob yelled as he closed his office door. “Edward, you do realise Bella is the daughter of _Charlie Swan_ , even I wouldn’t get a look in - no offence. I am a lot richer than you. I thought this was just about sex, but you guys are in love with each other. Are you insane?”

“Jake, this really is none of your business,” Edward glared.

“It is when you two are giving each other gooey looks over the bar, Edward. You know the impact the business has had since you changed. I had to employ James for Christ sake to stop all the females going after your blood. If this comes out about you two, I could lose the business. All it takes is a little bad press. You two are playing with fire, seriously.”

“We are hiding it as best we can, Jake.” Edward replied firmly. “I can’t help the way I look at Bella. I’m in love with her.” Edward turned and looked at me adoringly before kissing my forehead.

“This is suicide,” Jake laughed in disbelief.

“We just want to enjoy the time we have together, Jacob.” I whimpered. “We are under no illusions about our relationship.”

“Is this what you do, Bella?” Jacob glared. “Prey on us poor folk and then have a good laugh watching us bleed when you drop us? You better not be playing him or I swear . . . ”

Edward was in Jacob’s face in a flash. “Watch it, Jake. I will not have you talk to Bella like that, do you understand.”

I pulled Edward back. I wasn’t prepared for him to fall out with Jacob because of me.  “Edward, please. Jacob is just looking out for you.” Edward’s face softened as he stepped away. “Jacob, I understand your concerns, but you have to understand the last thing I ever want is to hurt Edward.” I smiled taking Edward’s hand in mine. “I care more for him that you could possibly

imagine.”

Jacob just stood watching us dumbfounded. You could tell he had no words.

“You won’t tell anyone will you, Jake?” Edward asked. “We really need this to be kept under wraps. Bella and I know this can only last so long, but we want to enjoy it while we can.”

“As long as you know what you are doing,” Jacob smiled. “But, fucking hell Edward. You picked one hell of a girl to fall in love with.” Edward just laughed. I sighed in relief. “Now get back to work, but please be careful. Think about my business at least.”

Edward nodded pulling me out of Jacob’s office still holding on to my hand.

“Well, that went better than I thought,” Edward smirked touching my face. “I thought he would go mad. He still has a thing for you. I can tell.”

“You think everyone has a thing for me.”

“That’s because they do,” Edward laughed. “And it’s not just because of your money, before you say it.”

“You have got to stop reading my mind.”

“You better get back into the club.”

“Shit, what time is it?”

“Nine,” Edward smiled sadly.

“I better go. Alex and Jane will be waiting.” I looked around. We were still in the corridor. No one was around so I kissed him quickly but with force. “I will be thinking about you naked the whole time I am with them, remember that,” I teased.

“You are a wicked girl,” Edward called as I walked off.

 

I walked out into the club. It had filled up since Edward and I had been in Jacob’s office.

“Your other date is waiting for you, Bella.” Emmet called as I walked past the bar.

“Thanks,” I called. I could make out Rose in the distance dancing with Jane, but Alex was nowhere to be seen.

“I have been looking for you everywhere.” Alex breathed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to pull away, but his grip was tight. “You look amazing, Bella.”

“Thanks, Alex.” I turned to face him, pulling away. “Have you been here long?”

“About half an hour. Where have you been?”

“I was getting some fresh air.” I thought fast. “I was feeling a little light headed.”

Alex put his hand on the side of my face. Talk about the wrong timing as Edward came into view. His expression for the slightest moment was livid. “Are you feeling alright now?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” I smiled pulling away, walking over to Rose and Jane.

“Bella,” Jane bounced over to me. “We thought you had got lost. Alex was about to call the cops. He was really worried.” She could not be serious.

“I explained you were getting some air.” It was such a good job Rose and I were on the same wave length.

“Dance with me, Bella.” Jane grabbed my hand. I didn’t mind, at least it would keep Alex’s hands off me for a while.

We danced for a while, but without the alcohol I just didn’t have energy. Alex was waiting for me as I sat down in the booth.

“Am I going to get a dance tonight?” Alex asked.

“It’s hardly ball room dancing here, Alex.” I smiled.

“I don’t care what style of dancing it is. I just want to hold you in my arms.”

“Can I get you guys a drink?” I almost glared at Edward as he stood there in all his perfection. Surly there were other tables he could wait on?

“Sure,” Alex replied. “What would you ladies like? Anything you want, it’s on me.”

“I’ll have a sex on the beach.” Jane swooned looking at Edward. That was all I needed, but it was the first time she had laid eyes on Edward.

“Usual please, Edward,” Rose smiled and Edward turned his eyes to me.

“Screaming orgasm please,” I smirked. I couldn’t help it. Edward almost dropped his tray. Rose hid a snigger. “I trust you know how to make one?” I added raising an eyebrow at him. He had called me wicked. Edward needed to see just how wicked I could be.

“Yes, I have made a few in my time.” Edward turned to Alex, “And for you Sir?”

“Whiskey and coke please.” Alex put a fifty dollar bill on Edward’s tray. “Keep the change.”

Edward nodded, but I could tell he was reeling. I guess taking tips from Alex may have been too much for him.

“He was hot,” Jane blurted out. “I need his number when he comes back.” Rose looked at me in the corner of her eye, but I was controlling myself. Seen as all I wanted to do was jump over the table and slap Jane, I thought I was doing pretty well. __

“The service is better here this time.” Alex commented as he watched Edward return promptly with the drinks.

Edward didn’t speak as he placed the drinks around the table. I hated him serving me like this, as if we hardly knew each other. Our different lifestyles were clear to see tonight, it stung like hell. I wanted Edward by my side, in my eyes he was pure gold just by the way he loved me.

“Sorry for being bold.” Jane muttered as Edward placed her drink down. “But it’s how I was raised. I would very much like to have your number.” Jane was tracing her fingers down his chest, now I was angry. I had to grip the table just to stop myself from pulling Jane’s hand away.

“I’m very sorry,” Edward smiled moving her hand. “But I am seeing someone at the moment.”

“What she won’t know won’t hurt her.” Jane winked. Jane was going to get a slap, I swear.

“I am sorry, but my girl really is one of a kind. I would never do that to her,” Edward smirked. God, he was gorgeous. “Have a lovely night.” He addressed the table before leaving, glancing at me last.

“I will keep working on him.” Jane whimpered watching him at the bar. She needed to wipe the drool from her face. “He really is gorgeous. Rose, do you know him well?”

“I wouldn’t bother, Jane.” Rose replied. “Edward is in love, you don’t stand a hope in hell.”

“Shame, but I’m still going to try, maybe he will take payments.” Jane was licking her lips.

“Jane,” Alex replied irate. “He is just a bar tender. Don’t waste your time on dirt you wouldn’t even wipe off your shoe.” I got up furious. “Where are you going, Bella?”

“The ladies,” I breathed looking over at Rose.

“Oh  . . .and me,” Rose got up.

“I swear I am going to explode.” I yelled as I leaned against the sink.

“I still don’t understand why you let them come.”

“I didn’t want them to come.”

“Bella, you need to get control of this because Alex is so in to you. I can’t see you and Edward lasting until you finish college.”

“I know,” I sighed. “But what else can I do? I won’t give him up yet, Rose. I’m not ready.” Tears were in my eyes. Rose threw her arms around me.

“Rose, Bella, you need to come quick!” Alice bounded in to the toilets, panicked. “Some jumped up guy is having a go at Edward.”

We rushed in. I already knew what I was going to see. I was right. Jacob was in between Edward and Alex trying to calm the situation down. I had only been gone ten minutes for Christ sakes. What could have happened in that time?

“You shouldn’t have insulted my sister like that. Do you not realise who we are?” Alex spat at Edward.

“Your sister was still throwing herself at me when I had already clearly told her no. Do you people think you can have anything you want just because of your money?” Edward yelled.

“Edward, stop it.” Jacob shouted. “I suggest you cool off out the back. NOW.” Jacob’s glare was stern. Edward stormed off before I even reached them.

“Mr Volturi, my apologises. Edward is having a bit of a rough time at the moment. Can I offer you some drinks?” Jacob was trying to smooth things over.

“You need to teach your staff some manners, Mr Black. When someone from a high society comes into your club, your staff should give them _anything_ they want.” Alex spat. “I can assure you after that display, we will not be returning.”

“Anything Alex?” I replied angry. Who the hell did he think he was?

“Bella,” Alex looked sheepish. “I didn’t realise you had come back.”

“These people aren’t slaves, Alex,” I screeched. “So you are saying Edward should go with your sister just because she is rich and that’s what she wants. That’s disgusting. How can you even think like that? Edward has a girlfriend. He made that clear to Jane from the start.”

“Bella . . .I.”

“I think you and Jane should leave. These are my friends. I do not like you disrespecting them. I have money, but you don’t see me treating them any different!”

“Friends? Bella, listen to yourself,” Alex laughed. “You don’t belong here. Just imagine what your parents would say if they heard you talking like this.”

“I want you to leave please,” I scowled at him, crossing my arms. “Now!”

Alex looked at me shocked but didn’t say anything. Instead he stormed off into the crowd taking his annoying twin sister with him.

“You’re in big trouble now,” Rose winced.

“I know,” I whispered walking to off to find Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear will things ever be easy for our love birds???? But Bella sure is standing up for her man huh  
> Who is for a screaming orgasm????   
> I actually have no idea what goes into the cocktail but will post add it at bottom of next post as it comes up again in next chapter ;) 
> 
> Review me 
> 
> Thanks  
> Bee xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward was outside with a glass of whiskey when I finally found him. “Here you are,” I sighed sitting next to him on the steps.

“Bella, don’t sit on the step, you will get your dress dirty.” Edward smiled pulling me onto his lap. “That’s better,” he muttered holding me close to him.

“What happened with Alex?”

“He didn’t like the fact I said no to his sister when she propositioned me again at the bar,” Edward glared. “I should have apparently been honoured that someone like Jane would even want to waste a single second on me.”

“Alex said that?” I was upset. Did I even know Alex?

“Yeah,” Edward whispered placing his head on my shoulder. “Why him Bella?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t trust him. You need to be careful, Bella. I  . . .”

“Edward, we are not having this conversation. Please,” I replied trying to get up off his lap, but he held me tighter.

“Bella . .I . .” Edward was trying to find the words but couldn’t. I rested my head against his chest in comfort instead.

“That’s what people with money are like, Edward. Trust me, they are all the same. The money goes to their head. They look down on the less fortunate. . . . . I really don’t think it is a good idea you playing at my birthday.”

“I want to,” he muttered into my chest. “I told you. I want to see you on your birthday. I don’t care who will be there. All I will see is you.”

“You won’t even be able to speak to me.”

“I don’t care . . . . I’m playing at your birthday party.”

I put my hands through his hair and sighed. “You are not making this easy on yourself. I’m worried about you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, but I can see I already am,” I whimpered. Edward looked up at me, his green eyes were piercing.

“I would rather hurt than not see you. Bella, don’t end this, not yet.”

“I couldn’t end this now, even if I knew it was the right thing to do,” I cried, pressing my lips against his. Edward pulled me closer to him. His hands ran up my neck into my hair.

“EDWARD!” Jacob called. “What the hell were you playing at with Alex Volturi? You do realise he is the son of one of the richest business men in New York?”

“He insulted me. I wasn’t going to take it whether he was rich or not.” Edward glared still holding me on his lap.

“Did you even listen to me earlier?”

“I’ll talk to Alex, Jacob. It will be fine,” I commented, trying to calm things down. “It won’t happen again. I’m really sorry.”

“Are you enjoying this, having everyone fighting over you, Bella?” Jacob spat.

“Jake, seriously you need to stop shouting at Bella.” Edward yelled. “None of this was her fault.”

“All this is _her_ fault. She never should have brought her rich ass into this nightclub,” Jacob yelled.

Edward was up in a flash, moving me from his lap. I tried to grab his arm, but he was too fast. Edward pushed Jacob hard against the wall.

“STOP IT,” I yelled pulling Edward off Jacob. “I’m going to go home.”

“No,” Edward put his hand on my face. “Don’t go like this. Please Bella.”

I smiled at him. “I meant I would wait at your flat. I need your keys.” Edward relaxed instantly as he reached in his pockets for his keys. “Please don’t fight because of me. Jacob is just looking out for you,” I whispered as I took his keys. “I’ll see you at home in a bit.” Edward nodded. I could see all the fury in his eyes had already gone.

Rose was sat at the bar with Emmet waiting for me. I hardly said a word as we got a taxi back to the flat.

“I think you need a coffee,” Rose stressed as we walked into the boys flat.

“I have brought this on myself.”

“Bella, you didn’t mean for this to happen. Maybe if you talked to your parents about Edward they might . . . “

“Come on Rose, even you know that isn’t possible,” I cut in. “My parents have always made it clear about the sort of person they expect me to marry. Edward isn’t it.”

“But Edward loves you and I know you love him even though you won’t say it.”

“They won’t believe Edward loves me, you know that. I would have no choice. It would be them or Edward.”

“Fuck,” Rose screeched. “This is so wrong. You and Edward are so right for each other.”

“Don’t Rose,” I sobbed. “I am barely holding it together.” Rose pulled me into her arms as the sobs erupted from my chest.

I must have been crying for hours, eventually I went into Edward’s bedroom, changing into one of his shirts before I got into bed. I was emotionally drained just thinking about how much I was fucking up his life. It would only get worse the longer we were together. I was selfish down to my very core because no matter how much I was hurting him I just couldn’t let go.

“Bella,” I could hear his sweet voice in my ear. “Are you awake, sweetheart?” I felt his hand move the hair from my face. “Have you been crying?” He cooed feeling the wetness on my cheek.

“No,” I sobbed.

“Come here,” he whispered pulling me onto his bare chest. “Jake wants to apologise to you. I spoke to him after you left.”

“He doesn’t need to do that. He was right. This is my entire fault,” I whimpered.

“Stop that.” Edward was angry. “I don’t want you to feel bad because I fell in love with you, Bella. I knew what I was getting into the night I came back with you after the ball. I didn’t care. I just had to be with you.”

“You deserve someone that is able to love you back,” I whispered as the tears fell down my face.

“But all I want is you,” Edward muttered kissing my forehead.

“Even when you can’t keep me?”

“You will always be in my heart. No one can ever stop me loving you, Bella. Even when you are no longer mine, he can’t stop me loving you.” I knew he was talking about Alex. I could tell by the tone in his voice. It shattered my heart realising that Alex would be the one I would have to spend my life with, not Edward. Why did that thought make my heart splinter into a million pieces?

“Make love to me,” I whispered against his chest.

“Bella, you’re exhausted. I think we should just sleep.”

“Please,” I asked kissing his chest. “I need you. Please Edward.”

“I guess you did ask me for a screaming orgasm earlier. Who am I to deny you?” Edward teased.

“I did tell you I would be thinking about you naked the whole time to get me through the night.” I giggled.

“You drive me insane, of all the drinks to ask for.”

“I like screaming orgasms,” I giggled feeling his hands beginning to caress my body.

“Well, I better get on with it then hadn’t I,” Edward muttered running his lips across my jaw. He surrendered with a groan, taking my lips tenderly with his. For a few hours I forgot about my future. I was just living for the moment. . . . . .

I stayed with Edward later than I should have on Sunday. I wasn’t sure just how much trouble I would be in when I finally got home. Turning my phone off was a coward’s way out, but I just wanted to be with Edward.

“What time do you call this?” My mother was pacing the hall way, looking as if she was about to have a heart attack. “Bella, I thought you had been kidnapped or something. Turning you phone off was stupid. Where have you been? In another hour I was going to call the police?”

“I was with Rose, mom, the same as every Sunday.” I rolled my eyes at her and started heading for the stairs.

“No you don’t young lady,” my mother shouted. “You get in the dining room now. Your father is waiting for you.” Crap, dad was home. I hadn’t planned for that.

“Dads home?” I asked surprised.

“He came back from New York early because he got a phone call.”

“A phone call?” My mouth was so dry my throat was hurting.

“He is waiting, Bella,” My mother glared.

I was completely numb as I walked towards the dining room. If my dad had come back early from New York this was bad - really bad.

My dad was sat across the table with his arms folded. “Sit down, Isabella.” Fuck, he was using my full name. I was so in trouble.

“Your home early, daddy,” I smiled nervously sitting across the table from him.

“Don’t you daddy me, Bella,” my father shouted.

“Have I done something wrong?” I already knew I had of course.

“I had a call from Aro while I was in New York.” Fuck, here we go. “Would you like to explain exactly what happened last night at the Twilight nightclub?”

“Alex and I had an argument. He was being rude to my friends,” I almost whispered.

“Your friends,” my father spat. “You argue with the son of one of the richest business men in America because he insulted one of your _friends_?”

“I  . . I.”

“Bella, you are not to go to that nightclub ever again, do I make myself clear.”

“You can’t do that!” I yelled. How would I see him? No, I wasn’t ready. I needed to be with him. “I am an adult, you can’t tell me what to do!”

“Do you really think your mother and I don’t know what is going on?” My father chuckled. “Bella, we know you are seeing one of the bar men there.” I froze. How the hell did they find out? “Now you listen to me. It ends, do you understand me. Alex has already expressed his interest in you with me. I have no doubt he is going to ask me for your hand in marriage. Bella, he is a wonderful boy. I couldn’t be happier with my choice for you.”

“Your choice,” I muttered.

“I only want the best for you.” I stared at the table. Everything around me suddenly seemed dark and empty. “I have no idea who this bar man is. I really don’t care, but it ends by the time you finish college. Do I make myself clear?” I looked up at him. My father was giving me time - why? “I want you to get all of this out of your system, so that when you finish college you will be ready to except Alex. I was perhaps a little too hasty banning you from the nightclub. I was angry that you had lied to your mother and me, but when you finish college all contact ends. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes daddy,” I whimpered.

“I’m being as fair as I can, Bella. I am letting you do your own thing until college. Then you have to grow up and except your responsibility.”

“I understand.”

“I’m not happy about this boy you have been seeing. You do realise he is only after one thing don’t you. I mean a _bar man_ really, what are you thinking?”

“It’s just a fling, daddy. It’s nothing,” I smiled weakly. I was fooling myself. 

“What is his name?”

“Does it matter?”

“I want to check him out.” My father bellowed. “He could be a mass kidnapper for all you know. I can’t believe how careless you have been.”

“He would never hurt me,” I yelled and my father looked at me annoyed.

“And you say it’s just sex,” he laughed. “I don’t believe you. How could you be so foolish?”

“You have given me until the end of college. You have my word. I will finish it no matter what my feelings are,” I whimpered. “I know I have let you down and I am truly sorry, daddy.”

“A clean break, I do not want any come backs, Bella. I mean it.” My father glared.

 “Yes,” I whispered.

“Alex luckily knows nothing anything about this.” I looked at him confused. How had he found out about Edward? I presumed Alex had guessed by my reactions last night. “It was Tanya Denali who told your mother, Bella. We have known for weeks.” Fucking Tanya, I wanted to kill her.

“Tanya,” I replied mystified. “I can’t believe she would  . .”

“I need his name,” my father glared.

I said the first name that popped into my head. “Jacob  . . . .Jacob Black,” I whispered. “And he isn’t a bar man. He owns the club.” I had no idea why I said Jacobs name. It wasn’t even that I was embarrassed that Edward was a bar man. I did it to protect him. I didn’t want my father digging into his life, telling me every bad incident in his life.

“Thank you.” My father got up. “I’m going to speak to your mother to calm her down. She is furious about the whole thing.”

“I am sorry.”

My father put his hand on my face. “Just get him out of your system, Bella, because you can’t be with him.” I nodded as he kissed my fore head “You should get some sleep you look exhausted.”

I could hear my parents arguing as I ran up the stairs to my room. I fell on to my bed sobbing uncontrollably until I fell asleep.

oxoxoxoxox

“Jesus,” Rose stared at me as I finished filling her in. “But why tell them Jacob’s name?”

“I just don’t want them diving into Edward’s life, it’s not fair.”

“But you’ll let them do it to Jacob?” Rose smirked.

“I couldn’t care less about Jacob’s secrets,” I smirked. “But I will tell him what I had to do  . . . and Edward.”

“What about Alex?”

“He is in New York with his father. Dad made me send him an email apologising, letting him know things would be easier for us once I finished college.” I sighed. “God, it’s like counting down to doomsday,” I almost screamed.

“I’m here,” Rose put her hand on mine.

“How am I going to be able to let him go, Rose? I have seven weeks left. Just seven weeks?”

“I don’t know,” Rose whispered. “You two will just have to work that out together.”

“It’s going to be impossible.”

“You need to talk to Edward, Bella,” Rose smiled sadly. “Whatever happens now, the two of you are in this together.” Rose was totally right.

 oxoxoxoxo

I hoped time would be a healer, that when Edward and I said our final goodbye. That week by week it would get easier, but neither of us knew just what to expect. We had never known a love like this before. Even though I couldn’t say the words out loud, Edward knew I felt the same love for him as he had for me. So how would we ever move on?

“I still don’t understand why you gave your father Jacob’s name. Are you that ashamed of me?” I could see I had offended Edward while I watched him set up for his gig tonight.

“I knew you would think that,” I exhaled. “I did it to protect you. I didn’t want my father going into your life, trying to find faults. We only have so much time together. I don’t care if you do have a past. I just want to live in the now.”

“Bella,” Edward was smirking at me. “I have no hidden secrets. In fact my life has been boring until I came here and met you.”

“Sure, I believe you.” Edward obviously didn’t want to talk about his past and that was fine. We didn’t need too.

“I’m telling you the truth,” Edward chuckled sitting next to me. “I wasn’t always the sex stud you met the first time we saw each other. At high school I was a nerd really, doing science and music, I didn’t have my first girlfriend until I was sixteen.”

I just looked at him. Was he for real? “What the hell happened to you then?” I gasped.

“I came here to follow Jake. He was setting up his own business, which he did. Jazz was already up here trying to put a band together and it just all fell into place. I met Emmet through Jake and well, he showed me how to have a good time.”

“So it was Emmet’s fault you were a male whore,” I teased. “I’ll make sure I tell him you said that.”

“No, I just started getting a lot of attention from females, especially being the lead singer in the band. It was just easy. I never slept with a woman more than once, encase she became too attached. I guess it just stuck that Edward Cullen only slept with a woman once. I was pretty addicted to all the sex, I have to admit that.”

“And that’s it?” I asked.

“Well, my dad is a doctor and my mother does interior design. They live in a town called Forks near Seattle.” I wasn’t really sure why Edward was telling me all this, but I was hanging on every word he said. “Alice and I grew up in Forks with Jasper. They are high school sweethearts you know. Jasper and I became best friends through our love of music . . . . . and I have never felt more alive than I do right now here with you.” He beamed touching my face. “You bring out things in me I can’t describe, Bella.”

“So if you could have anything what would it be?” I smiled, just wanting to know more about him. Edward just looked at me. “Apart from me,” I rolled my eyes at him.

“I don’t know, Bella.” Edward got up, but I could tell by his eyes there was something. “I just want you, and I can’t even have that. What is the point of wishing for anything else?”

“There is something, I can tell.” I pleaded. “Please . .  .tell me.”

Edward began to test the speakers. “It’s nothing really.”

“Please.”

“I guess I have always wanted to do a demo with the band.” He blurted out so fast I could hardly hear him.

“You mean like a recording session?” Edward nodded. “Why don’t you then?”

“When would I have the time or money, Bella?” Edward smiled kissing my head. My mind was already reeling. This is what I could give Edward. If he had the chance of a demo with his band, a talent scout would snap them up in no time. I was sure of it.

A brainwave hit me like a bolt of lightning. Edward was performing at my birthday party, all I needed to do was get as many scouts there without him knowing and just watch the offers fly in. He wouldn’t even need a demo. My birthday party would be it. I was a God damn genius.

“What are you thinking?” Edward eyed me suspiciously. “If it involves you paying for a demo forget it. I’m not taking your money.”

“Of course not,” I replied. I knew he would never let me do that. That’s why my plan was so brilliant.

If I could give him anything before our final goodbye, it would be to give him the best chance of his dream job. Luckily with my money I was in a position to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I think this is my favourite chapter so far, let me know how it’s going for you, is the story heading where you thought it would??   
> Screaming Orgasm cocktailed as promised. I might make myself one right now.   
> 1 Measure Vodka  
> 1 Measure Disaronne Amaretto  
> 1 Measure Tia Maria  
> 1 Measure Amarula Cream  
> Milk   
> Cream  
> Thanks 
> 
> Bee xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I spent almost all night on the internet researching all the local scouts and music producers in the area. I was determined to get as many of them to attend my party as possible. I was amazed how easy it was, once I mention my father’s name. Who knew being a millionaire could have such perks? I knew Edward and the band didn’t really need my help. He would have gotten there on pure talent. I was just pushing it along a little quicker.

oxoxoxoxo

My birthday was only a week away. I had already confirmed three scouts and two producers. I explained if they wanted to speak to the band they would have to go to Twilight nightclub later on in the week. That way Edward would have no idea what I had done. I wanted Edward to know nothing about my involvement. He needed to learn just how amazingly talented he was.  Monty had taken over the guest list by this point, so he asked no questions when I added the extra names to it.

My mother had finally started talking to me again, knowing she would have the chance to show her wealth off, and me for that matter at the party.

“I have booked the caterer’s. They have done events for the Queen of England you know.” My mother stated while I lay in the garden, soaking up the sun. I had four hours to kill until I was meeting Edward.

“Really,” I replied uninterested.

“Bella, you could sound a little more enthusiastic,” my mother scolded. “Your father and I are spending a fortune on this party.”

“I am grateful,” I smiled. “I am really excited.”

“You are?”

“Yes, didn’t you think I would be?”

“You have been distant. I know some of it has something to do with _that_ bar man. I will be glad once college is over. You will have no choice but to grow up. Your father was far too lenient on you, if you ask me.”

“I’m just having some fun before I settle down, mom. There is no crime in that.”

“You were so lucky he didn’t turn out to be some criminal.” My mother lectured. “I didn’t blame your father for doing that background check on him. You were so careless, Bella. What if Alex or Jane had gotten wind of it? They could have, especially going to the club with you. I can’t believe how careless you have been just to get your leg over someone.”

“Can we change the subject please? We have been over all this a hundred times.” I was getting annoyed. If only this whole situation was just about sex.

“You are so stubborn.” My mother replied getting up. “Just like your father.” I didn’t answer. I was enjoying the sunshine.

 

                                                              oxoxoxo

“You are acting weird.” Edward watched me as we lay in his bed. Why did he have to read me so well?

“I’m not,” I beamed, running my hands over his bare chest. “I’m just looking forward to you playing at my birthday party at the weekend.”

“Is that right?” Edward smirked pulling me on to his chest. “You do realise it’s going to drive me insane that I won’t be able to even talk to you.”

“But you’ll know all I want is you,” I whispered kissing his lips softly. “That will never change.”

“I love you so much, Bella,” Edward moaned against my mouth.

“I know.” I sighed resting my head against his chest. We just held each other in a comfortable silence for hours.

                                                        oxoxoxo

 “I have gone for a blue dress for your birthday. I am so excited. I have never been to a high society party before in my life.” Alice chimed while she was shopping with Rose and me.

“They really aren’t that amazing, Alice,” I laughed. “The people who go are usually really dull.”

“She is lying. They are amazing. You won’t know where to look first with all the wealth they splash around.” Rose added. “Bella doesn’t understand because she has always been around it.”

“Thank you doctor, Rose,” I teased.

“My pleasure.”

“So how many people are expected to be there?” Alice asked.

“Last count it was about eight hundred,” Rose replied.

“How many?” I was speechless. “Jesus Rose. Who did you and my mother invite?”

“I just sent the invites I was told to.”

“Eight hundred, that is insane,” I rolled my eyes.

“Your father has invited a lot of his over sea clients, and you know what your mother is like wanting to show off.”

“Jazz is so excited about playing. The band said this will be the gig of their career so far.” Alice smiled as she searched the sale rail. “They have been rehearsing like mad. I’m surprised my brother has a voice left.”

“They are sounding amazing though,” Rose commented. “And that new song that Edward wrote is brilliant.”

“What new song?” I asked. Rose and Alice just looked at each other. How had they been able to see the band rehearse when I hadn’t been allowed?

“Oh shit,” Rose put her hand over her mouth. “Me and my big mouth.”

“I have to agree on that one, Rose," Alice rolled her eyes.

“Edward is performing an original song at my birthday?” I was astounded.

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Alice sighed. “But yes . . . Bella the song is amazing.”

“I won’t say anything.” I replied dazed at the thought Edward had written a song. Suddenly I couldn’t wait until my party just to be able to hear it.

                                                                 oxoxoxo

Saturday morning was manic. There was no other way to describe it. I was staying at the mansion much to my disappointment. My perfect birthday would have been waking up in Edward’s arms at his flat, but I couldn’t push my parents. Not when I thought about the effort they had put in for today.

“Good morning Miss Swan. Happy Birthday.” Monty smiled, bringing my breakfast in while I stretched in my bed.

“Breakfast in bed? It must be my birthday,” I smiled as he placed the tray on my lap. “Thank you.”

“Twenty two. I can hardly believe it. It only seems yesterday you were born,” Monty thought.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING,” My mother ran in hugging me. “You have a few gifts, but you will get your main present tonight.”

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” My dad came in and kissed my forehead. “Do you feel any older?”

“Not really,” I smiled.

My parents left me to get ready. When I walked down the spiral staircase, the mansion was a hive of movement. People were everywhere, rushing around. I looked out the window into the garden to see a huge stage being set up, along with hundreds of tables and chairs. There were pink banners and streamers being hung over a giant marquee, a black and white chequered dance floor was being put together near the stage. It was safe to say my mother had gone over the top, again.

“Bella,” my mother called at the bottom of the stairs, watching me look out the window. “Come down, there are some people I want you to meet.”

Most of the morning was spent being introduced to strangers, clearly clients of my father. Rose turned up just before lunch and saved me. We sat in the garden as the party slowly came together around us.

“And I didn’t think your parents could top your twenty first.” Rose said in awe, just looking around.

“Tell me about it,” I chuckled. “I’m not even allowed to see my dress for tonight. How does my mother know it will even fit?”

“It will fit,” Rose sniggered.

“Have you seen it?”

“I should think so. I was with your mother when she bought it.”

I sighed in relief. “Thank God. I was worried she had gone on her own.”

“Would I do that to you?”

“You really are my best friend,” I smiled.

“Do you want your gift now or later?”

“Don’t mind,” I shrugged. Rose took that as a yes as she went to her bag and pulled out a box. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Rose.” I smiled, opening the box, inside was a crystal angel. It was beautiful. “Rose, it’s beautiful.”

“She is a love angel. She will protect your heart when you need her most,” Rose smiled sadly. “I just wanted to try and help. I know it is probably really stupid, but  . . .” I hugged Rose before she could finish.

“Thank you,” I whimpered still hugging her. “It’s perfect.”

“Miss Swan,” Monty interrupted Rose and I. “Sorry to disturb you, but the band Eclipse are here to do their sound check.” My heart almost burst out of my chest. Sound check? I knew nothing about this, but I guess they would have to make sure everything was working. I turned to Rose who was smirking at me.

“I’ll go and greet them. Thank you, Monty,” I smiled.

“I have to say, Miss Swan. One of the young men looks very familiar,” Monty smirked. I knew I was blushing. Monty never forgot a face. “I’ll leave you ladies be.”

“Did you know about this?” I asked Rose once Monty had gone.

“Maybe,” Rose smiled getting up grabbing me.

My breath stopped as I saw him waiting in the hall way. People were rushing around me even though Edward must have been standing with his other band members, all I saw was him. His stunning green eyes connected with mine, his smile made me want to fall to the ground in worship. He was too much.

“Hi guys,” I smiled, trying to ignore the heat entering my body as I drew closer to him. God, the last time we had stood here together was the first night we had been together. I was burning just remember his lips against my neck.

The band all greeted me wishing me a happy birthday. Seth and Paul looked really nervous. I reassured them as they followed me into the garden. Emmet had tagged along to help them set up the equipment.

“Jesus, Bella this place is huge,” Emmet yelled walking across the garden. Rose hit his chest laughing.

“We really can’t thank you enough for this, Bella.” Jasper smiled as we approached the stage.

“Jazz, you deserve this. You guys are amazing,” I smiled, shooting a look at Edward who smirked back.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” I smiled as they began to set up. I brushed past Edward on purpose, softly touching his hand with mine. My hand was still tingling as I left the stage.

Rose and I sat in the garden watching them set up. I couldn’t keep my eyes off Edward. All I wanted to do was drag him up to my bedroom for the whole afternoon. God, it was the only gift I would _ever_ want, his soft lips on my body.

“Bella, you are drooling?” Rose teased nudging me.

“It’s driving me insane. I can’t even speak to him, Rose.”

“I’m sure you will get a chance later.”

“I hope so,” I sighed coming undone as Edward began to sing, checking the speakers. “Fuck, I am going to lose it. Everyone tonight will know I am head over heels for him if he keeps singing like that,” I moaned over heating as I watched him grip his guitar.

“Is that the band?” My mother called from behind me. “Rose, you were right. My goodness they are very good.” I didn’t turn round. I needed to compose myself. “You need to think about getting ready, Bella. The stylist will be here soon.”

“You booked a stylist?” Really my mother was over doing it.

“Of course,” My mother kissed my forehead. “This band is so good.” My mother replied, putting her hands on her hips watching Eclipse. I was freaking out wondering what she was thinking. “That lead singer is something else.” All I wanted to do was find a hole and go and hide in it. “What’s the lead singer’s name? He is gorgeous.”

“Mom, you are old enough to be his mother,” I turned annoyed. I was not having my _mother_ crushing on Edward. It couldn’t get any worse than that.

“I know that, but  . . . my - he has one hell of a voice.” I was so glad she said _voice_ and not anything else. I would have died with embarrassment.

“Edward is quite a talent,” Rose commented. “Edward and Jasper write their own songs. They are performing some tonight.”

“Well, I will be looking forward to hearing them later . . . . Oh and the DJ has turned up as well. I will need to speak to Jasper to sort out the timings.” I watched horrified as my mother walked over to the stage.

“Breath Bella,” Rose whispered.

“She will be able to tell. I just know it.”

“Relax, she won’t. You are just being paranoid.”

“Miss Swan,” Monty called. “The stylist is ready for you.”

“See you later,” I whispered to Rose. “Look after him, please,” I begged worried.

“He’ll be fine,” Rose laughed. “Go and make yourself beautiful.” She laughed pushing me away.

 I was pretty relaxed after being pampered for two hours. I sat having my hair and make-up done. I was too scared to even look out my window into the garden. I could hear it was getting busy with guests. The DJ was already playing music. I could make out twinkling lights flashing in the corner of my eye.

My dress was breath-taking. The backless baby pink silk dress fell down my body like a waterfall and pulled me in showing off my figure effortlessly.

I was left alone to finish getting ready. I was about to put my diamond earrings and necklace on when a knock came at my door.

“Come in,” I called looking out the window. When I turned around, I began to overheat. “How did you get up here?” I replied amazed, watching Edward standing there in all his perfection, in a grey suit.

“Rose and Emmet just did mission impossible,” he laughed. “You should have seen them. They are watching the corridor as we speak. Emmet has a secret knock.” I just giggled. “Bella, you look stunning.” Edward pulled me into his arms. I crashed my lips against his. God, I had wanted to do that the moment I saw him earlier. My hands were roaming over his suit, wanting to rip it from his body. Edward chuckled. “Bella, we don’t have time for that. Anyone could walk in.” I pouted. “I wanted to say happy birthday.” His voice was tender as he cupped my face. “And give you your gift.”

“Edward you   . . . . “

“I wanted you to have something,” Edward interrupted my moan. “Please Bella.” I couldn’t deny him as he handed me a small wrapped box. I opened it, my breath broke as I saw a beautiful diamond incrusted ring looking back at me. “It’s been in my family for centuries. I’m meant to give it to the one person I could never live without.” Tears were filling my eyes. “I know you can never be my wife, Bella. As much as I want it, but I just want you to have this so you know, it was always you. I think I might just be able to move on, knowing you realise just what you mean to me.”

“Edward . . . I don’t know what to say.” Edward pulled the ring from the box, placing it on my right hand.

“You don’t know how much I wish it was your left hand I could place this ring on, Bella.” Edward breathed. God, I wanted that too. I wanted the rest of my life with him. No, I wanted eternity, but I couldn’t tell him that. One of us needed to be strong and realise it was impossible.

“I love you Bella. I always will.” Edward tenderly kissed me. I clung to him, pulling at his hair as the kiss became urgent. I wanted as much of him as I could take. I loved him so much, more than I could even comprehend. I was breaking into little pieces kiss by kiss, but I wouldn’t stop his touch for anything. “Happy birthday, Bella,” he whispered as the kiss finally broke.

“Thank you, Edward . . . . for everything.” I whispered my lips still against his jaw. “I  . .”

Just as I was about to tell him I loved him a knock came at my door - great timing.

“That’s Emmet secret knock,” Edward whispered alarmed, darting into my wardrobe.

My mother wandered into my room moments later.

“Baby, look at you.” My mother cooed. “You look beautiful. Rose was right about the dress. Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

“Are you ready?”

“I just need to put my necklace and earrings on.” I picked up the box. My mother smiled, walking over to me. I hope I wasn’t shaking too much. Knowing Edward was in my wardrobe was a little distracting. My mother put my necklace on then picked up each earring tenderly putting them on.

“You are so beautiful, Bella.” My mother kissed my forehead. “Alex is down stairs waiting for you. I think you are going to take his breath away.” My mother took my hand in hers. Crap, she noticed Edwards ring. “Where did this come from?” My mother asked sceptical, running her hand over the ring. “It’s very pretty.”

“It was a gift.” Why was my voice just a whisper? I could feel the tears fill my eyes. I tried to fight them back.

My mother watched my reaction. “You have made a right mess of this,” she sighed. “You only have yourself to blame. You can’t keep him. You do understand that, don’t you? Jacob isn’t suitable for so many reasons. Your father would go mad if he knew just how involved you had become with this boy. You need to make a real effort with Alex tonight. You only have four weeks of college left. It’s time to stop having your head in the clouds. Alex is your destiny and he is already head over heels in love with you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You need to wake up, Bella.”

I nodded looking at my wardrobe. God, Edward was listening to every word. It made my heart shatter. “Come on, you have a party to attend.” My mother sang grabbing my hand.

I walked woodenly to the party, feeling more like I was being dragged into a prison. Four weeks that was all the freedom I had left?

The mansion was overloaded with people. I was dizzy with all the faces wishing me a happy birthday. I hardly recognized any of them.

I went bright red as my parents presented me with a brand new red Ferrari for my birthday. Everyone was clapping as my dad embraced me.

I had no idea if Edward had freed himself from my room yet. There were so many people, I was finding it hard to see straight.

“Bella,” I sighed in relief as I saw Alice’s friendly face. I hugged her tightly, “Happy birthday,” she smiled handing me an envelope.

“Alice, you really shouldn’t have.”

“It’s from me, Jazz and Edward I guess.” I glared. Edward had already given me his gift. I looked down at my hand “Oh Edward has already given you your main gift.” she beamed. “It looks beautiful on you.”

“It was too much, Alice. He shouldn’t of,” I whimpered.

“Bella, Edward wouldn’t want any other girl to wear it, trust me. Open your gift, come on.” Alice ordered. I rolled my eyes at her as I ripped the envelope. Inside was a CD. I just looked at her confused. “It’s Eclipse’s original songs Edward and Jazz wrote. They recorded their demo last week.”

“They did?” I was speechless.

“Yeah, from the money they got from this gig,” Alice smiled. “You can listen to it later.” I hugged Alice tightly. “I guess that means you like it,” Alice chuckled.

“I love it.” I muttered still hugging her. “I’m going to miss you guys so much.”

“Hey, none of that talk. We still have four weeks,” Alice commented.

“There you are,” I heard Rose call me. “This place is rammed. I have never seen so many people in my life.”

“Is Edward okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, we got him out in the end. That was a mission I tell you,” Rose laughed. “We almost lost him in your wardrobe.” I hit her gently as she giggled. “He is getting ready to go on stage.”

“He is?” Crap. I didn’t even know if the scouts or producers were here yet. I needed to check the guest list. I needed Monty.

“Did your parents seriously buy you a Ferrari?” Rose stopped by my car as I searched the crowd. Trying to find one person in this crowd was a nightmare.

“Yeah,” I replied stressed.

“Bella, who are you looking for?”

“Monty,” I replied standing on my tip toes.

“He is in the main hall way,” Rose replied confused. “Where are you going? The band is about to start?” Rose called as I shot off towards the house.

“I’ll be back in two minutes. Save me a seat near the front. I will join you.” I called running into the house.

“Monty, can I just have a look at the guest list,” I whispered once I found him in the corridor.

“Miss Swan, you are missing your party,” Monty asked alarmed.

“I need to know if some people have arrived.” Monty handed me the list. I sighed in relief to see that all of them had already arrived and had been seated near the stage as I had requested.

“Are you alright, Miss Swan?” Monty asked wary.

“Wonderful,” I sang kissing his cheek. “Thank you,” I called rushing back to my party, hoping I hadn’t missed anything yet.

I stepped into the garden, crowds had gathered around the stage. I took a quick look, happy to see the scouts and producers were sat down eagerly awaiting the band. I could see Rose, Alice and Emmet waiting on a table near the stage.

“Where have you been?” Rose yelled as her eyes caught me running across the dance floor.

“Sorry, I had to sort something,” I smiled sitting down.

“Could it not have waited?”

“Not really,” I smiled glancing over at the table with the scouts and producers on it.

The stage came to life as the most gorgeous man on earth strolled to the centre of the stage, locking his green eyes with mine instantly. I loved him. That was all that was going around my head. _I loved him_ and wanted to give him this: his dream.

I sat with an uneven breath, waiting for my sexy green eyed barman to sing and make his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart wrenching or what? I think I will cry when I have to separate them.  If I do????  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks  
> Bee xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Edward stood looking at me. I somehow had stood up, mesmerized by his gaze. He strummed his guitar, smirking at me. My insides trembled. The band came to life beginning to play _Kings of Leon’s ‘Sex is on fire_ ’. All I could do was laugh. Somehow, I think Edward had a meaning behind his first choice of song. Alice and Rose stood up shouting and clapping. Before I knew it Eclipse had the whole party up on their feet singing and dancing. Edward was incredible. He had everyone in the palm of his hands. His voice blasting out of the speakers with such perfection, it knocked me off my feet.

By the third song, I was leaning at the front of the stage, like a mad groupie, dancing, shouting enjoying this rock god standing in front of me. Alice and Rose were dancing with me, screaming and shouting almost as much as me. As I turned to look behind me, I noticed the dance floor was full. Everyone was crammed in, standing as close to the stage as they could, clearly wanting a better look at this new amazing band. Edward couldn’t have asked for a better response, and it just pushed him even further.

The set list was amazing, from disco classics like ‘ _Disco inferno’_ to _U2’s ‘with or without you’_ ; there was nothing this band couldn’t do. Even Jasper sung a few lead vocals. I almost lost it as Edward sang ‘ _Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap’_. He knew I loved the song. His eyes hardly left mine as he sang, making my head spin with the beautiful tones of his voice. My sexy bar man was on fire.

I was losing it by the time the band were half way through their set list. The sweat was running down Edward’s face, as the raw passion exploded in his voice, taking me over. He was consuming me. I was dizzy with feelings.

The band stopped for a water break and Edward spoke to the crowd who were going crazy.

“I want to take this moment to thanks the person we are all here for tonight.” Fuck, Edward was going to say my name. Hold it together Bella, people are going to be watching you. “As we all know it’s her birthday today, so I think we should get her up on stage. What do you reckon?” Edward asked the crowd, everyone cheered. Fuck, crap what was he doing? “Bella Swan, are you out there?” Like he didn’t know where I was. Rose and Alice threw their hands up in the air, shouting and screaming pointing at me. “There she is. Bella, can you join me on stage please.” He smirked sipping his water. I walked onto the stage, waving at the crowd before walking over to him. Fuck, he was hot tonight, between my legs began tingling just looking at him. I hope I didn’t lick my lips, but I was so lost watching him I wasn’t too sure.

“You are dead,” I whispered as I approached him.

“I wanted you to hear _your_ song on this stage, not down there in the crowd,” Edward whispered before he went back to the mike. I just glared after him, his words suddenly hitting me. _My song,_ what was he talking about? “I think we should sing Bella a special birthday song. What do you think?” The crowd went crazy like I knew they would.

Emmet came out with a chair. “You might need this, Bella,” he chuckled. I sat down looking wary at him.

I could see the producers and scouts deep in conversation with each other. It looked promising. I couldn’t see how anyone wouldn’t sign this band, they were amazing. I could just about make out my parents, shit, with Aro and the rest of his family. Alex didn’t look happy, it might have been the fact that I hadn’t even spoken to him yet, but it was my party. I could do what I wanted and right now I didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Edward began to strum on his guitar. I was on fire. This tune was new. I had never heard him play this before. God, was this the song he had written. Was his original song about me?

Everything disappeared the moment he began to sing. His voice was tender, the emotion clear to see as he sang to me. The words were sweet and pure and spoke straight to my heart. His song was incredible. My heart burst as he sang the words of the chorus. ‘Our love never dies’.

I was fighting my tears as the song came to an end when Edward smiled breathtakingly at me. He helped me down off the stage. I was still trembling. I wanted him right there and then.

“That was all for you, Bella. You inspired every single word.” He muttered in my ear as he helped me down.

“Edward . . .” I was speechless, I had no words.

“I better finish the set. I think you will like the next few songs.” He teased as he went back to the centre of the stage.

When I joined Rose and Alice I froze to see Jane and Alex standing with them, double fuck!

“They are amazing,” Jane chimed. “Happy birthday, Bella. This party is awesome.” I wasn’t sure if Jane had noticed Edward was the bar man from Twilight, but looking at him on stage now they were worlds apart. Edward owned this crowd tonight and most of them were of a high society. Edward was where he had always belonged. He was better than every single person here, I had always known that.

“Happy birthday, Bella.” Alex moved in to kiss my cheek, pushing his body against me as he did it. Why did I have to be so close to the stage? I was sure Edward was watching everything and as I turned I was right.

The band had begun to play ‘ _carry out’_. I couldn’t hold my giggles, watching Jasper sing Timberlands part while Edward sang Justin’s. They were having the time of their lives up there. I knew Edward would play ‘ _set the fire to the third bar by snow patrol’_ ; it was our song after all, the one that had won me over all those months ago. The whole garden drew silent as they watched a single spot light fall on him as he sang the song acoustic. The atmosphere was magic. I was in no doubt he had won his dream just by that single performance alone.

Eclipse rounded the set off with ‘ _Use somebody By Kings of Leon’_ , the crowd went crazy begging for more, but the band were exhausted having already done two encores. They had been on stage for almost two hours. They took their bows and left the stage to a roaring sound of applause and screams.

The hysteria calmed a little after the DJ returned, so many people were asking me about the band. I was only happy to explain where they could see them perform again.

I was searching the crowd for green eyes, just wanting to tell him how his song had taken over my heart. I was trembling, longing to be in his arms.

“You promised me a dance.” Alex engulfed me with his arms as I passed him in the crowd. “I think I will take you up on that offer now.” He smiled taking my hand leading me to the dance floor. I had no choice. I had put this off too many times. I would have to find Edward later. “The band was very good tonight.” He commented as we swayed to the music. “They perform at Twilight and New Moon is that correct?” Crap, had Alex worked out Edward was the bar man that he had an argument with?

“Yes,” I whispered pulling him closer. I had to do something to change the subject. Alex caught his breath at our closeness as he took me in.

“Bella, you are incredible.” Alex muttered watching my lips. Crap, please don’t kiss me.

“I’m sorry I have been so distant.” I replied looking at him. “It’s hard for me. Alex. You aren’t the first man to want to claim me. I have to make sure I am making the right choices.”

“Bella, you would want for nothing with me. I would treat you like a goddess every second of every day.” Alex moved his hands up my waist and shuddered as his hands touched my bare back. Fuck, this was bad. I could tell by the hungry look in his eyes. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, becoming lost in my lips as he moved closer.

“Alex,” I giggled moving back. “Not here, everyone is watching.”

Alex snapped out of his trance. “Sorry Bella, but you do things to me. I just can’t explain.”

“It’s fine,” I smiled. Alex twirled me around the dance floor just like the first time we had met. It was nice, but I was distracted watching the crowd, looking for Edward. I knew he couldn’t be too far away. I hoped he wasn’t watching. I could only imagine how he would be reacting watching me in another man’s arms.       

I eventually escaped Alex and began my search again, only to find my father instead.

“Hi, Daddy,” I smiled, grabbing a drink from the waiter as he walked by.

“Are you having a good time, sweetheart?” He smiled.

“The best,” I beamed about to walk off.

“Wait a minute, Bella.” My father grabbed my arm. “I wanted to say that I’m proud of you.”

“You are?”

 “You and Alex looked wonderful out there. Everyone was talking about it. You two are quite the topic as well as the band your mother booked.” I just nodded. “That band was quite something. The lead singer, what is his name?”

“Edward,” I choked out.

“He has some talent that boy.”

“He sure does,” I smiled about to walk off again, but my dad grabbed me again. “What now dad?”

“He seemed quite taken with you. I could tell by the way he was looking at you.”

“Everyone is taken with me in your eyes,” I glared, feeling my throat go dry. Had he worked it out? God, I hope not, we only had four weeks left.

“I know,” my dad chuckled. “I was just saying. I know you wouldn’t go there. I bet someone like him has a different girl on his arm every night.”

“That’s Edward,” I joked. “The male slut is his nick name at the club.” Well, it was until I tamed him. My dad just laughed and finally let me go.

I was losing my mind. Where was he? Edward must have been close. It didn’t make any sense. I was wondering round for at least an hour, slowly going insane. I gave up searching the garden and wandered into the house. I needed to change my shoes anyway. The balls of my feet were killing.

I was rummaging through my walk in wardrobe, trying to find some lower shoes, when I felt a hand caress my back. I knew the touch, it was impossible to mistake as his hands moved from my back to cup my breasts. I moaned falling back into his chest, as Edward attacked my neck with his lips. “I could be anyone. Don’t you even want to check it’s me, Bella?” Edward chuckled against my neck.

“I know your touch, Edward.” I moaned, feeling his hands massage my breasts. I was dripping and wanted him to take me right here, right now.

“I want you,” Edward groaned, moving his fingers over my nipples.

“Fuck,” I moaned. “Just take me.” Edward spun me round roughly, crashing his lips against mine, while lifting me up against the wall. It was hot. I was moaning, not caring who heard me. All the frustration from seeing him on stage earlier erupted. I couldn’t get close enough to him. Edward practically ripped my underwear from my body and as he made love to me up against the wall. I didn’t give a fuck who walked in. I needed him right then like the air I breathed.




“What?” He smiled watching me.

“Someone could have come in.”

“I locked the door, Bella,” Edward smirked.

“You mean we could have used the bed?” I pouted.

“No, I couldn’t have waited to get you onto the bed.” He smiled kissing my lips, “God, you are breath taking.” I hit his chest remembering he had been hiding from me. “What was that for?” He laughed.

“Where were you? I have been looking for you for an hour and a half.”

“I was following you, waiting to get you alone. Then lucky for me, you came up here,” he smirked, putting his hands through my hair. “What were you doing in here anyway?”

“Getting some new shoes, my feet are killing,” I remembered and went back to look for some.

“Your wardrobe is the size of my bedroom, how can you find anything in here?”

“I know where everything is,” I smiled, finding the shoes I was looking for.

“I was watching you with Alex,” Edward said softly as I put my shoes on. “Alex seems really smitten with you.”

“Please, I don’t want to talk about this. Not tonight. Not after you performing and my song. Have you any idea what you have done to me tonight?” I yelled.

I was angry, but not with Edward. I had made this mess. I was so deeply in love with him, I wasn’t sure I could come out of this without my heart being destroyed.

“Tell me what I have done, Bella.” Edward asked tenderly, pulling me into his chest.

“You have taken over my heart,” I whimpered. “It’s going to cause me physical pain to be separated from you in four weeks.”

“Bella  . . .”

“Edward, don’t,” I whimpered. “No more wonderful words, enough is enough. I can’t take the hurt, knowing I can’t keep you.” I glared. “We need to calm this down, otherwise both our heart are going to break in four weeks.”

“It doesn’t have to be four weeks. Stay with me, Bella. I know I have nothing to offer you, but my heart, isn’t that enough?” The pain in his face was clear. I had taken this too far. I needed to cut him off now before I ruined his heart forever.

“I think you need to go,” I winced, walking out of the wardrobe.

“Bella, please  . . .”

“No Edward, I told you from the word go what would happen. You knew this was never going to be long term.” I walked towards the window, pulling him with me. “Look, this is my life,” I pointed to the garden and all the wealth spread across it. “I have certain obligations, a lifestyle that I have to be in. This is all I have known, and this is the life I must lead.” I pulled him away from the window, my heart shattering at his wounded face. “You don’t belong in my world Edward, that night when you said we were worlds apart, you were right.” I didn’t believe a word I was saying, but I had been selfish enough. I needed to set him free. I would never have the strength to go against my parents. This life had been rooted in me since birth. It was all I knew.  “I think we should just end it here. It’s clear to see things have gone too far.”

“Bella, please don’t say that.” Edward pleaded, tears filling his eyes, “I love you. You can’t end this, not yet.”

“I think you should leave.” I replied, turning away from him.

“I don’t believe you,” he whispered.

“Just leave, Edward,” I yelled, pushing at his chest.

“I’ll go, but this isn’t over. I still have four weeks. I won’t give up on you Bella.” I didn’t answer instead I just walked to my window, watching the party in full swing. As I heard the door close I fell to the ground, crushed by the fear, I had just let my whole world walk out the door.

Why couldn’t I be strong enough to be with him?

                                                                               oxoxoxo

It had only been a few days since the party, but my body felt as if it had been years. Three days without him. Three days not seeing his face or feeling his touch. I was going insane, but I had to do this. I needed to wean myself off him. I had been so addicted to him to have to go ‘cold turkey’ was killing me.

I hadn’t eaten in three days. I had managed to make my parents believe I was ill, so spent the last three days in my room. Rose had left endless amounts of calls as had Alice and even Edward, but I had ignored them all. This was the best way. It was the only way I could protect him.

“How are you feeling darling?” My mother wandered in with a bouquet of red roses. “Alex sent these. He sends his best wishes.”

“That was nice of him,” I smiled weakly.

“You have a little colour back.” My mother smiled putting her hands on my forehead. “Rose is down stairs desperate to see you. Do you feel up for company?”

“Not really,” I muttered, rolling under my duvet.

“Your father and I are going away tomorrow. We have to go to New York for a conference. We will be gone for about a week. I hate to leave you when you have been so ill.”

“Its fine mom,” I muttered under my duvet. “I’m getting better each day.”

“Why don’t you see Rose just for a little while, she might make you feel better?” I sighed knowing I wasn’t going to win.

“Alright,” I moaned. “But only for an hour or so.”

“I’ll send her up.” My mother smiled kissing my forehead. “Make sure you keep up your fluids. I’ll get Monty to bring you some more water.”

I lay waiting for the storm to come. I didn’t have the energy for this. My body was drained and my mind was so fucked up I had no idea what I was doing.

Rose flew through the door glaring at me. God, she scared the shit out of me at times.

“Thanks for returning my calls.” She spat sitting on the bed looking at me.

“I’ve been ill.”

“Bullocks,” Rose yelled. “Would you like to explain what the hell is going on because Emmet and I have no idea what to do with Edward?”

“What do you mean?” I asked sitting up.

“Well, he looks like hell. Just like you in fact,” Rose laughed. “But the problem is that some scouts have come to the nightclub to see him, but the idiot won’t get out of bed to perform for them.”

“You’re joking.” For Christ sakes this was his dream, what was he playing at?

“Losing you has hit him hard.”

“It’s for the best. He wasn’t going to let go, I could tell,” I groaned. “This is so fucked up.”

“You can’t leave him like this, Bella. He is a real mess.” I groaned, pulling the duvet over my head. “You need it to. You look like hell as well.”

“I’M ILL!” I yelled just as Monty walked in with my water.

“I think Miss Hale already knows that Miss Swan,” Monty commented as he put my water down “Is there anything else you need?”

“No thank you, Monty,” I muttered.

“She needs to get her ass out of this bed and sort out her mess, that’s what she needs,” Rose glared. I threw a pillow at her. “Bella, come on, have a shower. We could take your Ferrari,” Rose nudged me. “You can’t leave him like this and you know it. Not with the big break he might get, if he can get his sorry ass out of bed.” I rolled my eyes, pulling the duvet off me. “Good girl. I’ll have a look for an outfit for you. Do you want me to do your hair?”

“Rose,” I laughed, “I can manage.”

“But I thought you were ill?” She teased. I just stuck my tongue out at her as I went into my bathroom.

“God, this car is something else,” Rose sighed, stroking the seats.

“Stop getting turned on by my car,” I teased.

“Bella, it’s a Ferrari? What’s not to get turned on about it?”

“I can’t believe you are making me do this.”

“We are nearly there now so you can’t wimp out.”

“Who were the scouts anyway?” I asked interested, knowing exactly who they would be really.

“Some guy called Garret. He owns a music label in New York. He heard about the gig they did at your party and wanted to see them for himself.”

“That’s great,” I smiled. My plan had clearly worked. Damn Edward, I just needed to get his ass out of bed to perform for them. Why was nothing ever easy?

I was hyperventilating as I began to climb the stairs to his flat. What if Edward didn’t want to see me? Maybe I had destroyed his heart enough that he realised he was better off without me.

“Bella relax. Edward will understand why you did it,” Rose called snapping me out of my daydream. “You just need to get his sorry ass out of bed.”

Emmet was at the door way. Rose entered first. “Holy hell babe, I didn’t think you would manage it,” Emmet chuckled. “Hello Bella, how are you this beautiful morning?”

“Hi Emmet,” I sighed. “Where is he?”

“In bed, he has been for three days, but he did shower this morning.”

“So has Bella, but she was ill apparently,” Rose sniggered. Just listening to these two was enough to drive me to Edward’s room.

I didn’t knock. As I stepped in, the room was silent no music, nothing. I could make out Edward on his side, lay down. “Emmet, you could at least knock,” Edward yelled turning around to freeze when he saw me. “Bella,” Edward muttered sitting up. “What are you doing here?” I took him in, even a mess, he was still beautiful. The stubble on his chin made him look rough, but sexy. His hair was all over the place, but it was always that way. The only thing that stabbed at my heart was his eyes. Blood shot from tears, with black bags under them, clearly from not getting enough sleep.

“Rose told me you weren’t too good,” I smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. “She told me about the scout as well. Edward, what are doing? This could be your big break.”

“I just needed some time to sort my head out,” Edward got out of the bed. He was in just his sweats. I had to hold back a moan looking at his bare chest. “I mean when you drop shit like that on me, I kind of need time to adjust. I thought I had another four weeks left with you Bella, and just like that you took it away from me. How the hell did you expect me to react?”

“I’m sorry. I thought it was for the best,” I whimpered. 

“Do you still think that now?” Edward asked standing in front of me.

“I’m not sure,” I whispered, looking down at the floor. Edward was there in a flash, kneeling on the floor, lifting my chin up to look into his eyes.

“What do you want from me, Bella? You can have anything, do you understand?”

“I’m sick of hurting you,” I touched his face, tracing his lips with my fingertips. “I can’t stay with you forever, do you understand that?” Edward nodded sadly, “Do you really understand that Edward, because if you don’t, there is no point carrying on with this.”

“I’m sorry about the other night. It was just an intense night. My feelings were everywhere after singing you my song and seeing you with Alex. I just lost it for a bit. I always knew this had to end. I am just asking you to give me the last four weeks back. I need them Bella.” His eyes were softly burning into mine as he spoke.

“As long as you sing for the scout tonight,” I smiled touching his face. “You don’t have to let all your dreams go.”

“Bella, all I dream about is you.”

“Then we need to find you some new dreams in these last four weeks.” I smiled, resting my head against his. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore. You are too important to me.”

“I don’t want to dream of anything else,” Edward muttered.

“Will you play tonight for the scout?” I whispered.

“I will,” Edward turned his head to look at me. “But I’m playing for you, not the scout.”

“That’s good enough for me.” I smiled pressing my lips softly against his. Edward groaned pushing me back against his bed as we began to trace all the parts of each other we had been starved of.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

“So we have four weeks,” Edward whispered against my neck as I lay in his arms after he had called Jasper about the gig tonight.

“Yeah,” I sighed turning to face him. “But I don’t want our feelings getting in the way. We need to just enjoy each moment, Edward. We can’t waste these last few weeks.”

“I understand.” He smiled putting his hand through my hair. “I’m just glad you are here.”

“You really need to think about getting up, you have a show to do remember,” I smiled, tracing his lips with my fingertips.

“Are you sure you can’t make it tonight. I’m always better when you are in the crowd.”

“I can’t,” I whimpered. “My parents go away tomorrow for a week. I need to see them.”

“That’s okay,” I could sense the disappointment in his voice.

“I did have a proposition for you though,” I replied, running my hands down his chest, over his stomach.

“This sounds interesting.” He groaned from my touch.

“Would you stay with me for the week,” I asked.

“What do you mean?”

“At the mansion. I am studying for my finals and well, the mansion will be really lonely without my parents and Monty.”

“You want me to stay with you?” He asked shocked.

“I understand if you need to work, but I just thought it would be great to have the week together. We have a music room. I thought you and the band could rehearse there if you wanted, and well it would be kind of fun.” Edward was just watching me. I had no idea what was going around in that beautiful head of his. “Edward, say something.” I asked after a few minutes.

“I’d love to Bella, but are you sure?”

“Yes, I want as much of you as I can in these four weeks.” I smiled kissing his lips. “My parents leave late tonight so you could come round after your gig tonight,” I smiled.

“As long as you are sure you want me there,” Edward smiled.

“I want you there,” I breathed, pressing my lips against his.

I watched Edward get up to have a shower. Rose and Emmet looked really pleased with themselves as we came out of Edward’s room, with him all washed and dressed.

“Going somewhere?” Emmet asked smirking.

“I have a gig to do,” Edward smirked, taking my hand. “Did you want a lift to work, Emmet?”

“Who is giving you a lift?” Emmet asked confused.

“I am, in my Ferrari,” I beamed.

Emmet’s mouth dropped. “I’ll just get my coat,” Emmet replied in a rush, Rose just laughed at him as they followed us down stairs.

I dropped Edward off at the club, wishing him luck, not that he needed it and drove off hitting the gas as I went. I couldn’t wait until later tonight, knowing I had Edward all to myself for a whole week!

“I’m sorry we have to go darling and take Monty with us, but you know I can’t cope in that New York apartment without him.” My mother muttered hugging me goodbye. “I am glad you are feeling better and if you need anything call us.”

“Have a good week. Call me once you get to New York,” I smiled.

“Be good, Bella.” My father raised an eyebrow at me almost as if he knew what I had planned this week.

“Of course I will be daddy,” I beamed my most innocent smile.

 “Why don’t I believe you young lady?” He teased kissing my cheek before he followed my mother to the car.

I spent the time waiting for Edward having a relaxing bath. I was so over excited at the possibilities of what we could get up to in this mansion alone. I needed to calm myself down.

I opted for my silk night wear, imagining the animal it would bring out in Edward when he arrived. I wrapped my fluffy robe around myself just to keep warm and sat in the TV room waiting.

I rushed over to the intercom as it buzzed, it was 3am. I knew it could only be one person.

“Hello,” I called over the intercom.

“It’s me,” Edward called back. I pressed the security gate to let him in and rushed to the front door.

My heart was skipping beats as I watched him walk up the drive way. “Hey beautiful,” he smiled kissing me as he greeted me at the front door.

“So,” I asked pulling him inside. “How did it go?”

“We have a meeting with him next week,” Edward beamed. “Garret wants to sign us.”

“Edward, that’s brilliant,” I yelled, hugging him tightly. “I knew it. I just knew you were meant for big things.”

“We’ll see, but Jazz is made up. He and Alice are still celebrating at Twilight.”

“You could have stayed and joined them,” I replied still in his arms.

“I’d rather celebrate here.” Edward breathed, running his hands down my back. “There is no other place I would rather be.” I pressed my lips against his and we became lost in our kiss.

We slept in quite late the next morning. Edward did lose control when he realised what was under my robe. We didn’t really do much sleeping.

 I was happy that morning just being in his arms as we lay there talking.

“I think you will be a rock star this time next year,” I sighed. “I wonder if you will win awards. I bet you will.”

“You have too much faith in me, Bella,” Edward laughed, pulling me closer to him.

“You have no idea how good you are, do you?”

“It’s difficult. My music was always just a hobby. I never thought I would get a career out of it.” 

“You need to have more faith in yourself,” I smiled against his chest. “You are amazing, Edward Cullen.”

“Thanks,” he laughed. “So if I am going to be a rock star in a year, where do you think you will be?”

“I have no idea,” I whispered, knowing I would probably be engaged to Alex by then if not already married.

“You could be my number one groupie if you wanted,” Edward teased, tickling me.

“If only,” I giggled, trying to get away from him. “We really will be miles apart by then.” I whimpered once he had finished tickling me.

“I know we weren’t going to talk about feelings.” I turned to glare at him. “Hear me out, Bella. I just wanted you to know that I will never forget you. Where ever you are, I will always love you.” Edward traced the ring he had given me for my birthday. “I will always be grateful for these months you gave me.”

“Stop sounding like I am too good for you,” I hit his chest. “It annoys me when you talk like that.”

“But is true.”

“It’s not,” I smiled kissing his lips as we became submerged in our feelings again.

I gave Edward the grand tour when we finally got dressed. I could tell he felt a little overwhelmed by the whole place.

I saved the music room until last, watching his reaction carefully as he looked at the black grand piano in the centre of the room.

“Wow,” Edward breathed walking in. “This room is quite something.” He walked over to the piano running his fingers over it before he sat down. I just stood there motionless watching him as he placed his hands over the keys. The sweetest music filled the air. I almost floated over to him as he began to sing my song. I sat next to him on the stool watching him, mesmerised. If I had thought he was hot playing a guitar, it was nothing compared to him playing the piano. It was so personal. I knew this moment was meant just for me. As soon as the song finished I pounced. Edward pulled me onto his lap, pushing me against the piano keys. I moaned feeling his hands roam under my clothes, touching me in all the places I wanted him to. I was moaning his name like a mad woman and that only pushed him further, it was too much, but all I could do was scream for more as he took me to heaven and back………

“I really need to do some studying at some point,” I giggled, catching my breath as he held me against the grand piano.

“Fuck, Bella that was the hottest thing ever.” Edward moaned kissing my neck. “I will never be able to look at a grand piano in the same way again.” I just laughed. “I mean it.”

“It was your fault I attacked you. Do you know how sexy you are behind a piano?”

“Do you know how sexy you are moaning my name on a piano?” He teased. I hit his chest. “I need to let you study.” He smiled kissing my lips “Shall I cook us some dinner?”

“I can do that.” Edward just looked at me. “I know I am a rich brat, but I can cook.”

“This I have to see,” Edward laughed.

“Right,” I replied getting up, putting myself back together. Edward pulled his sweats and top back on before following me into the kitchen.

He sat at the breakfast bar in silence watching me as I cooked pasta cheese with bacon. Monty had taught me the recipe when I was younger. Edward was pretty impressed when I put the plate of food in front of him, sticking my tongue out.

“So?” I asked him while he was eating.

“I’m impressed,” he smiled leaning over the breakfast bar to kiss me. “You can cook. I’ll give you that.”

“Well, thank you very much.”

“I’ll tidy the kitchen while you start your studying if you want. I thought I might take a dip in your pool after if that’s okay.”

I touched his face, looking into his eyes. “I want you to treat this place like home this week, you can do whatever you want,” I smiled and Edward smiled back nodding.

Having Edward at the mansion only made me love him more. He was so easy to live with. I could have quite easily got used to us always being this way.

I studied for a little while, but truthfully whatever I didn’t know now for my finals I was sure wasn’t going to sink in now. My head was overloaded with so much, there was hardly any room left for much more. I looked out the window to see Edward still doing laps in the pool. So slipped into my swim wear and ran down to join him.

“How am I meant to do laps with you stood there?” Edward breathed taking me in as I strolled towards him in my bikini.

“Just imagine I’m not here,” I teased diving into the pool, before I even surface Edward had me in his arms.

“Like I could ever do that,” he moaned pushing me up against the wall of the pool. I moaned feelings his hands going straight for my bikini bottoms. My hands pulled at his wet sexy hair as he worked me in ways he only could.

“We need to take this inside,” I moaned, becoming lost at the things his hands could do.

“No, I need to take you now.” Edward muttered against my neck pushing himself against me. All I could do was moan. “Do you want me to take you here, Bella,” Edward’s voice was dripping with lust as his hands moved under my bikini top. I could only pant feeling his hands on me. “Is that a yes?”

“Edward, just get on with it,” I moaned almost too loud. He chuckled lifting me out of the pool, only to lay me on one of the sunbeds next to the pool.

“Is it okay doing this outside?” He asked looking around, climbing on top of me.

I looked at him smirking. “Edward, have you seen the size of this mansion, even if someone was standing at the front gate no one would see us here.” I laughed.

“Just checking,” He chuckled pulling my bikini pants down my body with a devilish grin. He was going to make me scream out his name, _again_. I could tell and being outside made it even hotter.

The week slowly drifted away. By Friday I was wishing the week would just slow down. I only had one whole day left with him and I hated it.

“So it’s been a good week then?” Rose asked me as her and Alice lay on the sunbeds. Edward, Emmet and Jasper were messing around playing with a ball in the pool.

“Amazing,” I sighed putting my sunglasses on hiding the tears in my eyes. Time was going to fast in every sense of the word, if I could have frozen it I would.

“Are you two really going to let this all go in three weeks?” Rose asked sceptical. “Because from where I am standing, you two are in over your heads.”

“Shut up, Rose. We aren’t thinking about that, we are just living for the moment,” I sighed getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“To play with the boys . . . are you girls going to join me?” I smiled going over to the pool. Alice danced over straight away while Rose rolled her eyes at me before finally getting up.

“You need to stop hiding from your feelings at some point,” Rose whispered just before I got into the pool. I didn’t answer as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

“Come to play with the boys have we?” He teased.

“How about boys against girls? First team to score ten hoops wins?” Alice chimed.

“Bring it on,” Emmet called. “You girls are going down.”

“We’ll see about that,” Rose smirked, talking the ball from him.

The game was hilarious, our men were too sacred to hit the ball too hard encase they hurt us, so we let them have it full force. I was in hysterics watching Rose re arrange her swim top in front of Emmet so he would miss the ball coming his way. Alice was so innocent and sweet that Jasper wouldn’t dare tackle her. He almost let her have the ball.

“Where do you think you are going?” Edward challenge as Alice threw me the ball. Rose was already waiting by the hoop. We only needed one more point to win.

“I’m going to throw this ball and win the game.” I smiled sweetly, moving to the side of him.

Edward pressed himself against me. “You can’t distract me like Rose and Alice did to Emmet and Jasper.” He muttered blocking my way. I giggled cupping him with my one hand under the water and Edward froze, lust taking over his eyes. I threw the ball to Rose for our final point.

“We win,” I teased kissing him softly before removing my hand.

“You are unbelievable,” Edward muttered under his breath watching me as I celebrated with the girls.

“I want a re match,” Emmet stropped. “That was not fair.”

“Just admit it, you got beaten by girls,” Rose sniggered, wrapping her arms around him.

“We were so set up,” Jasper laughed. “I don’t have the energy for a re match anyway. We have a gig to do in four hours.” 

“I have to agree with Jazz,” Edward replied coming behind me, wrapping his arms around me. “I have a feeling we would lose again anyway. These ladies really aren’t playing fair.” Edward laughed. My breath caught as I felt his hands brush between my legs. He was clearly getting me back.

“I need to call my parents,” I almost groaned pulling away as Edwards hands became too much.

I was still burning as I got out of the pool and walked into the house. The things my sexy barman did to me were mind-blowing.

I called my parents to check on their progress, the conference was going well and they had some wonderful news to tell me once they returned, which could only mean they were coming into more money with some merger. Monty was flying back a day early which I had already gathered to make sure the mansion would be ready for their return.

Edward was already in my room when I walked in to take a shower.

“Hello beautiful.” He smiled as he lay on the bed. Would my eyes ever get use to his perfection, just looking at him on my bed, my pulse was racing.

“Hey,” I smiled getting onto the bed, placing my legs either side of him so I was straddling him. “Where is everyone?” I asked, sexily moving my hips.

“Down stairs,” he moaned grabbing my waist, pushing me harder down on him. I moan from the sensation. “Fuck Bella, that feels so good.”

“We really need to start to get ready.” I moaned still grinning myself against him. “Plus we have guests down stairs.”

“Fuck them,” Edward moaned pulling my bikini top from my body. “This won’t take long if you carry on rubbing against me.” I began moaning as Edward massaged my chest with one hand while the other fell into my swimming pants. I was rocking against him harder as the feelings took over. Before I knew it my hands were down his swimming trunks giving him the strokes that he needed. It was only a matter of minutes until both of us fell off our cliffs. I sat there on top of him, while our panting slowed down and then tenderly kissed his lips.

“I have no idea how I am going let you go in three weeks,” I smiled against his lips. “Not when you keep making me feel this way.”

“I have to use what I can to make you stay with me,” Edward smiled sadly. I glared at him. “I can’t help it, Bella. I love you and deep down you love me too.”

“You know I do,” I whimpered.

“You never say it to me though. Here I am wearing my heart on my sleeve, and you still keep your distance.”

“Edward, I can’t say the words. I won’t,” I sobbed. “I can’t hurt you like that. How are you going to ever move on if I tell you how much I love you?”

“We don’t have to move on Bella. We could be together,” I got off him grabbing a towel. “Bella, where are you going?”

“To take a shower,” I yelled.

“Bella,” Edward moaned getting off the bed to follow me into the bathroom.

 “I thought we said no more feelings. All we do is argue when we talk about our feelings. I don’t want to be fighting the whole three weeks,” I screeched, turning the shower on.

“Bella, you are the only one fighting.” Edward replied calmly, leaning against the shower door. “Why can’t you just tell me you love me?” I hit his chest hard, but he didn’t budge on inch. “It’s only three little words.”

“I am going to slap you if you don’t stop,” I glared. “Do you want your heart to be trampled on Edward, is that what all of this is about, because it’s not funny. I’m not going to do that too you. I  . .  .” I froze unable to finish what I was about to say.

“You love me too much,” Edward muttered tenderly touching my face, wiping the tears that were starting to stream down my cheek. I crashed my lips against his, pushing him into the shower, letting my towel fall to the ground as I stepped in after him and we lost ourselves for a little while, knowing what Edward had just said was true, even if I couldn’t tell him myself.

oxoxoxoxo

Edward and I got to the club a lot later than the others. He wasn’t working this week due to the fact he was with me. I sat in a booth with Rose and Alice watching him set up with the rest of the band. The club was overflowing with females and my heart stung thinking in a few weeks these girls would get him back.

“Bella,” A voice called. I turned to see Tanya standing in front of me.

“Keep walking Tanya,” I scowled looking away.

“Look we have both done things, can’t we have a clean slate,” Tanya asked. “I know I shouldn’t have told your mother you were seeing someone here, but I didn’t tell her it was Edward.”

“I suggest you keep walking bitch because if I have to look at your face for another moment longer, this hand is going to slap it.” Rose threatened, standing up.

“You need to control your dog,” Tanya shot a look at me. “But if that’s how you want to play it, fine,” Tanya stormed off.

“I hate her so much,” Rose seethed as she sat back down.

“Just ignore her. She likes the sound of her own voice.”

“Who was that?” Alice finally asked

“Tanya Denali,” I sighed “She was she one who told my parents I was seeing someone here.”

“The bitch,” Alice replied. Rose and I smiled. Alice was my friends too now and as Eclipse started Emmet took a seat with us. I couldn’t help but realise I wasn’t just losing Edward in three weeks. I was losing everything. I was losing a life I finally fitted into, and wasn’t so sure that I could give it up anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Two weeks until doomsday. I had a trouble breathing if I thought about it too much, but I could no longer push it to the back of my mind. It was going to come either way. I had no power to stop time, no matter how much I wished I could.

My parents came back from New York with the happy news of a merger with Volturi Limited. The possibilities for the two companies were endless; we would exceed over a billion a year. They may as well have just set me in chains there and then, it was clear to see the final transaction would be my marriage to Alex, making the deal unbreakable.

Time was slipping away from me so fast and with the future I had ahead of me I took every second I could with Edward.

“Are you coming to the club tonight?” Edward asked as I lay wrapped up in his arms. I had gone straight from college to his. I didn’t care what my parents said in the last two weeks. I wasn’t wasting a single second with him.

“Of course,” I smiled, drawing circles with my finger on his bare chest.

“I know we weren’t going to talk about . . . the last day but . . ” Edward was finding it difficult to get his words out. I turned to look into his eyes. My heart was bleeding as I watched tears come to his eyes. “I just wanted our last night to be special, so I will need you to meet me at the club at seven on that Saturday.” I just nodded holding him closer as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

I got home an hour later, just to show my face before I went out again.

“Bella,” My mother called. “Can you come into the dining room please?” I rolled my eyes walking in to see Aro and Alex sat with my parents. This did not look good.

“Hello Isabella,” Aro greeted me standing up, kissing my hand. “You become more beautiful each time I see you.”

“Thank you,” I smiled as he held a chair out for me to sit on.

“Hello Bella,” Alex smiled over the table.

“Well,” My father began. “We just thought you would like to know its official. Swan and Volturi Limited are now officially partners.” He beamed, “Aro and I have just got back from the solicitors and we are all going out to celebrate.”

My face fell. I knew I couldn’t argue, not with Aro there. I couldn’t embarrass my parents like that. They had taught me better than that.

“We are going to the new French restaurant, so you better get ready. It’s such a shame Jane is away with your wife Aro, it would have been nice to have the whole family together.”

“There will be plenty of time for that when you move to New York,” Aro smiled. What the fuck? Move to New York. I hadn’t been informed about this. I glared at my mother, trying to control my anger.

“I’m just going to get ready,” I smiled through my teeth, rushing out of the dining room.

I raced up to my room, my tears falling fat and fast. As if it wasn’t enough I couldn’t be with Edward, now I would be miles away, without a single hope of ever seeing him again.

“Bella,” my mother called, coming in to my room after I had my shower. I was putting my make up on as she sat on my bed. “You must have known it was coming darling. We only stayed in Florida because of that stupid college you wanted to go to. Your father has been itching to move to New York for years.”

“Is this really just about father,” I glared in the mirror.

“We are a little worried about you and this barman.” My mother admitted. “We don’t want you to jeopardize this merger.”

“Is that what you are calling me and Alex these days,” I spat.

“You see, this is the behaviour I am worried about. Before you got mixed up with that boy, you would have never spoken to me like that!”

“I need to finish getting ready.”

“Your father and I were going to tell you about New York, but you have to admit, we have hardly seen you.”

“It’s fine,” I replied coldly. “You clearly know what is best for me.” My mother just looked at me before leaving so I could finish getting ready.

I called Edward with the news. He was pissed off. I was glad I didn’t tell him about Alex and Aro coming to dinner with us. God knows what he would have done, but he agreed to meet me later in the middle of the night, when I sneaked out.

I sat bored out of my brains in the fine French restaurant. It was all business talk of course. I sat playing with my napkin, counting the seconds until I saw Edward again.

“You seem distracted tonight, Bella.” Alex whispered, taking the napkin out of my hand to place his hand on top of mine. “Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?”

“You did,” I smiled.

“So you have two weeks left of college.” He smiled looking deep into my eyes. “Then you are free for me to court you.”

“Court me,” I giggled. He was so old fashioned.

“I am going to woo you until your feet no longer touch the ground. I want you Bella. I want only you.” His eyes looked almost crazed as he spoke and the intensity scared me a little.

“How could a girl resist,” I whispered.

“I won’t let you resist,” he replied. “You and I belong together. We are the same.” I just looked at him. Alex really believed that, I could see it deep in his brown eyes. I knew I would have no choice but to marry him, everyone including Alex was demanding it.

oxoxoxo

I was glad to finally be in the comfort of my room. It was only 1am.  I was going to get some rest before Edward met me at 3am, when my phone went off. I forgotten to take it with me and as I picked it up I realised I had about thirty missed calls from Rose.

“What is it Rose,” I asked as she called again.

“Bella, where the hell have you been? I have been calling and calling.” Her voice was so stressed.

“I forgot to take my phone with me.”

“Bella . . . its Edward.”

“What about him?” I asked petrified.

“Someone has attacked him. He’s in hospital now.” That’s was all I needed to grab my car keys and race to the hospital.

Alice and Jasper were the first faces I saw. “Where is he?” I cried. “Is he okay? What the hell happened? He was attacked - by who?” I was talking so fast, I wasn’t sure they could understand me.

“Bella,” Jasper put his arms around me. “He is stable. He will be fine,” I breathed reassured, but the tears were still falling. I needed to see him. “Rose and Em are with him. You can go in and see him.”

“Is he awake?” I whimpered.

“Yeah, he is pretty beaten up though, Bella and has a cracked rib.” Jasper replied. I nodded as I stepped towards the door. Rose and Emmet were coming out as I went to open the door.

“Bella, thank God you are here. He has been asking for you,” Rose yelled hugging me.

“He is in a bad way,” Emmet replied angry. “If I had gotten hold of the bastards, I swear . . .”

“Does he know who attacked him?” I asked.

“No, they jumped him from behind. He has already spoken to the police, but they didn’t sound hopeful, it sounded like they thought it was a mugging, seen as they ran off with the tips for the night.” Rose replied. “You go in and see him. We’ll be outside if you need us.”

I nodded opening the door, almost choking as I took Edward in lying on the bed. His face all battered and bruised and strapped up around his chest.

“Bella, it’s not as bad as it looks. The doctor wants to keep me in encase I have concussion.” Edward whispered, holding his arms out to me.

I ran to him, taking his hands in mine. “What happened? Someone jumped you, who?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see their faces. They hit me from behind, the gutless bastards. I didn’t stand a chance. It looks like they were after the tips.”

I kissed his lips. “You scared me. Don’t ever do that again,” I scowled in between kisses.

“Keep kissing me Bella. The pain is defiantly going away.” He smirked and it only made me kiss him more and more. I wanted to kiss all his pain away.

I stayed in the hospital until the early hours of the morning. I had to leave in the end to get ready for college. I wasn’t even going to go, but Edward wasn’t having that, knowing my exams were next week. So I left him, telling him I would be back straight after college.

oxoxoxoxoxo

College was a blur, all I saw was Edward. I needed to be with him and didn’t even bother to go home when I finished. I went straight to the hospital.

It was on the way there my whole world cleared. I knew what I had to do. The fear of losing Edward when Rose had called me last night had given me all the answers. I couldn’t live without Edward, no matter how hard I tried, I needed him just as he needed me. With him was where I belonged. If it meant my parents would disown me, so be it. This was my life and my life was Edward. Whether he had money or not I would be the richest woman in the world in his arms because I had his love. I loved him and wanted to spend my whole life with him. It was time I told Edward that . . . .

Edward looked so much better as I entered his room. He had got dressed and had been given the all clear to leave.

“I can give you a lift,” I smiled, picking up his bag.

“I can get that.” He whispered, taking the bag out of my hand. He seemed troubled, but I guess he had just been beaten up for a bag of tips.

“Are you in pain?” I asked him as we wandered down the corridor.

“Unbearable pain,” he sighed, looking away and my heart whimpered for him.

“Can I do anything?” I asked taking his hand in mine.

“Just you being here is enough.” He smiled touching my face. His hand was trembling.

I helped him into my car. My Ferrari wasn’t the most ideal car for him to get into. It was excruciating watching his face as he held his ribs trying to get in.

I felt better once I got him into his flat, and onto the bed. I began to take his shoes and socks off when he started to chuckled.

“Bella, you don’t have to do that,” he smirked.

“I want to,” I smiled going for his trousers.

“Bella, I’m not sure I can perform tonight, as much as I would love too,” he teased cupping my breasts in his hands. “Your chest looks incredible in that top.”

I hit his chest lightly. “Stop it. Just let me look after you.”

“You shouldn’t be looking after me,” he smiled, touching my face.

“What if I told you I did want to look after you?” I whispered moving to undo his shirt.

“What do you mean?” He asked softly as I pulled the shirt off his back.

“What if I wanted to look after you . . .for  . . . .the rest of your life,” I whispered inches away from his face. His green eyes were piercing, but instead of the love I thought I would see in them, there was conflict.

“Bella . . .” Edward was lost somewhere. I could see he was searching for something, but I had no idea what.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” I asked confused. “You wanted me to tell you. Well, here I am telling you, Edward. I want to be with you. Two weeks aren’t enough for me. I want you my whole life.” Edward was still lost watching me. God, I hoped it was because he was overwhelmed by my sudden change of heart.  “Edward, do you understand what I am telling you  . . .I love . . .”

Edward’s finger touched my lips. “Don’t say it, Bella.” Edward finally spoke and those were the words he decided use. What the fuck was wrong with him? Maybe he really had hit his head?

“What are you saying?” I asked, tears filling my eyes.

“I’m not going to let you give everything up for me. You were right, I don’t belong in your world, Bella.”

“I belong with you,” I muttered.

“No, you don’t.” He replied with a sad smile. “I have let this go too far. I never thought you would . . .Fuck,” Edward put his hands over his face, trying to pull himself together. “I can’t do this okay. I am about to get a record deal with Eclipse. I just can’t see how you would fit into all of that.”

“Are you being serious?” I glared. Who was this stranger in front of me? 

“Bella, we knew our time scale. I braced myself for that, please can we just stick to the plan.”

“Fuck that! Why don’t we just finish it here,” I yelled. “I thought you loved me. What the hell are you saying- that now suddenly because your dream has come true, you no longer want me?” I was about to storm out his door.

“Bella, please don’t leave like this,” Edward begged trying to get up.

“Fuck you Edward. Fuck you for breaking my heart!” I yelled, slamming his door behind me.

“What the hell is going on?” Rose asked as her and Emmet stood by the front door while I came charging out.

“Edward and I have just finished. Please leave me alone.” I sobbed pushing past them both as I raced to my car.

So this was what heart break was. I could feel my heart breaking piece by piece as I recalled each word he said to me _. ‘Don’t say it, Bella, You don’t belong in my world, Bella.’_ Was this what he had planned all along? Had I just been a stupid little rich girl pulled in by his lies? It had all seemed so real at the time, but there was no other explanation. Edward clearly had never loved me. It made no sense, but it had to be true. __

I walked into my room as the loneliness consumed me, taking Edwards ring and throwing it across the room. All those months how could I have been so stupid? He had played me like a fool. Used me to gain his dream of getting his band signed. It was all so clear now. How could I have been so stupid? My parents were right, our kind, we needed to stick together. We couldn’t mix with the lower class. We would only be used like I had been. I couldn’t believe I had fallen for it, after trying so hard to protect my heart, Edward had pulled it from my body making me wonder if it would ever beat again. . . . .Damn him, I hated him.

 

oxoxoxoxo

I didn’t surface from my room for a week. That was how long it took me to rise from the ashes Edward had left in my heart, but when I did, I was determined to never let anyone break my heart again.

Rose had called over one hundred times, but I ignored them all. I had to face the facts. Rose was someone I couldn’t have in my life anymore, not while she was with Emmet. I refused to be side tracked.

“Bella you are up?” My mother replied shocked as I came downstairs dressed. “And you look wonderful.”

“Thank you,” I smiled kissing her forehead. “Is daddy around?”

“He is with Alex in the garden.”

“Alex is here?” I beamed, skipping outside to where my father and Alex were sat.

“Bella,” my father smiled. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much better thank you daddy, Hello Alex,” I beamed.

“Hello Bella,” Alex breathed taking me in. “You look wonderful.”

“Alex has stopped by to see you, Bella.” My father smiled.

“I wanted to talk to you actually, Bella.” Alex smiled, putting his hand through his short dark hair. I took Alex in. He was a handsome man. I had always thought his brown eyes were a little dreamy. I expected under that suit he would have quite a body and a part of me was looking forward to finding out. Slut Bella was back, great!

“I think I might leave you two young things alone.” My father huffed getting up. “And like I said Alex, I would be honoured.” He smirked walking off.

“How have you been, Alex?” I smiled sitting next to him. He looked a little nervous watching me. “Are you okay,” I chuckled. “You look a little white?”

“I wasn’t expecting to do this now, but I just have to,” Alex swallowed hard. “Isabella Swan, I can’t control my feelings any longer.” I watched as he got down on one knee in front of me, pulling out a small black box. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

So many things rushed around my head as Alex asked me, but everything I thought I had wasn’t real. I had no other choice. I knew Alex Volturi would treat me right. What more in life could I asked for - apart from the impossible.

“Yes Alex. I will marry you.” I answered letting him put the ring on my left hand and kiss me tenderly. I kissed him back, knowing he had to be my life now.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers does.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

_Bella,_

_I know you don’t want to hear from me, but please meet me at the club on Saturday at 7pm. You did promise me. I want the chance to explain. Even if all you want to do is shout at me. I don’t mind, just meet me. It’s our last chance to see each other. Whatever you might think in that beautiful head of yours, I love you and always will._

_Please meet me,_

_Edward xxx_

I knew I shouldn’t have let Rose through my front door. She was on Edward’s side the moment she opened her mouth, pushing the note in my face.

“I can’t believe you have been ignoring my calls for two weeks,” Rose glared.

“I’ve been busy,” I replied, putting the note down on the table.

“Are you going to meet him?”

“No,” I spat.

“Why not?” Rose replied irate.

“What is the point, Rose? It’s over. I have moved on.” I replied putting my hand through my hair

“What the fuck is that?” Rose glared grabbing my left hand.

“An engagement ring,” I yelled, pulling my hand back. “Do you mind, my hand is attached to my body.”

“You are _marrying_ Alex Volturi?” Rose laughed. “I don’t believe this. Have you lost your mind?”

“This was the way it was always going to be, Rose.”

“Edward is healing well by the way. Just encase you were wondering.”

“He didn’t want me,” I whispered.

“What are you talking about?”

“I told him I wanted to be with him, and he told me I couldn’t.”

“Bull shit,” Rose yelled. “He has been a mess these last few weeks. There is no doubt that man loves you.”

“It’s too late,” I whispered. “He has already broken my heart.”

“Don’t you even want to say goodbye to him? Tonight is your last chance. He leaves on Sunday.” I looked at her confused. “He’s going back to Forks for a little while to finish healing, then to LA to record the band’s debut album with Garret. You have missed a lot in the last two weeks.”

“Oh.” It was all I could say.

“Bella, are you really going to let him leave without even seeing him?”

“Yes,” I glared getting up. “Now if you excuse me, I have things to do. Alex is coming over later.”

“You are such an idiot if you can’t see that Edward loves you. If he did turn you down, it would only have been because he wanted to protect you. You know Edward has always thought you were too good for him.” Rose glared walking off. “If you don’t go tonight, you will regret it for the rest of your life.” I didn’t answer her as she left.

I wrestled with my mind all afternoon, changing my mind over and over again. In the end I cancelled with Alex, telling him I had a headache and was getting an early night. I got ready still undecided if I was even going to turn up.

I opted for the red silk dress my father had bought me from Paris, wanting Edward to see what he had let slip away. I pulled my hair into soft ringlets and was finally ready. Fuck it. I knew I had to go. I wanted the answers, no matter what happened now I was marrying Alex, but I just had to see him one last time. I needed this ending, so I could move on.

I picked up the envelope I had placed Edwards ring in. I couldn’t keep it. There was a girl out there somewhere who deserved the ring more than me. I wanted Edward to find someone to share his life with. I loved him enough to want that for him.

The club was packed as I made my way through the crowd. I was so nervous. I was a little off-balance as I reached the bar.

“Bella,” Jacob replied shocked. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Is he here?” I asked breathless.

“This way,” Jacob smiled leading me to the VIP area. For some reason it had been cornered off. As Edward came into my view, I froze. His back was to me as he sat at a table set for two. The room was covered in fairy light and soft music was playing.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Jacob whispered walking away, closing the door behind him. The noise of the door made Edward turn around. He took a double look as he noticed I had turned up.

  1. “You came,” he smiled getting up, walking over to me. His bruises were healing, the cuts on his face were almost gone, but I could tell his ribs were still causing him a little pain. He still was gorgeous. My body was exploding with love, fear, hate, loss, but most of all lust.    



“I came,” I smiled softly.

“Bella, about what I said . . . ”

“No more words, this is our goodbye Edward,” I smiled, putting my fingers over his mouth. My body was tingling at the simple touch. “I have my life now, so this is it, our final union.” Edward looked down at my hand, noticing my engagement ring.

“Your  . . .marrying  . . . Alex Volturi aren’t you?” He whispered, taking a step back from me.

“Yes, it’s where I belong, Edward. You made me realise that.”

“I did?” He asked confused.

“I don’t belong in your world. You were right. You have got your whole life ahead of you with your band.”

“Bella I . . .”

“No . . .” I smiled pressing my body against his. God, he felt good. I knew I needed him just once more if he would let me. I didn’t care how we had hurt each other. I just needed him. “No more talking. Take me to your flat one last time, so we can finally get on with our own lives. We have already wasted the last two weeks. Let’s not waste tonight with words.” Edward crashed his lips against mine. I surrendered to him as he pushed me against the door.

As I entered his flat, he pulled me into him. “I’m never going to forget you, Bella,” he replied, unzipping my dress.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” I smiled as my dress fell down my body. I undid his, shirt tracing the bruises over his ribs. “Are you sure you will be okay, your ribs still look sore?”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Bella,” he smiled, cupping my face as he took my hand leading me to his room. He turned his stereo on as we entered. I whimpered a little hearing ‘ _Iris by the goo goo dolls’_ knowing he always listened to music that explained how he was feeling. My sexy barman was breaking from the inside, like me, and there was nothing either of us could do about it. Our time was up.

 I sighed taking him in one last time, knowing this was it. The last night I would ever taste his lips and heavenly body.

Edward pulled his trousers and briefs off.  I was yearning for his touch. He crossed the room towards me, pulling me into his arms kissing me fiercely. I moaned into him pushing him back onto the bed. I was on top of him, straddling him as he called out my name in worship. I wanted to make love to him. I wanted him to feel just what he meant to me.

“Let me make love to you, Edward,” I asked, running my hands over her chest. “I want you to feel me. Feel what you mean to me.” I moaned, thrusting my hips against him. I knew I could no longer tell him, but I had this night to show him.

“Fuck Bella, you know I can’t deny you anything,” he groaned, cupping my breasts over my black lace bra. That was all I needed as I began to plant kisses down his chest. He was whispering my name and moaning as I made my way down his body. I kissed every inch of his glorious body, then moved back to straddle him. Edward unhooked my bra in a swift motion taking my bare breasts in his hands. I arched into his hands, groaning with pleasure as I felt his other hand move further down my body to remove my lace panties. We were motionless for a few short moments taking everything in - Our naked bodies about to connect for almost the last time. Then pushed myself on him and took Edward with all the force of my love for him.

Edward was just as sensual once he was back in control. I was overcome with emotion as he took me over and over again. We just couldn’t stop. Each time I thought _this was it,_ our final time, but he would find the energy from somewhere, unwilling to let it end. I knew I had been wrong, Edward had never used me. I knew every touch, every word was real. I died a little inside, knowing just what we were letting go.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, Edwards eyes grew heavy. “You should sleep,” I smiled kissing his lips.

“I can’t. I know you’ll be gone when I wake up,” he whispered. I sighed, putting my hands through his hair as a tear fell down my face. “I love you, Bella,” he whispered. All I could do was hold him closer to me, knowing those words were no lie. We had this earth shattering love and now it was coming to an end. I held Edward, running my hands through his hair, until I knew he had finally fallen asleep. I slowly slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake him as I got changed. I stood watching him sleep. This was how I wanted to remember him. My beautiful bar man who took my heart for the wonderful person he was. No one would ever love me like him. The pain was crippling me knowing I could no longer keep him.

I leaned over to kiss his lips tenderly. “I love you Edward Cullen. I always will,” I whispered in his ear, before placing the envelope with his ring on the pillow beside him. I took one last look at my beautiful man then left, leaving my heart with him for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short but had to end it hear because I think my own heart was breaking having to separate them 
> 
> Next chapter is Edwards POV so we find out what is going on in that boys head!!!!!
> 
> Thanks   
> Bee xxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Don’t hate me with this chapter. Just hang in there, it will be quite I ride, I promise. You will get Bella and Edward chapters, so you know what they are both doing and thinking at the same time.** ****

**Chapter Nineteen**

“Mrs Volturi.” The waitress must have said my name at least three times until I realised she was actually talking to me. I still wasn’t used to my new name, and I had been married for over six months now.

“Sorry,” I smiled looking up at her.

“Your husband called to say he is running a little late.”

“That’s fine,” I smiled, playing with my napkin as the waitress nodded walking off.

I was getting used to being left waiting while Alex tried to get away from work. New York was so fast paced I could hardly keep up.

“Darling, so sorry I’m late.” Alex rushed over, his dark hair beaten down from the rain. “I was in talks with your father. It looks like London is a go ahead.” He smiled, kissing my lips.

“Alex, that’s wonderful,” I beamed.

“You look beautiful, as always,” Alex grinned, sitting down and taking me in. “Shall I order some wine?” I nodded watching him as he spoke in French to the waitress. He ordered our food at the same time and went back to gazing at me. “I was thinking about taking you away this weekend. Your mother thinks it will do you some good,” he mused.

“You were?”

“How does a weekend in Miami sound?”

“Miami?”

“One of my clients is celebrating their 50th birthday and we have been invited. He has assured me it will be quite an event.”

“Sounds like fun,” I smiled, sipping my red wine.

“I booked us into the Miami Hilton,” Alex added. “I wanted to spoil my wife.”

“Alex, you always spoil me.” I rolled my eyes at him. Alex just chuckled.

We finished our lunch. Alex dropped me off at our apartment before returning back to work. I wandered into the lonely space, running my hands over the furniture. I looked at my wedding photo, stroking my hands over the sliver metal frame.

I was exactly where I thought I would be a year later from _that night_. - The night I said goodbye to my heart; the night I said goodbye to my soul.

As soon as college was over I was thrown into wedding plans. My mother was too keen. I knew it would only be a matter of months until I was pushed down the aisle. It wasn’t as if they were forcing me. I knew Alex would treat me right, but when your heart belongs to someone else, it’s not easy to give yourself away.  I had no choice but to break contact with Rose. I just couldn’t face the fact that she saw him when I couldn’t. I found myself wandering down the road to his flat, knowing full well he was no longer there. Edward would be living his dream now. I just soaked myself in the memories. I was a little relieved when my parents sold the mansion in Florida and moved to New York. All I saw was his face, in the pool, the kitchen, my walk in wardrobe. I couldn’t even face the music room. Edward was everywhere. I stopped listening to the CD Alice had given me for my birthday. If I was going to get through this, I had to remove every trace of him, so I did.

Alex and I were married on a beach in Mexico, against a glistening blue sea and pure white sand beach six months after I had accepted his proposal. It was a rushed wedding, but I had chosen my life now, what was the point of putting off the inevitable?

A girl is meant to remember her wedding day right? Funny, how I hardly remember a single thing. Apart from the green eyes that were imbedded in my mind the entire day. I knew it was stupid, but a part of me wanted that fairy tale ending. Where Prince Charming comes in to save the love of his life; Edward never turned up on my wedding day. I wasn’t living in a fairy tale anymore.

I learned from the papers Edward was living his dream. Eclipse, were a global success. Their debut album hit the number slot the first week of release. I doubted I hardly crossed his mind anymore. Every week there was a picture of him with a different blonde.

Alex whisked me away to Barbados for our honeymoon. As he stood looking at my naked body something in him changed. He took me with such force I was breathless. It was almost possessive the way he made love to me on our first night. As if he was winning some unknown fight. I found it hard to believe he was a virgin, but as the time past, it became clear he was not as experienced as most of the lovers I had been with. I certainly wasn’t going to get fireworks anytime soon, if I ever would. Fireworks had only ever happened with one person.

New York was lonely, I couldn’t deny it. We had moved here over eight months ago and I was still finding it difficult fitting in. It may have had something to do with the wealth. Alex came from a multi billionaire family, if I had ever felt trapped with my parents, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. I was expected to act a certain way now I was a Volturi. I was finding it challenging adjusting to my new role. My mother and Jane were the only people I ever socialised with while Alex was at work so you could imagine the stimulating conversations I had. While I was lost in thought about how my life had turned out, the doorbell rang. I walked over to the security camera, rolling my eyes when I saw Jane standing there. - My favourite sister in law.

“Hi Jane,” I smiled.

“Bella, I need your advice.” Jane walked in, stressed.

“What about?”

“I need wine first,” Jane walked towards my kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. “Did you want one?”

“No, I’m good thanks. I had a bottle with Alex at lunch,” I smiled. I had never seen Jane this worked up, it was quite funny.

“Okay,” Jane breathed, sitting on the couch. “What would you do if you met the most amazing man, but you knew you could never have him?”

I rolled my eyes at her. “Tell me you’re not dating a married man, Jane?”

“God no,” Jane winced. “He’s  . . . well . . . he doesn’t do relationships.”

“Does this guy have a name?” I asked, sitting next to her.

“I have been sworn to secrecy,” Jane downed her wine. “But, God Bella. I am totally hooked. I don’t care if I have to share him with the whole female race, so long as I get some of him and I have only slept with him once.”

“Sounds like you have it bad,” I giggled, leaning back. God, I missed times like these. I missed Rose.

“I do, he is amazing, but it’s just sex, I think. I hope he does call me.”

“Jane,” I glared at her. She annoyed me, but I didn’t like some guy treating her like a piece of crap.

“It’s fine, Bella. He’s like it with all his girls.”

“All his girls?” I choked.

“God, I wish I could tell you who it is, but I really can’t. I signed a contract and everything.”

“No,” Jane sighed, “He’s even better.”

“Jane, you’re a big girl, just make sure you know what you are doing.”

“Do you think it’s wrong of me to be willing to share him?”

 “As long as you look after your feelings and don’t get yourself hurt why not. Your single, you should have some fun. I sure did before I met your brother,” I smiled.

“You are the best.” Jane hugged me. “Are you coming to Miami at the weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s going to be amazing. Harry Clearwater throws one hell of a party”

“So your brother tells me,” I smiled. I was pretty excited to get out of New York for a few days and have a bit of down time with my husband.

 

oxoxoxoxox

 

Alex had booked the penthouse at the Hilton. I stood on the balcony, watching the waves crashing onto the beach in the distance.

“Do you like it?” Alex whispered, putting his arms around my waist from behind.

“It’s beautiful,” I smiled leaning against his shoulder.

“No,” Alex muttered, sliding his hands up my top. “You are.” He groaned against my ear as he pushed me hard against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to kiss down my neck, pulling me back into the bedroom. We were still in our honeymoon stage. Nothing got Alex in the mood like being away from work.

I lay in the bed with his arms wrapped around me, looking out towards the balcony.

“It keeps getting better,” Alex muttered, kissing my bare shoulder. “Each time I am with you it’s more mind-blowing.” I wish I could have said the same thing. I mean it was nice, just not earth shattering, but I guess I had to give him time. Not every man could be a great lover straight away.

“I know what you mean,” I lied, kissing his lips, running my hands down his chest. “You are quite a lover, Mr Volturi.” Giving him confidence was good. I knew that he would improve if I kept singing his praises.

“I love you so much, Bella.”

I smiled back, getting up to go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and hated the reflection I saw. Why did my whole life feel like a lie?

“I thought maybe the red dress you bought me for my birthday.”

“I love you in red.” He smiled getting up. “I think I might do a few laps in the pool, care to join me?”

“I think I will stay here if that’s okay. I might go for a walk on the beach later,” I beamed.

“Of course,” Alex replied kissing my forehead. “See you in a little while. I’ll only be an hour or so.”

I put the TV on when I was alone, only to whimper as I noticed his music video. I quickly turned it over to the news. It was getting more difficult to hide away from him now. Eclipse were slowly becoming unstoppable with their success. As I knew they always would.      

After becoming bored of the news I decided to take a walk on the beach for a bit of a fresh air. I grabbed Jane on the way.

“I can’t wait for tonight,” Jane danced, as we made our way through the reception area.

“I know. It will be nice to let our hair down.” I smiled, noticing the whole reception area was full of women-weird.

We made it outside. The beach was only a few yards away. I turned to check my reflection against the hotels glass windows, making sure the wind hadn’t blown my hair into a mess.

“I love Miami,” Jane spun around dancing on the beach.

“Jane, what have you been taking?” I laughed, taking my flip flops off to feel the sand under my feet.

“Love,” Jane yelled. “I am high on love.”

“Is this about Mr Bad Boy?” I giggled, sitting on one of the sun beds.

“Of course.”

“You have heard from him then?” I asked.

“Oh yes,” Jane sighed taking her sundress off, lying on the sunbed. I did the same, but put some sunblock on first.

“You really should put some sunblock on, Jane.”

“Who are you, my mother?” Jane teased.

“I was only saying,” I huffed.

“Bella, you are such an old woman sometimes. No wonder you married my brother.”

“Stop dissing my husband,” I laughed, pushing her.

“Did I hear my name?” Alex called from behind me. “Hello beautiful,” Alex kissed me, pulling me into him.

“Get a room,” Jane commented.

“Hello dear sister,” Alex smirked squirting my sunblock at her.

“Alex, you are such a kid,” Jane yelled. “I have to get changed now. You got some in my hair.” Jane stormed off. All Alex and I could do was laugh.

“You two make me laugh,” I smiled.

“I just wanted you to myself. I knew if I messed her hair up she would leave.”

“I was going to take a dip in the sea.” Without warning, Alex picked me up carrying me into the sea crashing his lips against mine. I whimpered a little remembering the last time I had been carried into the sea. I had to push the memory back inside my mind. Those times were long gone. Alex was my life now. . . . .

oxoxoxo

“You look stunning,” Alex whispered in my ear as we entered the party. I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

The party was out of this world. Harry Clearwater had taken over a private mansion not too far from the Hilton. The champagne was following fast as the DJ boomed the music across the private beach. The sun was slowly setting, cascading an orange glow over everything. It was a breath taking sight.

“I can see you are impressed,” Alex laughed watching my reaction.

“You weren’t joking about Harry Clearwater were you,” I mused.

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“Don’t trust a word he says,” a male voice called. I turned to see a few of Alex’s work colleagues. “Bella, you look gorgeous as usual.” Felix kissed my hand.

“I still have no idea how Alex won you, Bella,” Demetri teased hugging me.

“You boys have to stop teasing my husband,” I grinned. “Just because you can’t find yourselves a decent wife, it’s not Alex’s fault.”

Felix laughed. “I would have a wife if I could keep it in my pants.”

“Bella doesn’t need to know about your pants thank you, Felix.” Alex glared. HHhHis protective side coming through.

“Sorry Bella.”

“It’s fine, Felix,” I giggled.

“Where is Jane?” Demetri asked.

“She is still getting ready. You know what my sister is like,” Alex took my hand. “Do you want to have a look around?” I nodded as Alex led me into the main house.

Alex showed me round like a shiny new toy. I knew he was proud to have me as his wife, but sometimes he could go a little over the top.

 I was glad to finally see Jane bounce her way over with her mother and father.

“Bella, dear you look stunning,” Aro kissed my hand. “How are you finding the party? It was such a same your parents already had plans this weekend. You don’t get much better than a Harry Clearwater party.”

“Did I hear my name being bounced around?” A male voice bellowed.

“Harry, just the man,” Aro smiled hugging him. “I want you to meet the newest member of the Volturi family. Bella, Alex’s wife. She is the daughter of Charlie Swan.”

“You are quite a stunner, Bella,” Harry winked taking my hand. I knew I was blushing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you Mr Clearwater,” I smiled.

“Call me Harry.” He smiled looking at Jane and her mother. “You two get prettier by the year. How are you both?”

“Wonderful thank you,” Jane and her mother smiled.

“You have exceeded yourself this time, Harry. Is this going to be another party that lasts until dawn?” Aro laughed as Harry lead him off in a different direction. 

“Can I dance with Bella, Alex?” Jane begged a while later. I was a little giddy. I had no idea how many glasses of champagne I had drunk.

“If Bella wants to,” Alex smiled looking at me. I smiled taking Jane’s hand. I hadn’t danced in months. Damn, I hadn’t been to a party since my own wedding. I couldn’t wait to get on the beach and dance my troubles away.

The beach was packed with people dancing and drinking. Soon Jane and I had joined them. God, it felt wonderful. I hadn’t felt this good for so long. Feeling the beat of the music I just let myself go, enjoying the music. I wasn’t really looking around, but suddenly two female figures caught my attention. Rose and Alice had noticed me at the same time.

“BELLA,” Rose squealed, rushing over to me, pulling me into a grip so tight I could hardly breathe. “Bella  . . .  Bella. Oh my God. It’s so good to see you.”

“Rose,” I chocked. “I can’t breathe.”

“God, sorry,” she sniggered letting me go.

“Hi Bella,” Alice beamed hugging me not as tight as Rose.

Jane was about to say something when Demetri grabbed her, spinning her round. Jane giggled and disappeared into the crowd of people with him. Something told me Demetri was her bad boy, but I could have been wrong.

“God, it’s good to see you guys.” I smiled stepping to the side of the crowd so I could talk to them properly. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Rose and Alice looked at each other. “We are here with the band,” Alice smiled.

“The band?” Fuck!

“Bella,” Rose replied. “Edward already knows you are here. He saw you earlier with Alex.”

 I froze totally traumatized. I had never prepared myself for accidently bumping into him. How the fuck did I cope with that, especially now I was a married woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I didn’t keep them from each other for long (I know a year is a lot in real time but wanted to skip that part. Our Edward just can’t stay away from her but how will he act around Bella now he knows she married Alex?????
> 
> Review me 
> 
> Bee xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Don’t hate me with this chapter. Just hang in there, it will be quite I ride, I promise. You will get Bella and Edward chapters, so you know what they are both doing and thinking at the same time.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

“Mrs Volturi.” The waitress must have said my name at least three times until I realised she was actually talking to me. I still wasn’t used to my new name, and I had been married for over six months now.

“Sorry,” I smiled looking up at her.

“Your husband called to say he is running a little late.”

“That’s fine,” I smiled, playing with my napkin as the waitress nodded walking off.

I was getting used to being left waiting while Alex tried to get away from work. New York was so fast paced I could hardly keep up.

“Darling, so sorry I’m late.” Alex rushed over, his dark hair beaten down from the rain. “I was in talks with your father. It looks like London is a go ahead.” He smiled, kissing my lips.

“Alex, that’s wonderful,” I beamed.

“You look beautiful, as always,” Alex grinned, sitting down and taking me in. “Shall I order some wine?” I nodded watching him as he spoke in French to the waitress. He ordered our food at the same time and went back to gazing at me. “I was thinking about taking you away this weekend. Your mother thinks it will do you some good,” he mused.

“You were?”

“How does a weekend in Miami sound?”

“Miami?”

“One of my clients is celebrating their 50th birthday and we have been invited. He has assured me it will be quite an event.”

“Sounds like fun,” I smiled, sipping my red wine.

“I booked us into the Miami Hilton,” Alex added. “I wanted to spoil my wife.”

“Alex, you always spoil me.” I rolled my eyes at him. Alex just chuckled.

We finished our lunch. Alex dropped me off at our apartment before returning back to work. I wandered into the lonely space, running my hands over the furniture. I looked at my wedding photo, stroking my hands over the sliver metal frame.

I was exactly where I thought I would be a year later from _that night_. - The night I said goodbye to my heart; the night I said goodbye to my soul.

As soon as college was over I was thrown into wedding plans. My mother was too keen. I knew it would only be a matter of months until I was pushed down the aisle. It wasn’t as if they were forcing me. I knew Alex would treat me right, but when your heart belongs to someone else, it’s not easy to give yourself away.  I had no choice but to break contact with Rose. I just couldn’t face the fact that she saw him when I couldn’t. I found myself wandering down the road to his flat, knowing full well he was no longer there. Edward would be living his dream now. I just soaked myself in the memories. I was a little relieved when my parents sold the mansion in Florida and moved to New York. All I saw was his face, in the pool, the kitchen, my walk in wardrobe. I couldn’t even face the music room. Edward was everywhere. I stopped listening to the CD Alice had given me for my birthday. If I was going to get through this, I had to remove every trace of him, so I did.

Alex and I were married on a beach in Mexico, against a glistening blue sea and pure white sand beach six months after I had accepted his proposal. It was a rushed wedding, but I had chosen my life now, what was the point of putting off the inevitable?

A girl is meant to remember her wedding day right? Funny, how I hardly remember a single thing. Apart from the green eyes that were imbedded in my mind the entire day. I knew it was stupid, but a part of me wanted that fairy tale ending. Where Prince Charming comes in to save the love of his life; Edward never turned up on my wedding day. I wasn’t living in a fairy tale anymore.

I learned from the papers Edward was living his dream. Eclipse, were a global success. Their debut album hit the number slot the first week of release. I doubted I hardly crossed his mind anymore. Every week there was a picture of him with a different blonde.

Alex whisked me away to Barbados for our honeymoon. As he stood looking at my naked body something in him changed. He took me with such force I was breathless. It was almost possessive the way he made love to me on our first night. As if he was winning some unknown fight. I found it hard to believe he was a virgin, but as the time past, it became clear he was not as experienced as most of the lovers I had been with. I certainly wasn’t going to get fireworks anytime soon, if I ever would. Fireworks had only ever happened with one person.

New York was lonely, I couldn’t deny it. We had moved here over eight months ago and I was still finding it difficult fitting in. It may have had something to do with the wealth. Alex came from a multi billionaire family, if I had ever felt trapped with my parents, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. I was expected to act a certain way now I was a Volturi. I was finding it challenging adjusting to my new role. My mother and Jane were the only people I ever socialised with while Alex was at work so you could imagine the stimulating conversations I had. While I was lost in thought about how my life had turned out, the doorbell rang. I walked over to the security camera, rolling my eyes when I saw Jane standing there. - My favourite sister in law.

“Hi Jane,” I smiled.

“Bella, I need your advice.” Jane walked in, stressed.

“What about?”

“I need wine first,” Jane walked towards my kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. “Did you want one?”

“No, I’m good thanks. I had a bottle with Alex at lunch,” I smiled. I had never seen Jane this worked up, it was quite funny.

“Okay,” Jane breathed, sitting on the couch. “What would you do if you met the most amazing man, but you knew you could never have him?”

I rolled my eyes at her. “Tell me you’re not dating a married man, Jane?”

“God no,” Jane winced. “He’s  . . . well . . . he doesn’t do relationships.”

“Does this guy have a name?” I asked, sitting next to her.

“I have been sworn to secrecy,” Jane downed her wine. “But, God Bella. I am totally hooked. I don’t care if I have to share him with the whole female race, so long as I get some of him and I have only slept with him once.”

“Sounds like you have it bad,” I giggled, leaning back. God, I missed times like these. I missed Rose.

“I do, he is amazing, but it’s just sex, I think. I hope he does call me.”

“Jane,” I glared at her. She annoyed me, but I didn’t like some guy treating her like a piece of crap.

“It’s fine, Bella. He’s like it with all his girls.”

“All his girls?” I choked.

“God, I wish I could tell you who it is, but I really can’t. I signed a contract and everything.”

“No,” Jane sighed, “He’s even better.”

“Jane, you’re a big girl, just make sure you know what you are doing.”

“Do you think it’s wrong of me to be willing to share him?”

 “As long as you look after your feelings and don’t get yourself hurt why not. Your single, you should have some fun. I sure did before I met your brother,” I smiled.

“You are the best.” Jane hugged me. “Are you coming to Miami at the weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s going to be amazing. Harry Clearwater throws one hell of a party”

“So your brother tells me,” I smiled. I was pretty excited to get out of New York for a few days and have a bit of down time with my husband.

 

oxoxoxoxox

 

Alex had booked the penthouse at the Hilton. I stood on the balcony, watching the waves crashing onto the beach in the distance.

“Do you like it?” Alex whispered, putting his arms around my waist from behind.

“It’s beautiful,” I smiled leaning against his shoulder.

“No,” Alex muttered, sliding his hands up my top. “You are.” He groaned against my ear as he pushed me hard against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to kiss down my neck, pulling me back into the bedroom. We were still in our honeymoon stage. Nothing got Alex in the mood like being away from work.

I lay in the bed with his arms wrapped around me, looking out towards the balcony.

“It keeps getting better,” Alex muttered, kissing my bare shoulder. “Each time I am with you it’s more mind-blowing.” I wish I could have said the same thing. I mean it was nice, just not earth shattering, but I guess I had to give him time. Not every man could be a great lover straight away.

“I know what you mean,” I lied, kissing his lips, running my hands down his chest. “You are quite a lover, Mr Volturi.” Giving him confidence was good. I knew that he would improve if I kept singing his praises.

“I love you so much, Bella.”

I smiled back, getting up to go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and hated the reflection I saw. Why did my whole life feel like a lie?

“I thought maybe the red dress you bought me for my birthday.”

“I love you in red.” He smiled getting up. “I think I might do a few laps in the pool, care to join me?”

“I think I will stay here if that’s okay. I might go for a walk on the beach later,” I beamed.

“Of course,” Alex replied kissing my forehead. “See you in a little while. I’ll only be an hour or so.”

I put the TV when I was alone, only to whimper as I noticed his music video. I quickly turned it over to the news. It was getting more difficult to hide away from him now. Eclipse were slowly becoming unstoppable with their success. As I knew they always would.      

After becoming bored of the news I decided to take a walk on the beach for a bit of a fresh air. I grabbed Jane on the way.

“I can’t wait for tonight,” Jane danced, as we made our way through the reception area.

“I know. It will be nice to let our hair down.” I smiled, noticing the whole reception area was full of women-weird.

We made it outside. The beach was only a few yards away. I turned to check my reflection against the hotels glass windows, making sure the wind hadn’t blown my hair into a mess.

“I love Miami,” Jane spun around dancing on the beach.

“Jane, what have you been taking?” I laughed, taking my flip flops off to feel the sand under my feet.

“Love,” Jane yelled. “I am high on love.”

“Is this about Mr Bad Boy?” I giggled, sitting on one of the sun beds.

“Of course.”

“You have heard from him then?” I asked.

“Oh yes,” Jane sighed taking her sundress off, lying on the sunbed. I did the same, but put some sunblock on first.

“You really should put some sunblock on, Jane.”

“Who are you, my mother?” Jane teased.

“I was only saying,” I huffed.

“Bella, you are such an old woman sometimes. No wonder you married my brother.”

“Stop dissing my husband,” I laughed, pushing her.

“Did I hear my name?” Alex called from behind me. “Hello beautiful,” Alex kissed me, pulling me into him.

“Get a room,” Jane commented.

“Hello dear sister,” Alex smirked squirting my sunblock at her.

“Alex, you are such a kid,” Jane yelled. “I have to get changed now. You got some in my hair.” Jane stormed off. All Alex and I could do was laugh.

“You two make me laugh,” I smiled.

“I just wanted you to myself. I knew if I messed her hair up she would leave.”

“I was going to take a dip in the sea.” Without warning, Alex picked me up carrying me into the sea crashing his lips against mine. I whimpered a little remembering the last time I had been carried into the sea. I had to push the memory back inside my mind. Those times were long gone. Alex was my life now. . . . .

oxoxoxo

“You look stunning,” Alex whispered in my ear as we entered the party. I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

The party was out of this world. Harry Clearwater had taken over a private mansion not too far from the Hilton. The champagne was following fast as the DJ boomed the music across the private beach. The sun was slowly setting, cascading an orange glow over everything. It was a breath taking sight.

“I can see you are impressed,” Alex laughed watching my reaction.

“You weren’t joking about Harry Clearwater were you,” I mused.

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“Don’t trust a word he says,” a male voice called. I turned to see a few of Alex’s work colleagues. “Bella, you look gorgeous as usual.” Felix kissed my hand.

“I still have no idea how Alex won you, Bella,” Demetri teased hugging me.

“You boys have to stop teasing my husband,” I grinned. “Just because you can’t find yourselves a decent wife, it’s not Alex’s fault.”

Felix laughed. “I would have a wife if I could keep it in my pants.”

“Bella doesn’t need to know about your pants thank you, Felix.” Alex glared. HHhHis protective side coming through.

“Sorry Bella.”

“It’s fine, Felix,” I giggled.

“Where is Jane?” Demetri asked.

“She is still getting ready. You know what my sister is like,” Alex took my hand. “Do you want to have a look around?” I nodded as Alex led me into the main house.

Alex showed me round like a shiny new toy. I knew he was proud to have me as his wife, but sometimes he could go a little over the top.

 I was glad to finally see Jane bounce her way over with her mother and father.

“Bella, dear you look stunning,” Aro kissed my hand. “How are you finding the party? It was such a same your parents already had plans this weekend. You don’t get much better than a Harry Clearwater party.”

“Did I hear my name being bounced around?” A male voice bellowed.

“Harry, just the man,” Aro smiled hugging him. “I want you to meet the newest member of the Volturi family. Bella, Alex’s wife. She is the daughter of Charlie Swan.”

“You are quite a stunner, Bella,” Harry winked taking my hand. I knew I was blushing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you Mr Clearwater,” I smiled.

“Call me Harry.” He smiled looking at Jane and her mother. “You two get prettier by the year. How are you both?”

“Wonderful thank you,” Jane and her mother smiled.

“You have exceeded yourself this time, Harry. Is this going to be another party that lasts until dawn?” Aro laughed as Harry lead him off in a different direction. 

“Can I dance with Bella, Alex?” Jane begged a while later. I was a little giddy. I had no idea how many glasses of champagne I had drunk.

“If Bella wants to,” Alex smiled looking at me. I smiled taking Jane’s hand. I hadn’t danced in months. Damn, I hadn’t been to a party since my own wedding. I couldn’t wait to get on the beach and dance my troubles away.

The beach was packed with people dancing and drinking. Soon Jane and I had joined them. God, it felt wonderful. I hadn’t felt this good for so long. Feeling the beat of the music I just let myself go, enjoying the music. I wasn’t really looking around, but suddenly two female figures caught my attention. Rose and Alice had noticed me at the same time.

“BELLA,” Rose squealed, rushing over to me, pulling me into a grip so tight I could hardly breathe. “Bella  . . .  Bella. Oh my God. It’s so good to see you.”

“Rose,” I chocked. “I can’t breathe.”

“God, sorry,” she sniggered letting me go.

“Hi Bella,” Alice beamed hugging me not as tight as Rose.

Jane was about to say something when Demetri grabbed her, spinning her round. Jane giggled and disappeared into the crowd of people with him. Something told me Demetri was her bad boy, but I could have been wrong.

“God, it’s good to see you guys.” I smiled stepping to the side of the crowd so I could talk to them properly. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Rose and Alice looked at each other. “We are here with the band,” Alice smiled.

“The band?” Fuck!

“Bella,” Rose replied. “Edward already knows you are here. He saw you earlier with Alex.”

 I froze totally traumatized. I had never prepared myself for accidently bumping into him. How the fuck did I cope with that, especially now I was a married woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I didn’t keep them from each other for long (I know a year is a lot in real time but wanted to skip that part. Our Edward just can’t stay away from her but how will he act around Bella now he knows she married Alex?????
> 
> Review me 
> 
> Bee xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers does**

**Chapter Twenty**

I could feel Rose shaking me. It all seemed too surreal for Rose and Alice to be stood here. It felt like a dream to know Edward was close by. My heart was racing just at the thought.

I had to slap myself. I couldn’t have those feelings anymore. I was a married woman and from the few things I had heard about Edward in the papers, I wasn’t sure he was the same man I fell in love with anymore.

“Bella,” Rose shook me again.” Are you alright?” I nodded weakly. “Why did you have to marry Alex? Why couldn’t you have waited?” Rose shook her head at me.

I snapped my head up in anger. “I married him because I loved him, Rose.” I yelled. “Alex is the most amazing man I have ever met.”

“Are you sure about that?” A voice whispered in my ear. I stood motionless, physically unable to move. “Aren’t you even going to turn to face me?” His tone seemed angry. “What, am I not worthy of your time now?”

I turned around pissed off. What the fuck was his problem? “What is your  . . . .” I started to shout at him, but as soon as I took in Edward, I lost it. God, he was more beautiful than I had remembered. His hair was more styled, but not much longer from how I remembered and his eyes. God, his eyes were burning my soul away. I would go to hell for this I knew it, but there was no doubt in my body that I still wanted him.

“Tongue tied are we, Bella?” He smirked watching me.

I saw red again at his smugness. “No Edward. I was just wondering why you are wasting your time talking to me, seen as I’m not blonde.” I glared before turning on my heels to strut off, but as I was about to walk off, he grabbed my arm gently.

“Don’t believe everything you read in the papers.” He whispered so close I could feel his breath on my face. I was becoming dizzy. I needed to find Alex before I did something stupid.

“Can you let go of me. I need to find my husband,” I asked. He instantly let go as I wandered into the crowd to look for Alex.

My heart was still racing when I finally found Alex. “Bella, what’s wrong?” He asked, pulling me into his arms.

“Nothing, it just took me ages to find you,” I lied.

“Where is Jane?”

“With Demetri,” I muttered looking around, making sure I hadn’t been followed. God, I hoped Edward stayed away.

“Jane shouldn’t have left you.” He smiled putting his fingers through my hair. “Especially with Demetri, I wish she wouldn’t lead him on like that.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about those two. I think things are heating up between them,” I grinned.

“Really, has Jane told you something?”

“No,” I lied. “I just have a feeling.” I beamed kissing his lips softly. Alex was about to speak when something in the distance caught his eye.

“Will you excuse me please, Bella,” Alex replied concentrating on the crowd as he walked off. I called his name, but he didn’t hear me as he wandered into the crowd. Great, this was all I needed. My husband disappearing at the moment I needed him most. I knew Edward would be close by, but why was I beginning to overheat just thinking about it?

“Are you having a good night, Bella?” Aro asked while I was scanning the crowd. I really wasn’t sure who I was looking for more, Alex or Edward.

“Yes,” I smiled. “It’s quite a party.”

“You have made my boy so happy.”

“Alex makes me happy too.”

“You and Alex have made our company unstoppable with your union. We have the world in our hands now.”

“I think I will go and find Alex,” I smiled. I hated business talk, Aro just nodded as I left.

I pushed past so many bodies trying to find Alex. I had no idea where he was or who he had even seen, but no matter how much I looked for Alex, I knew deep down he wasn’t the face I was hoping to see. God, what were the chances of Edward and I both being at this party? I could hardly believe I had seen him. It all seemed so dream like.

I had wandered into the house now. Most of the guests were outside, dancing on the beach, so it was easier to move around.

“Are you going to run from me all night?” I could feel Edward’s breath on my neck. Damn him. Why did he have this hold over me?

“Are you following me?” I turned to glare at him.

Edward leaned up against the wall just looking at me. “I just wanted to talk to you, Bella. Is that a crime?”

“As long as it’s just talking.” 

“Let’s go in there,” Edward pointed to a door on my right. He could see I was undecided. I really needed to find Alex. “I won’t bite Bella. I promise.” He smirked, pushing me back towards the door. Like the fool I was for him, I let him push me.

The room was a study. As Edward turned the lights on I looked around the room at the endless amount of books before turning back to him.

I caught my breath as I turned to see he was inches from my face. “I thought you said you wouldn’t bite,” I muttered just watching his lips.

“I won’t unless you want me to.” Edward smirked, moving that little bit closer. I was furious, did he really think I would risk my marriage for quick fumble for old time’s sakes. I could see the lust in his eyes as he drew closer. Before I knew it, I had slapped him hard across the face.

“What the hell was that for?” Edward laughed, rubbing his cheek.

“You asshole! The papers were right about you.” I yelled moving, getting some distance between us. “It didn’t take you long to go back to your old ways once I left, did it?”

“I could say the same about you, Bella,” Edward glared. “How is married life?”

“That is none of your business!”

“Why are you shouting at me? You have everything you ever wanted.”

“Fuck you, Edward,” I yelled going for the door, but he got there before me. “I’ll scream if you don’t let me go,” I pushed his chest.

“I just want to know one thing . . . please, Bella.” His tone was soft, more like the Edward I remembered.

“Then you will let me go?”

“Yes,” Edward whispered smiling, making my heart melt.

“Go on then. What do you want to know,” I replied, crossing my arms over my chest, annoyed.

With a tender sincere voice Edward spoke. “Are you happy, Bella? Is Alex treating you right?” I was overcome by the way his lips moved as he spoke that I didn’t really take in what he was asking. “Bella.” Edward put his hands on my face, wiping away the tear that was trickling down my face. I was crying. How had that happened?

“I’m happy,” I whispered, pulling away from his hold.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’M HAPPY,” I yelled, trying to pull open the door, but Edward was still there blocking my way.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that.”

“What is your problem, Edward?” I fumed.

“Bella, it’s a simple question. Just answer it.”

I turned to him, pulling all the strength I had to make him believe I was happy. “I’m happy.” I smiled looking into his eyes, realising I was still looking at my whole world.

I ached for the man I loved, but we were now worlds apart. Edward opened the door for me. I relaxed, glad that I had hopefully fooled him.

I rushed back out towards the beach, finding Alex with Jane and his work colleagues.

“We were about to send out a search party,” Jane giggled drunk, resting on Demetri’s shoulder. Alex was staring out at the sea drink a bottle of beer, he seemed angry.

“Hey,” I whispered sliding onto his lap kissing his lips. “Why the moody face?” I teased.

“Where have you been?” He asked looking up with black cold eyes.

“Looking for you,” I asked confused. “Alex, is something wrong?”

His face softened as he pulled me closer to his body, resting his head against my chest. “Sorry Bella. I am just really stressed about London next week,” Alex muttered while I put my hands through his hair.

“You will be amazing, Alex.” I cooed. “I bet you will have them eating out of the palm of your hand in no time.”

“I love you, Bella,” Alex lifted his head up crashing his mouth hard against mine not giving me a chance to reply.

Alex was moaning against my mouth as his hands began to glide over my body. I giggled pushing him off. “Alex, we have company,” I whispered watching lust fill his face.

“I want to go back to the hotel.” He whispered kissing down my neck. “I need you, Bella. All of you.”

“It’s still early. I thought you wanted to do some networking tonight?”

“I would rather make love to my wife.” I smiled as Alex took my hand, leading me away from the party.

“You are going?” Harry Clearwater called just as we were about to exit the house. “Alex my boy, I just have to show you something, it won’t make a moment. I will have him back for you in five minutes Bella. I promise.” Harry smiled dragging Alex off towards his office. I smiled as Alex rolled his eyes at me. He was a stunning man I couldn’t deny that, but when you have had a taste of a love that consumes every fibre of your being it’s difficult not to want it, no matter how many miles you put between it. I was only relieved that after this weekend I would be back in New York and Edward would be half way around the world – hopefully making his way through all his millions of female fans.

I smiled, catching sight of Alex walking back to me, when I felt an arm on my waist. “I don’t believe you.” A voice muttered. I turned around to see Edward already walking away.

I stood dumbstruck. What did he mean? How could he just say that and then leave?

“Are you ready?” Alex beamed, slightly irate before pulling me into his arms for a kiss.

“Ready.” I smiled knowing my voice was shaky. Alex put his hand in mine. I don’t know why I did it, but I turned to look into the house one last time. My eyes caught Edwards instantly and I was burning from head to toe. Fuck, I was going to hell I just knew it. I may have been half way there already.

I was so angry with myself. As soon as we got into the hotel room I jumped on Alex. I took control, forcing my body to realise I needed Alex not Edward. Alex was groaning underneath me like a mad man. It felt good to know I could do this to him. Alex was a powerful man, but under my touch I had the power to control him. I pushed myself to my own release, drowning in the feeling of my body trembling with pleasure. It had been a while.

“Wow,” Alex breathed underneath me in awe. “Bella, you are amazing.”

“Did you enjoy that?” I smiled moving off him.

“You have no idea,” Alex smirked, crashing his lips against mine as he took over.

 

oxoxoxo

 

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I gathered Alex had gone for his morning swim so had a shower and got myself ready to go and find him.

I wandered over towards the pool area. The hotel was fairly quiet. A few staff were cleaning tables and getting ready for another day. I heard my name being called. I turned to see Rose walking towards to me.

“Still an early bird I see.” Rose smiled hugging me. “I was hoping to see you before you left. We didn’t get the chance to catch up last night.”

“Sorry, Alex was networking last night.”

“I bet he was.” Rose sighed walking across to the beach. “So, how are you?”

“Great,” I smiled.

“Bella, come on . . . this is me. I have known you since we were kids.” I breathed out in frustration. I hope Edward hadn’t put her up to this. “Bella, I am still your friend even though I haven’t heard from you for over a year.”

“You know I had to do that, Rose,” I winced. “I couldn’t  . . .well you know why I did it.”

“I know,” Rose smiled pushing her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. “You missed quite a year though, Bella. It has been amazing. The band - God, they are on fire at the moment. The places I have been and things I have seen, it’s amazing. Emmet is head of security, can you believe that?” She laughed. “We are like Eclipse’s entourage. Alice and I do a lot of the PA work, which means we get to follow the band around, but not like groupies. Alice is happy about that. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Jasper, it’s just the fans . . . some of them are pretty  . . . intense.”

“Emmet and I are getting married,” I turned to looked at her. “I know, who would have thought it, Rosalie Hale settling down.”

“Rose, I am so happy for you,” I beamed hugging her tight.

“Bella, I want you there.” Rose whispered as I hugged her. I froze. “I want you to be my chief bridesmaid. You are the only best friend I will ever have, please say yes.”

“Rose, you know I would love to . . .” I whimpered pulling away.

“I can see a ‘but’ somewhere,” Rose scolded.

“Edward,” I glared more as a question.

“Bella, you are married now, you really don’t need to worry about Edward.” Rose laughed. Maybe he hadn’t put her up to this. “He is best man, but I doubt you will hardly see him. All he does is work or shag some poor fan anyway.” What a life Edward had? Rose was thinking to herself and I knew I had to do this for her. “Just think about it. It’s not for another six months anyway.”

“I don’t need to think about it, Rose,” I smiled. “Of course I’ll do it. How could I not,” Rose screamed hugging me tightly. God, what had I let myself into?

We walked across the beach for about an hour just catching up. I told Rose about my wedding and my new life in New York. Rose didn’t mention Edward once that gave me more comfort knowing Edward hadn’t put Rose up to this. She was here merely as my friend.

“Look, when I am in New York we will have to hook up,” Rose smiled hugging me as we reached the main hotel again.

“I’d love that. New York can get a little lonely,” I confessed.

“I’m not surprised if all you have for female company is that air head Jane and your mother.” I just laughed. God, I had missed Rose so much. “But you are happy right, Bella?” Rose asked seriously and suddenly all of this felt like a set up.

“Why do you ask?” I was wary and Rose could see.

“I’m just looking out for you. I’m allowed aren’t I?” Rose smiled putting me at ease. I was being paranoid. It was an obvious question for her to ask after all.

“I’m happy, Rose. It’s just taking some time to adjust. The Volturi’s have a certain way of living, but Alex and I are happy. He treats me like a queen,” I smiled kicking the sand, looking away from her face.

“That’s good. I’m happy for you,” Rose beamed. “I better go. The band have a flight to catch in a few hours.”

“Where are you off to next?” God, I hope it was miles away from New York.

“Australia,” Thank God, that was far enough. “They have five sell out gigs to do. Hopefully we will get a bit of down time.”

“I’m happy things have worked out with you and Emmet,” I hugged her. “I better go and find my husband, he will be wondering where I am.” Just as I mentioned him I heard Alex calling me. “Speak of the devil,” I teased and Rose sniggered as Alex drew closer.

“Rose, wonderful to see you again.” Alex greeted her wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck. I leaned into his chest showing Rose just how happy we were.

“Nice to see you too, Alex,” Rose smiled.

“What brings you here?”

“Harry Clearwater of course, his parties are legendary,” Rose winked at me. “Garret, Eclipse’s manager knows Harry really well, so we decided to stop by before we headed off to Australia.”

“Eclipse?” Alex asked. Was he serious, he must have known who they were, who didn’t.

“The band, you know they earn millions. Use to play in Twilight and New Moon in Florida? They played at Bella’s twenty second birthday party.”

“Oh yes, I think I recall them vaguely. Wow, must be exciting travelling around as a groupie.” Alex replied smug.

“I can assure you I am no groupie,” Rose glared.

I turned to hit Alex in the chest, annoyed, this was my best friend he was insulting. I was not happy. “Don’t be rude,” I scowled at him.

“Sorry, Rose. I didn’t mean for it to sound that way,” he muttered.

“Sure you didn’t,” Rose turned to hug me. “Call me and we can go over the wedding plans. We haven’t set a date yet, but it will be in October.”

“Okay,” I smiled watching Rose leave.

“Wedding plans?” Alex asked as we began to walk into the hotel.

“Rose and Emmet are getting married. Rose has asked me to be her chief bridesmaid,” I smiled.

Alex’s face dropped. “You said yes?”

“Of course. She is my best friend,” I replied watching Alex start to lose it.

“I forbid you to go to that wedding!” Alex yelled. I was stunned watching him. “Bella, you are my wife now. You will do as I command.”

“Command,” I glared. “I am not some dog, Alex. If I want to help my _best friend_ organise her wedding I will.” I pulled away from his tight grip, storming off too angry to even listen to his calls for me to come back.

I walked straight to the bar. I didn’t care it was only 11am and ordered a vodka and coke.

“Drinking at this time in the morning, that’s not good Bella.” A voice chuckled behind me. Yeah, this was about right. Edward would just have to pop up now.

“Please go away,” I begged, putting my head in my hands.

“Now I am intrigued.” He teased sitting next me. “Why?”

“I am having a bad morning,” I moaned sipping my drink.

“I kind of guessed that.”

“Edward, what do you want?” I turned to look at him. I could see in his eyes exactly what he wanted. “Apart from that,” I blushed. It was clear sex addict Edward was back. Was there any of my Edward left at all?

“I didn’t say anything.” He laughed ordering a drink from the bar man.

“I thought you said drinking at this time in the morning was bad for you?” I smirked as he downed his whiskey,

“It’s bad for you - not me. I have usually drunk half the bar by now.”

“The perks of being a Rock God,” I smiled into my drink.

“Something like that,” Edward muttered.

“I am pleased for you. I knew you would get your dream.” Edward just laughed, ordering another drink. “What is so funny?”

“Nothing.” He replied downing another whiskey and ordering another. Seriously how much did he drink? “It’s just weird being here in front of you.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Bella,” I turned as Edward said my name. “Why did you leave the ring that night?”

My mouth was dry. I took another sip of my drink before I spoke. “I knew I wasn’t that girl, Edward. You need to give it to your soul mate. The one person who can spend her whole life with you. What was the point of me hanging onto it when we didn’t love each other enough to fight for what we had?” Edward was staring at his glass as I spoke. “I couldn’t keep it. Surly you understand that. It just didn’t feel right.”

“I understand,” he smiled turning to me. “I just wish . . . never mind.” He downed his whiskey getting up. “I really have to go. I have a plane to catch.”

I span around on my stool. “Take care of yourself, Edward.” I smiled, feeling my heart breaking knowing this was it. Would I ever see him again? Why was I even worrying about that?

“Take care, Bella,” he smiled putting his hands through his sexy hair before walking away from me.

My heart shattered. Why did it feel like I had just lost him all over again?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Hey guys,**

**Well, here it is. It’s a shocker, hold onto your hearts.** ****

**Chapter Twenty one**

**EPOV**

Why had Bella left my ring? It was the only thing that kept going over and over again in my mind as I travel to Forks. Not finding her next to me when I woke up was enough, but for her to leave the ring, it made no sense. Did she not realise how much I loved her? Then it dawned on me. I had turned down a life with her. I guess that spoke in volumes. Alex had played me like a fiddle. Having to tell Bella I couldn’t spend my life with her had made her doubt my love, pushing her straight into his fucking arms. I wanted to kill him, the smug, cocky bastard!

I wasn’t giving up on her, not until he had that ring firmly on her finger. I would make a name for myself and sweep her off her feet before Alex had the chance to claim her. Bella wouldn’t rush into a wedding. I knew her better than that. Bella loved me. My angel had told me that. _Bella loved me._

 

oxoxoxoxo

 

“Sounding good boys,” Garret smiled walking in with four coffees. “Edward, you need to check yourself out in these magazines. They are making even me fall in love with you.”

I just gave Garret the finger and carried on playing my guitar. The guys and I had been working hard for over three months. I could hardly believe the album was nearly complete.

LA was incredible. It was the only word to describe it. Garret was one hell of a manger. We had spent last month supporting one of the largest rock bands in the world. Just that gig alone threw us into the limelight.

Our debut album was due for release in less than eight weeks. I was shaking at the thought of seeing it on the shelves.

“Edward man,” Jasper called. “Take a break. You need to rest your voice.”

“I don’t mind doing one more round,” I called. Seth just laughed at me, hitting his drums to start the song again. Jasper rolled his eyes at Paul as he went into the song again.

I was a workaholic that was true, but I had a reason to be. I wanted the success. I wanted so much money that I could wipe the smug smile off that bastards face. One day soon I would be able to tell Bella the truth and my heart would be able to beat again. . . . .

oxoxoxo

“What a day,” I breathed slouching on the couch in our rented mansion.

“Tell me about it,” Jasper laughed drinking a beer. Seth was taking a dip in the Jacuzzi outside.

“I can’t believe the album is nearly done,” Paul commented. “These months have gone so fast.”

“Where are our beers, Jazz?” I asked offended. “Has fame gone to your head already?” I teased.

“Fuck you, Cullen,” Jasper laughed. “Your beers are in the fridge. I am going to see Alice in our room.”

“Make sure you turn your music up, Jazz.” Paul yelled as Jasper walked off. I had to laugh.

Garret liked keeping the band all under one roof. The mansion was large enough that we didn’t invade each other’s space. Even Emmet and Rose were staying with us. We made him head of security. I wanted my buddy close. He was as much a part of this as everyone else. I had hoped Rose would be my connection to Bella, but even she had lost contact with her. Fucking Alex!

I was sat outside strumming my guitar when Emmet came out to join me.

“Edward, do you ever stop.” Emmet rolled his eyes, looking at my guitar.

“It helps to relax me,” I smiled still playing. I could tell Emmet wanted to say something. He wouldn’t normally just sit there watching me. “Say what is on your mind Em,” I smiled turning to him.

“Alice asked me to talk to you.”

“This sounds serious,” I chuckled putting the guitar down to give Emmet my full attention.

“Fuck Edward,” Emmet looked stressed. “I have no idea where to start.”

“Emmet, just spit it out. You are worrying me now.”

“Edward, we are all worried about you since  . . . .Bella  . . .well, you just haven’t  . . . .well. Edward, you haven’t got laid in over three months. It’s not like girls aren’t throwing themselves at you.” I just laughed. Why would I want anyone else? Bella was my world. I had no intention of making love to anyone until Bella was back safely in my arms.

“Why is that so worrying?” I chuckled, sipping my beer.

“You’re not over her, Edward. It’s not healthy to spend your whole life pinning after someone you have lost.”

“Who says I have lost her.” I glared. Emmet looked at me confused. “Look, there are some things you wouldn’t understand.”

“I think you need to explain, Edward. As one of your best friends you need to explain  . . .What the fuck is going on?”

“Bella did choose me,” I smiled. Emmet choked on his beer. “Alex Volturi threatened me. I just need time to make some money, so I can claim her back. Bella won’t rush into marrying him. I just know she won’t. She loves me Emmet, she really does. Bella told me.”

“Edward, you have lost it.”

“I haven’t. That’s why I haven’t slept with anyone. I’m getting her back. I mean it.”

“I think I need to get the others,” Emmet muttered.

“No,” I yelled. “You can’t tell anyone else. If this comes out Bella could be in danger.”

“Fuck Edward. What shit have you gotten yourself into?”

I spent the next hour telling Emmet everything. It felt good to share the load with someone. By the end Emmet understood and realised I wasn’t insane, but somehow his eyes he didn’t seem as hopeful as me. I didn’t let it worry me. I knew Bella.

 

oxoxoxoxo

 

Six months, that was all it took. I sat staring at the paper, unable to take in the picture I was looking at.

“Edward,” Alice had called my name so many times, but I still couldn’t answer her. I was traumatized. How could Bella do this to me - to us? “Edward, please say something?”

“What do you want me to say, Alice?” I whimpered looking at the photo.

“You knew this day would come. It’s time to let her go,” Jasper replied.

I’d heard enough. Ripping the newspaper to shreds in rage I stormed into my room ransacking everything that stood in my way.

Bella had married Alex only after _six months._ I crumpled into a tight ball in my broken room and let the misery take me. Alex had won. I’d lost her all over again. . . . .

 

oxoxoxoxo

 

“Fuck Edward.” The blonde moaned as I slid my tongue down her yearning body. We had been going at it for an hour already. She was clinging to me like I was her life. These fans were all the same, worshipping me like a God.

“You have had your fun sweetheart,” I smirked moving back from her naked body. The girl pouted. “Sorry, but I have a show tonight.”

“Won’t you at least let me give you another blow job?” I had to think about it for a moment, but I was tired. I needed to rest before I went on stage.

“You need to go. Get change and leave before I call security,” I replied walking to the bathroom. “I want you gone by the time I come out.” I heard the blonde whimper, but I didn’t give a fuck. I was _Edward Cullen_. This is what I did.     

I looked at myself in the mirror. Fuck, I was a mess. Drink and drugs really didn’t mix, but it numbed the pain.

It had been six months since our album had taken the world by storm. We were worth millions. I was the rock star every female wanted to fuck. Who was I to turn them down? It wasn’t like I had anything to live for anymore.

I turned the shower on noticing the blonde had left scratch marks on my arms. Well, I guess I had been a little rough with her once I found out her name was Bella. Usually I only fucked a fan once, but be able to say her name over and over again as I slammed into her felt so good. I even closed my eyes at one point. That might have been when the bitch scratched me.

I got changed into my leather pants and black shirt, ruffled my hair to my usual disarray and walk out of my hotel room. We were in New York: well at least that’s where I thought we were. All I ever saw were hotels and stages these days. Everywhere seemed the same.

“You look like death.” My sister scolded as she ran into me in the corridor. We always took over a whole floor when we stayed at a hotel for security reasons. It was nice to wander outside my door and not be bombarded by fans.

“Thanks, Alice that’s just what I want to hear.”

“You have got to stop with the drink and drugs, Edward. It’s starting to show.”

 “You’re not mom,” I glared.

“If you carry on this shit I will tell mom,” Alice threatened walking off.

“Love you too sis,” I called.

“She is right, Edward,” Rose had her hands on her hips standing next to Emmet.

“God, will you all get off my fucking case,” I yelled.

“You need to stop this shit,” Emmet shouted back. “You have everything you ever dreamed of. Stop fucking it up.”

“Everything I dreamed of? Are we really going there because you know that isn’t fucking true Emmet,” I yelled back.

“Shut the fuck up. Grow some balls and deal with it,” Emmet pushed me. I was about to swing for him but stopped. “Is that going to make you feel better? Hitting me - it won’t bring her back, Edward. You are dealing with this all wrong.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” I spat.

“Do we have a problem here?” Garret called coming out of his room. “Edward, you are on stage in less than two hours. You need to sort yourself out. I would recommend a strong coffee.”

“I’ll sort one out for him,” Rose replied walking off.

“I’m not drunk, Garret,” I moaned.

“No, but you look like shit. It’s a good job it’s our last gig tonight. You are in need of some time out before we go to Australia next week.”

“I’m fine.”

“Edward, you have been on self-destruct for months,” Garret put his hand on my shoulder. “I know you are finding it difficult coping with all the fame, but I promise once Eclipse have made an name for themselves I will slow the media circus down and give you a little space.”

“It’s not the fame affecting him,” Rose butted in, pushing a coffee into my chest. “He wishes it was that simple.”

“Rose, just leave it please.” I groaned walking away down the hall way. I had only walked a few feet when a small group of females behind the security line saw me and started screaming, beckoning me to come over to them. God, would I ever get any time on my own. All I wanted to do was clear my head. I took the VIP lift into the private members only bar. Emmet nodded at me knowing where I was headed. I guess he would rather me drink myself stupid than keep taking drugs.

I sat with a bottle of whiskey, glad I was the only person in the bar. Only the high class could get in here so there was no chance of being attacked by any love crazed fans.

I was about to leave when a small sunshine blonde bounced into the bar with her friend. I couldn’t understand why I recognised her face.

“Oh my God,” The blonde screeched taking me in. “Your Edward Cullen aren’t you?”

“I was last time I checked,” I muttered starting to walk away.

“You don’t remember me do you?” She called. I turned to tell her to fuck off but she spoke before I could. “I used to go to Twilight nightclub in Florida. I’m Bella’s friend . . . well sister in law now that she has married my brother. Anyway, I used to watch you. I thought you were amazing. You had a to do with my brother . . .. God, I am so sorry about that but . . .” While this blonde was babbling my mind was on overdrive. This was Alex’s sister and twin sister for that. It couldn’t have been more perfect. I could fuck this girl’s life up no question. Make her fall hard and drop her like a rock once I was finished, while trying to find out about Bella.

“What is your name beautiful,” I interrupted.   

“Jane.” She blushed. Of course, now I remembered her.

“Well Jane, I am on my way to a gig right now, but if you wanted to meet me after the show in . . .my room  . . .say about 1am?” I watched Jane’s face drop in shocked before she started to pant. This was too easy.

“Seriously?” Jane breathed.

“Yeah, I’m in the master suite on the tenth floor. I’ll tell security to expect you.” I beamed moving past her. “I’m not going to turn a hottie like you down. Make sure you are ready for me later. I usually like to work up quite a sweat after a gig.” I whispered against her neck, running my hands down her waist before I planted a kiss on her lips.

I left Jane and her friend hyperventilating in the bar as I went to the gig . . . .

I had a new sense of satisfaction once I got back from the gig. The concert had been electric. I was never happier than when I was on stage, but even the band could tell I had a new lease of life tonight.

I got back to my room and had a shower. As I walked into my room wrapped in just my towel someone knocked at the door. I looked at my watch. Jane was on time.

“Oh my God,” Jane muttered as I opened the door in just my towel – females. It really was too easy.

“Come in Jane,” I smiled opening the door wider for her. Jane walked in, but couldn’t keep her eyes off me. “See something you like?” I smirked and Jane finally looked down at the floor.

“I want you to know I don’t usually do this.” I moved over to her, pulling her hard into my bare chest. Jane’s breathing was all over the place so I made my move.

“You’ll be glad to know I do this all the time. I am about to rock your world.” I crashed my lips against hers. She clung to my body like her life depended on it. I ripped the clothes from her body and took her roughly, knowing I was finally getting my first taste of revenge and it tasted fucking wonderful.

“Fuck, Edward, that was  . . . . . amazing,” Jane breathed naked on my bed.

“I aim to please,” I smiled getting up to pour us both a whiskey.

“I can’t believe I did this,” Jane giggled, pulling the sheet around her body getting up.

“Where are you going?” I asked her.

“The bathroom to get changed,” she replied confused.

“Get you sexy ass back in bed. I’m not finished with you yet,” I smirked devilishly. Jane was going to pay and didn’t have a clue. She blushed getting back into my bed looking at my naked form. “Drink this first.” Jane downed the whiskey. I had to say I was a little impressed.

I quickly downed mine and pulled the sheet from her body. I licked my lips looking over her naked form just for affect. Hher body did nothing for me really. There was only one body that had that effect on me. This bitch’s family had taken it from me.

Jane was panting hard as I pulled her further down the bed towards me. I ran my hands over her body. “Are you ready to scream for me, sweetheart?” I smirked. All Jane could do was moan. I so had this in the bag. . .  .

“I want to see you again,” Jane whispered when she was finally dressed.

“Jane, you know better than to ask someone like me that.”

“I’m not asking for anything serious, just the occasional get together.”

“Leave your number. I might be in touch,” I replied pulling some sweats on. “I’m not sure when I will call. I am pretty busy as you can imagine.”

“Well, I am away next weekend with my family. We are going to Harry Clearwater’s birthday party in Miami. We are staying at the Hilton, but apart from that I should be good to go if you are in the area.”

“Miami you say,” I asked, praying Bella was going to be there. I needed to see her, my whole body was humming just for one glimpse. That was all I needed just to see with my own eyes that she was happy.

“Yeah,” Jane was quick thinking. “If you are free you should come. Bella and Alex will be there. I bet Bella would love to see you and your friends.” Bingo!

“I will think about it,” I smiled. “I really need to get some rest now, Jane.”

“Sure.” She smiled kissing me on the lips. “Thanks, Edward. You were mind blowing.”

“I might come back for seconds so wait for my call, but Jane you can’t tell anyone about tonight. You need to sign a contract with security, they will be waiting outside. Sorry, it’s my manager’s rules.”

“I understand. No worries,” Jane beamed skipping out of my room and was already making my plans for Miami next weekend. I knew Garret was a good friend of Harry Clearwater it couldn’t have been more perfect.

 

oxoxoxo

 

I had no idea if Bella had checked in yet. I had been almost mobbed by a small group of females so I had been taken to an abandoned function room while my bedroom was being finished. Fucking fame was insane. My life would never be the same again. I couldn’t even walk into a supermarket without being attacked by girls.

I could see the beach outside through the large windows, but it was clear that no one could see in. I guessed it must have been one way glass. I sat against the glass watching the world go by when like a vision from a dream, she appeared.

I placed my hands against the glass hoping this wasn’t my imagination, but as I noticed Jane next to her I knew it wasn’t. As if Bella knew I was there, she turned straight towards me, putting her hands through her long beautiful brown hair and touched her lips. I was mesmerised. She would always be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. But all too soon she moved making her way towards the beach. My whole body was pressed up against the window now. I couldn’t keep my eyes from her. She took her sun dress off. My body almost began to combust as I took in her perfect body while she put sun tan lotion on. Fuck, to be her hands right now I would have given anything. I loved Bella that was never going to change. Love soon turned into fury as Alex appeared. My heart almost ripped from my body as I watched the young lovers embrace. By the time he carried Bella into the sea I couldn’t look any more, my heart was in spasms.

“Edward, we are all clear to go now.” Emmet called with Rose by his side. “What’s wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost?”

“Worse,” I muttered. “Bella is here.”

“Fuck, are you sure?” Emmet asked. I just nodded.

“Bella is here?” Rose’s eyes widened. I knew she was missing Bella as much as me. She had been her best friend after all.

“Yeah,” I sighed sadly. “And so is her fucking husband.”

“This shit is messed up,” Emmet muttered.

“Let’s get in the suite first and we can talk. You do realise Bella is probably going to the same party as us.” I looked up at Rose, “You knew. How the fuck did you know?”

“We’ll talk up stars,” I winced getting up. “I will explain everything.”

“You Better, Cullen,” Rose glared. “Bella is still my friend. If you are trying to mess with her happiness I will cut your balls off this time.”

I laughed lightly knowing Rose meant every word and got up holding my crotch smirking.

“I mean it,” Rose glared as she hit me over the head.

“Trust me, Rose. I know,” I replied. “You know I would never hurt her, right?” Rose nodded as we made our way upstairs.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**EPOV**

I sat Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Alice down and told them everything from Alex threatening me to what I had done with Jane, hoping they wouldn’t hate the person I had turned into.

“You have been hiding all of this on your own for a whole year?” Alice’s eyes were wet with emotion. I nodded. “Edward,” Alice threw her arms over me. “You should have said something, I could have helped.”

“I had to protect Bella, Alice.” I whispered. “She was all I was thinking about.”

“I always wondered why you turned her down,” Rose stuttered. “It made no sense. I knew you wanted the fame, but I always thought you wanted her more.”

 “I want a piece of that Alex guy,” Emmet grounded his fist. “I mean I am head of your security, he threatened you so I can take him down.”

“Calm down,” Rose replied, touching Emmets shoulder. “You can’t win that way with a Volturi.”

“How do you win then, Rose?” I whimpered.

“I’m not sure,” Rose replied slowly. “But if Bella is happy we need to leave her be.”

“Rose, all I want is her happiness.”

“I know you do,” Rose smiled putting her hand on mine. “That’s how we all know you love Bella more than Alex.”

“This is all so fucked up,” I moaned putting my head in my hands.

“Everything happens for a reason, Edward. Have a little faith,” Jasper smiled. “I mean having Jane on your side is good and if Bella wants to be with you Alex can’t threaten you now you are who you are.”

“Jazz, she is married remember?” I added.

“People get divorced all the time.”

“Bella isn’t a statistic,” Rose glared at Jasper. “And you guys don’t know how dirty the Volturi family can play. They wouldn’t give up without a fight, and there are Bella’s parents. They might disown her. She would be totally on her own.”

“I would never let her be on her own,” I whispered.

“I know, but you need to think about what she will have to go through, Edward. Do you want her to go through a media circus, especially if the press found out it was _you_ she left Alex for? They would have a field day with your press history.”

“Rose has a point,” Emmet added. “You have fucked most of your fans in the last six months man.”

I groaned, what had I done?

“Look, we just need to get to this party find Bella and see if she is happy. If she is  . . .you have to walk away, Edward,” Rose replied apologetic. All I could do was nod.  

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Alice chimed. “It’s party time.” My darling sister, ever the optimist.

oxoxoxxo

“Great party,” Alice beamed while we stood on the sand. I was so nervous I could hardly think straight. The music from the DJ was pumping out of the loud speakers hitting my chest. “Edward, are you okay?”

“I need the bathroom,” I replied getting up knowing Jasper and Emmet would follow me. I wasn’t allowed to be left alone even in a high class party like this encase I was attacked by a crowd of females. Mad or what, but it was Garrets rules.

“How can you be sick, you have hardly drunk anything?” Emmet called from outside the cubicle.

“I don’t think it’s the drink Emmet,” Jasper commented. “Edward, you alright man?”

“Yeah,” I smiled coming out. “Fuck, why am I so nervous?”

“Because she is the love of your life.” Jasper patted me on the back. “Come on, let’s get this over and done with.”

“You are such a pussy,” Emmet teased shaking his head as we walked back out. “Did I not teach you anything?”

“Says the guy who is getting married,” Jasper laughed. “I have never known a guy as pussy wiped as you, Emmet.”

“Take that back,” Emmet called pushing Jasper jokingly.

“Nope,” Jasper laughed.

We were still laughing when I noticed the girls. I froze realising who was with them – Bella.

 “Hold it together you will be fine,” Jasper muttered. “Emmet and I will go and get the drinks.”

“You’re making me do this alone,” I asked alarmed.

“Edward, this is Bella. You will be fine, go.” Jasper laughed pushing me towards her. “Use your inner Rock God. I mean it works on all the other girls.” I knew that, but Bella did things to me even I couldn‘t understand. She was not just some girl.

My feet were moving towards her now. I could see her back. Fuck, she was in red. I loved that colour on her. The dress clung to her glorious body, but I had to hold it together.

As I drew near I could hear Bella. I caught her last words as they sliced my heart into.

“I married him because I loved him, Rose. Alex is the most amazing man I have ever met,” Bella yelled.

“Are you sure about that?” I asked in her ear, taking in her heavenly scent. Bella didn’t even turn around. “Aren’t you even going to turn to face me?” I was angry. Alex can’t have replaced me in her heart so soon. I was sure of it. “What, am I not worthy of your time now?” I knew it was a cheap shot but it made Bella react.

Bella turned to me full of rage. Fuck, she was gorgeous. “What is your  . . . .” Bella couldn’t get her words out, but that didn’t bother me, it gave me chance to take her in. Her long brown hair was in soft ringlets. All I wanted to do was trace my fingertips over every line of her perfect face. Bella seemed lost looking at me. I could sense our spark beginning to build up.

“Tongue tied are we, Bella?” I smirked, hoping to get a smile from her.

“No, Edward. I was just wondering why you are wasting your time talking to me seen as I’m not blonde.” That shit hurt, but not as much as her turning away from me to walk off. I gently grabbed her arm.

“Don’t believe everything you read in the papers,” I whispered close to her face. Fuck, I wanted to kiss her, drown in those lips.

“Can you let go of me. I need to find my husband.” I felt my heart break piece by piece with every step Bella made away from me as I released her. I finally thought ‘Fuck it’ as I followed her, keeping back so she wouldn’t see me.

I knew Alex had seen me as our eyes met. I began to walk away so Bella wouldn’t notice the little heart to heart I was sure we were about to have. I was almost at the house when Mr Rich called me.

“Edward Cullen.” Alex called. I turned with a smug look on my face.

“Alex Volturi is that you?” I smirked. “It’s been so long.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alex was in my face. I pushed him back.

“Careful, Alex, my security are just over there.”

“You really think you are something now you have your rock band,” Alex laughed.

“I know I am,” I replied arrogant.

“You stay the fuck away from my wife.” Alex spat. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Is she happy, Alex?” I whispered. “Because if she isn’t . . . I warned you.”

“Are you threatening me?” Alex laughed stepping away.

“No, I am just stating the facts. What’s wrong Alex, worried about a little competition from a low life like me? I mean Bella is your wife, she must be happy right.” I smiled walking off. Alex grabbed me. Emmet was there in a flash.

“Hell no,” Emmet yelled pushing Alex back. “Do you not realise how much his face is worth? His manager could sue your ass even if you harmed a piece of hair on his head. I don’t care how rich you are. _This_ is a face worth millions,” Emmet laughed as we both stood over Alex. It was the funniest thing I had seen. Watching Alex run off like the dirty rat he was.

“We just saw Bella go in the main house.” Emmet whispered, “Go.”

I didn’t need to be told twice as I flew into the main house. She wasn’t difficult to find. I followed her for a little while, just watching the way her body moved in her dress.

Finally I came up behind her, taking in her sweet scented skin, whispering against her neck. “Are you going to run from me all night?”

“Are you following me?” Bella turned to glare at me, giving me the full force of her stunning chocolate eyes.

“I just wanted to talk to you, Bella. Is that a crime?” I smiled, leaning against the wall just taking her beauty in.

“As long as it’s just talking.” 

“Let’s go in there,” I pointed to the door nearest us. Bella looked unsure, but I needed to talk to her. “I won’t bite, Bella I promise.” I smirked pushing her towards the door. Bella let me. I could feel the force between us building again.

I turned the lights on as Bella wandered into the room. We had entered a study. I watched Bella look around the room not even realising I was gliding towards her. Bella was here in front of me and it felt like a dream. I needed to touch her, to know this was real. Bella turned round to face me. Both of us were startled by our closeness. Our mouths were inches apart, both our breathing was erratic.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t bite,” Bella whispered watching me the same way I was sure I was watching her. Fuck, I was yearning badly for her.

“I won’t unless you want me to,” I smirked taking it as an invitation to kiss her lips. I misread Bella as she surprisingly slapped me quite hard around the face.

“What the hell was that for?” I laughed, rubbing my cheek. That had sort of turned me on. Was that wrong?

“You asshole. The papers were right about you,” Bella yelled stepping away from me. “It didn’t take you long to go back to your old ways once I left, did it?”

“I could say the same about you, Bella,” I glared. Bella had done much worse than me. I wouldn’t have even acted that way it she had waited for me. “How is married life?”

“That is none of your business.”

“Why are you shouting at me? You have everything you ever wanted, Bella.” I was angry thinking about those months I had waited, only for Bella to break my heart marrying Alex six months after leaving me.

“Fuck you, Edward.” She yelled going for the door, but I got there first. I still had one question to ask, she wasn’t going anywhere. “I’ll scream if you don’t let me go,” Bella hit my chest and it was painful that she was that desperate to go back to her husband. Bella was acting like I no longer mattered to her. Maybe I didn’t.

“I just want to know one thing . . . please, Bella.” I pleaded softly looking into her eyes, trying to calm her, it worked.

“Then you will let me go?”

“Yes,” I smiled.

“Go on then. What do you want to know?” Bella crossed her arms. Fuck, she was so sexy.

“Are you happy, Bella? Is Alex treating you right?” I asked with a tender voice. I wanted the truth, hopefully she would see that. I noticed her eyes fill with water. “Bella,” I whispered not knowing if they were happy or sad tears. I wiped them away. Why was I hoping they were sad tears? I was a monster.

“I’m happy.” She whispered pulling away.

“I don’t believe you.” There was something in her voice that trembled.

“I’M HAPPY.” Bella screamed trying to leave again, but I didn’t move from the door. Why was she fighting this so much?

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that,” I challenged.

“What is your problem, Edward?”

“Bella, it’s a simple question just answer it.”

Bella looked me straight in the eye. I was on fire. “I’m happy.” She muttered, my heart shattered watching the love in her eyes, but there was still something I couldn’t read. I opened the door breathless letting her leave.  

I knew it was wrong of me, but I followed her, keeping a safe distance, watching her with the Volturi clan.

“You shouldn’t be spying on her,” Rose whispered in my ear.

“I know,” I whimpered. “But I couldn’t read her eyes. Bella said she was happy but . . .she cried. Rose, you don’t cry if you are happy do you?”

“It looks like she is finding it hard to fit in if you ask me.”

“You’re spying on her now,” I teased.

“I might try and talk to her tomorrow if I can find her.”

“Rose, what am I doing?” I moaned.

“What you have to be careful of is making yourself think she is unhappy when she isn’t. It’s obvious you will be looking for all the unhappy signs. You don’t want her to be happy with Alex because you love her.” I watched Rose sip her wine knowing she was right. “I’m going to ask Bella to the wedding.”

“Do you think . . .”

“I don’t know,” Rose interrupted knowing what I was about to say. “I am going to ask her though. She is my best friend. I need to be there for her especially seen as her husband is an over protective asshole and she doesn’t realise it yet.”

“Are you angry I never told you?”

“Yes,” Rose glared. “I could have done something.”

“Would it have involved cutting Alex’s balls off?” I teased.

“Of course,” Rose smirked.

“Damn, I should have told you.” We were distracted then by Bella and Alex suddenly leaving. “Looks like Alex _is_ scared of a little competition.” I smiled at Rose.

“He looks really worried. What did you and Emmet do to him?”

“Nothing,” I smiled. “Emmet just talked to him about my lovely face.”

“You two are so gay,” Rose rolled her eyes at me. “I think you should say goodbye to them. That would really piss Alex off.” I kissed Rose on the cheek. She was evil. I loved it.

“You are amazing,” I smiled running off to meet Alex and Bella at the other side of the main house.

I leaned against the main bar waiting for them to walk past. When they did Harry Clearwater took Alex away for a moment. As I stood watching Bella I saw a small glimpse of the Bella I loved. She was lost. I could see in her eyes what she was hoping to see – me. It was clear, she was looking around knowing exactly where Alex was, who else would she have been looking for?

As I saw Alex come back into her view I made by move in clear view of Alex. I touched Bella’s waist softly whispering. “I don’t believe you,” into her neck before walking away smirking at Alex. I would be seeing her again. I had Alex’s twin sister to thank for that. My heart missed a beat as Bella turned, her eyes burning into mine before she finally left.

I was laughing to myself as I wandered back to the beach when a pair of arms engulfed me from behind. Fuck, I was praying it was Bella, but no such luck.

“I can’t believe you came,” Jane beamed. “I must have impressed you more than you let on. I bet you don’t call all your girls.” Jane had no idea just how much she had un- impressed me.

“I couldn’t turn down a Harry Clearwater party. As luck had it my manger Garret knows Harry really well.” Jane pouted at me. “I did call to make sure you would be here. When can we get have a little get together,” I smirked.

“Tonight,” Jane pleaded. “I am in room 101 at the Hilton.”

“What time do you want me there?”

“Give me an hour,” Jane beamed.

“Okay,” I smiled watching her skip off.

I made it back to the guys who were dancing away on the beach. Alice was drunk falling into Jaspers arms. I had been told Seth had gone back with a dancer, while Paul was making out with a backing singer near the bar. Rose and Emmet looked ready to leave, all loved up in each other’s arms.  

By the time an hour had passed we were all ready to leave. I sure as hell wasn’t going to Jane’s room on time. She could wait. I sat on my balcony playing my guitar for a little while.

I wandered towards Jane’s room about two hours late.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Jane pouted opening the door in a small black silk night dress. She was trying way too hard.

“Sorry, it took me a while to leave.” I lied walking in.

“So,” Jane moved to her bed lying across it. “What do you want to do?”

I began to take my shirt off watching her overheat in front of me as I dropped my pants. “I think you already know what I want to do to you, Jane.” I smirked stalking towards her.

“Fuck, Edward. You’re making me cum just looking at you,” Jane whimpered as I climbed onto the bed on top of her.

“Are you ready to scream for me?” I muttered running my hands over her body, grabbing her breasts firmly.

“God,” Jane moaned. “Yes, I’m ready. I’m ready.” I chuckled thinking how well my plan was working. Jane was crazy about me already. Her brother wasn’t going to know what had hit him.

I left Jane once she had fallen asleep. I hadn’t realised how frustrated I was until I started, but seeing Bella had awoken things in me I had forgotten were even there.

By the time I got back into my hotel room it was about 2am. I sank into my bed wondering what I was doing. Using Jane like this was wrong and I knew it. Fuck, if Bella knew what I was doing she would hate me. I hated myself for it, but I need to stay close to Bella until I knew for sure she was happy.

oxoxoxo

I wasn’t sure what made me go into the bar the next morning, but I wasn’t surprised to see Bella sat there on her own. Fate had a way of pulling us together. Neither of us could deny that.

“Drinking at this time in the morning, that’s not good, Bella,” I whispered behind her.

“Please go away,” Bella moaned putting her head on the table.

“Now I am intrigued,” I teased sitting down. “Why?”

“I am having a bad morning.” I hoped it was because of me, but was I wishing too hard?

“I kind of guessed that.”

“Edward, what do you want?” I knew I was looking at her with lust filed eyes, but fuck, I wanted her so bad, even three rounds with Jane last night didn’t even compare. “Apart from that,” Bella blushed.

“I didn’t say anything,” I laughed as I ordered a whiskey. Bella could still read my eyes.

“I thought you said drinking at this time in the morning was bad for you?” Bella smirked.

“It’s bad for you, not me. I have usually drunk half the bar by now.”

“The perks of being a Rock God?” Bella added.

“Something like that,” I mused. If only she knew I drank to numb the pain of losing her.

“I am pleased for you. I knew you would get your dream.” Was she being serious? She knew what my dream was. It had only ever been her. “What is so funny?”

“Nothing,” I replied a little angry. It seemed she had forgotten everything we had shared. “It’s just weird being here in front of you.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Bella,” I knew I had to ask. The ring had played on my mind for over a year. “Why did you leave the ring that night?”

Bella took a sip of her drink before she spoke. “I knew I wasn’t that girl, Edward. You need to give it to your soul mate. The one person who can spend her whole life with you. What was the point of me hanging onto it when we didn’t love each other enough to fight for what we had? I couldn’t keep it. Surly you understand that. It just didn’t feel right.” I stared at my drink letting her word sink it. Bella had moved on. I couldn’t lie to myself thinking she hadn’t.

“I understand,” I whispered. “I just wish . . . never mind.” What was the point of telling her I wish she had waited for me? Bella hadn’t because she didn’t want to fight for me. “I really have to go. I have a plane to catch.” I sighed getting up.

“Take care of yourself, Edward.” Bella smiled turning to look at me.

“Take care, Bella.” I smiled putting my hand through my hair just taking my angel in one last time before I walked away from her for good.

I needed to move on now and let go of my past, no matter how much it hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers does**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

I was happy with my life, right? I had to be, but after Miami Alex hadn’t been quite the same with me. I was beginning to realise just how possessive he could be. We were _still_ arguing about Rose’s wedding. I wasn’t going to back down. I really couldn’t see what his problem was.

“Bella, I don’t care how many times you keep telling me. You are not going to that wedding,” Alex fumed over breakfast.

“I am going,” I replied firmly, buttering my toast.

“Bella, please.”

“Alex, I don’t want to spend months fighting with you. Rose is my best friend. I don’t understand why you are being so difficult.”

“You left that world behind when you married me. You are too good for those people.”

“Those people,” I laughed.

Alex got up from the table. “I don’t want you mixing with those sorts of people anymore. As my wife you will respect that.” Alex glared before he left.

He was still being impossible. It had been eight weeks since Miami. I was hoping he would have backed down by now.

I was sat on the balcony reading when my phone went off. I smiled looking at the ID. Since Miami Rose had called me every week.

“Hey,” I breathed answering.

“Bella, where are you right now?” Rose asked.

“In my penthouse. Why?”

“I am in central Park as we speak.”

“You’re in New York?” I screeched excited. “You never said.”

“It was unplanned.”

“Did you want me to meet you?”

“If you are free.”

“God, you have no idea how free I am,” I laughed, jumping off my seat.

“Well, get your ass down here,” Rose laughed. “I’ll meet you by the west bridge.”

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”  

I didn’t want to use the private car. I knew Alex would question who I had visited, so I took a taxi instead. I could make out Rose in the distance by the bridge. Her blonde hair was shining in the sunshine, she was beaming with happiness.

“Hey,” Rose grinned, hugging me. “You look great.”

“So do you,” I smiled.

“I thought we could have a coffee first.” I nodded as Rose led the way.

It was good to see her. We sat while she told me all the stories from Australia. It was obvious they were all having the time of their lives. I had to admit I was a little jealous.

“So, what is new with you,” Rose asked sipping her coffee.

“Nothing really.”

“Is New York getting any easier?”

“A little, Jane and I are thinking of setting up our own business.”

“Really, doing what?” Rose asked interested.

“Publishing actually, seen as we both have our degrees.”

“Bella, that sounds perfect. You would be amazing.”

“It’s still in the early stages.” Meaning Alex had to agree to it.

“How are you and Alex?”

“Good thanks.”

“Just good?”

“Stop digging, Rose. Alex and I are great. We have never been stronger.”

“Just checking, it is my job, Bella,” Rose rolled her eyes at me. “So Emmet and I have set a date.”

“You have?” I beamed.

“The first of September.”

“What happen to October?” I smiled. “Couldn’t you wait that long?”

“It just all fitted into place, but I am kind of freaked . . . its only eight weeks away.”

“Hey,” I put my hand on hers. “It’s all going to be perfect. You have me to help remember.” Well, once I persuaded Alex.  

“Thanks Bella,” Rose smiled.

“So come on lets have it,” I sniggered. “I know there will be a list.” Rose just laughed pulling a pad out of her handbag. “Don’t take the piss though, Rose, just because I’m not working at the moment,” I teased.

“Would I do that?”

“Yes,” We both laughed.

Rose was getting married back in our home town in Florida. I knew she had dreamed about the church in Florida since she was a little girl, so it didn’t surprise me. Emmet had booked a five star hotel not too far from the church.

“What about the dress?” I asked her looking over the list.

“I am having it made by a designer in Paris,” Rose beamed.

“Paris?” I raised an eyebrow at her. That was another dream come true for Rose.

“The band are paying for me.”

“That’s nice of them,” I sipped my coffee looking away.

“Does it worry you that Edward is best man?”

“God, no,” my voice was too high as I spoke. Rose just sniggered at me. “It may be a little weird with our history, but it’s just one day.”

“Well, it’s a weekend really,” Rose added. “Oh  . . . . And the hen doo. .  .did I tell you we are going to a health spa near Seattle. Jasper recommended it. Alice is going to call you with the details.”

Rose was overloading me with information. “Slow down, Rose. I’m not sure if  . . . I can do the hen doo. Alex is freaking out enough about the wedding.”

“But . . .you have too, it’s all part of the wedding.”

“I can’t promise anything,” I sighed. Rose just looked at me offended. “I will try.”

“Just offer to give Alex a blow job or something,” Rose smirked. “Or . . . .say no sex for a month. That would work with Emmet.” I giggled rolling my eyes at her. God, I missed her so much. I would never find another friend like Rose. She was one of a kind.

“I can’t believe where the time has gone,” Rose beamed as we wandered back to her hotel, loaded with bags. “Emmet is going to kill me when he sees all these bags.”

“I am sure he knows what you are like,” I smiled, following her into the lobby.

“Did you want to come up and see Emmet?” Rose asked standing at the lift.

“Sure.” What was the harm? Alex wasn’t due back from work for another four hours.

I couldn’t believe the security when I reached Rose’s floor, suddenly it dawned on me why. The whole band must have been here.

“Are you okay, Bella?” Rose asked as I froze looking down the corridor.

“Is Edward here?” I muttered.

“Oh, don’t worry about him. He is in the studio with Garret and the band,” I relaxed instantly.

“There she is, my wife to be,” Emmet smiled walking down the corridor. “Bella, this is a wonderful surprise.”

“Hey Em,” I smiled hugging him.

“You girls shouldn’t be carrying bags,” Emmet replied taking them off us. “You girls go to the bar. I’ll join you.”

“We have our own private bar,” Rose sniggered. “It’s so cool, you can ask for anything you want and these hotels sort it for you. I guess you are used to that though - Mrs Volturi.”

“Your own bar is pretty amazing,” I laughed as I followed Rose through some double doors on the same floor.

The bar had a wonderful view of the New York skyline. I soon lost track of time sitting drinking with Rose and Emmet.

“I really need to go,” I giggled a little drunk.

“Stay for one more,” Rose pouted.

“Just one more,” I hiccupped.

“That’s our Bella,” Emmet commented, getting up to pour Rose and me another drink.

“Can we join you?” Alice called from behind me. “Bella, it’s so wonderful to see you again.” I turned to see Alice standing there with the whole band. I tried not to meet Edward’s gaze as I got up.

“Nice to see you all too,” I smiled weakly. “But I really need to get going.” I stumbled getting up. Emmet put his hands on my shoulders to help steady me.

“I think you need a coffee first, Bella.” Edward commented as he walked to my side.

“I’m fine. I just need to get home.” I was looking at the floor. I wasn’t going to fall in the trap of his green eyes, not again.

“Why do you always have to be so stubborn,” Edward breathed. His comment made me look up at him with fury. His eyes hit me, knocking me down like lightning. Why did he have to be so beautiful and why did my body still yearn for him from the deepest parts of my soul.

“One coffee, then I must to go.” I glared sitting back down. Edward chuckled taking a seat next to me. “Do you have to sit so close?” I complained. Great Bella, speak your mind why don’t you. Why had I drunk so much?

“Why, am I making you nervous?” He smirked, moving his chair even closer. I could hear a few chuckles around the table as the rest of the band sat down. Emmet handed out the coffee with the help of Rose.

“Stop being an asshole, Edward. I know you better than that,” I scowled.

“You might have once,” Edward mumbled so low I knew I would only have heard it. I turned to look at him, seeing the sorrow in his eyes.

“Who is this?” A tall man asked walking into the bar looking at me.

“This is Bella Swan, Garret . . . well, Volturi now she is married,” Rose replied, “my best friend.”

“Bella Swan.” Garret’s eyes widened. I wanted the ground to swallow me. I knew what he was about to say. “Well, Bella I never did get a chance to thank you . . . .”

“Garret, no need,” I smiled downing my coffee and getting up. Everyone was looking at me like I had gone mad. “I really need to get back.” I was up on my feet walking towards the door.

“Bella,” Garret called. “But if it wasn’t for you these guys wouldn’t even be here. You weren’t kidding when you said they were amazing. You should think about being a talent scout. You could make millions.” 

Double fuck. I could hear them all muttering, asking Garret what he meant. I was already running down the corridor like the fucking coward I was. I could hear footsteps chasing me. I ran faster knowing full well who’s those steps they would be.

“No you don’t,” Edward laughed, engulfing me in his arms from behind.

“I’ll scream, Edward. Let me go!” I yelled.

“Scream, see if I care.” He chuckled pulling me into one of the doors. I groan inwards as I realised Edward had pulled me into a bedroom, not a good place for us to be. I was already looking at the bed imagining just what I could do to him. Stop it Bella, you are a married woman. “Do you have something to tell me, Bella?” I looked up at Edward. His eyebrows were raised as he smirked at me.

“Nope, don’t think so.” I replied going for the door. Edward pulled me back this time, not letting me go. He pushed his body against mine. Holy fuck, I was destined for hell I couldn’t stop myself as desire took over me. My lips were hard against his before I could even think about what I was doing. My hands dug into his hair as I wrapped my whole body around his. I moaned feeling his hands grab my ass lifting me to the bed. Edward was saying my name in worship. It only made me groan for more. I was lost in him and could feel my whole body coming back to life.

Edward’s hands began to roam up my body. I couldn’t stop him. I didn’t want to stop. As he began to remove my clothes he placed kisses on my bare skin. Moans kept creeping out of my mouth. I helped him out of his clothes, not letting our lips part for more than a second. Fuck, I had missed this. Full fireworks were filling my body. I never wanted to come down from this moment.

Edward took his time over my body as I lay there in my underwear. “Fuck Bella. I have missed this so much,” he whispered gliding his hands over me. I arched up to him, wanting more and more. “You set up my whole career, are you for real? That night at your birthday party you invited Garret. You had that much faith in me?” He looked at me in astonishment.

“I just needed you to be happy. I knew you would always make it. I just pushed it a little faster.” I moaned feeling his hands move under my bra. “Edward . . . please,” I groaned.

“What Bella,” Edward’s voice was husky. “What do you want?” His other hand moved down my body into my panties. I was panting, burning with desire as I felt his magic fingers. God, I was losing my mind.

“You,” I moaned. “I want you.”

Edward pulled my panties and bra away with urgency, before I knew it he was on top of me. Our naked bodies touching, it was driving me insane. “You have me, Bella.” Edward groaned as he kissed me tenderly. I drowned in him as he took me. . . . .

As soon as I came down from our release the realisation hit me.

“Fuck,” I replied pulling away, grabbing my clothes, beginning to put them back on “What have I done.” I wasn’t some young naïve girl anymore. I was a married woman. What had I done?

“Bella,” Edward looked at me from the bed. “Don’t freak out, please, not after . . . .”

“You!” I yelled. “This was your whole idea. You made Rose and Emmet get me drunk so you could take advantage of me. You fucking ass hole.”

“Hardly, Bella, I had no idea Rose was seeing you while we were in New York.”

“I have to go,” I was almost hyperventilating. Edward got out of the bed trying to put his arms around me. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” I screamed pulling away almost dressed. “You stay the fuck away from me, Edward. I mean it.”

“Bella please,” Edward pleaded, but I raced to the door.

“You just made me cheat on the husband I love. Stay the fuck away from me. You didn’t want me Edward, but now you can think just play with me . . .I’m not one of your fucking groupies.”

“Bella, I would never . . .”

“Stay the fuck out of my life  . . . .I HATE YOU!” I yelled, as Edward tried to reach for me again his hands dropped looking at me. I took the chance and left. Edward didn’t follow me.

I raced out of the hotel into the crowded streets of New York, glad to lose myself for a little while. I looked at my watch, praying I would get home before Alex. I was lucky as I walked into an empty apartment. I rushed into the shower, wanting to wash away all traces of Edward on me. Fuck, why did it have to feel so wonderful? His touches still sent me into a different world. Here I was under the hot shower trying to forget him, when deep down all I wanted was more.

I was drying myself in the bedroom, looking at my love angel Rose had got me for my birthday, clearly knowing it hadn’t protected my heart. How could Edward do that to me? He didn’t want me and to play with my emotions like that was cruel.

“Showering this time of the day, Bella?” Alex smiled by the door while I was lost in thought. He was still a little wary seen as we had been fighting when he left earlier.

“I went to the gym. I was just freshening up,” I lied. If Alex knew the workout I really had just had, fuck, it wasn’t even worth thinking about. I had cheated on my husband, _cheated_. I couldn’t have hated anyone as much as Edward Cullen at that moment. I would never let him have that sort of power over me ever again. I bet Edward was loving this, knowing I had succumbed to his powers. I hated him. How could he have done that to me? 

“Don’t bother getting dressed,” Alex breathed against my skin, starting to undo my towel. “You do things to me Bella, I swear.”

“What about dinner?” I wasn’t even sure I had the energy for another round, not with the way Edward made love. Stupid Bella, that wasn’t making love. Edward Cullen fucked you just to prove a point, that you still wanted him- Fucking asshole.

“I would rather have you,” Alex ran his hands over me as my towel fell to the floor. I had never felt like such a whore as those few moments, watching Alex look over me. Worrying he would see a trace of Edward.  “You are so beautiful. I don’t want to fight anymore. You can go to Rose’s wedding. I know I am being unreasonable. Go and have a wonderful time. I won’t stand in your way.” Alex muttered pushing me down on to the bed. I closed my eyes hoping I could fight the tears. Alex was saying he trusted me. I was going to burn in hell.

 

oxoxoxoxo

 

“Are you serious?” I beamed over at Alex while we sat eating dinner with both our families.

“Bella, I couldn’t be happier. I think you and Jane will do an amazing job.” Alex smiled kissing my lips softly.

All Jane and I could do was squeal. This was it, our very own publishing company. Alex had agreed to sponsor us.

“Baby,” my father smiled. “I am so proud.”

“Thank you daddy,” I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

“I would rather grandchildren.” My mother pouted. I rolled my eyes at her.

“There will be plenty of time for that,” Alex laughed putting his hand on mine.

“I think we need a bottle of the best champagne. Wouldn’t you agree Charlie?” Aro yelled over all of us.

“Sounds like a good plan.” My dad smiled.

“Here’s to Volturi Publishing.” We all raised our glasses. Jane winked at me excited and for the first time since moving to New York I felt as if I had a purpose.

I just hated that I still felt like a two timing whore. In the last few weeks my hatred for Edward had doubled. I had no fear about seeing him at Rose’s wedding because I knew for a fact if he came within a meter of me with his dick I would cut it off. Yeah, I was _that_ pissed. Fucking Rock Star Edward Cullen was going to pay for using me like that.

My sexy green eyed barman was long gone. It hurt, but at least I finally knew I had made the right choice in Alex. Edward and I could never have lasted, not with his ego. It was clear the Edward I loved didn’t exist anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, dear, Bella has no idea does she???   
> What will happen at the wedding?????  
> You see how good am I giving you some Bella and Edward loving??? Even though it made matters worse. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers does.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

“Bella,” Jane rushed into my office without knocking. I wished she would learn to knock. What if I had a client with me? “It is next week you are going to Rose’s wedding isn’t it?”

“Yes,” I asked looking at her confused. “Jane, you knew that because you and Alex are going to Germany the same week, remember?”

“Oh . . . I know that, it’s just Mr Cooper wanted to arrange a meeting with you next week as a matter of urgency.”

“Is he free this week? I can do Friday afternoon if that is any good.”

“I’ll check,” Jane bounced back to her office.

Volturi Publishing was slowly taking off. I already had a few main clients. Jane worked on the PA and marketing, while I took a more hands on approach with the authors. We had a few high selling titles to our name already. Having the Volturi name launched us global. Alex had been amazing. His business mind was astounding as he explained growth margins and profit to me. Alex was everything a man should be, caring, strong minded in business. When I watched him at work in the board room it turned me on how he dominated his work force. Our bedroom antics were becoming more adventurous. Finally, I was happy only a year after our marriage.

“Baby,” my mother hugged me as I walked into their apartment. “I have missed you. I never see you now you are working.”

“Hello Mom,” I smiled. Monty appeared to take my coat. “Thanks Monty. How are you?”

“Wonderful thank you, Mrs Volturi,” Monty smiled.

“Bella,” my father called. “This is a nice surprise.”

“Alex is working late, so thought I would stop by,” I smiled as my father hugged me.

“Charlie, shall we tell Bella now.” My mother beamed.

“Tell me what?” I asked as we walked into the living room. Monty brought in some fresh coffee. I missed Monty. Alex and I had decided we needed our own Monty.

“We are moving to London,” my mother sang.

“London?” I choked out.

“I will be running the European market for Swan & Volturi limited.” My father replied proudly.

“It’s so far away,” I muttered. I knew I could get on a plane and see them all the time, but I really would be alone once they left.

“You have your own life now, Bella. Your mother and I have dreamed of a life in London for years. We couldn’t be happier. Alex will be taking over all my duties in America.”

“Is Monty going with you?” I sobbed. Monty was like my second father. God, he was more of a father than Charlie at times. Even now I would go and see him when I knew my parents were away.

“Of all the things to miss you pick Monty first, honestly Bella,” my mother glared.

“Sorry, I will miss all of you.”

“Monty is coming with us,” my mother replied. “Why wouldn’t he.” I just nodded. Great, everyone I loved was leaving me. Thank God I had Alex.

“When is this happening?”

“Next month,” my father replied. “We will always be here for you Bella, but you are spreading your wings so beautifully, I really don’t think you need us anymore.”

I hugged them tight, knowing they were right. I had my own life now and I was exceling at it.

 

oxoxoxoxo

 

“Call me when you get to the spa,” Alex replied kissing me one last time before I was about to board the private jet.

“Bella, come on!” Rose called from the plane. “We have champagne to drink.”

“Sorry, she is already drunk,” I smiled kissing Alex again. “Good luck in Germany.”

“Be careful, if you need me call me anytime, Bella. I mean it.” Alex face was serious as he spoke.

“I love you,” I smiled kissing him again. “I wish you could come to the wedding.”

“Believe me, if I could I would.” Alex smirked, his deep brown eyes bored into mine as he pushed my hair behind my back caressing me.

“BELLA,” Rose yelled.

“I have to go,” I laughed kissing him one last time. “See you next week. I love you.”

“I love you more,” Alex whimpered still holding my hand as I began to walk away. I smiled as he still held my hand tight, unable to let go.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise,” Alex whispered. “It is just a hen doo right. What was Emmet doing again?”

“He’s in LA. Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious.”

“BELLA, DON’T MAKE ME DRAG YOU,” Rose yelled.

I kissed Alex one last time, laughing against his lips. “Thank you for this. I love you so much. I’ll call you.” I pulled away, feeling Alex’s arms still around me. I just giggled slowly undoing his hold around me and ran up into the plane.

“About time. Why didn’t you just fuck him, it may have been quicker,” Rose glared pulling me into the plane. I managed to have one last glimpse of Alex. His face looked anxious, I didn’t understand why. I guess he really didn’t like the idea of being apart, but it was only a week. What did he think could possibly happen in a week?

I was the last pick up on the private jet- Eclipse’s private jet to be precise. Alice was just as drunk as Rose. Leah (now Jacob’s wife) waved at me from the far corner of the jet. I was introduced to Rachel and Claire who were seeing Paul and Seth. There were other females there, but I had forgotten their names. I was sure I would remember them once the week was over. Rose pulled me onto the seat with her and Alice. It was clear Edward hadn’t told a single sole about New York. I attended keeping it that way, it was embarrassing enough. Rose never even questioned it as far as she was concerned Edward didn’t even catch up to me in the corridor. I still hated him though and would cut his balls off if he tried anything. I was happy. Edward was not going to ruin this for me.

“Drink,” Rose ordered me.

“Bossy aren’t we,” I smiled downing the three shots one after another.

“Bella is back,” Rose screamed laughing. “This is going to be one hell of a party.”

I had no idea why out of all places in the world Rose decided to go to a spa near Seattle for her hen doo. I mean all it did was rain in this area, but the spa was pretty amazing I had to admit. The mountain scenery and clean air was enough to relax me, without all the treatments I had once we checked in.

“So we will go to the night club on the other side of the complex tonight,” Rose replied before she walked into her room. “Tomorrow Alice is taking us somewhere.”

“What are you talking about?” I giggled. I was a little worse for wear. I had lost count of how many drinks I had had.

 “I don’t know,” Rose shrugged her shoulders. “Be ready in an hour. I want more drink and then lots of dancing.”

 “Yes boss,” I smiled.

 I hadn’t laughed so much for months. We drank, sang and danced the night away in the middle of the mountains. As I stumbled back to my room I looked up at the stars, thinking I had never seen them this clear before. I hated to admit it, but this place had it perks if you could gaze at the stars like this.

I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had the feeling it was going to be a long week if we kept drinking like this.

The week was long, but not in the way I had thought, seen as half of it I was sick in bed. Damn stomach bugs. What were the odds? I called Alex, he wanted me home straight away, but I couldn’t even get out of bed let alone get on a plane. At one point he was going to fly back from Germany right in the middle of his merger. Aro would have buried him alive if Alex had done that. I managed to talk him out of it, after the third day I was beginning to feel a lot better which relaxed him a little. These big business mergers had never really had this effect on him before, but it was clear to tell by his voice Alex was really stressed.

“How are you feeling?” Rose came into my room with another pint of water. “I can’t believe you have been ill for three days.”

“I know, trust me,” I smiled. “I am feeling a lot better today. I haven’t even been sick.”

“That’s good. Do you feel up to some fresh air later?”

“Can’t see why not,” I sat up as Rose handed me some water. “How does it feel knowing you are getting married at the weekend?” I smiled.

“Amazing,” Rose beamed. “I love Emmet so much I can hardly explain it.”

“I am so happy for you, Rose.”

“You seem a lot happier too,” Rose nudged me.

“I am. I guess I have found my feet. The Business is going great. Alex is  . . . .well amazing really. The way he loves me, Rose, I feel like a queen.”

“Is it fireworks, Bella?” Rose asked.

“No,” I smiled sadly. “But it’s pretty fucking close.”

“He’ll never stop loving you, you know.” Rose sighed. “We are pretty close now. I think it’s because he feels closer to you when he talks to me.”

“The Edward I know is long gone,” I whispered.

“Why do you say that?” Rose asked confused, “Trust me Bella, he is still the same guy. Everything that he is now is only because he lost you.”

“Bullocks Rose,” I laughed. “He is addicted to sex, that is all he thinks about.”

“Bella, trust me, he is still the same Edward underneath the whole Rock God image. He shags around because he is hurting.”

“Did he tell you he fucked me when I saw you in New York? He made me cheat on my husband Rose, him and his  . . . fucking magic fingers.” I yelled angry. I knew Edward only too well, the asshole.

“What,” Rose was dumbstruck. “You  . . .and  . . .Edward . . . . .did you just say magic fingers . . . .Bella that’s disgusting. I have just eaten my breakfast.”

“The only reason he did that was too prove a point. That he could still have me even though I was married. Fucking prick,” I muttered.

“Bella,” Rose laughed. “Edward loves you, believe me.”

“Whatever,” I muttered, pulling the covers over me.

“Why are you so bothered anyway?” Rose asked. “Fucking hell, Bella. You slept with him what  . . . .two months ago.” Rose was laughing, amazed. “You two can’t keep hiding from your feelings, you need to talk to each other. Bella if you knew the real reason he  . . .”

“ROSE,” I yelled. “Just shut up. I’m not interested. Every ounce of love I ever felt for him left when he used me in New York. I was drunk. Edward knew I wouldn’t be able to resist. I would never have even kissed him if I had been sober. I fucking hate him. I have to look in Alex’s eyes, knowing I betrayed him for a quick fuck. Do you know how dirty that makes me feel? Edward had his chance, he never wanted me. Why the fuck would he want me now?”

“You have no idea, Bella.” Rose sighed getting up. “You get some rest. I’ll come and get you at lunch time. We can go for a drive.”

I slept on and off, but my mind was racing. Rose seemed so certain about Edwards love for me. Damn him, why did he have to keep creeping back into my mind. I wanted to be strong. I didn’t want to wish her words were true. I had everything I needed in Alex, what more could I ask for. I got up and had a shower trying and relax my head. By the time Rose and Alice knocked on my door I was ready to leave.

“God, you look so much better.” Alice beamed. “I can’t believe how pale you were yesterday.”

“I feel a lot better after a shower,” I smiled.

“You ready for a drive?” Rose asked.

“Why not,” I smiled grabbing my coat. I had no doubt in my mind it would be raining. “Where are we going?” I asked as Alice got into the driving seat of a yellow convertible car.

“It’s a surprise,” Alice chimed. I hoped this surprise was for Rose and not me, she was the one getting married after all.

Alice knew the roads well and glided along them singing along to the songs on the radio. When we finally stopped I still had no idea where we were. It was just an ordinary house.

“Come on,” Alice smiled looking at me. Why did it feel as if this surprise was meant for me? Alice walked right into the house which I found a little odd.

“Just get in,” Rose whispered. “You will love Carlisle and Esme.”

“Who,” I asked becoming more confused.

 “Hey mom, dad we are here.” Alice called. I froze in the hallway. If these were Alice’s parents it meant . . . .Fuck, they were Edward’s parents as well.

“Alice, honey you are early. I still haven’t finished making the favours.” A woman appeared hugging Alice tight. I gathered this must have been Edward’s mom and as she looked up at me her green eyes hit me. Well, damn Edward got his eyes from his mom. “Who is your friend?” She asked smiling at me.

“This is Bella, mom,” Alice beamed.

“I should have guessed. It’s lovely to finally meet you Bella. I’m Esme,” She smiled holding her hand out to me.

“Lovely to meet you,” I smiled nervously. What the hell was I doing here?

“Is that my girl I can hear?” A male voice called. I stood astounded as Edward’s father came into my view. Damn, if Edward aged like his dad who ever landed him wasn’t going to be disappointed.

“Hi Dad,” Alice hugged her father.

“Carlisle dear,” Esme touched his shoulder looking at me, “This is Bella.”

“Bella,” Carlisle looked at me surprised. “As in . . . Bella?”

“Yes Carlisle, this is Bella my best friend,” Rose laughed. Linking her arm through mine, all I could do was smile at him. Why did I feel as if Esme and Carlisle knew everything about me?

“Would you girls like a drink?” Esme replied as we walked into the living room. “Are you having a nice time Rose? I can’t believe you and Emmet will be married this time next week.”

“I know,” Rose smiled. “I can’t wait Esme.”

“Well, we all deserve to marry our true love.” Esme smiled. I swear I saw her dart her eyes at me. I was way too paranoid.

“How is my boy?” Esme asked Alice as she followed her to get the drinks. I was trying to hang on Alice’s every word, but they left the room before I could hear anything.

We sat for an hour with Edwards parents. By the time we left I had no idea why Alice had bought me. Carlisle and Esme hugged us all goodbye, to be honest they were lovely. I had never met a more genuine couple, it was clear to see what you saw was the real them and people like that were rare.

We got in the car and I soon realised we weren’t heading back to the spa.

“Where are we going now?” I asked in the back seat.

“One last surprise, Bella,” Rose smirked.

“This better not involve Edward, because if it does I am walking back.” I screeched. “Do you think I can’t see what you two are doing?”

“Shut up Bella,” Rose replied checking her make up in the mirror. “We are doing this for your own good.”

“God,” I groaned. “This does involve him doesn’t it?” I threw my head back in the car. “I feel sick, can you pull over.” I didn’t want to see Edward. As soon as the car stopped I would start running. I was only planning on seeing him at the wedding, surrounded by hundreds of people. I could handle that, not this, whatever this was.

“We are not falling for that, anyway we are nearly there,” Alice smiled, pulling onto a dirt track.

I looked out the window not sure what I expected to see, but when a perfect stone cottage came into view I was captivated. It was beautiful.

“Where the hell are we?” I asked getting out of the car taking it all in. I could see a small stream leading down to the perfect cottage garden complete with pink and red roses. This cottage was like something from a fairy tale.

“Let’s go inside,” Alice smiled holding a key out to me. “It will make sense once you go in.”

“This is yours?” I beamed. “Alice it’s beautiful, did Jasper buy it for you?”

“Just get inside, Bella,” Alice rolled her eyes at me, placing the key in my hand.

I opened the door, nothing really made sense as I walked around. It was clear this cottage had been built for someone. It was like a show house, especially the master bedroom, with its grand four poster bed, but it was clear no one lived in here.

“I don’t understand,” I asked Rose and Alice when there was only one door left. They said nothing as I opened the last door. My face fell as I walked in.

I walked into the room dumb as I ran my hands over his things, his guitar, his photos of me. Fuck me, this cottage was Edward’s.

“I . . . I “I couldn’t even speak as I wandered around his room. Why was only this room lived in? I didn’t understand.

“Bella, Edward bought this cottage for you.” Rose whispered sitting next to me as I collapsed on his bed.

“What  . . .I “ It still wasn’t making any sense.

“He was never planning on giving you up. Edward wanted to make a name for himself so he could whisk you off your feet, but of course you married Alex before he could do that. Bella if you hand waited just another four weeks, Edward was coming for you.” Rose put her arm around me as the tears began to trickle down my face. “I’m so sorry Bella, but Alice and I thought you needed to realise just how much he loves you.”

“Bella, my brother will always love you.” Alice replied kneeling in front of me. “He wants to be with you, but is scared of the pain you will have to go through to be with him.”

“I think I need some time,” I whimpered. “Can you leave me for a while? I just need to be here alone.”

“We’ll go and come back in a few hours. To give you chance to get your head around this,” Rose smiled. “Call if us need us sooner . . . you don’t hate me for showing you this do you, Bella?” I shook my head. I could never hate Rose for showing me the proof Edward always had loved me.

I looked at the floor, listening to their footsteps as they left. I wandered around the cottage again taking it all in. The cottage had been extended and even had a built in music room with a grand piano. I was whimpering around the whole cottage. Now I knew this was Edward’s gift to me each room made sense. In the kitchen was a large picture photo of eggs and bacon, in the living room the words of my song were scattered across the walls in an elegant design.

I walked finally into the master bedroom again touching the red fabric of the four poster bed, noticing on the bedside table was my ring. Well, not my ring anymore, as I had given it back. I fell onto the bed as deep sobs erupted from my chest. I had made the biggest mistake of my life and being here around this life he had dreamed for us, I finally listened to my heart. I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Edward and would only ever want him.

I fell into darkness, overcome by this surreal situation. I fell into the sweetest dream of Edward holding me in his arms as I slept. Too bad it was only a dream. I had never needed him more than this moment so my life would make sense.

How did I ever move on from this? Did Edward even want me anymore? I had no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Edward really there??????


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 

I could tell I had been crying in my sleep. As I opened my eyes, I could feel some of my damp hair sticking to my cheek. Just as I was about to move the hair away, another pair of hands got there first. I opened my eyes wider trying to focus. I was still groggy from sleep. How long had I been asleep, it felt like hours. My breath stopped as I saw green eyes looking back at me lay on the pillow.

“Edward,” I choked sitting up in shock, clearly to fast as the room began to spin.

“Careful,” he smiled. “You have been ill, remember.” Edward touched my face, moving the rest of my hair away with the softest touch. I leaned my head into his hand, just taking in this moment. Edward was here with me and my life had meaning again. “Bella,” Edward’s hands traced my lips with his fingertips, all I could do was cry. I had misjudged him so much. I didn’t deserve the love I could see in his eyes. “Please don’t cry, love,” he smiled. “The cottage isn’t that bad is it?” He teased.

“It’s breath-taking,” I moved my hand to touch his face. I needed to be sure he was real. “Edward, I’m sorry if I had known . . . .”

“Bella, it’s okay.” Edward cooed, pulling me against his chest. “I told you we couldn’t be together, I understand that now. I was just hoping you would have waited for me, but I understand why you did it. I broke you heart, but Bella you have to understand I love you. I always will. You are my whole world. I went mad because I lost you . . . I’m so sorry we had to do this to each other.” Edward’s hands were now both on my face, his lips were inches from mine.

“I love you too,” I smiled pressing my lips against his. Fuck, it felt so good telling him, as soon as the words left my mouth something in both of us ignited. We practically ripped the clothes from each other in an animal fashion. We were both groaning, kissing as if our life depended on it. Our hands were everywhere. Edward was muttering my name against my lips, and I was slowly dying with every caress he gave me. Nothing could compare to this, nothing. I ran my hands over his bare chest, re tracing every part of his glorious body. Edward began planting kisses down my neck while I straddled him. Fuck, the feel of him was enough to almost bring me to orgasm. Just as I was about to push myself onto him, a wicked smile came across his face and Holy fucking hell, Edward turned me so my back was against him. “I want you to feel me deep inside you.” Edward muttered against my neck. Fuck, I forgot he was a Rock God now, could it get any hotter. “I want to show you how much I love you.” I braced myself, gripping the head board for support panting, waiting for possibly the fuck of my life. We needed this. We would have our whole lives to make love.

The feelings that exploded in me was earth shattering. I was screaming like a mad woman, begging for more as I gripped the head board tighter.

I could feel myself reaching that cliff, just as I began to tremble with pleasure Edward pulled my hands away from the head board, pulling them over his neck as he took my breasts firmly in his hands, pushing me firmly against him as he pushed in deeper. Fuck me, it was the hottest of the hot. “I want all of this,” Edward replied husky in my ear. “I want to feel all of you Bella. Every single tremor. Let it go, love.”   

I began moaning, screaming his name as I fell off the cliff, drowning in his love and power. Edward came just after me. It was pure bliss listening to his groans of pleasure as he emptied himself in me. Fuck me, was how was it possible Edward was an even better lover than before, it was insane.

I was panting and still groaning as Edward held my breasts, massaging them. “Fuck Bella, that was amazing,” Edward breathed, dropping his head on my shoulder.

“You did all the work, you should have the credit.” I smiled, leaning my head back towards him.

“I love you so much.” He whispered kissing my shoulder.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you,” I smiled turning around to sit on his lap. Edward smirked, he was beautiful. How had I gone a year and a half without his face?

“I don’t think I will ever get use to you saying those words.”

“Well, they are true. I love you.” I smiled pressing my lips against his again, which in turn made us start round two. Well, we had been starved of each other for a year and a half. Suddenly I was glad I had spent the last three days in bed because I sure as hell needed the energy . . . .

I lay across his chest later that afternoon. “So Mr Rock God,” I teased. “I think you were holding out on me before. Where did you learn all those new moves?”

“You know I went a little crazy when I lost you.”

“Did you really do drugs?”

“Only a few, it was more the drinking,” Edward winced. “Garret got really worried at one point. He wanted me to see a shrink.”

“Did you go?” I asked interested.

“No, I knew what was wrong with me. Garret didn’t know about you . . .he still doesn’t.”

“What happens now?” I asked pulling myself closer to him. “I can’t go back to Alex if even if he forced me.”

“Trust me, Bella. I would never let you go, not now,” Edward pulled me tightly to him. “I will never let you down again, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”    

“What are you apologising for. I’m the idiot who got married,” Edward just chuckled. “It’s true.”

“You’re not an idiot, you though you loved him.”

“Deep down I knew it was always you,” I smiled as he looked down at me with his dreamy green eyes. “Even on my wedding day all I saw was you.” Edward winced looking away. I pulled his face to me. “Edward, its fine, I know why you did it. You wanted the best for me I understand that, but you should have known the best was always you.”

“Even though I was penniless?”

“Yes, I would still take you now if you had nothing. I love you for you, Edward. You are the most amazing, loving, caring, and funniest man I have ever met.”

“You forgot the Rock God voice,” Edward teased. I hit his chest.

“You always put other first as well. You are the most selfless person I have ever met.”

“Bella, stop rubbing my ego. You have told me you love me, that is enough.”

“Do you think I will be able to travel around with you like Alice and Rose or will Garret get angry seen as you are the stud of the band,” I asked suddenly concerned. God, there was so much to consider, I was only touching the surface.

“The stud of the band, how old are you, twelve?” Edward laughed. It was so strange that even after a year and a half we just slipped back together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

“You know what I mean,” I chuckled. “And you are the stud. You were number one pin up for teen dream last month, I checked.” That got another laugh from him. I just breathed in so content that this was it, the start of my life.

“We need to get up soon. We have a flight to Florida to catch.”

“Shit, I forgot Rose and Em are getting married,” I giggled. Edward had well and truly scrambled my head.

“The rest of them left this morning, but we really need to think about getting up there seen as I’m the best man and you are chief bridesmaid.”

“True,” I smiled kissing his chest. “I’ll have a shower.” I pressed my lips to his and with a great amount of effort pulled myself away from him, but to my surprise he got up with me.

“Shower sounds good to me,” he smirked picking me up in his strong arms, all I could do was giggle as he carried me into the bathroom. . . . .

Three hours later we were on a first class flight to Florida having to act just like friends, which was difficult when all I could think about was jumping on him.

“I bet I can read your mind,” Edward whispered reading the newspaper.

“I bet I can read yours as well,” I sniggered going back to my magazine. “Oh, Edward look,” I teased showing him a poster of himself. “You look very _wet_ in that photo,” I smiled.

Edward groaned looking deeper into his paper. “Don’t you like looking at yourself, “I smiled “You look good.” I tilted my head, pretending to get a better look. “Really good in fact.”

“You are enjoying this aren’t you?” He smirked, pulling the magazine out of my hands.

“I love first class, not quite as good as a private jet, but I guess we did miss the take-off.”

“You haven’t changed one bit have you?” Edward smiled, touching my hand softly.

“No,” I smiled.

“When the plane lands my security will be waiting for me. I have sorted another car to take you. I’ll have to meet you at the hotel, but don’t worry I will find you.”

“I know you will.”

I sat gazing at him the rest of the flight. A few people came over to our side of the plane asking for his autograph, which he gladly gave before I watched him leave the plane.

My phone rang while I was on the way to the hotel and my heart stopped as I saw the ID. What the hell was I going to say to Alex?

“Hey beautiful,” Alex sang over the phone as I answered. “How are you feeling? Are you in Florida yet?”

“Hey, I’m just on the way to the hotel now. I am so much better now.”

“Is being away from me making you sick?” He laughed.

“Yeah,” I sighed. God, this was a mess, I was going to break his heart when I left him, but I had no choice, I needed to be with Edward.

“Germany is going well. I have nearly completed the merger.”

“Alex, that’s great.”

“I miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

“I’ll see you Monday at home. I will try and call, but I guess you will be knee deep in wedding stuff.”

“I guess.”

“I love you Bella.”

“Love you.” The words were like daggers in my mouth. I had made such a mess of everything. Why hadn’t I just listened to my heart?

I arrived at the hotel, laughing as I saw the hysteria outside from the Eclipse fans. I guess Rose hadn’t managed keeping everything from the press.

I was shown by security to my room. Rose came rushing in within seconds of me entering the room.

“Where have you been?” She was freaking out, her whole body was trembling with nerves.

“Rose,” I smiled taking her hand. “Breath, you are only getting married tomorrow.”

“That isn’t really helping.” Rose glared. “Are you angry with me?”

“No, I know why you did it.”

“Did you see Edward?” Rose raised an eyebrow watching my reaction.

“Yeah,” I beamed. “We talked.”

“And?” Rose demanded.

“We love each other,” I beamed.

“Thank fuck for that,” Rose laughed. “What they hell are you going to do about Alex?”

“We haven’t really got that far. We are going to talk after the wedding,” I smiled putting my arm around her. “This weekend is about you and Emmet. Edward and I can talk once you guys are on honeymoon.”  

“God, I am so happy right now. I have got my best friend back, this is the best wedding gift ever.” Rose screeched just as Edward walked in. “You shouldn’t be on this floor, its females only.” Rose teased looking between us.

“Rose, I don’t give a fuck,” Edward smiled, walking over to me, pulling me into his arms. “Did you have any trouble getting here from the airport?” Edward asked running his fingers through my hair.

“No,” I smiled leaning up to kiss his soft lips.

“I think I am going to cry,” Rose whimpered. “You guys are not helping my emotional state at the moment.”

“If you think you’re bad you should see Emmet,” Edward laughed. “I have had to give him four valium to stop him bouncing off the walls.” I giggled against his chest as Rose glared at him “I will go, Rose. I just wanted to see Bella before I have to do my best man duty.”

“You have half an hour, Cullen. Bella needs to make up her drinking time seen as she has been ill.” Rose called closing the door behind her.

Edward crashed his lips against mine as soon as Rose was gone. I moaned feeling his hands going straight for my jeans. Yearning took over me and I couldn’t get my clothes off quickly enough.

“A little desperate are we?” Edward chuckled as I pulled my top off while he worked on my jeans.

“You heard Rose, we have half an hour.” I teased moving to his jeans, grazing my hands over his perfect stomach. I was over heating just thinking about the things this man did to me.

“Well, we better make each second count.” Edward smirked, dipping his hands down into my panties. Heaven really couldn’t have compared. I was sure of it.

I had no idea if our half an hour was up, but I lay there looking at him, wondering how I had even got through the last year and a half without him.

“So I guess at the wedding we need to be careful, some press will be there. Garret thought it was good PR to let them take some photos.” Edward muttered running his hands up my bare back.

“What are we going to do when the wedding is over?”

“I’m coming back with you to New York so we can see Alex together.” Edward replied firmly

“Are you sure?” I asked bewildered. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy and I had a feeling Alex wasn’t going to sit down and let me leave him for Edward.

“I’ve never been surer. I am rather looking forward to it,” Edward smirked. I really didn’t understand the hatred in his face. “I have always hated Alex, Bella.” Edward kissed my lips. “He stole you from me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He  . . .”

“Time is up,” Rose barged in. I grabbed the sheet to cover myself.

“ROSE,” I shouted.

“You two should be dressed by now. I gave you an extra ten minutes for fucks sake.” She moaned. “Edward, get your cute ass out of that bed. Don’t make me threaten you.” Rose crossed her arms waiting. Edward laughed, grabbing his jeans and putting them on while Rose looked away.

“You are so mean,” I pouted as I watched Edward lean down to kiss me goodbye still with his shirt open.

“See you tomorrow. I love you,” Edward whispered in my ear.

“I love you too,” I smiled touching his face before he left.

“Earth to Bella,” Rose was waving her hand in my face. I had gone into a little day dream about . . . my amazing lover. How he drove me insane with lust, love and need. God, I needed him. “You haven’t changed one bit have you?” Rose laughed. “Still watching Edward’s ass when he leaves.”

“Shut up,” I pouted. “And let me get dressed, I am naked under here.”

“You are such a tart,” Rose smirked chucking a towel at me. “Get your ass out of bed. We are going out in one hour.”

“Yes boss,” I winked as Rose left.

What a night, a pink limo took us to Twilight nightclub. I couldn’t explain how weird it felt being back where it all started. The men were having their night at the New Moon. I was a little disappointing, but I knew I had to do my bridesmaid duty, especially after everything Rose had done for me.

“Enjoying yourself?” Alice smiled sipping a cocktail.

“I always do when I am with you guys,” I smiled. “Alice, I really don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to, Bella. You complete my brother in every way and as long as he is happy so am I.”

“I love him so much,” I whimpered.

“I always knew you did,” Alice winked. “We will get everything sorted don’t worry, Alex won’t be able to touch you. Edward will make sure of that.”

I looked at Alice a little confused, protect me? Jesus, what did Alice think Alex would do try and kill me or something? I had to laugh. “I’m sure once the dust settles Alex will understand, but it will be difficult telling him.”

“Bella, didn’t . . .”

“DANCE!” Rose grabbed Alice and me pushing us onto the dance floor. “Drink,” Rose ordered handing us three shots. We did as we were told and before I knew it I was dancing on the table feeling so free I could have taken on the world.

I collapsed into my bed at 2am wondering just what the wedding tomorrow would bring. I chuckled thinking how the best man and chief bridesmaid were known to get it on. I had no doubt in my mind that would be happening. I drowned in the feelings just thinking about it.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am too good to you, Surprise!**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**EPOV**

 

Bella loved me, holy mother of fucks. To hear those words come from her sweet lips, it was too much to take in. I had crushed her heart over a year and a half ago so for her to say those three words and see that she meant them. Fuck, it was everything to me. It was more than landing this dream job. Better than any other dream I could ever ask for. Bella for so long had been the impossible dream I thought I would never get back. She had dragged me to hell and back with all the emotions. But feeling her perfect little body wrapped around mine in _our_ cottage, I could have died and been happy.

I had freaked at Alice over the phone when she told me Bella was at the cottage. I was worried Bella might have thought I was a stalker or something. At the end of the day that cottage was built with only her in mind. I knew Bella would be able to see it, but when Alice told me Bella’s reaction I just had to see her.

When I got there Bella was fast asleep in the master bedroom. Fuck me. She was perfect even with the soft whimpers that were escaping her lips. I knew she had been crying. I held her close to me trying to comfort her. When she began to mutter my name my heart exploded with joy. She was crying because she thought she had lost me for good, which would never happen. I may have been a Rock God females wanted to shag, but never would I doubt who my heart belonged to. No matter how much she confused me, I loved her. I always would.

I lost it when she woke up telling me she loved me. I did fuck the shit out of her, knowing we both needed it. I totally took her over and my sexy Bella loved every moment of it. My dick was twitching just thinking about it. I needed to control myself. I wasn’t going to be seeing her until tomorrow at the wedding.

That mother fucker Alex wasn’t going to know what hit him when I saw his smug face on Monday. I was laughing to myself when Jazz and Jake noticed.

“Edward, I swear you have lost it,” Jake laughed hitting my shoulder.

“I don’t care,” I smiled downing my whiskey. “If this is how love makes you feel when you finally get it. I say bring on the madness.”

“You need to be careful. You haven’t spoken to Alex yet. Rose has told you how dirty he can play.” Jasper commented, pouring me another whiskey.

“I don’t care, that mother fucker is going down. He has taken my girl for too long and Bella always loved me not him,” I spat, downing another whiskey.

“Edward, Jazz is right. No offence man, but Bella isn’t your girl yet. She is Alex Volturi’s wife and he is one powerful man.”

“I lost her last time because I didn’t fight for her. I sure as hell will not make that mistake again.”

“You two need to be careful and not jump the gun,” Jasper replied. “Plus does Bella even know your still sleeping with Jane? Not to mention all your other conquests?” Shit, I had forgotten that.

Jake laughed. “I think it had something to do with pissing Alex off too . . . but Edward, it’s kind of sick. Jane is Alex’s twin for fuck sakes.”

“She is such a cling on,” I groaned. “I never should have met her in London last month. She told me she was falling in love with me.”

“I know you have got a lot of information out of her, Edward but you need to tell Bella before she finds out. We all know now just what Alex is capable of, you can’t risk anything.” Jasper replied. I knew he was right, but I guess I was scared at what Bella would think of me. Fuck, I hoped she loved me enough to move on from all the mistakes I had made, because in the last year there had been many.

“Are you fuckers going to stop gossiping like old women? This is my stag doo for fucks sake and look at you?” Emmet called from the dance floor.

“Shots all round then,” Jasper smiled, getting up to go to the bar.

“Does Emmet not realise the more pissed he gets the easier it will be to tie him to the lamp post?” Seth laughed, leaning over the dance floor.

“You guys wouldn’t?” Emmet looked offended.

“Oh . . .  we would,” I smiled, getting up helping Jasper with the drinks.

“You fuckers,” Emmet yelled.

“Drink up,” I smiled downing three shots one after another.

“Fuck it,” Emmet laughed. “I’m getting married in the morning, what could go wrong?”

“I promise I will get you to the alter on time,” I teased.

“You fucking better.”

Emmet knew I wouldn’t let him down. He was marrying the love of his life. Why did my heart miss a beat realising that dream might not be so far away for me anymore. I wanted to marry Bella, I had always known that. I was on fire just at the thought of claiming her as mine. Fuck me. This love shit was a powerful thing.

oxoxoxo

 “Where is my mother fucking jacket?” Emmet was rushing around like a lunatic. I had never seen him quite this stressed before. Over the last year Emmet had dealt with a lot of my insane fans.

“Emmet, just breathe,” I smiled doing my cufflinks up.

“What if Rose doesn’t turn up?”

“She will be there,” Jasper laughed. “Stop freaking out. You are making _me_ nervous.”

“Fuck guys, this is intense.”

“Your jacket is here,” I called, putting my jacket on first. The black mourning suits with the red and gold waistcoat looked pretty good on us. The boys and I scrubbed up well.

“Edward, I’m getting married.” Emmet whispered as I fixed his cravat which he had made a right mess of.

“I’m happy for you man,” I smiled patting him on the back. “Come on. You don’t want to keep your bride waiting.”

Emmet was hyperventilating as I stood at the top of the aisle with him waiting for Rose. The wedding march started, my breath caught as a vision of pure beauty appeared in front of me. Bella glided up the aisle in a deep red dress, her hair in soft ringlets, her deep chocolate eyes were sparkling as she watched me. I knew Rose was behind her, but my eyes were unable to move. I stood wide mouthed as Bella stood at the opposite side of church to me. My heart raced as Bella giggled lightly, blushing clearly by my reaction to her. I had no idea what had come over me. I had seen my girl dressed up like a goddess before, but being here under God and all that shit. I had never wanted her entire soul more. Fuck me. I would enter hell itself if that was what I had to do to claim her as mine.

“Edward, the rings.” Emmet hit my shoulder. Fuck, we were at that part already. How long had I been watching Bella? No wonder she was laughing at me, rolling her eyes. I passed Emmet the rings taking Rose in. She did look stunning, but my eyes darted back to my angel the moment I past the rings over. I loved her in red, well no, I loved her naked best, but the colour red just seemed to enhance all her stunning features. Before I knew it I was wondering where we would get married. Slow down Edward. You haven’t even asked her yet . . . and Bella is still that mother fucker’s wife. I couldn’t wait to deal with that shit and it would end with my fist in Alex’s rich face.

“Edward,” Emmet called. “Move.” I came out of my daze realising Emmet and Rose were trying to walk down the aisle. Damn, Emmet and Rose had done it.

Bella walked over to me linking her arm with mine as we walked behind Emmet and Rose, followed by Alice and Jasper.

“You seemed a little distracted,” Bella smirked.

“Have you seen yourself,” I whispered in her ear. “As soon as speeches are over I am taking you up stairs for a good seeing to.” Bella just hit my chest. Fuck, how was I going to get through today acting like we were just friends? I loved her with every fibre of my soul. I was sure everyone could see it.

“Behave,” Bella muttered. “People are watching.”

“That is because they can’t believe how beautiful you are.”

“No, I think it’s because they can’t believe’ Rock God Edward Cullen’ is best man at this wedding. See that woman is actually drooling.” Bella pointed to a woman in the crowd who. .  . . Yeah, she was drooling at me.

“Jealous love,” I whispered. “You know it’s only you I want.”

“Stop it or I won’t let you give me a good seeing to after the speeches.” Fuck, my dick was twitching just at the thought. I needed to be good.

“Okay, you win,” I smiled, finally at the end of the aisle. Outside we stopped for photos and the press. - Great, my favourite thing.

Garret was all over them. They took a few shots of just the band. I had to do a small interview. I was a little annoyed. This was Rose and Emmets big day, I shouldn’t have been doing stupid interviews.

“So Edward, could you see yourself settling down?” The journalist asked.

“With the right girl, sure,” I smiled.

“And who would that be?”

Garret butted in. “Blonde with big tits of course. Our Edward isn’t looking for Miss right, he just wants Miss right now.”

“Beautifully put Garret,” I rolled my eyes walking off not really caring if the journalist had finished. I had a feeling Garret could finish it for me anyway.

“Hey,” Bella smiled touching my shoulder. “You okay?”

“Of course. Nothing like an interview on your dearest friend’s wedding day.”

“I happen to enjoy reading your interviews.” Bella smiled. “Why do they always include a blonde with large breasts thought, I never understood that?”

“I found it hard dating brunettes,” I whispered.

“Why?” Bella asked confused.

“All they did was remind me of you,” Bella looked sorrowful. “It wasn’t your fault,” I soothed her.

“I wish you had told me you still wanted me,” Bella muttered. “No more secrets do you hear me. We tell each other everything. It’s the secret and lies that destroy us.” I just nodded smiling at her. I needed to tell her about Alex and Jane. I just had to find the right time.

The wedding breakfast was incredible. Rose and Alice had done themselves proud. Never mind promoting the band, these two could have gone into wedding planning.

I was a little annoyed Bella and I were on either end of top table, but it helped me to concentrate when it was my turn to do the best man speech.

The wine was following and everyone was having the time of their lives. I had never seen Rose and Emmet so happy.

Bella was wandering around with Alice and Jasper mingling as I stood up against the bar watching her.

“If you keep looking at her like that you’ll have a heart attack,” Jake whispered in my ear. I had to laugh that he used my line the second night Bella came to the club, all those years ago. Fuck, was it really years?

“Funny,” I smiled sipping my beer.

“Are you sure about this, Edward? Is she worth all the shit you are about to get?”

“She is worth it,” I sighed watching her. My body began heating up as I saw Bella walking towards me.

“I hope you know what you are doing.”

“I love her, Jake. I always have.”

“I just hope it works out this time. I mean come on, look how much you have destroyed each other in the last two years. Now you are famous it could only get worse, plus she is Alex Volturi’s wife, that dude has doubled his wealth in a year. It is more fucked up than the first time you tried to win her.”

“I don’t need to win her, Jake. Bella was always mine,” I glared. Jake just looked at me confused. “Just leave it,” I whispered as Bella drew near.

“Hey,” Alice danced. “So Jazz and I are going up stairs while the hotel staff turn the room around for the evening party. Rose and Emmet have gone up already.”

“What a shock,” I laughed meeting Bella’s gaze.

“We thought you wouldn’t mind looking after Bella,” Jasper smirked. “We will catch you guys later.”

“Sure,” I smiled as my dear sister winked at me.

We sat for a little while drinking with Jacob, Leah, and Paul until my dick really couldn’t take much more, thankfully Bella clearly had the same idea.

“I think I might go up for a rest in my room. I’m still a little tired from my illness,” Bella replied getting up leaving the group.

I waited about fifteen minutes before making my excuse to leave. I stepped into the elevator, just as the door was about to close my sexy vixen opened them. As the door closed she pushed me against the lift mirrors with a hungry kiss. Fuck, Bella was killing me. I groaned, grabbing her tightly, just wanting to rip this god damn dress from her body, but Rose would kill me.

“Couldn’t you wait in the bedroom for me?” I chuckled as she began kissing my neck, undoing my waistcoat and shirt.

“No,” Bella breathed sucking my neck. Fuck me, she was hot. “I knew I would get a little longer with you in the elevator seen as we are on the 24th floor.”

“Foreplay in an elevator, I like it,” I teased pulling the skirt of her dress up. Fuck, why was there so much material? Rose had done this on purpose. She had put Bella in the most difficult to fuck dress. Finally, I reached what I was looking for and Bella moaned my name out in pleasure.

“Edward . . “ Bella dug her nails into my back. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

“You wait until I get you into the bedroom,” I muttered, devouring her neck while I moved my fingers into her pleasure spot. 

“What  . . .if  . . .someone comes in,” Bella eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

“This was your idea. You should have thought of that,” I teased, moving my free hand over her perfect breasts, making her moan even more.

“You . . .need to stop before.” Bella was panting. I could tell she was close. Fuck me, my girl was pure sex. I couldn’t explain the madness is my head. I wanted her to cum right now in this elevator. I pushed myself hard against her and watched Bella come undone in front of me just as the lift door opened for our floor luckily.

I picked Bella up, grabbing her sexy little ass as her legs clung to me. The whole floor was reserved for the band so no one would see who I didn’t want to. The security guys gave me a cheeky smile, but said nothing. I guess they had seen this all before. Bella was still coming down from her high.

“Bella, can you get the key from my back pocket.” I smirked kissing her lips. “My hands are kind of full.”

“You’re bad, really bad.” Bella breathed, pulling the key from my pocket, opening the door while I ran my nose down her neck. Fuck, her breasts looked great in that dress. My mouth was watering just looking at them.

“You can punish me if you want,” I teased walking with her into the bedroom. Bella pushed the door shut with her hand.

“Oh . . . I intend to,” Bella spoke so seductively that my dick stood to attention at her command.

“Fuck Bella, you are so sexy.” I lost it throwing her onto the bed as I crawled up her body. “This dress is doing my head in,” I complained.

“Take it off then,” Bella challenged and I rose to it. Bella lay naked beneath me in less than five minutes.

“Show off,” Bella giggled as I looked down at her in awe of how perfect she was.

“Bella, no one has ever made me feel the way you do,” I whispered as she sat up beginning to take off what was left of my clothes.

“I know, Edward,” Bella smiled kissing my neck as her hands moved down my body to remove my pants. “You have no idea how you make me feel.” Bella pushed me back and sat on me, straddling. Fuck, it felt so good. “When I am with you its pure fireworks,” Bella moaned pushing herself against me.

“Fireworks,” I groaned. I wasn’t sure how much of this shit I could take. My girl was driving me mad and all she was doing was grinding on me.

“You make me feel alive,” Bella smiled, leaning down to kiss me. “No touches could ever compare to yours. You are imbedded in my heart, Edward. I could never let you go.”

“Good,” I flipped Bella over so I was hovering over her. “Because I am not letting you go anywhere. I don’t give a fuck that you are Alex Volturi’s wife. You were my girl first and I am claiming you back.” I moaned pushing myself into her. Bella moaned in pleasure as I rocked my girl’s world . . .  . .

We made love for hours and it was fucking beautiful. I had no doubt Bella and I could do this because together we could get through anything.

I got changed first knowing we couldn’t go down to the evening party together. Tongues would start wagging. Bella and I needed to sort out exactly what we were going to do first.

“Well, if it customary,” Bella smiled getting up in all her nakedness to fix my waistcoat and cravat.

“You are so not helping my erection, Bella,” I muttered, running my fingers over her perfect nipples.

“Edward,” Bella giggled moving away. “Stop it.”

“Stop standing naked in front of me then,” I grinned, pulling her into my chest kissing her passionately as I groped her cute little ass. Bella laughed against my lips, but didn’t pull away. Fuck, all I wanted was to get naked again. Bella really did things to me I didn’t understand.

“I have to go before I want you again,” I muttered kissing down her neck, taking her breast in both my hands. Bella moaned, fuck, if she kept moaning I would be getting naked. “Bella, you’re not helping.”

“Sorry,” she breathed pulling away. “You drive me insane,” Bella blushed.

I kissed her lips softly. “If you give it about twenty minutes. That should be fine.” Bella nodded. I looked back at her one last time before I left. “Fuck Bella, you are so beautiful do you realise that?”

“No, but I can tell you mean it in your eyes.” Bella smiled towards me as I opened the door and left.

The security guys gave me a smile as I wandered down the corridor. “I would give anything to be you for a day Mr Cullen,” One man called. “That girl was beautiful.”

“I bet you would,” I smiled. “But trust me I wouldn’t trade even a minute of my life with anyone now.” I beamed getting into the elevator.

I stood at the bar waiting for Bella to come down. Emmet and Rose were on the dance floor surrounded by everyone else. All the dance floor needed was Bella and I and it would be complete.

I was buying another whiskey when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see who was calling me when my face hit a fist. I fell to the ground. It hurt like fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do we have any idea who’s fist it could be????? Um . . . .let me think I bet you can guess???  
> Please review me!!!  
> Bee xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers does**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 

I got ready in a daze, remembering every touch Edward had given me. I mean damn, he even made me cum in the elevator, was there anything that man couldn’t do?

I pulled my hair loose, letting all the ringlets fall down my back. There was no point trying to fix it back up. Edward had made sure of that with two hours of love making. My man had stamina, I couldn’t argue with that. He took me to heaven on four occasions this afternoon, not even including the elevator.

I checked myself over in the mirror one last time, making sure my lipstick hadn’t smudged and left for the elevator.

I was adjusting slowly to my situation, as mind blowing as it was. This time last week I was forcing myself that I could be happy with Alex. Now the love of my life had literally swept me off my feet and made me fall for him harder than I ever dreamed possible.

I glided into the reception area holding my breath. I couldn’t wait to see his eyes meet with mine. It didn’t matter just how many times I saw his stunning green eyes, they would always make my heart stop.

“Bella,” I froze recognising the voice instantly. What the hell was Jane doing here? Fuck, that only meant one thing . . . Alex was here too. “You need to come Alex and Edward are fighting. Shit . . .it’s such a mess.” Jane was panicking.

“What do you mean fighting?” I screamed hysterically rushing into the main function room seeing Alex on the floor as Edward punched him in the face.

“EDWARD,” I yelled running over. “STOP.” Edward looked up at me. Alex took the chance to hit him in the face. Fuck, this was bad. “ALEX,” I yelled.

Emmet and Jasper finally appeared, managing to pull them apart. Both were looking like they wanted to kill each other. Shit, Alex must have found out.

“Bella,” Edward was trying to pull out of Emmets hold.

“Don’t you even fucking talk to her,” Alex roared, almost breaking free from Jasper’s arms. “You have been fucking my sister just to get close to my wife.” Alex was shouting like a mad man, but I had frozen looking at Edward. What was Alex talking about?

“Bella,” Edward pleaded. “I was going to tell you .  . .please, love, don’t . .”

“You . . .have been sleeping with  . . . .Jane?” I was stood in front of him now, needing to read his face.

“Yes,” Edward winced looking away from me as big fat tears fell down my face. Why would he do that? Jane was my sister in law. He hated her for a start . . . .Fuck, he did it out of revenge.

“Edward, how could you,” I whimpered. “You are better than that.”

“How could you do that to me, Edward . . . I thought we had a connection.” Jane sobbed, standing in front of us. I was astounded, what had Edward done to her? Jane was in pieces.

“Jane, I’m sorry  . . .” Edward began to plead.

“Bella, Jane,” Alex called. “I want to leave now  . . . Can you understand why I never wanted you to come to this wedding, Bella?”

“She’s going now where with you mother fucker!” Edward bellowed, breaking free from Emmets hold. I touched his chest to calm him.

“Why Edward,” I whispered. “Was this to get back at Alex because I married him?”

“He hates me because he loves you, Bella,” Alex called. “He can’t stand the fact that you love me and not him. Edward told me this at Harry Clearwater’s party. He told me he was going to take you from me. It was why I was so distant at the party and wanted to leave.” It couldn’t be true, but it all made sense.

“You fucking liar,” Edward yelled. “You aren’t going to win this time, Alex.”

“Edward, Bella isn’t some toy you can fight over. She is my wife.”

“Go to hell,” Edward was losing it, but I didn’t understand. How else could Alex know Edward loved me? Edward must have told him? Which meant  . . .Alex was telling the truth.

“Relax,” I whispered to Edward soothing him gently. “We can’t do this now. Not in front of all these people. Its Rose and Emmet’s big day.” Edward nodded.

“Did Edward tell you Jane is in love with him?” Alex called. “He made her fall in love with him Bella. Can you not see what sort of man he has turned into?” I turned to look at Jane, the pieces fitting together, no, it couldn’t be.

“Edward was the guy you have been talking about for months?” I asked Jane, traumatized.

“Yes,” Jane mumbled. “And the bastard has just broken my heart.” Jane looked at Edward as did I. His head fell in shame. I didn’t know him. I had to get out of here fast.

“Alex, I want to go home,” I whimpered.

“Bella, no, please.” Edward begged, pulling me into his arms. “Alex isn’t the man you think he is  . . .”

“Get you dirty hands off my wife,” Alex bellowed. I was like a drag doll being pulled from one set of arms to another.

“GET OFF ME, BOTH OF YOU!” I screamed. Both of them froze looking at me.

“Come on, Bella.” Alex replied guiding me to the door.

“Bella,” Edward’s voice was pleading. “Alex made me leave you. He threatened me. He threatened you.” What was he saying? Alex wasn’t capable of that, was he?

“What lies,” Alex laughed. “Is this what you have to reduce yourself to Edward?”

“Bella,” Edward called. “Please love,” I looked into his eyes. I couldn’t leave like this. I needed a moment alone with him to understand what the hell was going on.

“Alex, I need a moment with Edward alone,” I whispered.

“OVER MY DEAD . . .” Alex began to yell, but I touched his chest.

“Please, I just need to speak to him . . .as a friend  . . .that’s all.” I pleaded as Alex let me go.

“Then we will go home, Bella. I’m sick of all of this,” Alex glared. “Some people don’t know when to give up.” Alex yelled directly at Edward.

“Fuck you, Alex.” Edward was losing it again, but relaxed as I walked over to him.

Edward followed me into the private garden towards the back of the hotel. “What the fuck is going on, Edward . . .Jane . . are you joking?” I yelled.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you, but Alex is a dangerous man. I have to keep you away from him.”

“Are you doing this just to make sure I stay with you . . .” I touched his face. “You don’t need to lie, Edward. You have me.”

“It’s the truth, Bella,” Edward whispered.

“How can I trust you when you couldn’t even tell me about Jane? How could you be so heartless? I never thought you could be like that. Just a few hours ago we said no secrets. . . .just look how many have come out!” I was angry because truthfully I wasn’t sure if I could trust him. Would Alex do that, threaten someone? I found it really hard to believe, but why would Edward lie. I was so confused.

“Bella, if you loved me enough you would just trust me,” Edward winced.

“Don’t use that one on me,” I yelled, pulling away. How could he not understand what he had done? “Did you not just witness me being pulled like a rag doll between Alex and you?”

“You can’t do it can you?”

“Do what?” I screeched “Stop talking in fucking riddles. I have had enough.”

“You don’t believe me do you?” Edward touched my face, sorrow filling his eyes.

“Did you tell Alex you loved me at Harry Clearwater’s party . . .I want the truth, please.” I begged.

“I am telling you the truth. I wouldn’t need to tell him. Alex already knew long before he put that ring on your finger.”

I shook my head. “You’re confusing everything, Edward,” I sobbed not knowing what to do. Go with my heart or my head?

“I’m not giving you another chance, Bella. You either stay with me today or that’s it. I’m done with you. I can’t keep fighting for something that doesn’t want to be won.” Fuck, his words sliced me in two. How could he say this to me if I was the love of his life? All his words and touches from this week were slowly melting away as his cold eyes looked at me.

“And you say you love me,” I whimpered tears rolling down my eyes. “I was so stupid,” I sobbed beginning to walk away.

“Bella,” Edward pleaded. “I didn’t mean it, love. I’m angry . .  .Why can’t you see Alex for the man he is?”

“You mean the man _you_ want me to see,” I shrieked, pulling away from his hold. “This was a mistake. I can’t be with you no matter how much I love you . . .I can’t do this.” I began to walk away.

“So you’re just going to walk away,” Edward shouted, his voice coming in gasps. “From everything. . . . I won’t let you do this to me again, Bella. I mean it. If you leave with him I give up. I can’t let you keep doing this to me, it’s not fair.”

I didn’t turn to look at him. His words were bleeding my heart dry. If Edward loved me how could he be so hurtful?

Alex had a car waiting when I found him in the lobby. I was shaking badly. Alex wrapped his jacket around me, rubbing my shoulders. “We’ll be home in a few hours sweetheart don’t worry.” He smiled kissing my lips. I smiled weakly about to get in the car.

“Bella!” Edward was running down the main steps. What the fuck was he doing? All his fans were going crazy screaming his name. Security were having a job trying to calm them. “I’m not letting you go. I can’t. I love you. I know you love me.”

“Edward, just go.” I winced. “This is never going to happen. Can’t you see that?”

“How can you say that after  . . .”

“Move on. Stop holding on to something you will never have,” I spat. If he could hurt me then I would hurt him back harder.

“But . .” I didn’t hear the rest as I got into the car. I couldn’t watch Edward’s face as we drove off because I knew I had shattered his heart for the last time. I loved him, that would never change, but I couldn’t be with someone I didn’t trust. He had set out to purposely destroy Jane and Alex and maybe even me. That wasn’t the Edward I knew and loved. He gave me no choice but to let him go.

 oxoxoxoxo

Alex didn’t speak to me once on the plane journey home. Jane hardly said anything either. I could tell I had pissed her off with Edward admitting his love for me in front of her. It was fine. I just wanted time with my thoughts. Why had I hoped so much? Edward and I had always been doomed. Why did I allow myself to become wrapped up in him again? ‘ _It’s because deep down Bella you love the very soul of him, but you don’t feel good enough for Edward. You don’t feel you deserve his love as all you have ever done is break his heart over and over again. You are scared to love him because you know deep down just how much you need him and can’t live without him.  It scares the shit out of you to be so dependent on just one person you know you can never be with.’_ I fucking hated my subconscious because it was right.

Jane was dropped off first as we glided into New York. As soon as Jane left the air turned to ice,

I was shaking as Alex led me into the apartment. Alex walked straight into the kitchen bringing a bottle of wine as I sat down on the couch.

“I don’t want us to speak anymore of this, Bella.” Alex glared sitting back on the couch touching his swollen lip. Edward had given him quite a beating. “I want things to go back to normal.”

“Did you threaten Edward?” I whispered. I had to ask.

“Do you think I could do that, seriously? You saw him. Edward is a mad man. - Bitter because you picked me. I always guessed something was going on with you two. Did you love him?” Alex asked so tenderly it was difficult to imagine him having a bad bone in his body. I guess Alex wasn’t stupid.  In those last few months he must have seen the connection Edward and I had.

“I did,” I winced. “But it’s in the past.” Alex put his hands through his hair. “It was more lust really.” I added, trying to take the pain from his eyes.

“Did you sleep with him this week?” Alex asked putting his glass of wine down, looking deep into my eyes. I could see no point of telling him the truth. What would it have done? I had already almost messed up my whole marriage thinking with my heart rather than my head.

“No, Alex I didn’t.” I smiled touching his hand with mine. I had to try and make this work. “I kissed him just for old times.” Alex wasn’t stupid. He must have known something happened between Edward and me. A kiss was the safest option. Alex winced looking away. “I could have lied and said nothing happen.” I added, hoping he would buy the lie. “I know how lucky I am to have you Alex. It was just a kiss.”

“I don’t want you within a mile of him or his entourage do you understand that, Bella? These are my terms. Edward has messed with my wife and sister. I consider him an enemy now.”

“I understand, Alex,” I whispered.

“So why don’t you show me just what I mean to you, Bella.” Alex replied undoing his trousers before grabbing my legs pulling me on top of him. I pulled all my strength to do this. At the end of the day Alex was my husband. I had made my bed. I had to lie in it. “I have missed you so much.” Alex breathed against my skin as I felt his hands remove my underwear. “Show me who you love, Bella.” Alex whimpered as he pushed me down onto him. I took control, trying to fight the tears as green eyes became imbedded in my head.

oxoxoxo          

“I hate him.” Jane wined in my office. “Have you seen this piece? He refers to me as another brainless tart.” Jane was waving the newspaper under my nose, but still I refused to look. It was six weeks after Rose’s wedding. I had heard nothing from any of them- not even Edward.

“You need to ignore it, Jane,” I replied unattached as I continued with my own work. I still had another four chapters to proof until Miss Jones came in with her final draft.

“Why are there no stories about you, Bella?”

“I’m sure there will be,” I yawned.

“What actually happened between the two of you before you married my brother?”

“I slept with him a few times, it was nothing,” God, why did she have to be so annoying?

“It’s hardly nothing, Bella. Edward is in love with you. I heard him,” Jane glared pulling the paperwork away from me.

“JANE,” I yelled, “I have work to do.”

“I need answers. What happened between the two of you?”

“Are you jealous?” I asked amazed by the look in her eyes.

“No, I am thinking about Alex.” Jane muttered. “If you ran off with Edward Cullen it would destroy him.”

“That’s never going to happen, Jane,” I smiled, rolling my eyes at her. “You need to stop reading those papers. They are messing up your mind.”

“So you and Alex are fine?”

“Yes,” I laughed. “Please can I finish my work now?”

“I going out now anyway,” Jane danced out of my door. “Edward talked a lot about you when I was with him.”

“Jane shut up. It’s not my fault if Edward Cullen has some crush on me.” 

“Don’t you even want to know what he said about you?”

“Nope,” I wasn’t falling into this trap. I knew this was Alex’s doing. Deep down I could feel he had lost trust in me. “I have a wonderful husband who I love very much,” I replied sipping my coffee. “See you later, Jane.” I heard Jane leave and just laughed to myself, she was impossible sometimes.

I wandered out of the office at lunch time in need of a Starbucks. I could have sent my PA out, but I just wanted some fresh air.

It didn’t matter where I was. Edward seemed to be everywhere I looked. On the TV, the radio and large posters hung on walls. It seemed they were coming to New York to do a special gig in two weeks. God, I hoped they all stayed away. I really had no strength left. How many times would I have to let him go? I had to face facts. Edward and I just weren’t meant to be. No matter how much we loved each other. All our love ever did to us was destroy us. I was sure Edward would see that to.

While I was purchasing my drink I could hear a voice calling me. “Bella, I thought that was you.” Tanya smiled walking to the front of the queue to face me.

“Tanya,” I replied surprised. I hadn’t seen her in years “How are you?”

“Great thanks,” Tanya threw her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulders. “How is that lovely husband of yours, Bella? You did well winning him.”

 “Alex is great,” I smiled talking my coffee and paying for it.

“You have your own publishing company I heard.”

“Yeah, I am just on my way there now.”

“I am in New York for a while. We will have to hook up.”

“Sure,” I smiled. It would make a change from Jane’s face I guess? What was I saying – this was _Tanya_.

“Look, I know it was years ago, but I sorry about the whole Edward thing,” Tanya rolled her eyes at me. “You know us girl went a little crazy over him. Can you believe just what a rock star he has turned into? They say he is worth over a billion. Did you know that?”

“It’s still about money with you,” I teased sipping my coffee. We were nearly at the door leading to the street.

“He was something else,” Tanya sighed. “But look I am sorry about telling your parents  . . .and Alex. God, I hope you didn’t get in too much trouble. Well, you married him so it must have been okay. . ..I am sorry, Bella.”

I just looked at her. “You told Alex about Edward and me?” I whispered. Holy fucking hell, what had I done. Suddenly it was all making sense. Edward’s beating that night at the club. His sudden change of heart when we got back from the hospital. Fuck, was Edward telling the truth?

“Yeah, I am really sorry. I was a jealous bitch. Alex was just as bad. He went mad, but I did tell him everything. . .  I have changed. I am getting married.”

“When did you tell him?” I muttered letting everything come together in my head.

“At your birthday party,” Tanya winced. “Didn’t Alex tell you?”

“No,” I whimpered. “He didn’t.”

I left the coffee shop numb. Why did it feel I had made the biggest mistake of my life? I needed to talk to Alex - now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S Meyers has that right**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

I marched into Alex's office, not caring who was in there. Alex was on the phone, but as soon as he saw my face he ended the call.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alex asked getting up from his desk.

"Tell me you didn't threaten Edward?" I yelled. "Swear on my life."

"Bella, not this again . . .please. I thought we had moved on from this."

"I have just seen Tanya Denali." Alex's face dropped. "You didn't suspect about Edward and me. Tanya told you at my birthday party."

"Bella, look . .I did what I had to do to keep you . . . He was penniless. He wasn't worthy of you."

"Oh my God, Alex," I cried. "Please tell me you didn't." What had I done, betrayed my heart, destroyed the one person who truly loved me.

"I love you. I would do anything to keep you. . . . I would still do it now. You are mine, Bella." Alex eyes were dark as he pulled me into him.

"I'm not a possession, Alex," I spat pulling away.

"I know that, but you are my wife," Alex turned me to look in his eyes. "I will not lose you. Call me crazy, I don't care. . . . I will not let him have you."

"I LOVE HIM. You can’t stop me going to him." I yelled trying to pull away from him. I needed to get out of here. Get on the first plane that would take me to Edward. Fuck, I would beg on the ground if that was what Edward wanted. Why did I never learn, mistake after mistake. Why did I doubt my love for Edward? Oh yeah, my subconscious knew why.

"You're not going anywhere, Bella," Alex smirked darkly. "Edward never did tell you what I threatened him with did he?" I nodded unable to speak. "Bella, there was only one way I could keep Edward from you."

"Alex, what did you say?" I sobbed, tears falling down my face.

"That I would kill you both . . . . . My men gave him quite a beating outside that nightclub, didn't they, breaking his ribs? …You are not going anywhere, Bella."

"You . .You can't how would . .. " I was frozen at Alex's confession. I had married a monster.

"Don't test me, Bella. Edward loved you enough to keep away. Are you telling me you don't love him as much?" Alex chuckled. "So sad, but I don't care. I got what I wanted. I have the largest organisation in the world all at my command. You my dear have given me more power than you could ever imagine." Alex touched my face, "You are beautiful Bella don't get me wrong, but this was all about the money . . . no offence, sweetheart."

"Do you even love me?" I whimpered trying to pull away from him.

"Of course I do. You are beautiful. I am the envy of every man that sets his eyes on you, even rock star Edward Cullen!" Alex laughed sinisterly. “And you are all mine. . . . but the money perhaps . . . . I love a little more."

My whole world was crumbling around me. Everything I had promised I wouldn't fall for I had. Alex was the same as every other man. He only wanted me for my wealth and like a fool, I had fallen for it. Letting go the only person who ever loved _me_. If I could have thrown every ounce of my wealth in that moment I would have. Wealth and beauty was nothing compared to the pure love Edward had given me. Fuck, he was my whole soul and I had lost him because of my selfish heartless choices. Edward was right. I never loved him enough. I could feel the spasms in my chest piercing my heart knowing I had bought this on myself. I loved Edward too much to put his life in danger. I would be Alex’s for eternity just to keep Edward safe.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Alex twisting my arm hard behind my back.

"You're not going anywhere, Bella. You belong to me. I will kill him . . . do you hear me. I will hire the best assassin in the fucking world. He will be dead before you even reach him. Do you hear me?" Alex's words were like ice, he was twisting my arm so hard the pain was becoming unbearable. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled.

"Yes," I sobbed as he released my arm.

"You are my wife. You belong to me  . . .FOREVER," Alex was in my face. I was so terrified not knowing what he was going to do that before I knew it I had a blackout, crashing onto the floor in grief.

oxoxoxo

"Bella?" My father smiled as I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed. How had that happened? "Thank God. We have been worried about you."

"What happened?" I choked out looking around to see Alex and Jane sat in the room.

"You passed out in Alex's office. You have been out for almost a day. The doctors have done some tests." My father put his hand on my forehead. "Don't do that to us again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Daddy," I smiled weakly.

"You must have really hit your arm when you fell." He replied touching my arm. I noticed my arm was black and blue.

"Yes I guess," I replied, shifting my eyes to Alex who couldn't look me in the eye. - The fucking coward.

"Wonderful, Mrs Volturi, you are awake." The doctor smiled walking in. "I need a moment with you alone if you don't mind."

"Is everything alright?" My father asked.

"Yes, I just have the results back." The doctor smiled at me and I watched as my father, Alex and Jane left the room.

"Is something wrong doctor?" I asked sitting up.

"No, Mrs Volturi. I wasn't sure if your husband should have stayed, but you will be able to tell him when he returns. "I looked at him confused "We have your results . . . congratulation you are expecting."

"Excuse me?" That was ridiculous. I was on the pill for Christ sakes. "I can't be I . . ."

"As far as the results go you are six to eight weeks."

"Doctor," I whimpered. "I can't be pregnant. I am on the pill."

"Have you had any sickness or forgotten to take it?" Holy fucking hell, I was ill at Rose's hen doo and . .. .fuck Edward and I had been at it like rabbits the entire time. The doctor could tell by my face I had worked out when I had conceived. "As I said congratulations. I will send your family in." I just nodded woodenly. God, this baby stood more chance of being Edwards. I began to tremble at the thought of what Alex would do if he found out. I couldn’t give him a single doubt that this child wasn’t his. I needed to give this life growing inside me a fighting chance. If by some miracle I was carrying a part of Edward. I would guard it with my life.

"Bella." All the family rushed in looking alarmed. My mother had joined my father and even Aro had turned up. Alex sat on the bed next to me. I flinched a little at his closeness. "What did the doctor say? Is everything okay?"

"I'm wonderful," I smiled. If Alex wanted me to pretend I would. I had something so much more important to protect now. "In fact better than wonderful . . . .Alex and I are going to have a baby . . .I'm six weeks pregnant." I beamed. Alex sucked in his breath while all the family screamed with excitement. The family couldn't have been happier, but I could tell Alex was in shock.

oxoxoxox

Alex was deadly quiet on the way home from the hospital. I hoped what he had done to me was dawning on him.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked him as we walked into the apartment.

"Is it mine?" Alex glared.

"That's the first thing you ask," I laughed. I wasn’t letting him take this child away from me. "Nice Alex, really nice. Are you worrying it might be Edwards?" Alex put his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure how that would work, as I didn't sleep with him, unless you can now get pregnant by kissing? You do realise there was no possible time Edward and I could have fucked. I only saw him on the wedding day and you dragged me away from him with your lies before I _would_ have done anything. "I was angry at him. Not only had he hurt me in his office. Alex could have hurt my baby.

“You are saying you would have . . .” Alex bellowed about to raise his hand at me.

“Are you really going to hit me when I am carrying your child?” I screeched, holding my stomach. Alex stopped and dropped to the floor. “Who the hell are you, Alex?” I sobbed. “What did you expect? Do you have any idea what you have done to me?” 

"Alright Bella," Alex shouted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that . . .I'm sorry."

"Are you going to apologise for my arm too," I yelled. "Because I swear if you touch me again, I would rather die than stay with you."

"Bella," Alex crossed the room towards me, but I stepped back.

"I'm not ready for this yet. You hurt me and threatened me. Do you have any idea how I feel. This whole life we have is a lie."

"Bella, you are carrying my child. I will do anything to make this right. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it." I breathed in relief watching the calm Alex come back. How many masks had he been hiding from me?

"Right now I have no idea. I need to get my head around the fact I am pregnant first, let alone you threatening me and the man I love." I walked into the bedroom.

"Bella, truly I am sorry  . . . would you believe I did it for love?"

"Clearly for the love of money . . .not me," I whispered as I walked into the bedroom. Alex was gentlemen enough not to join me. I feel asleep holding my stomach, preying this child was Edwards. How would I ever know, but I knew Edwards chances were higher. God, please let me have this one thing. This one part of Edward I could love and not suffer for.

oxoxoxox

The months drifted by in a mixture of emotions. Joy for the life that was growing inside me, but fear for the prison we were both fated to. I couldn’t even tell Edward for fear of his life. How did my life ever become so fucked up? Wasn’t love meant to be easy?

"What cravings have you been getting?" My mother smiled rubbing her hand over my bump.

"Mostly sweet things really," I smiled rubbing my hands over my stomach too. "The doctor said everything is looking good."

"I can't believe I am going to be a grandmother. Why did we have to move to London? Damn, your father."

"You guys decided to move," I teased. "It's not my fault if you miss your grandchild."

"I can't believe you only have eight weeks left. Where has the time gone?"

"I know," I breathed, feeling my bump kick.

"Is it kicking?"

"Yeah," I beamed, placing my mother hand on my stomach as baby bump kicked again. "Mom, are you crying?" I laughed.

"I'm just so happy you and Alex starting a family. I'm so proud of you Bella."

"Stop it, mom," I smiled looking at my watch. "I need to get back to work. I have a meeting in half an hour." I grabbed my bag.

"You shouldn't be working in your condition." My mother muttered paying the waiter.

"It's only a few hours a week. Jessica has taken over most of my work load," I rolled my eyes at her. "I would go mad in that apartment all day otherwise." It was more I couldn’t stand being in that apartment more than I had to.

"Trust me when baby bump is out you will have no time to work. You really should think about a nanny Bella."

"No, I will bring my child up." I replied firmly. I was a protective mom already, but I didn't care.

"Still stubborn," my mother smiled kissing my cheek. "Next time I visit it will be with your father. He has a few meetings with Aro I believe." I nodded and made my way back to the office.

"How is my little niece or nephew today?" Jane cooed talking to my belly.

"Fine than you Auntie Jane," I smiled walking into my office. I had no idea if Jane knew what her brother was really like. I found it difficult to imagine she didn’t. They were twins after all. I still kept a little distance from all of them. Luckily, I could blame it on the hormones.

"You have an invite for a charity event on your desk," Jessica called as I sat down.

"Thanks Jess," I smiled opening the invite.

"You look tired," Jessica replied standing at my door looking worried.

"Baby bump kept me awake pressing on my bladder almost all night," I smiled reading the invite. It was a local charity event being held at the four seasons in Brooklyn next week. I hadn't been out in ages and the charity was for a good cause. I might let Alex take me.

"Your lunch time appointment is already here. I sent them into the board room already. I gave them coffee."

"Thanks Jess," I smiled as she skipped off. I gathered all my paperwork and wandered into the board room, freezing as I took in who was sat there.

"Hi Bella," Garret smiled with Rose sat at his side.

"You have got to be kidding me," I breathed. "Surly there are other publishers you could go to."

"We want the best," Rose smiled. "How are you, Bella? Blooming I see."

"I'm great," I replied in a business tone. "So what can I do for you?"

"We want to publish a tour book," Garret replied. "We have collected photos and want you to find an author to put a book together with all of Eclipse’s highlights so far."

"Right, well, I have writers on my books that could do that for you. The best thing for me to do is arrange a meeting with a few possibilities, then once you have decided who you would like we can go from there." I pulled out all the relevant paperwork and left Rose and Garret to read over it while I got some fresh air.

I was sipping some water in the corridor when Rose came out.

"What they hell are you doing, Rose?" I glared as her eyes met mine.

"I just wanted to see you. Bella you are having a baby, it's a big thing."

"Did you not think I might not have wanted to see you?"

"Don't be like that, Bella. I'm happy for you and . . . Alex," I just looked at her. "I am, really."

"Why don't I believe you," I smiled rubbing my belly, feeling baby bump kicking.

"Is it kicking?" Rose asked excited. "Can I?" Rose asked holding her hands out.

"Go on then," I sighed, as Rose put her hands on my belly. Baby bump made two soft little kicks.

"Wow Bella, this is amazing." Rose cooed. "You are going to be a mommy."

"I know," I smiled.

"When is it due?"

"In twelve weeks, the 18th March is my due date," I lied. Rose was clever, too clever. If Edward was ever to find out it would be by me.

"I bet Alex is excited. Was the baby planned?"

"Yeah, he can't wait. Once we got back from . . ..well you know where, we decided we were ready."

"I'm happy for you," Rose smiled touching my arm.

“How is married life?” I smiled.

“Wonderful,” Rose beamed. I was happy for her. At least one of us got our Prince.

"How is he?" Rose knew who I was talking about by the tone of my voice. Did he even realise this child might be his? Did he even care after what I had done to him?

"He's really good. He is up for a song writer award next month and has a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," I choked out in shock. Fuck, I guess that answered my question.

"Yeah, she is called Kate. She is a model. He is pretty smitten."

"That's great," I smiled, feeling my whole world fall around me. What did I expect? I had broken his heart. Edward wouldn't want me, whether I was carrying his child or not.

"Yeah, it all came as a shock. It was a bit like love at first sight with them . . .well, Kate anyway." Rose was rambling on and each word was stabbing my heart. "We are going to that charity event at the four seasons next week. I expect you got an invite too. Are you going?"

"Maybe," I muttered, sipping my water. "I might leave you in Jessica's hand if you don't mind Rose. I need to sit down for a moment."

"Are you okay?" Rose asked helping me to my office.

"Yeah, it's just baby bump enjoys sitting on my ribs or bladder. Anything that hurts." I smiled.

"Sounds fun."

"Have you and Emmet thought about kids get?" I asked resting on my couch as I entered my office.

"We have talked about it. We both want kids." Rose just looked at me. "I miss you Bella."

"I miss you too," I smiled touching her hand.

"I wish we could be friends, but I know it would be too much for you and Edward. He was so cut up when he read you were pregnant. Emmet and Jazz had to drug him in the end to calm him. . . .but it was nothing compared to . . . ." Rose’s eyes were wet with emotion. “Never mind.”

"I never did it to hurt him, it just happened."

"I know, but you broke his heart almost in two. He offered you everything, Bella. How could you not trust him?"

"A lot was said, Rose. Edward and me . . . .it's always complicated. All we ever did was hurt each other. It's better this way."

“None of us understand the two of you.” Rose rolled her eyes at me. “But you are happy?”

“Yes,” I forced a smile at her.

"I better get back to Garret, but Bella when you have the baby will you send me some pictures?"

"Of course I will," I smiled.

"Good luck with it all and I guess, I might see you next week."

"You might," I smiled watching Rose leave.

I knew it was wrong of me, but I wanted to go just to see what this Kate was like. God, I was jealous. If I wasn't pregnant I may have talked myself out of it. What could I say, I was just a sucker for Edward, especially when I was eighty per cent sure I was carrying _his_ child.

All I had to do was convince Alex he needed to take me out, which to be honest wasn't going to be difficult. He had spent the last five months making it up to me now that I was pregnant with what he believed to be his child, he finally realised he had won and didn't have to fear Edward anymore.

I of course knew Alex couldn't have been further from the truth, but I had to have some revenge for the fact Alex had destroyed my entire life. They only reason I had to live anymore was the little life growing inside me, and my child was going to want for nothing when it was born.


	29. Chapter 29

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the amazing Stephanie Meyers does. **

****

** Chapter Twenty Nine **

****

“You look stunning,” Alex whispered in my ear as we walked into the charity ball.

“I look fat,” I scowled, holding my bump, scanning the crowd already for him. I didn’t make life easy for Alex. I wanted him to understand I wasn’t someone he could walk all over.

“You always look beautiful,” Alex smiled touching my stomach over my black lace maternity dress.

“I know baby is worth it all,” I cooed rubbing my stomach.

“Come on, let’s get a drink.” Alex guided me through the crowd to the bar. I was still looking around. I guess they hadn’t arrived yet.

Alex bumped into a few associates he knew and soon became deep in conversation with them.

“Bella,” a female voice called.

“Hi Tanya,” I replied a little deflated. 

“God, you will not believe who I have just seen.”

“Who,” Please say Edward, please say Edward.

 “Edward Cullen. What are the chances? Damn, he looks good.”

“Where was he?” I asked, my heart almost sprinting ahead of my body.

“In the lobby.” I was gone before Tanya even finished her words.

I tried to keep myself hidden, which was kind of difficult when you are seven months pregnant. I hid behind a waiter as I watched the lobby. Then he appeared. 

My breath stopped taking him in and as if baby bump knew I was looking at the love of life and needed some comfort it gently kicked. I rubbed my belly just watching him. God, would I ever stop thinking how beautiful he was. He was confident as he shook hands with people in the lobby. A few females were freaking out that ‘ _Edward Rock God Cullen’_ was standing in front of them. Rose and Alice both looked stunning in their dresses and then I saw her. The most perfect blonde appeared, walking straight up to Edward. He kissed her passionately, swinging her around. Alice was giggling, Rose was dragging Emmet nearer my direction, but my eyes were fixed on Edward. He seemed so . . .happy. I needed to leave, fast. I couldn’t spoil this happiness for him.

I turned darting into the crowd trying to find Alex. Damn it, he had moved from the bar.

I moved trying to leave by the side entrance, but people were everywhere. As I turned back fate was laughing at me as I almost slammed right into Edward’s chest.

“Bella,” Edward was stunned for a few moments just looking at me. I couldn’t speak, I was lost in his green eyes.

“Who is your friend darling?” The blonde asked.

“Sorry Kate,” Edward snapped out of his daze, putting his arm around her waist. “This is Bella. An old  . . .friend.” So that’s all I meant now.

“Nice to meet you,” I smiled, taking her hand.

“When is your baby due?” Kate asked smiling. “You look wonderful with it. You are blooming.”

“Thank you,” I blushed, not daring to look into Edwards eyes. “I have about eight weeks left.” God Edward, please work it out, please understand this child could be yours, but I got nothing from him, nothing at all.

“I love babies,” Kate beamed. “Do you Edward?” Ground, please swallow me.

“Not really,” Edward looked at me, his glare was cold. He was still pissed, big time.

“I really better find my husband,” I smiled. “Lovely to meet you, Kate.” I hurried away quickly. Could that have gone any worse? Nope, I don’t think so.

“Bella,” Alice called. For fuck sakes, was God taunting me for all the time I used his name in vein? “Look at you.”

“Hi Alice,” I smiled, looking around the crowd. Alex would flip once he realised they were all here, just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse overcame Emmet, Rose and Jasper.

“So the rumours are true, Alex did manage to knock you up,” Emmet chuckled hugging me. “Good to see you Bella.”

“And you. Look guys I know I really need to apologise for  . . .”

“No need, we all understand,” Rose smiled hugging me.

“Thanks,” I whimpered, beginning to fill up with tears.

“Hey,” Rose pulled me to her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s the hormones,” I mumbled against her shoulder. “And I can’t find my husband and soon my feet are going to start to hurt and swell.”

“You really aren’t selling this pregnancy thing very well, Bella,” Rose teased.  

“Is she okay?” Came tender a voice that made my insides burn.

“She is fine, Edward. Bella is just a little hormonal,” Rose replied. “Come on, let’s sit you down.” Rose looked around, but there wasn’t a seat free in sight. “Let’s try the lobby.” As I began to move, I felt a little twinge. I stumbled a little clutching my stomach, everyone started panicking.

“Its fine,” I reassured them. “It’s a little cramp. Trust me, I get it all the time.” I winced. God, baby bump was really pushing on my ribs this time.

“Fuck this,” Edward muttered. Before I knew it I had been scooped up into his arms and he was carrying me into the lobby. “I’m surprised you could breathe in there with all the people.” He commented as he carried me. “You look good, Bella. Really good.” He smiled and my heart was melting as he placed me down on a couch in the lobby. “Do you need some water or anything?”

“Edward, I’m fine.” I laughed, “Relax.”

“Where is your husband anyway? He should be looking after you.”

“I’m not sure. I lost him,” I replied. “Your girlfriend seems nice.” God, why did I say that?

“She is,” Edward whispered. “I am a lucky guy.” I nodded. “You do realise you broke my heart don’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” I looked down at the floor.

“I can’t believe you are having his child,” Edward was pulling at his hair. “Didn’t our time at the cottage mean anything to you?”

“Of course it did.” Why couldn’t he put the two together? Fuck it. I would just tell him.

“Yeah, it looks like it.” He laughed, looking at my baby bump. “We really made a mess of everything didn’t we? I think really we should have just stopped after our first night together.”

“You do?” I whispered, feeling my heart shatter. How could I tell him now? He had given up on me- on us. What did you expect Bella. 

“Yeah, it would have saved the heart break. It’s okay though Bella. I have finally moved on. Knowing you are happy to have Alex’s child gave me the strength to let you go. I knew I couldn’t keep hoping one day you would realise I was the right choice for you. I just want you to be happy. I can see Alex does that for you. As much as I don’t understand it. . . . I’m done fighting for you.” Fuck this hurt. Edward didn’t love me anymore. How did I move on from that?

“That’s good. I’m glad you can move on,” I smiled looking down rubbing my stomach, trying to calm myself so I didn’t break down in front of him.

“I better get back to Kate. Take care, Bella,” Edward smiled kissing the top of my head. Fuck me, it stung like hell.

“Bye Edward,” I called as he walked back into the party.

I sat there looking at the floor, how long for I had no idea. Part of me was happy that I could no longer hurt him. I had wanted him to move on to be happy, but knowing that right now he was in the arms of someone else I couldn’t even describe the pain in my heart.

“Here you are,” Alex smiled wandering into the lobby. “I have been looking for you everywhere.” I could tell by the look on his face he clearly hadn’t seen Edward or anyone else. I suppose I would have to get some luck at some point.

“Can we go Alex,” I smiled. “I’m really tired. I think coming out was a bad idea.”

“Of course,” Alex helped me up, wrapping his jacket around me as he led me away from the party.

** EPOV **

I sat on the balcony of the hotel playing my guitar, letting the songs just enter my head as I sang them. I was playing so hard trying to push Bella out of my head. She had made her choice by getting knocked up by that mother fucker.

“Edward,” my sister called touching my shoulder as I finished the last song. Fuck, I was crying. How had that happened? I was such a fucking pussy. “You haven’t played that song for a while.” Alice smiled sitting next to me. “I’m not sure that is the best song to play though, Edward. It was hearting breaking to listen to.”

“What song was I singing?” I was so lost I couldn’t even recall what I had been playing.

“The kill, by 30 seconds to mars.” Alice shook her head at me. Fuck, yeah that really wasn’t the best song for me to play. No wonder I was crying like a fucking girl. “I guess it must have felt a little weird seeing her tonight?”

“Just a bit,” I smiled putting my guitar down to reach for my whiskey.

“How many have you had?” Alice asked watching me down the contents.

“Not many. Alice, please . . . .I don’t have a drink problem.”

“I disagree,” Alice glared.

“Look, we start our world tour next month. Do you really think I would risk the tour by being a drunk?”

“I just don’t want to watch you burn out like you did when  . . .”

“Alice I won’t. I have Kate now remember. I finally have moved on. Bella is in the past,” I smiled touching her hand. I would never forget what I had put them through those few months after Emmet’s and Rose’s wedding. I was on total self-destruct, without the support I had from all of them I wasn’t too sure I would still be standing here.

“The way you were singing that song would suggest otherwise,” Alice whispered with tears in her eyes. “Edward, I just want you to be happy, but it’s not healthy holding onto Bella like this.”

“I know that,” I sighed putting my head in my hands. “But it’s different now. I’m not hoping anymore. I know I will never win, but it doesn’t stop me loving her.”

“You know you couldn’t have done anything else.”

“I know,” I smiled. “Alice, stop worrying,” I laughed kissing her forehead. “I have Kate now, I am not going on self-destruct again.”

“Promise me, Edward,” Alice whispered. “Mom and dad can’t cope with any more pain.”

“I promise,” I smiled getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“To my room, to see my girlfriend. Is that okay with you?” I chuckled. 

“Sorry, I’m acting like mom aren’t I?”

“That’s why you are a wonderful sister,” I smiled leaving to go to my bedroom.

Kate was fast asleep wrapped up in the sheets when I entered. I took in her elegant face as she slept. Kate was beautiful undoubtedly, but then she was a super model. I had met her four months ago at a photo shoot. It surprised even me that after a wild night with her I wanted more, Kate was uncomplicated. She knew what she wanted and it was easy being with her. Did I love her that was a difficult question? After witnessing first-hand the powerful love I had with Bella it was hard to compare. I cared for Kate and that was enough for her at this point in time. We were just enjoying being together. I had to admit it felt kind of nice waking up to the same face in the morning. Even if every morning I wished her blue eyes were chocolate brown.

Kate stirred as I pulled her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me, planting a tender kiss on my neck as she snuggled closer to me.

“Where have you been?” She whispered slowly opening her eyes.

“I was on the main balcony with Alice,” I soothed. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

“You seemed distant tonight.”

“What do you mean?” I asked looking into her clear blue eyes.

“Ever since you bumped into that pregnant woman, Bella.” 

“Bella is an old friend. Her husband is a malicious man. We are all worried about her.” I breathed. Fuck, did I really make my feelings that clear.

“You two seemed to have quite a connection,” Kate sat up looking at me.

“Kate, I’m Edward Cullen. All females have a connection with me,” I teased kissing her lips.

“You don’t win that way, Edward,” Kate teased, pushing me off as I began to trail kisses down her neck.

“Are you sure,” I replied husky, running my hands down her legs, pulling myself on top of her. Kate groaned under my touch. “I’ll take that as I win.” I smirked moving down to kiss her.

oxoxoxo

“Kids,” I had my hands on my hip just looking at Emmet. “Are you sure you are ready for that?”

“Hell yeah,” Emmet beamed. “It’s the ultimate act of love, Edward.”

“You sound like such a pussy,” I laughed waiting for my queue from the stage manager. The world tour was flying by. We were in Europe at the moment and playing to crowds of over fifty thousand a night. It was utter madness.

“Just get on stage and do your thing,” Emmet glared. I had to chuckle, but I was happy for him and Rose. Fuck, any kid would be lucky to have them as parents.

The set was about two and a half hours long. After a gig I was always soaked through. My voice was taking a real battering at the moment. I had to laugh at Alice, a honey and lemon drink was always waiting for me as soon as I got back to the hotel.

“Amazing crowd tonight,” Paul breathed almost collapsing into the bar.

“Did you see how many girls showed us their tits tonight” Seth laughed with a beer in his hand.

“It’s always about tits with you, Seth,” I laughed. “It’s a good job you are behind the drums or some females would give you a harassment order.”  

“If the ladies what to show me there tits who am I am not look.”

“Drink this,” Alice stood in front of me smiling with my honey and lemon.

“Thank you dear sister,” I smiled.

“You need to rest your voice. It was almost cracking in the last song,” Alice commented.

“I have two days until next gig. I will be fine, Alice.”

“I’m hiding your guitars.”   

“Alice, don’t . ..” I called as she walked off. She was so annoying, but she did have a point.

“Are we going to the race course tomorrow still?” Jasper asked, sitting down after having a shower. “I do want to whip your arse with my new car.”

“We will see, Jazz,” I smirked.

“Bring it on, Cullen,” Jasper laughed. 

We were all mega stars now. Jazz and I had at least half a billion to our names with our song writing perks and still the money was flying in. We were official sponsors for some of the biggest brands in the world. I was the face of a famous men’s grooming brand. Never in my wildest dream did I think I would get this much fame. Garret was slowing calming the media circus around me just as he had promised. I had to admit I did get a little more privacy, but not much. I could however go to certain places and feel like me. My cottage was still my safe haven. I knew it was stupid. I had two other homes four times the size of the cottage, but if I wanted to be on my own I would go there. It was nice knowing my parents were nearby, if anyone could keep me grounded it was them.

Just as I was about to take a shower Rose came wandering in with an expression on her face I couldn’t quite read.

“You alright, Rose?” I asked getting up.

“Yeah,” Rose smiled. “I have had some good news.”

“What’s that,” Jasper asked.

“Bella has had her baby,” Fuck, why did it hurt? I knew this was coming. I had seen her for Christ’s sake, she was defiantly pregnant.

“What did she have?” Jasper called. I was just motionless waiting for Rose’s answer. Why did I care so fucking much? Bella had pushed me aside to have his fucking baby. Why couldn’t I let her the fuck go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the amazing Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter Twenty Nine

“You look stunning,” Alex whispered in my ear as we walked into the charity ball.

“I look fat,” I scowled, holding my bump, scanning the crowd already for him. I didn’t make life easy for Alex. I wanted him to understand I wasn’t someone he could walk all over. 

“You always look beautiful,” Alex smiled touching my stomach over my black lace maternity dress.

“I know baby is worth it all,” I cooed rubbing my stomach.

“Come on, let’s get a drink.” Alex guided me through the crowd to the bar. I was still looking around. I guess they hadn’t arrived yet.

Alex bumped into a few associates he knew and soon became deep in conversation with them.

“Bella,” a female voice called.

“Hi Tanya,” I replied a little deflated. 

“God, you will not believe who I have just seen.”

“Who,” Please say Edward, please say Edward.

 “Edward Cullen. What are the chances? Damn, he looks good.”

“Where was he?” I asked, my heart almost sprinting ahead of my body.

“In the lobby.” I was gone before Tanya even finished her words.

I tried to keep myself hidden, which was kind of difficult when you are seven months pregnant. I hid behind a waiter as I watched the lobby. Then he appeared. 

My breath stopped taking him in and as if baby bump knew I was looking at the love of life and needed some comfort it gently kicked. I rubbed my belly just watching him. God, would I ever stop thinking how beautiful he was. He was confident as he shook hands with people in the lobby. A few females were freaking out that ‘Edward Rock God Cullen’ was standing in front of them. Rose and Alice both looked stunning in their dresses and then I saw her. The most perfect blonde appeared, walking straight up to Edward. He kissed her passionately, swinging her around. Alice was giggling, Rose was dragging Emmet nearer my direction, but my eyes were fixed on Edward. He seemed so . . .happy. I needed to leave, fast. I couldn’t spoil this happiness for him.

I turned darting into the crowd trying to find Alex. Damn it, he had moved from the bar.

I moved trying to leave by the side entrance, but people were everywhere. As I turned back fate was laughing at me as I almost slammed right into Edward’s chest.

“Bella,” Edward was stunned for a few moments just looking at me. I couldn’t speak, I was lost in his green eyes.

“Who is your friend darling?” The blonde asked.

“Sorry Kate,” Edward snapped out of his daze, putting his arm around her waist. “This is Bella. An old  . . .friend.” So that’s all I meant now.

“Nice to meet you,” I smiled, taking her hand.

“When is your baby due?” Kate asked smiling. “You look wonderful with it. You are blooming.”

“Thank you,” I blushed, not daring to look into Edwards eyes. “I have about eight weeks left.” God Edward, please work it out, please understand this child could be yours, but I got nothing from him, nothing at all.

“I love babies,” Kate beamed. “Do you Edward?” Ground, please swallow me.

“Not really,” Edward looked at me, his glare was cold. He was still pissed, big time.

“I really better find my husband,” I smiled. “Lovely to meet you, Kate.” I hurried away quickly. Could that have gone any worse? Nope, I don’t think so.

“Bella,” Alice called. For fuck sakes, was God taunting me for all the time I used his name in vein? “Look at you.”

“Hi Alice,” I smiled, looking around the crowd. Alex would flip once he realised they were all here, just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse overcame Emmet, Rose and Jasper.

“So the rumours are true, Alex did manage to knock you up,” Emmet chuckled hugging me. “Good to see you Bella.”

“And you. Look guys I know I really need to apologise for  . . .”

“No need, we all understand,” Rose smiled hugging me.

“Thanks,” I whimpered, beginning to fill up with tears.

“Hey,” Rose pulled me to her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s the hormones,” I mumbled against her shoulder. “And I can’t find my husband and soon my feet are going to start to hurt and swell.”

“You really aren’t selling this pregnancy thing very well, Bella,” Rose teased.  

“Is she okay?” Came tender a voice that made my insides burn.

“She is fine, Edward. Bella is just a little hormonal,” Rose replied. “Come on, let’s sit you down.” Rose looked around, but there wasn’t a seat free in sight. “Let’s try the lobby.” As I began to move, I felt a little twinge. I stumbled a little clutching my stomach, everyone started panicking.

“Its fine,” I reassured them. “It’s a little cramp. Trust me I get it all the time.” I winced. God, baby bump was really pushing on my ribs this time.

“Fuck this,” Edward muttered. Before I knew it I had been scooped up into his arms and he was carrying me into the lobby. “I’m surprised you could breathe in there with all the people.” He commented as he carried me. “You look good, Bella. Really good.” He smiled and my heart was melting as he placed me down on a couch in the lobby. “Do you need some water or anything?”

“Edward, I’m fine.” I laughed, “Relax.”

“Where is your husband anyway? He should be looking after you.”

“I’m not sure. I lost him,” I replied. “Your girlfriend seems nice.” God, why did I say that?

“She is,” Edward whispered. “I am a lucky guy.” I nodded. “You do realise you broke my heart don’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” I looked down at the floor.

“I can’t believe you are having his child,” Edward was pulling at his hair. “Didn’t our time at the cottage mean anything to you?”

“Of course it did.” Why couldn’t he put the two together? Fuck it. I would just tell him.

“Yeah, it looks like it.” He laughed, looking at my baby bump. “We really made a mess of everything didn’t we? I think really we should have just stopped after our first night together.”

“You do?” I whispered, feeling my heart shatter. How could I tell him now? He had given up on me- on us. What did you expect Bella. 

“Yeah, it would have saved the heart break. It’s okay though Bella. I have finally moved on. Knowing you are happy to have Alex’s child gave me the strength to let you go. I knew I couldn’t keep hoping one day you would realise I was the right choice for you. I just want you to be happy. I can see Alex does that for you. As much as I don’t understand it. . . . I’m done fighting for you.” Fuck this hurt. Edward didn’t love me anymore. How did I move on from that?

“That’s good. I’m glad you can move on,” I smiled looking down rubbing my stomach, trying to calm myself so I didn’t break down in front of him.

“I better get back to Kate. Take care, Bella,” Edward smiled kissing the top of my head. Fuck me, it stung like hell.

“Bye Edward,” I called as he walked back into the party.

I sat there looking at the floor, how long for I had no idea. Part of me was happy that I could no longer hurt him. I had wanted him to move on to be happy, but knowing that right now he was in the arms of someone else I couldn’t even describe the pain in my heart.

“Here you are,” Alex smiled wandering into the lobby. “I have been looking for you everywhere.” I could tell by the look on his face he clearly hadn’t seen Edward or anyone else. I suppose I would have to get some luck at some point.

“Can we go Alex,” I smiled. “I’m really tired. I think coming out was a bad idea.”

“Of course,” Alex helped me up, wrapping his jacket around me as he led me away from the party.

EPOV

I sat on the balcony of the hotel playing my guitar, letting the songs just enter my head as I sang them. I was playing so hard trying to push Bella out of my head. She had made her choice by getting knocked up by that mother fucker.

“Edward,” my sister called touching my shoulder as I finished the last song. Fuck, I was crying. How had that happened? I was such a fucking pussy. “You haven’t played that song for a while.” Alice smiled sitting next to me. “I’m not sure that is the best song to play though, Edward. It was hearting breaking to listen to.”

“What song was I singing?” I was so lost I couldn’t even recall what I had been playing.

“The kill, by 30 seconds to mars.” Alice shook her head at me. Fuck, yeah that really wasn’t the best song for me to play. No wonder I was crying like a fucking girl. “I guess it must have felt a little weird seeing her tonight?”

“Just a bit,” I smiled putting my guitar down to reach for my whiskey.

“How many have you had?” Alice asked watching me down the contents.

“Not many. Alice, please . . . .I don’t have a drink problem.”

“I disagree,” Alice glared.

“Look, we start our world tour next month. Do you really think I would risk the tour by being a drunk?”

“I just don’t want to watch you burn out like you did when  . . .”

“Alice I won’t. I have Kate now remember. I finally have moved on. Bella is in the past,” I smiled touching her hand. I would never forget what I had put them through those few months after Emmet’s and Rose’s wedding. I was on total self-destruct, without the support I had from all of them I wasn’t too sure I would still be standing here.

“The way you were singing that song would suggest otherwise,” Alice whispered with tears in her eyes. “Edward, I just want you to be happy, but it’s not healthy holding onto Bella like this.”

“I know that,” I sighed putting my head in my hands. “But it’s different now. I’m not hoping anymore. I know I will never win, but it doesn’t stop me loving her.”

“You know you couldn’t have done anything else.”

“I know,” I smiled. “Alice, stop worrying,” I laughed kissing her forehead. “I have Kate now, I am not going on self-destruct again.”

“Promise me, Edward,” Alice whispered. “Mom and dad can’t cope with any more pain.”

“I promise,” I smiled getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“To my room, to see my girlfriend. Is that okay with you?” I chuckled. 

“Sorry, I’m acting like mom aren’t I?”

“That’s why you are a wonderful sister,” I smiled leaving to go to my bedroom.

Kate was fast asleep wrapped up in the sheets when I entered. I took in her elegant face as she slept. Kate was beautiful undoubtedly, but then she was a super model. I had met her four months ago at a photo shoot. It surprised even me that after a wild night with her I wanted more, Kate was uncomplicated. She knew what she wanted and it was easy being with her. Did I love her that was a difficult question? After witnessing first-hand the powerful love I had with Bella it was hard to compare. I cared for Kate and that was enough for her at this point in time. We were just enjoying being together. I had to admit it felt kind of nice waking up to the same face in the morning. Even if every morning I wished her blue eyes were chocolate brown.

Kate stirred as I pulled her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me, planting a tender kiss on my neck as she snuggled closer to me.

“Where have you been?” She whispered slowly opening her eyes.

“I was on the main balcony with Alice,” I soothed. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

“You seemed distant tonight.”

“What do you mean?” I asked looking into her clear blue eyes.

“Ever since you bumped into that pregnant woman, Bella.” 

“Bella is an old friend. Her husband is a malicious man. We are all worried about her.” I breathed. Fuck, did I really make my feelings that clear.

“You two seemed to have quite a connection,” Kate sat up looking at me.

“Kate, I’m Edward Cullen. All females have a connection with me,” I teased kissing her lips.

“You don’t win that way, Edward,” Kate teased, pushing me off as I began to trail kisses down her neck.

“Are you sure,” I replied husky, running my hands down her legs, pulling myself on top of her. Kate groaned under my touch. “I’ll take that as I win.” I smirked moving down to kiss her.

oxoxoxo

“Kids,” I had my hands on my hip just looking at Emmet. “Are you sure you are ready for that?”

“Hell yeah,” Emmet beamed. “It’s the ultimate act of love, Edward.”

“You sound like such a pussy,” I laughed waiting for my queue from the stage manager. The world tour was flying by. We were in Europe at the moment and playing to crowds of over fifty thousand a night. It was utter madness.

“Just get on stage and do your thing,” Emmet glared. I had to chuckle, but I was happy for him and Rose. Fuck, any kid would be lucky to have them as parents.

The set was about two and a half hours long. After a gig I was always soaked through. My voice was taking a real battering at the moment. I had to laugh at Alice, a honey and lemon drink was always waiting for me as soon as I got back to the hotel.

“Amazing crowd tonight,” Paul breathed almost collapsing into the bar.

“Did you see how many girls showed us their tits tonight” Seth laughed with a beer in his hand.

“It’s always about tits with you, Seth,” I laughed. “It’s a good job you are behind the drums or some females would give you a harassment order.”  

“If the ladies what to show me there tits who am I am not look.”

“Drink this,” Alice stood in front of me smiling with my honey and lemon.

“Thank you dear sister,” I smiled.

“You need to rest your voice. It was almost cracking in the last song,” Alice commented.

“I have two days until next gig. I will be fine, Alice.”

“I’m hiding your guitars.”   

“Alice, don’t . ..” I called as she walked off. She was so annoying, but she did have a point.

“Are we going to the race course tomorrow still?” Jasper asked, sitting down after having a shower. “I do want to whip your arse with my new car.”

“We will see, Jazz,” I smirked.

“Bring it on, Cullen,” Jasper laughed. 

We were all mega stars now. Jazz and I had at least half a billion to our names with our song writing perks and still the money was flying in. We were official sponsors for some of the biggest brands in the world. I was the face of a famous men’s grooming brand. Never in my wildest dream did I think I would get this much fame. Garret was slowing calming the media circus around me just as he had promised. I had to admit I did get a little more privacy, but not much. I could however go to certain places and feel like me. My cottage was still my safe haven. I knew it was stupid. I had two other homes four times the size of the cottage, but if I wanted to be on my own I would go there. It was nice knowing my parents were nearby, if anyone could keep me grounded it was them.

Just as I was about to take a shower Rose came wandering in with an expression on her face I couldn’t quite read.

“You alright, Rose?” I asked getting up.

“Yeah,” Rose smiled. “I have had some good news.”

“What’s that,” Jasper asked.

“Bella has had her baby,” Fuck, why did it hurt? I knew this was coming. I had seen her for Christ’s sake, she was defiantly pregnant.

“What did she have?” Jasper called. I was just motionless waiting for Rose’s answer. Why did I care so fucking much? Bella had pushed me aside to have his fucking baby. Why couldn’t I let her the fuck go?


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Chapter Thirty**

It was all worth it, every sleepless night, every little twinge, fuck, even the twelve hour labour and stiches. I sat there looking into my baby girl's eyes and knew instantly I was holding a part of Edward. I didn't know how I knew, I could just feel it. Maybe it was a mother’s intuition. Her eyes were dark blue, but the nurse had informed me her true colour may take a few months to develop. I had always dreamed she would be born with Edwards exact green eyes, I guess I had to be patient.

"You are my world now Grace." I whispered kissing her tiny little cheek. "You will want for nothing. I will give you enough love that you will be able to achieve anything."

"Can I hold her?" Alex asked. I was hesitant, but what choice did I have, I had to keep my baby girl safe.

"Bella," Alex was full of emotion as I pasted her to him "She is perfect." Alex kissed my fore head. "Things will be different now I promise you, Bella. I will never be able to thank you enough for this moment."

"We'll just take it one day at a time Alex" I smiled stroking Graces little fingers. Alex just nodded.

 

oxoxoxo

 

Grace was almost two weeks old now and I had never felt a crippling love like it. I would be anything for this tiny little girl, thrown myself in front of anything to protect her.

Grace and I finally had some alone time after the hundreds of visitors that had descended on us over the last few weeks. I was actually thankful my parents had gone back to London. If my mother had stayed much longer I would have started to pull my hair out. I had laid Grace on her play blanket and was lay next to her just taking her in. Her tiny little fingers, her gorgeous little feet, she was perfect in every way. The doorbell went, I picked Grace up unable to leave her alone for a second.

"Monty?" I was so shocked to see him stood at my door step.

"Hello Mrs Volturi your mother has sent me." He smiled walking in with his bags.

"What do you mean sent you?" No way had my mom and dad given me Monty for a while, would I be that lucky?

"You would not hire a nanny so I am the next best thing." Monty smiled. "Which is my room?"

"Um . . .this one." I was dazed.

"Give me an hour to settle in and I will make us a nice coffee." God, a Monty coffee, it had been a while.

I could hardly believe it, something actually going my way for once…..

Monty was a God send not just because of the extra help but for my sanity as well. Monty was someone I could confide in and trusted and my parents had given him to me for a whole year. Maybe my luck was slowly starting to change?

 

oxoxoxox

 

At six months Grace was beginning to crawl, she was a little monster, into everything, you couldn't look away for a second. I was chasing her across the bedroom floor as she giggled, God it was a beautiful sound, my baby girl laughing.

"Not so fast young lady." I laughed scooping her up in my arms and started to blow raspberries on her tummy, which made her giggle even more.

Grace finished laughing and finally opened her eyes. I sighed at the pure green eyes looking back at me.

"Bella," Monty called, once he started working for me I asked him to call me by my first name. I was no snob. "Did you want me to have Grace while you get ready?"

"Please," I smiled handing her over. Grace clung to me, it was heart breaking, but I would have her back in half an hour.

Alex had been away on business and was due back today. I was giving Monty the night off so I could cook a meal for Alex when he got back.

Alex was a proud father when he was at home, but luckily his work took him away from us a lot of the time. He loved Grace and his love for me grew thinking I had given him his own daughter to cherish forever.

When Grace was two months I took a DNA sample from Alex without him knowing. The results were as clear as could be, Alex wasn't her father, and I had a part of Edward I could keep forever. It was the only victory I would ever hold over Alex, but it made me love Grace even more than I dreamed could be possible.

Grace was mine and I didn't care how over protective Alex thought I was. He had been talking about more children lately, a thought that honestly made me throw up in my mouth. If Alex thought I was going to ever have any children with him, he was wrong.

I came out half an hour later to Monty feeding Grace in her high chair.

"I have to say Bella Grace does have the most beautiful eyes, which side of the family does she get them from?" Monty asked feeding her a spoon full of baby food.

"She gets them from her father." I whispered and Monty just looked at me, shit did I just speak my mind.

"Who isn’t Mr Volturi I take it?" Monty smirked and my mouth dropped open. How the hell did he know that? "What ever happened with you and that singer . . . .what was his name  . . .Edward Cullen. That’s it."

"God Monty," I whimpered, sitting on the bar stool next to Grace watching her happily munch away. "How the hell did you guess that?"

"I have been meaning to talk to you about this for weeks. I worked it out at your twenty second birthday party, the way Edward was watching you . . .I was in no doubt the two of you were in love. That's why I suggested to your parents I went to London with them for that week after your birthday. . .do you remember?" I froze just looking at him. Monty had done that so I could have a week with Edward, God, just thinking about that week my heart was breaking. "You can tell me Bella, I look at you as a daughter, what happened. Why didn't you choose Edward?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start," I sobbed.

"From the beginning is usually the best." Monty smiled and so I did, I told Monty everything, up to the part my heart broke watching Edward walk away at the charity ball. I felt relief telling someone, to know at one point our love was real and somehow might never be forgotten.

"So . . ." I breathed, "Here I am now."

"Well," Monty smiled cleaning Grace up. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I messed up big time and now Grace will never know her real father Monty, and he is the most amazing wonderful man I have ever met." I whimpered taking her out of her high chair holding her close to me.

"I am sorry for everything you have been through Bella." Monty touched my face "But love is a powerful thing fate may bring you together."

"Monty, people don't live in fairy tales, trust me I know," I smiled.

"But you and Edward have Grace, what bigger act of love do you want?"

"I have broken his heart too many times, Monty. I can't put him in danger or Grace. I have too much I can't lose, Alex knows that." I smiled holding Grace close to me. "I have Grace she is the one part of Edward I never have to give up and Alex will never know that."

I took Grace for a stroll in the park and got a few items for the meal tonight. Grace went down early that evening and I was free to get the meal ready for Alex.

 

I even made an effort to dress up, Alex and I were slowly working through our issues and he was trying. We still slept in separate rooms, Alex knew it would take time for me to trust him, but I knew I had to make this work for Grace, to give her a stable loved upbringing. I just couldn’t bring myself to share his bed, not now I knew the real Alex.

I heard the door go and smiled ready to greet Alex, but as soon as I saw him I began to shake, he charged towards me full rage on his face as he pinned me against the kitchen work top, grabbing my throat tight with his hands. "Tell me you didn't sleep with Edward Cullen." He roared half crazed.

"I. . .I" I couldn't speak, his hands were so tight around my neck. Alex released his fingers a little to allow me to speak. "I didn't," I whispered

"You're a fucking liar!" Alex bellowed, pushing me onto the floor. "I've seen Edward . . . .I have seen his fucking green eyes." I was shaking looking at the door where Grace was fast asleep. I needed to get to her to protect her. "Grace is Edward's isn't she?" Alex knelt on the floor gripping my face hard, I was trembling with fear. "You will give me my own child Bella, otherwise Grace will be gone. I will have her adopted and you will never see your precious green eyed baby again," Alex spat hitting me hard around the face, the pain was shuddering through my whole body. "Get yourself together, when I get back no more fucking games, you are my wife and I will have you whenever I want . . . .you fucking slut."

"Alex please . . ." I begged lay on the floor shaking.

"Are you really going to deny it?" Alex was at my side again in a flash, his hand tight around my wrists. "Do you think I am that stupid . . .I fucking believed you . . .I loved Grace as my own." Alex was losing is again, I could feel the fury in his body. "You will pay for this Bella . . .you have no idea just who you are messing with." Alex twisted my arm behind my back. "When I get back you better be ready for me." He whispered darkly in my ear before licking my cheek and groping my breasts over my dress. "No more denying me Bella, you don't deserve it. If you want to act like a whore, I will treat you like one." Alex pushed me away in disgust as I sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. I heard his footsteps leave and the door slam.

I was still shaking and sobbing when Monty found me in Graces room. He helped me into my room, telling me I needed to leave right away, but I was too scared for Grace, for me . . . .even for . . Edward.

I lay looking at my ceiling for the first hour, shaking just at the thought of Alex taking me. I came to one conclusion. I would not give Alex a child. I would not let him have this body. Alex had taken everything from me enough was enough. Grace gave me the strength to fight, if I let Alex treat me this way what sort of mother would I be to Grace? I wasn't letting Alex do that to her. I booked the first flight to London for Monty and me and we were gone before Alex even came home.

I knew my dad would explode once I told him Alex had attacked me. I only hoped they would listen because I had nowhere else to go. . . .

 

oxoxoxo

 

Monty checked us into the Dorchester in the heart of London. I wasn't quite strong enough to see my parents yet. I felt better knowing Alex was far away and couldn't touch us. Not yet anyway.

"I'm going out to buy some supplies for Grace," Monty smiled as he set our bags down.

"Have I done the right thing?" I whimpered, holding Grace who was fast asleep in my arms.

"You couldn't have stayed there Bella, not after what Alex did to you." Monty smiled, "Do you need anything?"

"Edward," I smiled weakly at my joke.

"I will see what I can do," Monty smiled. "I'll try and get some ice for your eye; your neck looks really swollen too."

"Thank you," I smiled, going to place Grace on the bed as Monty left. I placed pillows around her little body as the tears began to fall. What was I going to do, I needed to find the strength from somewhere, but I knew how powerful Alex was, he wouldn't stop until I was back prisoner in his arms and Grace . . . .God I couldn't even finish my thought.

I lay next to Grace, hoping the sleep would come, but it didn't only turmoil and fear. I was lost in every sense of the word. I was brought out of my thoughts by a light tap at the door. Monty must have forgotten his room key.

I wiped the tears from my face and straighten my hair as I looked through the peep hole, I wouldn't put anything past Alex, he may have had me followed.

Okay, I had gone mad. I was clearly seeing things, because what I was seeing could not possibly be real. Then he knocked again softly, well, I might as well open the door to my imagination. Maybe I was dreaming I might as well enjoy the ride I guess.

I opened the door to Edward, taking in his perfection. Fuck me he just got better with age I swear.

"Bella," Edward's hands were on my face, my body was burning so much it couldn't be a dream, Holy fuck, was this was real. What the hell was he doing here, what were the odds? "What the hell happened?" He softly traced above my eye. I winced.

"Alex," I sobbed and before I knew it I was clinging to him like my life depended on it. Edward seemed hesitant at first, but I soon felt his arms around me as he led me inside and closed the door. "How did you know I was in here?" I suddenly asked confused.

"Monty came up to see me. I'm finishing off Eclipse's world tour. We did Wembley last night." God, I had never loved Monty as much as right now. "Bella, what happened?" Edward looked horrified as he moved my hair to look at my neck. I could tell the swelling was getting worse by the pain. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Edward's fists were clenched. "I fucking warned him."

"Edward," I smiled touching his hands. "Mind your language. I have a baby sleeping."

"Shit, sorry," Edward put his hands over his mouth again, all I could do was laugh at the love of my life. He looked towards the bed seeing Grace fast asleep. "So this is Grace?" He asked wandering over. He already knew her name? "Cute, really cute." He smiled.

"Thanks." God, how could I tell him, surly I couldn't just blurt it out?

"You're not going back to him after this are you?" Edward whispered looking at me. God, those eyes, I was yearning for him from the depths of my soul.

"No," I whispered. "I’m going to see my parents once the bruises go down."

"Once the bruises go down," Edward was furious. "Yeah, don't let mommy and daddy see what he is really like. You'll go back to him. Alex will want his child back and like the fool you are you'll go." Edward stormed off towards the door. His outburst had caused Grace to wake up. I lifted her up, trying to race to the door before Edward left. I was sure one glimpse was all he would need.

"Edward," I called. "Please don't leave like this." I begged.

"What else can I do Bella?" Edward turned to look at me. "I tried everything. I told myself I wasn't going to do this again. I have a life. I'm going to ask Kate to marry me and finally have a family of my own." My breath stopped as my fairy tale began to disappear. "All you do it break my heart. You have to understand that. You are no good for me."

"Edward, I . . ." As I tried to speak Edwards eyes flashed to Grace who was wide awake looking at him with her big green eyes.

My heart began to hammer hard in my chest. God, Edward please see it. You have to see she is your daughter.

"I need to go," Edward replied opening the door. "Goodbye Bella."

I stood by the door numb, what the fuck? How could he not see? Grace had his eyes. God, even her hair colour had a hint of bronze in it. Maybe he did see it . . .maybe he just didn't . . want us!

I held Grace close to me as the tears fell down my face. If I didn't have her in my arms I would have collapsed, but I had to be strong for Grace. I was all she had.

Monty came back not long after and was horrified at what had taken place. Monty had purposely booked us into this hotel, knowing the group would be here on their world tour. What were the chances of Edward being in London? We were fated, but clearly for all the wrong reasons. I put Grace down once she was asleep. Monty made me a wine spritzer.

"I was so sure it would work." Monty muttered to himself later that evening.

"Monty, fairy tales aren't real." I sighed sitting on the couch. "When you break someone's heart as much as I did Edwards do you blame him? He clearly didn't want to see that Grace was his child?" Just as I spoke the door went. I froze scared. God, had Alex found me already, no one else knew I was here.

"I'll get it Bella, relax. I won't let anyone hurt you." Monty smiled touching my cheek before he went to the door.

I sat with my fingers almost pinned to the couch with fear. What was I going to do if Alex had sent someone? I got up ready to grab Grace and run if I needed to. I watched the door, I couldn't hear any voices. What the fuck was going on?

Suddenly Edward appeared. He was walking towards me like he was on a mission. Fuck, was he going to shout at me again. Tell me he had set a date for the wedding. His green eyes were burning into mine with an unbelievable force, but I had no idea what it meant.

Edward stood in front of me, just as I was about to speak I was pulled into his arms. His lips crashed against mine with a fierce force. Fuck me, he tasted so good. His arms were tight against me, pulling me into his chest. My aching body was no longer in pain as his kiss consumed me. My hands found his hair. I was gripping him so hard it must have been painful but Edward didn't stop kissing me. Our tongues were clashing against this urgent battle. His hands moved down my back in a tender loving way and slowly I could feel the kiss come to an end.

"She's mine isn't she?" Edward muttered against my lips. All I could do was nod as he kissed me again with just as much force as the first kiss. I had no idea how long we were kissing for, but I didn't care. I would have kissed him all night if that was what he wanted. "Bella, I love you please stay with me," Edward whispered against my lips. "I can't lose you again not now, not ever."

"I don't want to go anywhere without you. I need you Edward, we both do. I love you so much. Forgive me for everything. I have been so selfish . . .I knew deep down  . . .I just knew it." I sobbed into his chest. The fact that he still wanted me I was overcome with emotion.

“Hey,” Edward lifted my face up trying to control my sobs. “Sweetheart, I’m here. I’m not going to let you go – ever.” Edward pulled me into his chest as more sobs broke from my chest.

“Do you promise?” I sobbed, holding him as close as I could.

“Yes,” Edward smiled, kissing my lips softly. "Let’s get yours and Graces things together." Edward smiled as he caressed my face, tracing my cheek bone with his fingertips. I looked up at him raising an eyebrow confused. "You are both coming with me." He smiled pressing his lips against mine once more.

"What about Kate?" I asked suddenly. God, I was going to break her heart. I didn't really give a fuck, but still I knew how it felt to lose him.

"I finished with her months ago, Bella. I'm sorry, I was trying to hurt you, forgive me."

"Where did Monty go?" I asked. Edward smirked.

"He has gone to you parents to let them know you will be visiting them tomorrow. Don't you care at all that I lied?"

"I don't care that you lied. I have done far worse . . .God, you really are single." I sobbed clinging to him. Edward chuckled holding me closer.

"Is this everything?" Edward asked, moving to pick up the few bags I had. I nodded going over to the bed where Grace was fast asleep. I scooped her up. She wriggled a little, but soon fell back asleep as I rested her on my shoulder.

"It's okay Grace," I whispered. "Daddy's here now." Edward grinned, kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"Come on. Let's get you two somewhere safe." Edward led me to the elevator. I had never felt safer as he wrapped his arms around Grace and me.

"Does anyone know?" I asked as the elevator door opened.

"No, I haven't told anyone." Edward whispered looking around. "I'm not even meant to have left this floor without supervision. Emmet is going to kill me"

We were half way down the corridor when some called. "Where the hell have you been? Garret has been going out of his mind. He was about to call the police." Emmet yelled and all Edward could do was snigger as he turned round to his friend. "You picked up a woman? Edward, come on don't do this again." Emmet complained. I turned round then and smiled at Emmet. "Bella?" Emmet looked really confused as he took in Grace as well.

"Emmet it’s late. Bella and I will see everyone in the morning okay." Edward pulled me to his door just looking between Grace and me.

"Edward, come on. I need answers," Emmet begged.

"Night Emmet," Edward smiled as we entered his room and closed the door.

Edward was in the penthouse house, it was enormous. We placed Grace in one of the small side bedrooms. Edward helped me put pillows around her tiny body.

"God Bella, she is so beautiful," Edward murmured looking at her. "Just like her mother." He pulled me into his arms kissing me softly. I began moaning as I felt his hands crept up my top to run his hands over my stomach. "I didn't think I could love you anymore than I did, and then you give me Grace." Edward whispered kissing down my neck. "Bella, I love you so much, I can't even describe it."

I put my fingers up to his mouth as yearning took over. "Take me to your bed and make love to me, Edward I'm yours. I have always been yours," I whispered kissing his lips.

Edward picked me up slowly closing Graces door with his other hand as I clung to his body. I was fully on fire and all we were doing was kissing. Edward set my down on his bed and slowly undid my jeans, pulling them from my body. I was panting as his hands moved to my top.

Edward winced clearly seeing my battered body. He ran his hands softly over the bruises and marks. "I'm going to kill him, Bella. How could he do this to you?"

"He found out Grace was yours." I whimpered and Edward sat up putting his hands over in face. "Hey," I whispered, pulling his hands away. This wasn't his fault. "Don't think for one moment this was your fault. It was mine. I never had the strength to fight for you, Edward, but I do now, we have Grace and I'm not letting either of you go."

"But it was my fault, I saw Alex in Germany last week I couldn't understand his face he didn't speak but . . . fuck, I should have known."

"Edward, it wasn't your fault . . . and what does it matter. I'm here, finally we are together." I interrupted kissing his neck. The pain in his voice was unbearable.

"I love you Bella," God, the emotion as he looked at me knocked the breath out of me as he moved on top of me.

I moaned feeling my panties slide down my legs. God, it wouldn't be long now. I could hardly wait for his magic fingers. As he dipped inside me with his fingers teasing me I groaned out in pleasure.

"Get naked, Edward." I panted and all he did was chuckled against my neck as he un- hooked my bra.

"I want you naked first so I can feast my eyes on you. Finally, look at you and now you are mine." God, I was drenched, between my legs had never been so on fire in my life.

"I was always yours." I panted as Edward looked at my naked body, licking his lips. Fuck, he was killing me.

"I'm never going to be able to let you go now Bella you do realise that," he smiled slowly undressing and it was my turn to lick my lips. His body still was glorious in every single way.

"I don't want it any other way." I smiled, sitting up, running my nails down his bare chest, Edward shuddered pushing me back down onto the bed as he hovered over me just looking at me.

"You gave me my career, you showed me how to love and finally you gave me a daughter. Bella, I have no words other than you are my entire world. Everything that I am is because you love me and with you by my side you make me feel like we can take on the world."

 

"That's because we can." I smiled leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you, Edward. I loved you the moment I saw you sing in the club for me. I was just too scared to admit it, but I'm not anymore. I want you and only you for the rest of my life." Edward crashed his lips against mine and before I knew it I was lost in a bliss of feelings, knowing this was it. My fairy tale come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Yay! How much do you love me right now?  
> Come on show me the love   
> Is this the end, course not   
> Bee xx


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.** ****

**Thanks to my Beta Fantasy0506. (Jae I wish I had found you when I first started this story)** **J** ****

**Chapter Thirty One**

 

Grace woke me early, her soft little whimpers calling me from her room. I picked her up, taking her into the living area so that she didn’t wake up Edward. He looked too perfect with the sheets wrapped around his perfect body, deeply asleep.

I sat feeding Grace, gently singing to her as she drank from her bottle. I could hardly believe I was here. I was scared to hold on too tight, just in case it was a dream.

“That is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.” Edward smiled gloriously, leaning against the door.

“I thought you were asleep. I tried not to wake you.”

“Bella,” Edward chuckled. “I think you are the one who needs the rest, not me.” He crossed the room. “May I?” He asked, looking down at Grace.

“Sure.” I smiled as he sat down, taking Grace in his arms.  She carried on drinking without so much as a whimper. Even with Alex she used to cry. Could she tell? She was just a baby - that was ridiculous. “She likes you.” I smiled.

“How can you tell?” Edward asked, his eyes wet with emotion as he looked at her. 

“She didn’t cry: she always cries when I let her go.” Fuck, I was staring at the two most beautiful things in the world. Edward in just his sweats, feeding our beautiful baby girl.

“Bella, are you drooling?” Edward teased.

“Yes.” I smiled, leaning across to softly kiss his lips. “I feel like I’m in a dream.”

“It’s all real, love. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as we both watched Grace.

We didn’t go back to sleep – for some reason, Grace was wide awake after her milk.  Maybe she could sense the happiness - I wasn’t sure. I giggled watching Edward try to change her nappy.  He managed it in the end, without my help. We lay Grace on our bed just loving her, playing with her and taking her in. Edward loved her little giggles just as much as I did. We gave her a bath and dressed her in a pretty blue dress later that morning. It all felt so natural, as if we had never been apart.  How was that possible?

“You have a shower, I’ll watch her.” Edward smiled, kissing my lips. I just nodded and skipped into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, shocked that my bruises were even blacker today, my neck almost blue.  How hard had Alex held me? I started freaking out, thinking about Alex and what he said he would do to Edward if I went to him. Fuck, I hadn’t even thought about that: what if Alex was already making ‘arrangements’? I was shaking as I stepped into the shower. I needed to tell Edward: he would know what to do.

“Bella are you okay, love?” Edward sat on the bed with Grace as I walked out of the bathroom.

“Alex said he would kill you if I left him for you.” I whispered. “Edward, what do we do?”

“Bella,” Edward laughed, “Don’t worry about that. I get threats regularly.  It’s usually crazed fans, believe it or not. I think I can handle Alex.”

“He’s a powerful man, Edward.  We have to be careful.”

“Bella, relax.  Everything will be fine. I have ‘things’ on Alex - don’t worry.” I just looked at him smirking at me. “There was a reason I slept with Jane, Bella, and it wasn’t to hurt you. I was trying to bring him down so you would be free.  Jane told me a lot.”

“She did?” I asked, stunned. “Like what?” It still hurt, knowing he had slept with Jane and made her fall in love with him, but I guess I had a small part to play in that.

“Did you have much involvement in Alex’s organisation?”

“None at all.”

“Alex is involved in drug smuggling.”

“Are you being serious?” Oh My God!

“Yeah. Bella, really, what were you thinking?” Edward teased, smiling at me. “I think you married one of the most dangerous men in America. You really should have stuck to the penniless bar man.”

“Yeah - I kind of get that now.” I rolled my eyes at him, pushing his shoulder - his gorgeous, bare, sexy shoulder.  Stop it Bella...you have a baby on the bed.

“You were so stubborn.”

“I was trying to protect you as well. Anyway, I would have told I was carrying your child at that ball if you hadn’t been with Miss Blonde Super Model.”

“Jealous were we, love?”

“Insanely.” I whispered, kissing his lips. “I can’t even describe the pain.” I whispered, feeling Edward’s hands caress my face.

“There will be no more pain, Bella.” Edward muttered against my lips. “We have wasted three years because of Alex and our stupid ideas about what was right for each other. I can assure you Alex won’t know what has hit him once I have finished with him.” I sighed into Edward’s powerful kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We were so lost in the kiss we didn’t hear the door at first, until someone started thumping on it, hard.

“That will be Emmet.” Edward sniggered against my lips. I was still pouting as he pulled away to get the door.

I looked down at Grace, happily kicking her little legs and giggling at me. “What’s so funny?” I smiled, tickling her. Grace giggled even more.

“Okay what is going on?” I looked up.  Shit.  Everyone was standing in the doorway looking at me. Edward just stood there smirking.  Great: clearly he was letting me handle this one.

“Bella?” Rose sat on the bed, looking at me. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Alex.” I whispered.

“The bast...”

“Rose, we have a baby in the room.” Edward interrupted her. I couldn’t help a snigger - he was an over protective father already.  God, I loved him so much. 

“Sorry.” Rose replied, looking down at Grace. “Bella, she is gorgeous.” Rose picked her up, cooing, and I just waited for her to notice.

“Bella.” Alice looked angry and upset. “Look, I’m sorry if you think I am being rude, but I don’t like you being here. It’s not fair to keep messing with my brother.  If you loved him you would leave him alone. You made your choice.  You can’t keep doing this to him and I won’t let you.  Someone has to make you understand.”

“Alice has a point, Bella.  Sorry, but I have to look out for my friend.  You have no idea what you have put him through.” Emmet added, glaring at me.

“HOLY COW!” Edward was about to speak, but Rose interrupted him. “She has green eyes... GREEN EYES!” Rose looked between Edward and I. “Are you kidding me? Is she Edward’s?”

“Yes.” I had to smile when everyone’s mouths dropped open. All Edward and I could do was laugh as he took Grace from Rose and stood by me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Well... fuck me.” Emmet finally said.

“Emmet, watch your mouth.”  Rose hit his chest.  “There’s a baby in the room.”

“I’m an Auntie! Oh my God!” Alice shrieked, throwing herself across the room at me. “I’m so sorry, Bella, I take it all back. I love you like a sister... I always have.”

“Alice, you’re so fickle.” Rose teased.

“Its fine, Alice.  You’re looking out for Edward, but I promise I’m not going anywhere.” I smiled as Edward kissed my forehead.

“I’m going to cry.” Alice sniffled, then beamed when Edward gave Grace to her. “She is perfect... she has mom’s eyes, Edward, exactly.”

“They are my eyes too, Alice.” Edward replied, annoyed.

“Oh, you know what I mean.  God, I want to go shopping!  Can I spoil her.... pleeaassee?” Edward just rolled his eyes while I laughed. “You know I will anyway, but your blessing would be nice.”

“Go on then.” Edward smiled at his irrepressible sister.

“Wonderful.” Alice gave me Grace back and was out of the room with Jasper before we had a chance to say goodbye.

“You do realise what you have let yourself in for?” Emmet sniggered. “Alice will come back with a whole baby shop.”

“It’s Jasper I feel sorry for.” Rose giggled. “Well, we better leave you guys to get dressed.  Would you like me to take Grace so you two can get ready?”

“Are you sure?” I asked, a little afraid to have her out my sight.

  1. Grace grumbled a little, her bottom lip quivering when I passed her over, but Rose was good at baby talk and had Grace laughing by the time they left.



“Well, that went well.” Edward murmured against my neck. I moaned, feeling his hands reach for my bathrobe and slowly undo it. “I think you need another shower, Bella.” Edward’s voice was husky as my robe fell to the floor. Fuck, I was a yearning mess already, and he hadn’t even touched me yet.

“But I just had a shower.” I groaned as Edward’s hands roamed up my body.

“But you didn’t have one with me.” I moaned, feeling his hands dipping between my legs. “And there are things I want to do to you in there, Bella. I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful body better.”

  1. My body over heated at just the thought of what he might do to me....



 

Oxoxoxo

Edward put his hand on mine as I adjusted my sunglasses. “Everything will be fine, Bella.  If your parents don’t understand, we will just leave and hope they come to their senses.”

“I bet Alex has called them.  He will have guessed I would go to you... God...”

“Bella, I’m here, don’t worry.” Edward interrupted my panic attack and squeezed my hand. “We’ll do this together.”

“I know.” I relaxed slightly, kissing his lips.

“Grace sleeps a lot.” Edward laughed, looking at her in the car seat.

“She is a baby, it’s what they do.”

“I still can’t get my head around it... I’m a dad.”

“You are going to make an amazing dad. I can tell Grace loves you already.”

“I can even describe the love I have for her, Bella.  It’s scary. I want to be the father she needs and its mind blowing. I would give her anything... _anything_.”

“You will do just fine.  Like you said, we are in this together - you, me and _our_ daughter.”

“Forever.” Edward beamed, kissing my lips as the car came to a halt.  I really wasn’t ready for this. “Come on, love.  The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can move on with our lives.” 

I nodded, picking up Grace and followed Edward out of the car. Monty was already waiting at the door.

“Mr Cullen.” Monty greeted us. “Bella.”

“Hi, Monty.” My voice broke; my throat was so dry it hurt. I took my sunglasses off and Monty gasped. Yeah, I really did look worse today.

“Your parents are in the dining room.”

“Do they know anything?” I asked as Monty took Grace from me.

“No, but Alex called, asking if you were with them, so they are a little confused.”

I just nodded and headed towards the dining room.  Shit.  I always knew I was in trouble if the meeting was in the dining room, no matter which house it had been. Just as I was about to enter, Edward took his hand in mine and I looked down smiling. Whatever happened now, I had Edward.  With that thought, I squared my shoulders and walked in.

My parents gasped as they took in Edward and I standing by the doorway hand in hand.

“What is the meaning of this, young lady?” My father bellowed from across the table.

“Daddy, please, enough. I don’t care what you say, I am in love with this man, I go wherever he goes. Nothing will keep me from him anymore.” I replied firmly before my dad exploded at me.

Edward turned to me smiling, pulling me closer to him. I guess he was impressed how I stood up to my parents, but I had lost him too many times. I had had enough – no more.

“Bella, you are married!  You can’t just run off with whoever you please. Who is this man anyway? _This_ is why Alex keeps calling?  What have you done?”

“It’s Edward Cullen, dear, surely you remember him?  He was the lead singer of the band that played at Bella’s twenty second birthday.” My mother replied before I could speak.

“Bella, what is that?”  She gasped as she came closer, taking in all my bruises. “Who did that to you?” Tears filled her eyes and before I knew it, my father was I front of me in utter shock.

“I know you would love to hear that I fell down the stairs,” I sobbed “But Alex did this to me.”

My father’s face froze, then twisted in fury.  Fuck, how could he not believe me?  It startled me when he suddenly reached for his phone.

“Charlie, who are you calling?” My mother asked.

“Aro.” My father spat. “His son has some explaining to do.”

Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement and I rested my head against his shoulder.

“I take it you have always loved my daughter, Edward?” My mother asked watching us.  My eyes widened - fuck, did everyone know? Well, I guess looking back, Edward and I couldn’t hide our love even back then.

“Mrs Swan, I loved your daughter from the first moment I set eyes on her.” Edward replied firmly and my heart flickered deep in my chest.

“Well, this is going to get complicated.” My mother mused. “What about Grace, Bella?  She is going to be pulled between the two families. We might not win... have you even thought about that?” 

“Mom, Grace is Edward’s... that’s why Alex attacked me.”

 My father dropped the phone, while my mother just stood there with her mouth open. Why was everyone reacting that way when I told them?

“Bella, how could you be so careless?” My father yelled. “Alex will have every reason to divorce you!  We could lose everything.”

“Is that all you care about?” Edward yelled, putting his arms around me protectively. “Look at what he did to her.”

“Don’t make me out to be a monster, boy.  I am just looking out for my family.”

  1. They are robbing you blind while you live here in London.”



I was a little confused myself, but my father’s face told me he was willing to listen, so we all sat down while Edward and I went through the details of the last three years.

There were some points neither Edward nor I knew had happened, and when I realised just how close we had come to being together, even in the beginning, it made me hate Alex even more. Edward gripped my hand tighter as I told them about bumping into Tanya in the coffee shop the first time Alex had been violent towards me.

“The bruises on your arm the day we found out you were expecting Grace...” My father winced. “That wasn’t from your fall.” I nodded. “The son of a bitch.” I could feel Edward’s arms tighten around me. “So all that time, it wasn’t Jacob Black you were seeing - it was him.” My father looked at Edward and chuckled.  My dad actually laughed - holy cow. “Trust you, Bella, to fall in love with the rock star.”

“He wasn’t a rock star when I fell in love with him.” I smiled, leaning my head on Edward’s shoulder.

“I hope you two know what you are doing.” My mother commented. “It’s going to get ugly, really ugly. Just think what Aro will do when he finds out.”

“Although I’m not happy about this, I can see the two of you love each other.  But Renee is right: this will be a nasty fight. Do you have any idea just how dirty the Volturi can play?”  My father looked from Edward to me.

“Mr Swan, may I have a moment alone with you?” Edward suddenly asked my father, who nodded, taking him into his study.

“Are you angry with me, Mom?” I whispered over the table at her.

“Bella I don’t want you or Grace anywhere near that monster. To think he threatened you.  It makes me sick to think we ever thought of him as family.” My mother got up and crossed the table to me. “I was wrong.  We both were trying to make you think Alex was the right choice because of the merger. Your father and I just thought Alex was a lovely man who would treat you well. I can’t believe how blind we have been, especially over the last year. Can you ever forgive us?”

“Of course I do, Mom.” I smiled, hugging her. “You never forced me to marry Alex, I did it for all of us.  But I have to be selfish now for Grace’s sake. Edward is what I want and need.”

“I want you to live for yourself, Bella, no one else. Only you know what is best for you and Grace.  We will be behind you, every step of the way.” My mom smiled, hugging me. “He is gorgeous, Bella.” I laughed rolling my eyes at her. “I did tell you that the first time I saw him.”

  1. The separation had only made me love him more, and now I finally had him, I would never take that for granted.



Edward was in the study with my father for a good hour and I was going out of my mind -  what the hell was he talking about? My mother and I joined Monty and Grace in the living room in the end.

“What is Edward talking to your father about?” My mother asked, playing with Grace.

“I have no idea.” I breathed, frustrated as hell. I would love to have known.

I heard footsteps, then Edward and my father finally walked in.  My heart leaped as I watch my father shake his hand and pat him on the back.

Edward eyes met mine as he strode over to me, his eyes shining with love.  How had I managed to get this God-like creature to love me? Really, it made no sense.

“We need to get going.” Edward took my hand to help me up.

“We do?” I asked, confused.

“I want you and Grace safely hidden while everything goes down.”

“Edward is right.” My father’s voice was grim. “We have much to do, Bella, but the best place for you and Grace is under Edward’s protection.”

“Are you two best friends now or something?” I asked, astounded. “Because I really must be dreaming now.”

“Just go, Bella.” My father rolled his eyes at me. “Your mother and I will be in touch once I have had a meeting with Aro. Edward will be sorting all the legal preparation.”

“Legal preparation for what?” My mother asked, looking as confused as I felt.

“A divorce.” My father smiled and I just looked at a very smug Edward.

Edward helped me get Grace’s things together and there were kisses and cuddles all round. He took Grace, putting her in the car waiting outside. I rushed over to Monty, throwing my arms around him. I didn’t care if it was improper to hug staff - Monty had just saved my entire life.

“I’ll never forget what you have done for me, Monty,” I whispered, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Be happy, Bella,” Monty smiled. “I’m glad you found your fairy tale.” I just smiled as Monty helped me into the car.

“Ready?” Edward gently touched my cheek.

“So ready” I beamed, kissing him as he and I drove off into the sunset.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**EPOV**

 

When I found out Bella was pregnant, I had my suspicions, but I knew Bella had always used protection with me. I gathered she had decided to try make things work with Alex by giving him a child. I would never stop hating that mother fucker for taking  everything I wanted. 

I had spent three years of my life having my heart broken over and over again by Bella, but I couldn’t stop myself going to her.

 

oxoxoxo

 

I knew Grace was mine the moment I saw her big, green eyes.  I ran scared.  Three years of hell, but a child changed everything.  Knowing Grace was my daughter terrified me.

I sat in my hotel room staring at a bottle of whiskey. I had two choices: I either went for it, or I forgot them and drank the whiskey to help me do that. Even now, after everything, I couldn’t fucking do that; I couldn’t let Bella go; not now, not _ever_. That mother fucker had hurt her, physically hurt the woman I loved, that I would always love.

I pulled myself as fast as I could back to her door, ignoring  Security asking me where I was going.  This was it - I was claiming her. Bella had to see she needed to be with me.  She had given birth to my child; surely that meant she loved me enough? I had to try, even though I knew if I was rejected one last time, I would probably go insane, literally.

“Mr Cullen.” Bella’s butler Monty or whatever he was, opened the door.  “It’s good to see you again. I’m glad you came, I wasn’t sure that you would. ”

“Monty, thank you for finding me.”  I would always be was grateful to this guy for telling me Bella needed me. I guess Bella must have told him about me, and that gave me some hope she might want me.

“Are they still here?” I whispered.

"You’re not here to break her heart again, are you?” I looked at him in shock.  Break her heart?  What the fuck?  What about mine?

“No, I need to see her desperately.” I whispered.

“I’ll leave you two alone, if you would let Bella know I have gone to her parents?” With that, he left and I pulled all the strength I had to do this the right way.

Fuck, me she was beautiful, even with the bruises that mother fucker had given her. I walked over to her, not knowing what to say.  I gazed at her, frozen in indecision.  Finally realising that actions speak louder than words, I pulled her to me, kissing her with the full force of how much I loved her. Bella responded, wrapping herself around me and every ounce of my body knew without a doubt, my girl wanted me.

Once Bella confirmed my thoughts about Grace, I came undone. I would have fucked her there and then but... we had a baby now... Fuck me... I was a father.

I took Bella and Grace upstairs to my room, confusing Emmet on the way, but I was in no mood to talk to him. I just wanted to hold Bella in my arms all night while she told me what I had missed so far with Grace. Of course we made love, how could we not?  We had been starved enough of each other, but fuck , it was different because we were loving each other with no restrictions, and it only made the feelings more intense. Finally, _finally,_ after all these years, Bella was here and I would never have to let her go.

oxoxoxo

I could sense how tense Bella was as we made our way to her parents, but even I was surprised at their reaction. Mind you, with the evidence on Bella’s face clear to see, I was rather impressed that her father’s rage at Alex matched my own. I sat there, listening as I heard how Alex had threatened her after finding out he had indeed threatened me. I kept quiet, counting in my head to try and calm myself because none of it mattered anymore: I had Bella and Grace, and they would never leave my side again.

I knew I needed to talk to Bella’s father privately.  There was much he didn’t know about his business partners.

“Is this where you tell me you are going to treat my daughter right, Edward? I have heard about you and your reputation with women. Do you really think I would trust you? What makes you any better than Alex? I don’t care that you are Grace’s father - if you hurt Bella, I will hunt you down myself. Alex will be the least of your worries.”  His expression left me in no doubt that he meant every word.

“Sir, please trust me when I say that no one could love your daughter like I do. Bella is my world. If I had to give up my entire fortune to be with her, I would.” I replied firmly.

“I guess only time will tell.” Her father muttered, getting us both a whiskey. “What did you want to talk to me about, Edward?” He asked sitting behind his desk.

“I have disturbing news about the Volturi family, Mr Swan” I took a sip of my whiskey before continuing. “You really need to be careful with whom you do business””

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you aware a third of the money you make is from drug smuggling?” I asked bluntly..

“Excuse me?”

“I can provide you proof if you want.”

“You are serious?”

“I have no idea if Aro knows what his son is doing, but I suspect he must do. The whole reason they shipped you off to London was so you wouldn’t get too close. They are using your good name as a cover up, Mr Swan, that’s what all of this was about. Alex wanted your business and used Bella to seal the deal.” Charlie’s shock was obvious.  He was finding it hard to get his head around everything.

“I need to take Alex down so he can’t threaten Bella anymore. I don’t trust him. He already made attempts on my life six months ago.  My Head of Security got a lead, so you can understand my concerns for Bella.”

“What are you planning to do?”  His face registered bewilderment and fury.

“Get a confession, then hand him over to the FBI.  They have been trying to pin him down for over a year, but with your clean reputation, they can’t touch him. Even his right hand men, Felix and Demetri, come out smelling like roses.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Jane Volturi told me most of it, but I had my guys investigate further.” Charlie raised an eyebrow at me. “You really don’t want to ask how I got the information out of Jane.” I grimaced.

“I can imagine.” Charlie laughed. “Do you love my daughter, Edward, I mean really love her?”

“Sir, I wasn’t lying when I told you I loved Bella the moment I saw her.” I laughed remembering my first glimpse, long before she first noticed me. “The moment Bella entered the club I noticed her, I watched her every move as she walked to the booth, and when our eyes met for the first time, I knew.” I smiled to myself.  Fuck, I sounded like a real pussy, but I didn’t care, I was in love.

“You knew what?”

“I knew it would always be her.” I smiled. “No matter what came between us: money, fear, fate - I would only ever want Bella, for the rest of my life, Mr Swan.  That will never change.”

Charlie looked at me for a long moment until he finally smiled. “All I want is her happiness. Edward, if you make her happy, I won’t stand in your way.  Christ, I think you two have had enough people trying to pull you apart, and I know I was one of them.”

“It’s fine, Sir.”

“No Edward, it’s not.  I was wrong about thinking you only wanted our money.  Clearly, that was never the case and I’m sorry. Can you understand I was just trying to protect her? Bella had so many suitors, I had no choice.” I was touched to have Bella’s father’s blessing.

“I understand, Sir.  I am blessed to have the love of a breathtakingly beautiful woman.”

“What is your plan, Edward? I of course will be doing my own investigation to make sure what you are telling me is true.”

“I am taking Bella and Grace somewhere safe before  I go after Alex. I can assure you, Sir, that every word is true.” I replied firmly. “I will not rest until he is safely behind bars. I _will_ make Bella and Grace safe.”

“What about your safety? Alex is clearly after your blood – possibly even more.”

“I have a good team around me, Mr Swan. Trust me, Alex won’t be able to touch me. I am worth too much money to my manager.” I laughed.

“I guess so. You sure have made a career for yourself.”

“Thanks to Bella.” Charlie looked at me questioningly. “Bella invited my now manager to her twenty second birthday party.”

“Bloody hell.” Mr Swan was in a full fit of laughter.

“Are you okay, Sir?”

“Fine, just fine. I never put Bella down as a romantic.  She clearly fell for you from the start.” He chuckled “Right, you should leave. Bella and my granddaughter need to be taken to safety. I’m going to call for a meeting with Aro about Alex’s behaviour with Bella. I will await your instructions about the rest.”

“Yes, Sir, Bella will be filing for divorce as soon as we get to Seattle. I have already spoken to my solicitor. I want her free from that scum as soon as possible.” I stood, smiling grimly.

“Alex won’t sign easily.”

“I have my ways, Sir.” I met his eyes. “I will _not_ have Bella living in fear.”

“Edward, call me Charlie.” He smiled, holding his hands out to me, which I took and shook. Well fuck me, I had just made friends with Bella’s father. “Treat them right, Edward. I have a feeling I can trust that you will.”

“I will Charlie.” I smiled, leaving his office to take Bella and Grace into my protection for eternity.

oxoxoxo

“You didn’t burn it down after I left?” Bella teased as we pulled up outside the cottage. We had just got back from introducing Grace to my parents, and it was pretty emotional as those things go.

“Of course not, don’t you remember the memories we made in the master bedroom?” I smirked, watching Bella blush beautifully.

“Where is Grace going to sleep?” Bella asked as I open the door.

“Alice had already sorted her room out... apparently.” I rolled my eyes.

“She is a force of nature.” Bella laughed.

Alice had indeed prepared Grace’s room and we set her down in her cot.  She was out like a light. I could have stood watching her sleep all night; our baby girl was a beauty, just like her mother.

“So...” Bella teased as we closed Grace’s door. “What shall we do?” Fuck, she could read me too well, my dick was already twitching.

“Well...” I smiled, pulling her into me. “I could think of a few things, but they all involve you getting naked.  Is that okay with you?” I teased, running my hands up her top and under her bra, taking her perfect breasts in my hands. “I swear these have got bigger.” I teased, watching Bella’s eyes roll into the back of her head.

“I have had a baby,” Bella moaned as I ran my fingers over her hard nipples. My mouth was watering at the thought of how wet she would be for me. I could hardly wait.

“Fuck ... Edward, that’s so good.” Bella groaned as I pushed my hand into her panties, desperate to find out. It was pure heaven.

“Can I get you naked now, please Bella?” I pleaded, touching her just where she liked.

“Fuck, yes.” Bella breathed as she pulled me into the master bedroom. Damn, my girl was hot and  just as desperate for me as I was for her.

Bella was practically ripping the clothes from my body while I was doing the same to her. Once we were both naked, I laid her down on the bed, just running my hands over her. She was perfect.  The only way you could tell she had had a baby, was the small stretch mark on her stomach. I leaned down, planting kisses across it.  It was beautiful, our mark of love on her.

“I take it you like my stretch mark?” Bella giggled.

“It’s beautiful, your whole body is, Bella.” I teased, moving up her body to take one of her nipples in my mouth. Bella arched beneath me and I took the chance to secure her in my arms as I pushed myself against her.

“Ed... Edward.” Bella was pleading me to fuck her, but I wanted to take my time, explore every inch of her.

“In a hurry are we, love?” I teased, kissing down her neck and I pushed a finger into her, Bella was groaning my name.  Fuck me, it was something else, knowing I could do this to her. I was driving her crazy,  and it only made me want to tease her more. I wanted to make her scream my name and tell me how much she loved me.

By the time I had kissed every inch of her body, Bella was panting so hard I knew I couldn’t deny her much longer.  Before I had a chance, Bella lost it and was on top of me, straddling me.

“You tease.” Bella purred, rubbing herself against me. Holy hell, it felt so good.

“I’d... say you’re the tease now.” I groaned. “Fuck, Bella, that’s good.” I muttered, pulling her hips harder against me.

“I want you inside me now, Edward.” Bella teased, grinding. I was losing my mind.

“YES!” I called out, slamming her onto me.  We both lost it, taking over each other completely.

We made love for hours, needing to be close.  It was fucking amazing, the things my girl did to me, and as she collapsed against my bare chest, exhausted, we both laughed.

“I wonder if we will still be fucking like that when we are old and grey.” I mused rubbing my hands down her back.

“I hope so, if it’s like that.” Bella murmured. I smiled, kissing her forehead as I pulled her closer to me and we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Oxoxoxo

 

“Edward, you can’t just walk in there!  Do you really think Alex will take the bait?” Emmet’s concern was obvious.  “Have you forgotten that this guy wants you dead, and his wife back?”

“He’s not getting either” I seethed, downing my whiskey.

Bella and Grace had been at the cottage for over eight weeks, the best eight weeks of my life. Of those eight weeks, I was only apart from them for five days, finishing Eclipse’s world tour. It was fucking good timing, because if I had been in the middle of it, I would have cancelled the whole damn thing. Bella and Grace came first, period. Nothing had become public. The only thing I cared about was getting  Bella free of Alex 

Alex totally lost it when he found out Bella was with me. Charlie took a lot of the heat protecting his daughter and even me to an extent. He had successful bought himself out of the partnership. Aro had swindled him out of almost a billion[B3]  dollars, but Charlie just wanted free after finding everything I told him was true. He couldn’t believe he had ever considered the Volturi family friends. Alex was trying everything to find out where I was hiding Bella and Grace, but luckily, the cottage was untraceable. Bella had filed for a divorce, but Alex was playing dirty, trying to get information that would lead him to her. I couldn’t wait to bring the mother fucker down.

Grace was starting to walk. Words failed me when I watched Bella help her walk towards me, giggling. I couldn’t even say who was more beautiful, but then Grace fell into my arms, clinging to me.  She won that one.  One little girl had turned my whole world upside down, just like her mother. 

I never knew life could be like this. I was complete - there was no other way to describe it. I had my other half, the only person I would search through hell for, and my baby girl, who I would give my life for.  If Alex Volturi wanted a fight, bring it on, he had one.

“Look, we have the evidence. Isn’t that enough?” Jasper asked, frustrated and angry at the danger. 

“It’s not enough.  We need a confession.” I replied, pulling at my hair. Alex wasn’t going to give me that, and I fucking knew it.

“We need someone to get it out of him.” Emmet said. I knew what he was getting at, but I wasn’t having Bella anywhere near that mother fucker. “Edward, there is only one person who could get that sort of confession out of him, and you know it.”

“Don’t fucking say it Emmet, I will explode.” I yelled, clenching my fists.

“I’ll do it,” came a small voice from behind me.  Fuck, how long had Bella been back?

“No.” I yelled, close to losing it. “You are going nowhere near him Bella, I mean it!”

 “Edward, Emmet is right.  How do you expect to get a confession? The two of you will just try to beat the shit out of each other.” Bella crossed her arms and glared at me., She did have a point, except that  I didn’t want to beat the crap out of Alex - I wanted to kill the fucker.

“No.”

“Stop being so stubborn.  If we pull this off, he is out of our lives for good.” She replied, wrapping her arms around my neck to kiss me. “I will be fine. The FBI will be there, and you. What could go wrong?”

“Everything.” I whispered “Bella, I promised I would never put you in danger again. Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?”

 “I’m doing this for us, Edward. The sooner he agrees to sign the divorce papers, the better. I have more chance of getting a confession about the drug smuggling than anyone else.  No one knows Alex like me.”

“I don’t like this.” I moaned, putting my head on the table in defeat.

“It’s the only way.” Emmet hesitated. “Edward, we will all be there looking out for her. Bella will be safe.”

“She better be.” I muttered, pulling her onto my lap. “I really don’t like this.”

“We do this, and we are free.” Bella smiled, running her fingers through my hair.  I knew I had to let her do this. Bella was the only chance we had to take this mother fucker down.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Thanks to my Beta Fantasy0506, she knows how wonderful I think she is.** ****

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 

I was freaking out, breaking out in a cold sweat.  From the expression on Edward’s face, it was clear that he wasn’t happy about this in the slightest, despite my reassurances that I was fine. I tried to focus by brushing down my suit, just waiting for my cue, but my shaking hands belied my words.

The FBI, Jasper, Emmet and most of his security team were in the room next door. All I had to do was act scared and surprised to see Alex so he would think I was all alone and unprotected. Lead him in to the sealed off function room with fitted high tech CCTV and get a confession. Easy... Yeah right.  Famous last words.

“Bella, you don’t have to do this.” Edward tried one last time to change my mind.  “I will do it, just say the words and I will.” His hands cupped my face, his eyes dark with fear for me.

“It won’t work if you do it, you know that.” I smiled weakly, trying to hide my fear.

“He’s leaving the conference room,” An FBI man called. “Action stations.”

I took a deep breath as Edward tucked in my hidden microphone at the back of my skirt.

“I’m next door, Bella.  If he tries anything before the confession, I’m coming in.”

“I can handle him, Edward.  Don’t go all superhero on me until I start to scream.” I smiled, stretching up to kiss him. “I love you.” I whispered as I wandered into the corridor.

I positioned myself near the function room to make things a little easier. I swallowed, fighting a wave of nausea that rose at the memory of the last time I had seen Alex, how his hands were like iron bars around my neck, how he had threatened to force himself on me.

I sucked in my breath when he spotted me, terrified by the fire burning in his eyes.  I didn’t need to act – genuine fear made me scramble to open the function room door to get away when he stormed towards me.

“Running somewhere, Bella?” Alex chuckle was cold and dark as he closed the door behind him.

“Stay the fuck away from me, Alex.” I screamed, darting behind a table.

“Where are you protectors, Bella?” Alex smiled, stalking around the table as I kept moving to keep the table between us. My heart was hammering against my chest with fear.

“I’ll scream.” My threat was as pathetic as it sounded.

“You’re alone, aren’t you?” Alex laughed. “Funny how things work out. Cullen spends all this time protecting you, yet I bump into you. I love the justice.” Before the sentence left his lips, he pulled the table out of the way. I jumped, moving quickly to escape his arms.

“You can’t run from me, Bella.  You are still my wife.”

“You stay the fuck away.” I yelled, throwing a vase at him, completely missing.

“You were never this feisty before, Bella. I like it.” Alex taunted, licking his lips.

“Why won’t you just sign the divorce papers, Alex?” I cried, moving quickly behind another table, painfully aware that I only had one more table to hide behind for protection.

“Bella, I would rather kill you both than sign those papers. I told you before that I will never let you be with him.  If you continue this, you will both always be in fear of your lives.”

“Is that a threat?” I yelled. “You don’t scare us.”

“You look pretty scared right now, Bella.” Alex’s smile was chilling as he threw another table out of our way. “And you should be, because I am going to kill Edward Cullen, Bella, I can assure you of that. I’m a man of my words. Do you have any idea who I am, Bella, who you have messed with?”

I was behind the last table now.  Once Alex moved this one out of the way, I had nowhere else to go. Alex knew that too and undid his jacket, rubbing his hands. The fucking bastard.

“Bella, you smell good.” Alex’s hot breath was on my face as he pinned me against the wall. “Maybe I should put my seed in you.  I wonder how Edward feels about having my child growing inside you.” His eyes were black with rage, vengeance and passion.

He tore at my skirt, and I fought – fought with  all my strength, scratching and hitting him. He easily pinned my arms above my head and ripped my shirt open to cup my breast.  I tried to summon strength to keep fighting, but my mind was fogged with fear.  I could feel his hands slide up my tights but couldn’t find the strength to stop him.  It took a second to realise that he was no longer holding me.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT.” Edward hit him full in the face, throwing him across the room. Alex collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Edward flew across the room, pummelling him.

“Bella.” Jasper was at my side, wrapping a blanket around me. “It’s okay, you’re safe. No one is going to touch you.”

“Shouldn’t someone stop Edward?”  I shook, watching Edward still exploding with rage.

“We’ll give him a few more minutes.” Jasper smirked.  “Edward deserves this after what he just had to watch, and for the last three years.”

Eventually, Emmet and his security pulled Edward off Alex, and Edward turned to me, rushing to my side.

“Bella.” Edward’s hands, covered in blood, cupped my face. I didn’t care that he had blood on his hands. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I’m sorry, love, I tried to get in here as fast as I could... fuck, he touched you, didn’t he?” Edward pulled the blanket closer round me to cover my ripped shirt.

“Edward, I’m fine.” I smiled, touching his face.

“Why the hell didn’t you scream?” His expression was caught between anger and relief.

“I was getting to that part.” I kissed him gently.  “My hero.”

Edward instantly calmed, realising I was okay.

“We got it, Bella, all of it. The FBI are ready to take him down outside.”

“We better get on with it then.” I smiled at him when he wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

“Are you strong enough to see him?”  His voice was so gentle, it brought tears to my eyes.

“Yeah, but stay with me?”

“Always, love.”  He took my hand to walk over to Alex, who Emmet had sat down at a table.

 Alex tried to get up when we walked towards him.

“Move, motherfucker, and I will finish what Edward started.” Emmet’s voice was more frightening for being implacably calm. He pushed Alex back down.

“You fucking bitch.  You set me up.” Alex spat at me.

“Watch your fucking mouth, or I will shut it for you.” Edward glared, sitting across the table from him. God, Alex was a fucking mess, with blood everywhere. I think Edward had broken his nose. Good, hope it hurt like hell, the bastard.

“So, Alex, it seems to me you have a little bit of a problem. You see, we have filmed every single thing you have just done and said.” Edward smiled grimly as Alex’s face dropped. “Drug smuggling, attempted murder, assaulting a woman... Alex, it’s not looking very good.” I could tell Edward was struggling with the assault part.

“What do you want, Cullen?” Alex was shaken but still fighting.

Jasper handed Alex the divorce papers, placing a pen on top of them.

“You sign those and stay the fuck away from my family.” Edward spat. “If I see you within a mile of Bella or Grace, I will kill you and that _is_ a threat, you asshole.”

“That’s it?” Alex laughed, picking up the pen. “You really are no business man, Edward. You could have asked for anything - surely even _you_ know that?” Alex laughed, signing each page.

With each signature, I breathed in relief that I was closer to being free of him.

“I hope you two will be happy together. I have to say I am impressed. I never knew you had it in either of you.” Alex smiled coolly, standing to brush what was left of his suit down. “I hope you two and your bastard child will be happy together.” Alex smirked and I saw red.  I walked right up to him and hit his already broken nose. “Fucking hell, that hurt.” Alex yelled.

“Good one, Bella.” Emmet sniggered. 

Alex cursed and lunged at me.  I barely had time to flinch before Edward leaped at him. 

“Just try it.” Edward pushed him away.  “Give me an excuse to finish the beating I gave you.”

“Sorry, I forgot that she’s your girl now.” Alex held his hands up. “Do I have your word that this is it?  You have Bella, Game Over? I leave you alone and nothing with come of this?  My business means too much to me, Cullen. You win.”

“Sure.” Edward smiled, pulling me against his chest as I rested my head on his chest. “Game Over.”

“I underestimated your love.” Alex laughed. “You have already cost me a fortune, and I can’t afford to lose any more money. You have my word I will leave you in peace.”

Emmet practically pushed Alex out the door and we followed him into the corridor, where the FBI were waiting for him.

“YOU FUCKERS.” Alex yelled as he was hand cuffed. “YOU WILL PAY, I WILL KILL YOU ALL. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUCKERS.”

“I very much doubt that, Mr Volturi.  With the evidence we have on you, you’re looking at life.” An FBI man chuckled as they dragged him off.

“Can we go home now, please?” I pleaded. Edward smiled, scooping me up in his arms.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Edward grinned, kissing my forehead.

It didn’t feel real: we had really done it.  I was free of Alex and would never have to fear his jealous hatred again.

 

 

“How long have I been sleeping?” I asked, disorientated at waking up on the jet. Edward hadn’t let go of me since we left the function room.

“A few hours.” He ran his fingers through my hair.

“How long will it take for the paperwork to go through?”

“A few months, I would guess.”

“I can’t believe we did it, Edward.” I smiled, looking up at him touching his face.

“ _You_ did it, Bella.” Edward leaned down to kiss my lips softly.

“I’m sorry you had to watch Alex attack me.”

“He was stalking you like you were his prey, fuck it was difficult.” Edward shuddered.  “I wanted to go in and save you before Alex even opened his mouth. It really goes against my nature leaving you alone with that motherfucker.”

“It’s over, he can never touch us again.”

“I know. I called both our parents... Grace is fine, before you ask.” He laughed, knowing I was just about to ask. “Rose was a little hysterical, I think, but Alice is calming her down.”

“Rose is a nightmare.” I laughed. “I can’t wait to get home and just be with you.” I smiled, running my hands through his hair. Edward sighed, his body relaxing slightly as his eyes drifted close. We had done it, nothing stood in our way.  We could love each other freely, with no boundaries.

When Edward opened his eyes, they were burning with desire. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Bella.” Edward whispered. 

 “Me neither,” I smiled as he pulled me into his arms to kiss me.

 

Oxoxoxo

 

“Okay guys, enough with the blindfold.” I grumbled as I got into a car. I had no idea where I was, or where the hell I was going, but I knew it had something to do with Edward. He’d been acting weird all week.

“Bella, stop moaning. You were like this on the jet.” Alice giggled.

“Have another drink.” Rose laughed, handing me a glass of something.  It’s a good thing I trust Rose.

“Am I going to spill this all over my dress?” I complained.

“Bella, it’s your twenty fifth birthday - stop moaning,” was Rose’s pithy reply.

“It’s kind of hard to drink with a blindfold, Rose”

“No it’s not.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“Bella, if I can make Emmet cum blindfolded, you can drink a God damn drink.”

“Rose, that is... disturbing.” I laughed, sipping my drink. Vodka and coke, to my surprise.

“No it’s not - it’s a talent, actually.”

“I’ll stop moaning if you stop going on about your and Emmet’s sex life.”

“Deal.” Rose sounded smug.

“You two are so funny to listen to.” Alice giggled. “Oh, Bella, did you see Grace in her little dress I bought her yesterday?”

“You have to stop spoiling her, Alice.”

“I can’t help it. I can’t believe she is almost walking. Edward showed me how she can take a few steps on her own. She is so cute.”

“And a daddy’s girl.” I beamed. “My heart melts when she calls him... Da Da.” Alice and Rose cooed with me. Grace really was at her adorable stage.  Everyone was in awe of her, especially her parents.

I had no idea how long we had been travelling, but as the car stopped, Rose and Alice helped me to wherever the hell I was.

“Okay, stay here, and please don’t remove your blindfold.  It will ruin the surprise.” Rose whispered.

“We will see you in a bit.”

“Where are you going?” I shouted, seeing only darkness. “Are you just going to leave me here when I have no idea where I am?” There was no reply. I took that as a yes.

I stood waiting, until I felt a hand ghost down my back. I was trembling, but not with fear - I couldn’t mistake even the softest touch.

“Edward, you have some explaining to do.  This borders on kidnap, you know.” I laughed, but still he said nothing.  I could feel him circling me, the heat from his body making me yearn for him. I hoped we were in a bedroom so I could fuck him senseless -  it was my birthday, after all.

My breath hitched, waiting for him to make his move and suddenly I felt his body crash against mine from behind as he grabbed my breasts in his hands. I sighed with relief at the feel of his body, pushing myself back against him.

“I fucking love you in red, Bella.” Edward murmured against my neck. “I remember you wore red the night you came back to Twilight. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you in that booth. There was no going back for me - from that moment, I was yours forever.” All I could do was moan as his hands moved under my dress, touching my bare breasts.

“We are alone, aren’t we?” I finally managed to choke out.

Edward chuckled against my neck. “Of course, love, would I do that to you?”

“Just checking.” I breathed.  Holy fuck, Edward was removing his hands from my breasts only to travel up underneath my dress. “Fuck, Edward... I can’t cope with this blindfold shit... it’s driving me insane.”

“That’s the point, love.”

“You are a very bad man.” I moaned, feeling Edward dive into my panties.

“I’m about to show you how bad I am.” I was drenched - no two ways about it. Edward picked me up and we walked for a while. I could feel his breath on my face as he carried me. Fuck knows where I was, but at this point, I didn’t care. I felt my back against something – a table, maybe?  I was getting seriously frustrated with not knowing where he was or what he was going to do.

“Edward, come on.” I pleaded. “It’s my birthday.  You shouldn’t tease me on my birthday.”

Fuck, that got a reaction as my dress was pulled up my body.

“You’re right, Bella.” Edward’s voice was husky as he pushed himself against me, dragging my panties down my legs. I was on fire, I was losing it and I had the feeling Edward hadn’t even started yet.  I smiled to myself when I felt his tongue begin to lick down my thighs. I was panting, my hips bucking and thrusting  until finally he took me over with the magic of his touch...

I lay panting, still in total darkness. Edward never failed to surprise. That was without doubt the best birthday gift I’d ever had.

“May I take the blindfold off now?” I giggled, reaching to remove it.  Edward caught my hands.

“No, not yet. I was meant to do something first, but I lost it looking at you. Sorry, love.” Edward laughed.

“You need to help me put my underwear back on and make sure I don’t look like I have just been fucked backwards.” I teased.

 “Of course.” Edward breathed against my neck and I felt his hands slip my underwear back on. His hands lingered in between my legs.

“That’s not helping.” I moaned trying to move his hand.

“Do you know how sexy you look? All I would need to do is tie you up, and I could drive you insane all night.” Edward whispered, moving his hands over my breasts. I was losing it - fuck he was bad, really bad.

“You really are a bad man. What would your daughter say?” I teased.

 “You do things to me, Bella, you know this.” Edward laughed, finally helping me off whatever I was lay across.

“Do I look like I have just had the fuck of my life?” I asked, while Edward straightened me out.

“The fuck of your life...” Edward cupped my ass. “Was I that good?”

“You know you were, I’m not going to stroke your ego anymore.”

“I can think of other things you could stroke...”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” I teased, and Edward just laughed as he took my hand, leading me back to God knows where.

“Okay, wait here. When I tell you to remove the blindfold, you can.” Edward whispered. I felt him move away, but not far. “Okay, love, you can remove the blindfold,” Edward called.

I slowly pulled it away from eyes, trying to take in what I was hearing and seeing.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Thanks to my Beta Fantasy0506, she worked wonders on this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 

I blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness after hours of the blindfold.  I blinked again, startled when ‘Set the fire to the third bar’ by Snow Patrol blared over the speakers. My vision cleared as I took in Edward smiling at me from behind a bar.

“What are you doing?” I laughed. “You’re too far away over there.”

“Do you realise where we are, Bella?” Edward asked. 

I walked up to the bar and sat on a stool, trying to recognise where I was.

“Oh my God - we’re in Twilight, aren’t we?” I giggled.

“Where we first met.” Edward agreed, grinning.

“What are you up to?”  I tried to sound stern.

“Would you like a drink?” Edward’s smile grew when I just nodded. I laughed as I watched him show off his bartending skills, impressed that he still had them. He placed a wine spritzer in front of me, jogging a memory from the first night I met him.

“How did you know my favourite drink was a wine spritzer?  That first night, all I drank in front of you was champagne.” Edward just smirked and leaned across the bar to kiss me.

“I saw you the moment you walked into the club, Bella, I watched you walk over to that booth. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. I went behind the bar so I could get a better look at you and saw you and Rose talking to Emmet. You hypnotized me from the first moment I saw you.”

“You saw me first?  Impossible - I was actually drooling when I first laid eyes on you.” I laughed.

“I loved you the moment I saw you.” Edward breathed, his voice as soft as a whisper.

“Are you trying to make me blush?” I teased, moving my face inches away from his beautiful face, “because it’s working.” 

Being here, in Twilight, where it all started, listening to the song that first caught my heart, was more than special – it was magical.  My heart swelled with love for this man.

 “Marry me, Bella.” Edward murmured, his eyes drifting closed. “I’m asking you here, because this is where I realised it would always be you. I’m not asking as a famous rock star: I am asking you as the barman that saw you here that first night and knew he would never be able to let you go... Marry Me.”

My breath stopped as Edward pulled out a small black box and opened it.  There, nestled against velvet, was the ring he had given me three years ago.

“Yes,” I couldn’t stop the tears coursing down my cheeks. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Edward jumped over the bar, scooping me into his arms as he kissed me.

“So we come full circle.” Edward placed the ring on my left hand. “I knew this ring would always be yours.” He smiled through his tears, kissing my hand before pressing his lips against mine again. I sighed into him, running my fingers through his hair.

“Where did we...” I asked breathlessly.  I wanted to kiss every inch of his body. Edward caught  my mood  and led me into the corridor. I giggled as he pulled me into Jacob’s office. I guess we were reliving all our old memories tonight. They had never tasted sweeter.

oxoxoxo

A few hours later, Twilight was packed with our family and friends.  Grace was with Edward’s parents for the weekend and it felt wrong not having her with us at such an important moment.

Even my parents turned up, and even more surprising, was that they were over the moon about our news. I still felt I was living in a parallel universe with them, but I could see in their eyes they were genuinely happy for us. The bond my father and Edward had formed was unbreakable: Edward saved his daughter and granddaughter, as well as his business.

  “So, soon-to-be-Mrs Cullen.” Rose teased. “How about you and I hit the dance floor for old time’s sake?”

I grinned, getting up from the booth. Rose and I grinded, laughing just like old times on the dance floor. It was so weird being here, watching Jake behind the bar. Edward and Emmet were messing round, trying to get behind the bar, while Jacob was pushing them back. It was surprisingly easy to imagine that the last three years were all a dream, that Edward and I had never parted. I looked down at my engagement ring firmly on my hand, and a single tear of happiness fell. I had everything, even after the mistakes I had made, I had won the most wonderful man in the world.

I felt Edward’s arms wrap around me on the dance floor. “You are one sexy mommy, future Mrs Cullen.” Edward nuzzled my neck.

“Mrs Cullen.” I sighed. “I love the sound of that.”

Edward spun me round on the dance floor, pulling me into his loving arms.

“How soon would you be prepared to marry me?” I felt his lips smile against my hair. 

“Tomorrow, if we could. God, I wish the final divorce papers would come through.” I shivered slightly:  the whole thing was taking a lot longer than planned, what with Alex being in prison. Aro didn’t make it easy for us, despite knowing that his son had done wrong. He had even tried to gain custody of Grace, finally surrendering when a paternity test confirmed that Edward was her biological father.  Alex was given life.  Some of the things he was involved with still made me shudder. The Alex I lived with didn’t exist – it was nothing more than a mask.

“The final papers have come through, Bella.” Edward beamed and laughed at me, standing with my mouth open.  “What was that for?” Edward rubbed the spot on his chest that I’d just hit.

“For not telling me.” I glared. “I’m free of him? Really?” Edward nodded. “Wow!” was the best I could manage - I was speechless.

“So...” Edward pulled me closer.  “How do you feel about tying yourself to me forever in four weeks?”

“Four weeks?” I beamed.  Fuck, that sounded perfect.  Why couldn’t it be two, or even better, one?

“Is that a yes?”

“God, yes, it’s a yes, yes, yes, yes.” I whimpered, clinging to him.

“How the hell are we going to put a wedding together in four weeks, Edward?” I asked, distracted by his lips moving down my neck.

“Trust me, love, it’s all under control.” Edward murmured against my neck as his hands cupped my ass.

“If you carry on like that, we’ll need another trip to Jacob’s office.” I laughed. “You do realise Jacob would kill us if he knew just how many times we have used his desk?”

“You do look beautiful screaming my name on it though, love.”

 “You are incorrigible.” I smiled as he pressed his lips against mine.

“No, I am just madly in love.” Edward whispered against my mouth. I had to smile at that - I knew exactly what he meant.

It felt strange dancing with Edward in Twilight. I had only ever seen him behind the bar or on the stage, but God could he move. I was over heating as his hands ran over my body to the music.  There really was nothing my man couldn’t do. I groaned as he pulled me closer to him.

“People are watching, you know.” I moaned as his hands grazed down my hips.

“Isabella, you have just agreed to be my wife - sorry if I can’t keep my hands off you.”  His voice was husky against my ear and Holy hell if it wasn’t the hottest thing that he had just called me by my whole name.

“Don’t make me step on your foot again.” I teased. Edward chuckled, spinning me round on the dance floor.

“I have to get ready in a minute anyway.” Edward smiled, kissing my lips softly.

“For what?” I pouted.

“The band is playing, of course.” Edward laughed at my pout, and disappeared into the crowd.

“So, Bella...” Jacob called as I sat at the bar watching the band get ready. “I never thought I would see this day. You two took long enough.”

“I know.” I sipped my drink. “Too long.”

“I am glad you found each other.” Jake smiled gently, reaching for my hand.

“Thanks, Jacob.”

“Bella, my friends call me Jake.” I smiled my thanks, turning away when I heard the band come to life.

“Bella.” Alice appeared at my side.  “I saved you a seat in the best booth.” As Alice dragged me over, I met Edward’s eyes. God, it was like I had been transported back to that first night , when his voice consumed me, and never actually let go.

“You are going to love this, Bella.” Emmet laughed as I sat next to him. “I heard their set last week.”

The spotlight fell on Edward and I was over heating just looking at him.

“This set list is for my wife-to-be, Bella. I love you, sweetheart. Happy Birthday.” Edward’s smile lit up the room. 

I burst out laughing when  Edward began singing ‘ _Uptown Girl._ ’ Rose grabbed my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor, and before I knew it, everyone had joined in. I couldn’t keep my eyes off Edward as he sang. I danced my way through the set list, but as the last song began, I froze, moving to the front of the stage to watch as Edward sang ‘ _Set the fire to the third bar_ ’. Tears of happiness ran down my cheeks. Edward sang the last word, and jumped off the stage, pulling me into his arms as everyone cheered.

“Four weeks can’t come quickly enough.” I sobbed, clinging to him. “I love you so much.”

“I can’t wait either, sweetheart. Fuck, I love you. I was dying up there, just wanting you in my arms. You drive me crazy.  You always have, and you always will.” Edward pulled me in for another heart stopping kiss.

 

Fuck, these four weeks better fly by - I couldn’t wait to tie myself to my man forever.

 

Oxoxox

 

My parents came back to Seattle with us after my birthday/engagement party at Twilight. There really seemed no point in them going back to London, not with the wedding four weeks away, and a meeting I learnt about that Aro had arranged.

“Why does Aro even want a meeting with us?” I screeched. Finally I was happy, free from Alex, free from the entire Volturi family. Why did they have to keep doing this to me?

“Bella,” My father smiled “Edward and I just want to make sure there are no more threats . Aro is a powerful man. I need to make him aware that I will not take any more intimidation regarding you or Grace.”

“You don’t have to come, but I think it will be good for you. Some closure is what you need.”  His fingertips ghosted over my cheekbone.

“Will you be there with me?”  I hated that even the thought of the Volturi terrified me.

“Of course, love.” I relaxed as he kissed me softly.

“When did you get back?” He laughed at the abrupt change of topic.

“Just now.” Edward grinned. 

“Hello, Charlie.” Edward greeted my father.

“Edward.” My father smiled. “How was your trip?”

“Very eventful.” I looked from one to the other, sure they were hiding something.

“You two better not be keeping secrets from me.” I frowned at both of them for good measure.

“Bella!” Edward put his hand over his heart. “Would I do that? I think we have learned the hard way: no more secrets. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Your trip had something to do with the wedding, didn’t it?” I was fairly sure I was right.

Edward looked at me, shaking his head “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“Did you sort out a venue?” I asked, excited. “Where is it?  Edward, you have to tell me.” I threw my arms around his neck, fluttering my eyelashes.

“Bella, you only have three weeks to wait.  Leave the poor man alone.” My father laughed.

“Where’s Grace?” Edward asked, changing the subject.  He clearly wasn’t going to tell me about the venue.

“In the garden with Mom.” I rolled my eyes at him.  He kissed me and left to find her.

“So . . . are you coming with Edward and I to New York?” My father asked once Edward had left.

“I guess I have to.” I took a deep breath to control a shudder. “It’s the final closure I need.”

 oxoxoxox

I was twitching on the plane, repeatedly reminding myself that it wouldn’t be like the last time Edward and I travelled to New York.

“Love.” Edward’s voice was soothing. “This won’t be like the last time. Alex is behind bars. No one will touch you.”

“How did you know what I was thinking?” I winced, wishing I had hidden my fear better.

“I can read your face.” Edward traced my cheekbones with his fingertips.  I sighed, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around me. “I think this will be good for you, sweetheart. After today, you know the Volturi family will never be able to touch us again.”

“I know.” I played with the buttons on his shirt. “I just can’t wait to leave that family behind.”

“After today, sweetheart, we can.” I couldn’t help but smile at his confidence.

oxoxoxo

Edward held my hand tightly as we entered the Volturi boardroom. I was shocked to see Jane at her father’s side, but with Alex was in prison, it made sense: Jane was all Aro had.

“Aro.” My father’s voice was grim. “Do you really think it is wise to have Jane here?”

“Our family has no secrets, Charlie. Jane is full aware of the situation.” Aro’s tone brooked no argument.

“Am I correct, then, in saying she knows what an evil, hideous person her brother is?” Edward’s tone was icy, clearly not intimidated by Aro. Jane met his glare, but remained silent.

“Come, let us sit.” Aro waved a hand, gesturing for us to take a seat.

“Bella, how does it feel to be a single woman again?”  His avuncular tone raised the hairs on my neck.

“Bella is hardly single.” Edward interrupted before I could speak. “She has agreed to become my wife.”

“YOU’RE NOT SERIOUS?” Jane’s voice slashed through the atmosphere, her face twisting with rage.  I couldn’t help wonder if her anger was for herself, or her brother. “You two send my brother to prison for life, and then rub it in his face by getting married?”

“Who I marry is none of your business, Jane.” I was seething at the accusation. Edward squeezed my hand, trying to calm me, but it was clear that we were both on edge.  “I will not tolerate your comments or interference.”

“Jane.” Aro touched his daughter’s arm, keeping her in her seat. “Bella is right. What she does no longer concerns us. We lost that right by the way Alex treated her.”

“Can we just get to business, Aro? I don’t have all day.” My father’s voice was laced with sarcasm. “I have a business to rebuild.”

“Charlie, still bitter, I see?” Aro mused.

“Bitter?  Your son used my daughter, abused her.” Rage bled into his voice.  “You have no idea the fury that is inside me, Aro. Bitter does not _begin_ to cover it.”

“I had no idea what Alex was involved in, Charlie.  You should believe me, knowing the businessman I am.  No one could be more disappointed in him than I. But don’t blame me for all of this. You were just as keen on the merger as I was. You practically forced Bella down the aisle yourself.”

“I will not discuss my family with you, Aro.” My father’s expression was lethal. My eyes darted to Edward for a moment and he smiled encouragingly, holding my hand tight in his own. This was my father and Aro’s battle now: Edward and I had already won ours. “I am painfully aware of the mistakes I have made, but what Alex did was inexcusable. Are you really expecting me to believe you knew nothing about his actions?”

“Charlie, I will be straight with you. I did know of some of his dealings, but I had no idea how deep Alex went. Alex created many powerful enemies in the drug world, already has a price on his head. Even my own solicitor has informed us he is safer in Prison. If he were ever to come out, he would have to change his identity. I have let him down as a father and I will never forgive myself.” He sighed, glancing at Jane.  “I know you are angry that I hid this from you...”

“You sent me to London, you deceived me. I have lost a fortune!” My father’s fury cut across Aro’s words. “And know this, Aro – the monetary loss is less important than the harm he caused Isabella.”

“I had only just discovered it myself, Charlie. I knew you would be furious, and with good reason, when you found out. I needed time to control Alex, make him understand what he was doing was wrong. I couldn’t even do that.” Aro looked to me. “Alex became irrational when he realised Bella had left him. He became... consumed... with getting her back, whatever the cost.”

I shuddered at that image.  If Alex had found me alone... I shuddered again, unable to finish the thought.

“Alex destroyed my life, Aro” I whispered. “You have to understand why Edward and I did what we did.”

“I do.” Three pairs of eyes flashed to Aro, astounded by his statement.

“You do?” Edward was the first to speak.

“What Alex did was wrong. I cannot and will not deny that.” Aro pinched the bridge of his nose. “My boy is not well – what he has become is not the boy I brought up. I can see that. The power has corrupted him, Isabella. He made his own fate and now has to paying the price of his... unfortunate... decisions. I can no longer help him. His life is safe as long as he stays in prison.”

“I need to know that no further threats will be made towards my daughter, granddaughter and future son-in-law, Aro.  From Alex or any other member of your family or firm.” My father looked at Edward and I. I was touched he had included Edward into his demands.

“Charlie, you have my word.” Aro smiled sadly. “I am sorry our partnership has ended this way, but am even sadder our friendship has been lost.”

“There is no other way, Aro.” My father remained cold. “I have to put my family first.” Aro nodded, turning his gaze to me.

“Bella, I am truly sorry for what my son did to you. I want you to know you that you don’t need  to fear us. The infatuation Alex had for you stops with him. My family and I have no intention of ever hurting you. Can you ever forgive me for not seeing what Alex was doing to you?”

I looked at Aro, then at Jane, wondering why she was so silent.  She wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“I don’t want Alex to know anything about me or my family.” I replied firmly “Whether he is in prison or not, I do not want him to know a single detail about my life.”

“You have my word.” Aro replied. I turned to Jane who was still silent. “Jane.” Aro encouraged.

“You have my word, Bella.” Jane smiled weakly, finally meeting my eyes. “I am genuinely sorry for what Alex has done to you. But, Bella, please try to understand that I am finding it difficult. I miss my brother terribly.  Even when I visit him, it’s as if he is still lost. It is difficult to accept that the brother I know has died.”

“He brought it all on himself” Edward spoke suddenly, his voice bitter.. “Don’t expect us to feel an ounce of sorrow for him, Jane.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Jane glared at him before taking a breath.  “I am trying to apologise... for Alex... for everything.”

“Jane.” I whispered. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I feel like I have to, after what you have been through.”  Her sincerity was obvious to everyone at the table.

“Well,” Aro clapped his hands. “I suppose we will just part as acquaintances.”

“I trust you, Aro, but understand this: Bella will always be protected. If Edward or I discover anything, I will take the necessary action.”

“Friend, trust me I will start no war with you... go lead your lives.” Aro gestured to all of us as we began to depart. Just as I was about to exit with Edwards arms wrapped tightly around me, Aro called to me.

“Bella, I hope your next union will bring you eternal happiness. Please believe that.” Aro looked so sincere, it was difficult not to believe him and I breathed in relief knowing this finally was all over. I wasn’t going to get any recurrences. I didn’t need to keep looking over my shoulder, fearing for my family’s safety. I finally was free.

“Sweetheart?” Edward whispered in my ear. “Are you okay?”

“Better than okay.” I smiled, throwing my arms around him. “I’m free.”

“Well... only for three more weeks...” Edward chuckled against my lips. “Then you are mine forever.”

“I think I can cope with that.” I smiled as Edward pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

“Where are we getting married again?” I whispered as the kiss broke.

“You don’t win that way, Ms Swan.” Edward laughed, running his hands through my hair. “You only have three weeks till you can see for yourself.”

I sighed as he held me in his arms. Three weeks. I guess I could wait that long, now that forever with Edward was finally in my grasp.

“I guess I can wait.” I smiled. “I love you, Edward.”

“As I love you.” Edward breathed, kissing my with a force that made my heart sprint ahead of my body. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 

I sat on the bed, finishing the last of the packing. All Edward had told my about our wedding and honeymoon destination was that it would be hot. He was such a fucking tease.

I could hardly believe that tomorrow I would be Mrs Bella Cullen, somehow that name just seemed to feel as if it had always belonged to me. Just like my engagement ring Edward had given me firstly three years ago. I wish I could have had the same faith as Edward all those years ago. He always knew we were destined, perhaps if I had known that too it wouldn’t have taken us three years to get to this point.

“Sweetheart,” I could hear Edwards tender voice calling from the hall way. “Are you nearly finished packing? Rose and Emmet are here.”

“Yeah,” I called just as Edward reached the door way. “I have packed four different bags. Seen as we won’t see each other now until . . .well the aisle,” I beamed. God, my heart was racing just looking at him. Thinking the next time I saw him . . .we would become one.

“Are you nervous?” He asked sitting on the bed taking my hand in his.

“Not at all, actually. What about you?”

“Bella, I can hardly wait,” Edward smirked, kissing my lips. “I have to go now.” I pouted as he kissed me once last time. “I will see you tomorrow.” I kept my arms around his neck, unable to let him go. Edward chuckled kissing me one last time but with a lot more force. I was putty in his hands and could hardly keep my arms around his neck. “Don’t be too late tomorrow,” Edward whispered as he pulled away getting up. “I feel like I have had to wait a life time for tomorrow.”

“I know what you mean,” I smiled. “I love you Edward.”

“I love you too Bella,” Edward beamed. “Have a good night.”

“You too,” I sighed as he left.

Oxoxoxo

I was stunned standing on the private island taking it all in. What the hell had Edward done, this must have cost him a fortune. A whole island, was he serious?

“So what do you think?” Alice asked as Rose came up behind her.

“Edward hired a whole Island for us to get married on?” I was almost breathless.

“Well, there wasn’t much other choice. This place was available because of the price,” Alice chimed.

“What was the price again Alice?” Rose asked

“Don’t answer that,” I butted in. “I really don’t want to know.”

“The price does include your honeymoon too.” I just looked at Alice confused. “After the wedding. You and Edward will be staying on the island alone. Jazz and I have offered to have Grace for a few days. We will bring her back before we go back home.”

“Wow.” It was all I could say.

“Come on,” Rose grinned. “Let’s get you ready for your last night of freedom, before your mom turns up with Grace.”

I let them drag me off, still stunned by my surroundings. Just marrying Edward tomorrow was perfect enough without this dream island. Would Edward ever stop surprising me, I hoped not?

My mom turned up with Grace about an hour later and we sat watching her make sand castles on the beach until it was time for her to go to bed.

“I know Monty shouldn’t be here seen as he is male, but I thought he would be good to watch Grace.” My mother beamed as we walked into one of the beach houses. I smiled as I kissed Grace good night.

“Thank you Monty,” I replied as he took Grace off me.

“Pleasure Miss Swan,” Monty commented. I touched his arm.

“For everything Monty. . .Thank you for everything” Monty just smiled nodding as he took Grace into the beach hut.

“Well,” Rose clapped her hands. “Let’s party,” I rolled my eyes at my best friend. She really would never change.

Once all of my female family and friends arrived, we drank and danced on the beach. I was like a free soul. I was euphoric, letting the music take me over. When an Eclipse song came on, Edwards voice blasting through the speakers I became overcome with passion. This time tomorrow I would be his wife and Edward would be  . . . my husband. Holy hell, Edward Cullen would be my husband.

“What are you thinking?” Rose asked watching me.

“How lucky I am,” I sighed. “I could have lost everything Rose.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry for how I treated you while I was married. I turned my back on everyone who loved me.”

“Bella, we all know why. Alex didn’t give you any choice.”

“I will never forgive myself for hurting him, Rose.”

“You and Edward have a lifetime to make up for everything.” Rose muttered, taking my hand. “Bella, it’s going to be amazing. This life with band it’s unreal. With little Grace as well, I am just so happy . . .for both of you.”

 “You and Edward have become really good friends haven’t you?”

“We had a common concern,” Rose widened her eyes at me.

“Thank you for not giving up on me Rose.” I whispered full of emotion.

“Neither of us could ever do that,” Rose smiled. I hugged her tightly.

“Rose, I’m marrying the love of my life in the morning,” I whispered as we hugged.

“No one could be happier than me  . . .well, apart from Edward obviously,” Rose sniggered and we both laughed as danced the night away on paradise island.

 oxoxoxox

“Bella,” Rose giggled. “Just breathe.”

“I’m getting married Rose, I’m allowed to freak out.”

“It’s Edward out there, you’ll be fine.”

“Can I hold Grace for a minute she’ll calm me down,” I pleaded and Rose rolled her eyes as she walked to get Grace. My heart melted looking at Grace in her white fairy dress, she was adorably. Grace held her little arms out to me the moment she saw me.

“Hey baby,” I smiled pulled her into my chest, Grace went for my hair trying to grab it. “Does mommy look pretty?” Grace mumbled giggling, I knew it was her little way of saying yes. “Mommy and daddy are getting married today. We will finally be a family and who knows you may get a brother or sister in the future.” Edward and I hadn’t really spoken about more children, but watching him with Grace, it was clear he would have more.

It wasn’t easy fitting family life around his career and as Grace got older, it would become more difficult. I knew I wouldn’t be able to follow him around the world once Grace was at school, but I knew he would always come home to us at every chance he could. I was just glad it was only the touring that would keep him from me.

“Come on,” Alice called. “It’s time. Edward is sweating bricks out there. You have made him wait long enough,” Alice winked, God didn’t I know that, we had waited three years for this moment.

“How do I look?” I asked as Alice took Grace.

“Beautiful Bella, stunning,” Rose beamed at me in her light blue bridesmaid dress. “You ready to marry the love of your life?”

“So ready,” I grinned as my dad walked in.

“Wow Bella,” he gasped. “Sweetheart, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks Daddy.” Alice put Grace on the floor and all of us cooed as we watched her walk with her little flower girl basket. “She is too gorgeous,” I muttered looking at her. Grace turned smiling at me with her big green eyes. She was trying to say ‘mommy pretty’ Alice nearly cried.

“Right,” my dad smiled. “Let’s do this.” I just nodded and stepped out onto the beach.

Edward had hired a private island just off Brazil for our wedding. It was perfect. Once the wedding reception was over, all our guest would leave the island and our honeymoon would begin.

I stepped out into the sunshine, looking at the glistening sea, when the wedding party caught my eye. Large pale blue ribbons were tied to the aisles as the guests sat with their backs to me. I noticed red rose petals on the floor leading towards the aisle.

“The petals were Edwards idea,” Rose whispered in my ear. “I told him he was turning into a romantic pussy . . . .he really didn’t care. He just wants this day perfect for both of you.”

“Just him being here makes it perfect,” I sighed at Rose and then I saw him. His back was to me in his black mourning suit, but suddenly I couldn’t get down the aisle fast enough. The string quartet began to play the wedding march. I watched everyone stand and coo at Grace walking down the aisle with Alice.

“It should have been his way in the first place,” my father whispered. “I’m sorry Bella for thinking I knew what was best for you. You knew all along Edward was a good soul and I should have listened to you. I should have allowed you to grow into your own person not into what your mother and I wanted you to be.”

“Daddy its fine,” I smiled kissing his cheek. “It has all worked out, I am finally getting all I have ever wanted.” I smiled looking up the aisle, in that moment Edwards eyes moved from Grace to me and the emotion in his eyes made my heart explode with love.

 

**EPOV**

My whole body jumped as I took in Bella at the end of the aisle with her father. Her chocolate eyes bored into mine, taking me over. Everything that I was I’d give to this woman, even now about to become tied to her forever it didn’t feel enough. I wanted to imbed myself in her, consume her with everything that I was.

Elegantly she walked up the aisle towards me, her classic white lace wedding dress clinging to her perfect body. She was a vision, a goddess of pure beauty.

As she came to stand in front of me I was knocked speechless, after all these years could this really be it. Charlie put Bella’s hand in mine and patted me on the back before he went to sit down, then Bella and I turned to the minister to claim each other for eternity. . . . .

“You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman in this entire world,” I murmured, kissing her lips as we were declared husband and wife.

“Are you trying to make me blush Mr Cullen?” Bella smiled, tears falling down her perfect face.

“Of course Mrs Cullen,” I smiled, wiping her tears away before kissing her again.

I scooped Bella up in my arms, carrying her down the aisle to a round of applause and cheers, Bella laughed leaning against my chest.

“I can’t believe we did it,” Bella gasped as I set her down by the large marque for the wedding reception.

“I know, you can’t escape me now,” I teased pulling her in for another kiss, I could never get enough of kissing my girl, fuck I could finally say my wife, her lips were the sweetest softest that I had ever tasted. Nothing compared.

“I would never want to escape,” Bella breathed, wrapping her arms around my neck. “I love you Edward, more than you could ever understand.”

“If it’s anything like how I love you I think I have an idea,” I smirked.

“Here they are,” Alice chimed. Grace was squirming in her arms so Alice put her down. Bella and I watched in awe as Grace totted over to us. God she was perfect, an angel. Bella scooped her up and Grace giggled as I tickled her.

“Mommy and daddy are married now Grace,” Bella smiled. Grace clapped her hands, I swear when she was older she was going to break hearts, I was going to be an over protective dad I just knew it, but she was my baby girl, no man would ever be good enough for her. I understood Charlie’s reasons for protecting Bella so much in the beginning.

The hours flew by with congratulations galore, Bella laughed as we were pulled apart by people wanting to talk to us.

Garret was invited on the condition no press tagged along and he agreed. He knew what Bella meant to me and honestly handled the whole media circus round us really well. We were in fact a well-loved couple with the press and fans alike. Garret had turned us into a modern Romeo and Juliette, telling a tale of lovers forced apart by fame and money, only to find each other again.

Everything had worked out so perfectly almost like it was destined to always happen this way. Maybe it, had because as I held Bella in my arms for our first dance, I knew every second away from Bella made me love her more. I would have never given up on her, even if it had taken decades to win her back. She was my muse and my world could only ever move around her.

I could tell Bella was just as relieved to wave off all the guests as me. My dear sister had taken Grace with her for a few days and would bring her back to the island before she went back home with Jasper.

I turned to Bella after waving off the boat of guests, watching the moonlight hit her back breathtakingly. I scooped her up in my arms kissing her as I walked across the beach towards the house.

I placed her on the bed in the beach house, just taking her in, fuck me I would never understand how she drove me this crazy I was half crazed already and she wasn’t even naked yet.

Bella sat up on the bed, grabbing my trousers pulling me closer to her, my dick was twitching and I was groaning as Bella undid my pants.

“We in a hurry love?” I smiled looking down at her. Bella just giggled grabbing me through my pants, fuck yeah she was a in a hurry. I pulled myself out of my shirt and waist coat while Bella worked on my trousers, then my full attention went to my beautiful wife lay on the bed waiting for me. I took her hands pulling her off the bed kissing her softly as I began to undo the lace ribbon at the back of her wedding dress.

I turned her round as I eased the dress down her body. I began to pant as I took in the sexy bodice and stocking she was wearing.

“Fuck me Bella,” I moaned kneeling on the floor just taking her in. “You are killing me,” I muttered, pulling her legs apart just to run my hands across her lace underwear. Bella moaned gripping my hair. I moved my hand inside her panties. God, she was so wet for me that my mouth began to water.

“Fuck . . .Edward  . . .um . . . just there,” Bella moaned as I pushed my fingers into her wet core. I was still kneeling on the floor and at this point I just had to taste her. She was mine now for eternity and I wanted to claim her in every single way. I pulled her panties down in a swift movement.

Bella screamed my name in pleasure as I dived my tongue into her wet core and like a mad man I devoured her, gripping her cute ass to get her closer to me. Bella was losing it. I could feel her collapsing, so I moved her to the bed not even stopping my assault on her. I lifted her legs up pushing in further as Bella groaned, wriggling in pleasure. I felt her release all around me and I smiled trailing kisses up her body. I stopped at her breasts, removing her white bodice to take her hard nipples in my mouth. Bella was still coming down from her high and began to groan again under my touch.

“Do you enjoy that love?” I teased as I looked into Bella’s eyes, moving my hand down to her wet core in a swift movement.

“Fuck . . .yes,” Bella moaned arching her back up pushing her perfect breasts into my face. I took it as an invite and licked and sucked them until Bella was pleading for me to just take her.

“Edward, just fuck me,” Bella pleaded, my dick twitched as I pulled my pants off and I thrust into her wet core and took her as my love, my life, my wife.

I pushed in slowly, feeling her clamp around me, would I ever get use to the pleasure? I had fucked so many women. I had been a whore, no two ways about it, but making love to Bella was on a completely different level, words failed just how it felt. My thrusts became more rapid as the pressure began to build in me. I was close and I could feel Bella was too. I wanted to rock her word, make her cum so hard Bella would scream my name.

“Fuck . . . Bella,” I panted getting closer as I lifted her legs up to push harder into her wet juicy pussy.

“Edward,” Bella groaned. “So good . . .harder. . .harder.” I obeyed, pushing myself as deep as I could go, taking her perfect breasts in my hand I massaged them running my fingers over her nipples. Bella lost it gripping me as I ploughed into her pushing the orgasm as far as it would go. I followed just after Bella began to tremble in my arms.

Bella was panting underneath me and I was slowly coming down from my own release.

“That was  . . .something else,” Bella finally spoke.

“You just had to wear sexy underwear didn’t you,” I teased, running my hands over her chest “That was your entire fault.”

“I might wear this stuff more often,” Bella giggled as she shifted on top of me. “My turn.” Fuck my wife was so sexy, I was at her mercy she could have any part she wanted.

Bella moved on top of me grinding against me and all I could do was groan. “Bella love . . .God that’s good.” I was rabbling like a mad man.

“Do you want more babies with me Edward,” Bella asked seductively pushing her entrance over me.

“Fuck  . . .yes  . . .I want lots a babies,” I moaned trying to push her down onto me.

“Are you even listening to what I am saying,” Bella laughed, lifting herself up off me.

“Hey,” I complained. “Where did you go, I thought it was your turn?”

“I want more children with you Edward,” Bella smiled touching my face. “I want you to experience what it was like when Grace was growing inside me. I took so much away from you. I want to give you everything.”

“Bella,” I just looked at her in awe, she would do that for me again. Fuck, I was knocked down by her words. “I can’t think of anything else I would want more.” Bella smiled against my mouth, moving back on top of me.

“Well, we better get some practice in,” Bella smiled moving herself onto me. I groaned feeling her wetness over me as my wife began to rock my world.

Bella moved herself over me I couldn’t stop my hands roaming her body. Bella groaned pushing harder against me as I cupped her breasts. Just when I thought I couldn’t take any more I felt Bella’s hand stoke my length.

“Fuck Bella you are killing me,” I almost roared with passion.

“Do you want me Edward?” Bella purred grubbing herself against me. All could do was whine in agreement as I moved my hand to stroke her wetness. “You drive me insane,” Bella wriggled pushing herself down on my fingers. Fuck me, it was the hottest thing I had ever seen. This was what we did to each other.

“Do you like that?” I moaned pushing deeper as I lifted myself up to take her left nipple in my mouth.

“I . .I can’t  . . .believe I get . . .to keep you,” Bella breath in between  . . . well fucking my fingers really.

“No one else can do this to me,” I replied husky, pushing her down on my length. Bella whimpered as I filled her in one swift motion. I began pumping into her, but soon Bella pushed me back, clearly wanting to take the lead. I lay there watching Bella move, grinding up and down me. Fuck me, I couldn’t control my low moans. My wife was pure sex. I could hardly believe this goddess was all mine. I gripped her hips hard as Bella’s pace sped up. Her beautiful breasts bouncing before my eyes as total lust took her over, she wanted to cum. I could feel her body yearning for it.

“Fuck me . . . you are beautiful,” I whispered, taking her breasts in my hands. That only spurred my angel on more. Before I knew it I came, Bella close behind me, it was a pure avalanche of blissful love as we called each other’s name out.

I just looked up at my wife flushed from our orgasm. I ran my hands through her sweat matted hair.

“Fuck me Mrs Cullen, that was incredible,” I smirked, pulling her down to kiss me.

“Why thank you Mr Cullen, it’s nice to know your aren’t the only one that can rock our worlds.” Bella smiled against my lips.

“I love you,” I smiled kissing her again. Bella giggled as I rolled us over so I was on top. “I might have to rock your world one more time before I let you sleep. You know I need to for my  . . . ego,” I teased

“Be my guest dear husband,” Bella put her hands through my hair and the love looking back at me took my breath away, before I knew it we were lost again. I had a feeling our honey period would last a while.

Fuck me, I had done it. Bella was my wife. Just that alone made me take my wife to another dimension. I made sweet, sweet love to her all night. Worshipping her body until Bella clasped exhausted in my arms. Life couldn’t have been any better than those moments.

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Thanks to Fantasy0506, she is my Beta angel** ****

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 

Marriage: I never knew it could be like this.  We had only been married a few months, and every day, I loved Edward more.  Separations were physically painful, my heart breaking on the few occasions we were separated. All that I was, I had given to him. I couldn’t bear to think about the years without him. This was my life now, and I would never have to let go.

“Hello, Gracie.” Esme beamed as Grace reached out of my arms for her.

“Nan Na.” Grace smiled, placing her little hands on Esme’s face.

“Bella, I swear I love this child more every time I see her.”

 “I think Grace feels the same way about you, Esme.” I smiled as we walked into the house. “Is Carlisle home?”

“No, dear. He’s working.” Esme settled Grace on her hip. “Do you want a coffee?”

“Please.” I had become so close to Esme since moving into the cottage.  Now that Edward and I were married, I looked at her as a second mom.

“When is Edward due back?” She asked, placing Grace on the floor.  We both giggled when  Grace raced towards me, stumbling and falling against my legs.

“In two weeks.” I replied, picking Grace up.

“You are such a little monkey!” I beamed at my daughter.

“I am sure the time will fly. Edward hates being away from you both.”

“I was thinking of surprising him with a visit.” 

“Oh Bella, he would love that. The only reason he couldn’t take the two of you in the first place, was because Grace was so ill.” Esme placed a coffee next to me on the breakfast bar. “She seems a lot better now.”

“Yeah, she had such a bad cold, my poor angel.”

“Such a shame Grace had to come down with a temperature just before you were due to travel. I wasn’t sure Edward would leave.” Esme’s eyes twinkled.

Edward hated leaving Grace, he worried that she was so ill.  I finally convinced him that the worst was over, so, with much grumbling and last minute care instructions, he finally agreed to go. Although he didn’t like it, he still had his duties to the band.

Esme and I sat in the garden watching Grace play with the in the mini gardening set Carlisle had bought her. She was wandering around with her pink little watering can, watering the flowers.  It was so cute to watch.

“I did have my doubts about you, Bella.” Esme mused. “When Edward first mentioned you, I was worried, mostly because of your wealth, and then all that business with Alex Volturi happened... I was scared for my son. I had never seen him so broken.”

“We spent a long time destroying each other.” I grimaced. “I know a lot of it was my fault - I should have realised what I had in the first place. Your son is an amazing man, Esme, and a wonderful father. Even now, I don’t feel worthy of his love, but I try to be worthy of him. He is my everything; without him I wouldn’t have Grace... I’d have nothing”

“You complete him, Bella. Somehow, Edward always knew it was you.”

“I love him more than anything. I never wanted to hurt him.  Somehow, it just got so out of hand, hurting us both.”

“You’re here now, Bella, that is all that matters. Finally you can live your lives together.” Esme touched my face. “Thank you for loving him the way he needs to be loved. You keep him grounded.”

“Hardly.” I smirked. “Edward does have a little bit of an ego - we all know that.” Esme laughed with me. “But I trust him with my life. I know he would never hurt me.”

“That’s what grounds him; the faith you have always had in him.  It made him take flight, become the man I knew he always could be.” Esme hugged me tightly, tears in her eyes. “You are my daughter now, Bella.  You and Grace have completed him, and our family.”

When Grace and I got home, I booked the flights to see Edward. I hadn’t seen him in three weeks, and having to wait another two was just too much. I couldn’t wait any longer to see my husband.  My husband: my heart still soared when I thought that, and always would.

oxoxox

“Do you have ID with you, Miss?” Emmet teased by the doorway.  We had finally reached the hotel in Milan. “You’re not another one of those crazy fans with Edward’s love child are you? This cute bundle definitely does have his hair colour. What is his wife going to say?”

“Funny, Emmet, and risky.  I’m armed with a sleeping toddler, who will not be happy if she’s woken up.” I grinned at him. “Is he here?”

“He’s on the top floor in the bar.”

“The bar?” I asked, alarmed. God, I hope he wasn’t drinking himself fucking stupid with Garret.

“Yeah, but its fine, Bella. Come on... you’ll see.” Emmet grabbed my bags, handing them to a security man before leading me to the elevator. Grace shifted slightly against my shoulder, mumbling in her sleep.

“Grace gets cuter each time I see her.” Emmet sighed, watching her just as the door opened. “He’s through there, alone. Did you want me to take Grace?  She can sleep in our room.  Rose will love having her.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, as Emmet took her from me. “Edward will want to see her, so we won’t be long.”

“Yeah, its fine. You guys are still in your honeymoon period, so you need a bit of alone time.” Emmet winked as I stepped out of the lift to find Edward.

Beautiful music filled the corridor, tugging at my heart. I paused, listening.  Only Edward could play something that spoke to my soul.  I followed the notes to the bar.  On the far side of the room stood a grand piano with the most beautiful man in the world sat playing at it. Edward was lost in his music.

I stepped over the threshold, pausing again when he began singing, still unaware that I was watching him.  His words were the most poetic I’d ever heard, each word melting into my heart as he sang them. By the third verse I had no doubt this song was about us.

The words of the chorus were swimming around in my head against the beautiful melody Edward was playing.

**_Playing with fire, I know you’re going to break my heart tonight._ **

**_I’m playing with fire (Playing with fire)_ **

It was our love, described in perfect verse.

Tears fell, knowing Edward had put his heart and soul into this song.  He stopped playing, clearly unhappy with something, as he began scribbling on a piece of paper

I released a breath I didn’t realise I was holding, my heart aching that he had stopped.

“That was beautiful.”

“Bella!” Edward beamed, crossing the room in a heartbeat. “What are you doing here?” Edward smiled, kissing me as I wrapped my arms around him.

“I wanted to surprise you.” I smiled against his lips.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you did.” Edward began kissing down my neck.  One touch, and I was yearning already.

“What happen to your guitar?” I nodding towards the grand piano.

“Some songs need a special touch.” Edward ran his hands through my hair. “What did you think? It still needs a lot of work.”

“It does? It sounded perfect to me.”

“Garret wants to put it on the next album. He thinks it’s one of those life changing songs that no one will ever forget.”

“I’ll never forget it. It’s more than beautiful.” I smiled while my hands wandered down his chest. God I had missed him. Edward kissed me softly and I heard him close the bar door and lock it. “What are you doing?” I asked, as he pulled him into his arms.

“I need your help to inspire me.”

“And how do you propose I do that?” I teased, opening my legs so Edward could push himself against me.

“Screaming my name while you come on it might help.” Edward grin was wicked as he hands ran up my skirt. I groaned as I felt Edward hook his fingers into my panties and drag them down.. “I fucking love taking you on a piano.” Edward moaned, crashing his lips against mine and I surrendered to him.

Edward spread my legs wider apart, my breath hitching as I felt him pulling me closer to him. The coldness of the piano against his warm, loving hands made me shudder as I gripped the side of the piano. I felt his tongue dip inside me and struggled to adjust myself as he pulled me further down onto his tongue.

“Ed... Edward...” I groaned, my hands finding his hair as he swirled his tongue against my clit. “Fuck... don’t ... stop...”

I felt his fingers deep inside me as he sucked on my bundle of nerves. “Fuck... Bella.” Edward growled as I began thrusting against his fingers, needing more friction.

I moaned, feeling the pleasure begin to rise through my body... anytime now... the fireworks were coming - I could feel them.

Edward could sense my body building and increased his pace, pushing his tongue further inside me, sucking and licking. Holy hell, it felt so good. I screamed out his name in ecstasy, gripping his hair while Edward steadied my legs, keeping me close to him as I finally fell off my cliff.

I was still coming down from my high as I watched Edward drop his pants in front of me. Would I ever get use to his perfect cock? Probably not, Bella, if you think about the things he can do to you with it.

“Fuck, Bella.” Edward pulled me roughly against him. “I need you so much.” I whimpered, feeling his hard length at my soaking entrance.

“I think I need you more.” I whimpered again, pushing myself against him.

“We’ll see.” Edward’s voice was husky. I gripped his shoulders for support as he slowly he entered me. I hoped this was a fuck - three weeks without him was too long and I needed him to fuck me right now.

Edward began thrusting as I clung to him with my legs wrapped around his perfect body. The sounds he was making spurred me, pushing me.  I was vaguely aware of words, sounds tumbling from my lips, rambling.

“Fuck me... harder... fuck... yes.”

“Fuck...  Bella,” Edward suddenly pulled my top off in a swift motion, pulling my bra away a moment later. “Fuck... I love you.” Edward groaned, taking my breasts in his hands. I whimpered, leaning back against the piano. “You are so wet... it’s fucking incredible.” Edward pushed deeper, hitting my g spot with every thrust, feeding my release.

“You’re going to come, aren’t you, love?  I can feel you tightening around me.” I was arching up to him, thrusting against him.  He took my nipple in his mouth while massaging my other breast. I was screaming his name begging for more. “Every piano we see, Bella - I am going to fuck you on it.” Edward growled, pushing, dragging me closer to the cliff.  I felt it coming, my body beginning to tingle.

“I am going to make you scream my name, love. Are you ready?” Fuck, I was ready. I just couldn’t say it. “Come for me, Isabella.” A hand slid down my body, his fingers playing with my clit as he thrust in and out. The pressure, the pleasure - it was too much and I fell.

“EDWARD!” I screamed, as I fell off the cliff, holding on to him for dear life, wanting to take every ounce of him with me. Edward followed soon after, emptying myself into me completely, moaning my name in worship.

“Was that inspiring enough?” I panted, clinging to him as we came down from our high.

“You have no idea, Mrs Cullen.” Edward smirked, kissing my lips as he lifted me off the piano.

“Grace is here, too.  Rose and Emmet are looking after her.” Edwards face lit up then he kissed me fiercely.

“How has she been?” He asked as I put my underwear and top back on.

“She is fine.  It was just a cold, and a twenty four hour temperature.” I smiled, touching his face.

“Can we go and see her?” Edward asked.

“Of course” I smiled at his eagerness to see his daughter. “That’s why we both came.  Grace is missing you like crazy.”

We got into the elevator and I looked at the lust in Edward’s eyes. “Don’t even think about it - this hotel doesn’t have twenty four floors.” I teased.

 “Did I say anything?” Edward smirked, pushing me against the lift wall.

“Edward,” I giggled, feeling his hands moving towards my breasts. “What is the name of your song?” I moaned, trying to make conversation so he wouldn’t take me in the elevator. Edward was winning at this moment in time.

“Playing with Fire.” Edward murmured, kissing down my neck.  He moved to push a button and the lift stopped dead. “Which is how I felt until you became my wife. Every touch we shared we always burned each other.” Edward’s hands trailed up my skirt, skimming in between my legs through my panties.  “It never stopped me coming back to you, though, Bella. I just couldn’t get enough. Just like now, you drive me insane with desire.”

I moaned again, feeling his hands slide inside my panties.  I was already drenched, ready for him. My panting began as I felt his fingers slip inside me. Fuck, here comes round two. 

“I knew it was meant to be like this. You and I, taking on the world together. You give me the fire to want more in life. I want the world so I can give you and Grace the stars.” All I could do was groan as Edward pushed his fingers in and out of me. I was clinging to him, thrusting against his hand.

“Fucking hell Bella you have only just been fucked on the piano and now you want more.” Fuck, yes I wanted more. “You and I, Bella. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 “Fuck. Edward.” I moaned as his hands dove up my top, straight under my bra. Edward flicked his thumbs over my nipples, already hard and sensitive. I wanted to fuck him, right now. “You... are... god... that’s good.” I panted, grabbing his trousers. Foreplay wasn’t enough.

“Bella, love.” Edward grinned as I made quick work of his trousers. “What are you doing?”

“Having sex in an elevator.  What does it look like?” I teased, pushing him back and taking him in my hand. God, he was so ready for round two, too.

Edward lifted me up and slammed me against the wall, “You see what you do to me?” Edward growled, pushing himself against me. “Its pure fire when I am with you. I just can’t control it.”

I took Edward’s length in my hand, stroking it.  He hissed through his teeth, tearing away my panties.

 “You are in so much trouble.” Edward cupped my ass, lifting me up to push me against the wall. “I am going to fuck your tight pussy so hard you won’t walk straight for a week”

Fuck, dirty talk.  Another surge of moisture between my thighs.

“I don’t care if anyone walks in. I won’t stop until you have been well and truly fucked.”

“Fucking hell, Edward.” I moaned, feeling his cock twitch at my entrance. “Get on with it, please.”

Edward chuckled against my neck and thrust into me, hard. I let out a whimper, wrapping my legs tighter around him. Edward hands took a firm hold of my ass to grind harder into me, pushing deeper with each thrust.

My fingers slid over my nipples to heighten the experience.

“Fuck, Bella.” Edward panted, pushing deeper. “That is so fucking hot.” I gave him a wicked smile and quickly removed my top, pulling my bra down to run my finger over my pebbled nipple. Edward clamped himself harder against me as he took my other nipple in his mouth.

“So... good.” I managed to choke out, feeling my body begin to shudder.

“I can never get enough of fucking you.” Edward’s words were pure lust as he fucked me hard. “Forever, Bella. I will want to fuck you forever.” Edward was close too, and my orgasm erupted, pulling him with me.  We came together, kissing each other fiercely as our bodies shook with the intense fireworks.

Edward rode out our orgasms slowly as his hands relaxed “Fuck me, Bella.” Edward breathed, resting his head against my chest.  Our panting was all I could hear, but my body... my body was humming with bliss.

“I know.” I laughed, running my hands through his hair. “Fireworks - what more can I say?” Edward laughed to, kissing me tenderly before he slowly pulled out of me.

“Earthshattering fireworks.” Edward smirked while we hastily straightened our clothing.  .

I was smiling as we walked down the corridor to find Grace. My body was still humming with pleasure as I held Edward’s hand.

“Do you enjoy that?” I asked.

 “I think you know I did, love.” Edward rolled his eyes at me. “I thought I was meant to be the sex crazed one?”

“You must be rubbing off on me.” I teased as Edward knocked on Rose’s door.

“Hey,” Emmet smiled. “Perfect timing - Grace has just woken up.”

I stood by the door watching Edward as Grace ran over to him, screaming with excitement.

“Why is it every female has to scream at him?” Emmet joked.

 “Hey, Bella” Rose hugged me. “Grace seems a lot better.”

“Yeah.” I smiled, looking down at Rose touching her belly. “How are you anyway? How was the scan?”

“It’s all looking good.” Rose smiled, holding her belly and Emmet walked to her side.

“We’ll leave you guys to rest. Thanks for having Grace for us.” Edward carried Grace, who was resting on his shoulder, stroking his top. It was so adorable.

“Any time.” Rose smiled “We need the practice.”

“You two will be amazing parents.” Edward smiled. “You guys love each other - that’s the golden rule to parenting.”

“Thanks, Yoda.” Emmet called after us.

“Have you been a good girl for Mommy?” Edward asked Grace. She nodded. “Are you sure?” Edward smiled. “Did you miss me?” Grace planted a big kiss on his lips and put her hand on his face.

“I’ll take that a ‘yes’” Edward beamed.

Grace and I stayed with Edward for the last two weeks of his tour. Seeing him on stage from the side lines was amazing. He was now an artist in his own right, and the band was magic on stage together.  Edward had come a long way from the green eyed bar man I first fell in love with, but I had never felt prouder to be his wife and mother of his child.

oxoxoxo

“Bella, are you okay, sweetheart?” Edward called through the bathroom door. I was counting the days in my head, and I was definitely two weeks late now. Was I pregnant? I hoped so - I had been off the pill for six months now.  Could this be it?

“I’m fine.” I walked out to see Edward, in just his sweats, playing the guitar.

“Are you sick?”

“Nope.” I smiled, sitting down next to him. “I’m two weeks late.” I whispered into his ear.

“You mean... you... do you think you might be...” Edward’s eyes burned into mine with pure emotion.

“We’ll have to do a test.”

“Do you have one?”

“Yes.”

“Well?” Edward was up, racing to the bathroom. “What are we waiting for?” I sniggered, following him.

I had no idea who was more excited while we sat, waiting for the test. Edward was tapping his fingers on my knee while I was holding his hand so tight it must have hurt. Suddenly the line began to appear and my breath stopped.

“What does it mean?” Edward asked.

“We’re having another baby!” I screeched, jumping on him, euphoric. Edward kissed me with so much passion, I could have been on fire. When I finally pulled away, his eyes were wet with emotion.

“Bella.” Edward gently cupped my face “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. I guess I should have an appointment at the doctors. I can’t be more than four weeks along, at most.” 

“I can’t believe it... I’m going to be a daddy again!”

“And this child will love you just as much as Grace does.” I reached up to kiss him.

 “I don’t know how much more my heart can take - it’s overloaded with love.”

“I can’t think of anything I want more than another child of yours growing inside me.” I kissed him, pushing him down onto the bed. Edward rolled me over as we lost ourselves in total happiness and each other.

 

Never in my life did I think I could have a happiness like this.  Looking into Edward’s green eyes, I had everything. I was the richest woman in the world, and not because I held a famous rock god in my arms.  No, to me, he would always be my green eyed barman who stole my heart simply by the way he loved me. Just the person he was made him better and brighter than any other soul on this earth, and I was grateful that fate had destined us together.

 

Who knew that fairy tales really could come true?


	37. Chapter 37

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

Lyrics came easily when I thought of my Bella. She was soul inspiring in every way, even now, ten years into our marriage.  

‘Playing with Fire’ was the first of many songs to take the world by storm, but it would always hold a place in my heart as the first song I wrote when Bella became my wife. Bella and our children gave me so much strength, I was unstoppable. Other artists were soon begging me to work with them, and here I was, ten years on, being thanked for my influence on the music industry.

“Are you nervous?” Bella whispered in my ear. 

“No. Are you?” I smiled, touching her cheek. Bella was still the most beautiful woman in my world. 

“Dad.” Grace griped. “Tell Jack to stop poking me.”  

I turned to our children, pride and love filling me. Grace was turning into quite the young lady, and had an amazing mind. Jack, our middle child, was the cheekiest of our three children. Bella said it was because he took after me. Personally, I think he had a lot of his mother in him, too. Our youngest daughter, Hope, was very musical and had the voice of an angel. I wasn’t ashamed to admit that I was a proud father, but with children like ours, what wasn’t there to be proud of?

“Jack, leave you sister alone.” I poked him. “See? It’s not fun, is it?” 

“Dad,” Jack giggled when I tickled him. “Get off.” 

“Annoying, isn’t it? Sit up and eat your dinner.” I hid a smile, looking at Bella, who was sniggering into her napkin. 

“Dad, when do you get your award?” Grace asked. 

“Soon, baby.” It felt a little unreal.

 My whole family was here tonight. My parents were seated at the same table as Bella and I. Alice was on a table behind me with rest of the band, Rose and Emmet. 

“You deserve this award, Edward.” Garret called over the table. “Your song writing skills are exceptional, timeless.” 

“I still think a life time achieve awards is a bit much.” Emmet called over. “He has years left in him.” 

“He has a point.” I grinned at Garret. 

“No, he doesn’t.” Garret’s smile belied the seriousness of his tone. “Edward, you will go down in history with your music.  This is just the beginning.” 

“Please stop stroking his ego, Garret.” Bella teased “I have a job getting his head thought the door as it is.” 

“It’s time, its time!” Alice screeched as the stage came to life. Bella squeezed my hand tightly as Hope moved to sit on her knee. 

My award category was last.   I kept checking my tux pockets obsessively to make sure my speech was still there. 

Garret walked onto the stage, rubbing my ego even more.  By the time I got up, the whole room was on their feet, applauding me. It was a little embarrassing: after all, I was just a singer / songwriter – it wasn’t as if I’d found a cure for cancer. 

I waited for the applause to calm, feeling the heat of the spot lights beaming down on me. I pulled out my speech, placing it on the podium, laughing at the applause still going on. 

“Okay, all. I will pay you later.” I grinned as the crowd laughed and began to take their seats. “I really don’t know what to say, but I wouldn’t believe everything that man says.” I teased, pointing to Garret. “My music was always just a hobby. Some of you may not know that I was just a bar man when Eclipse was first found by our manager, Garret. We were living week by week, playing music we enjoyed.  

“I am lucky to have such wonderful band mates, who will always be dear friends. I never really had a dream until my wife and children came into my life. It’s true what they say about love; it makes you a better person, and I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for my family. Everyone has a muse, and my wife is mine. So this award is as much for her as me. All I can do it thank you all for understanding my music and taking it deep into your souls. And for those of you still waiting to live your dream, keep fighting for it, because when it comes... it’s everything. So live you dream, and when you find that love, never let it go.” I smiled, looking to the side of the stage where the rest of my band was waiting for me to perform with them. 

I sat down at the piano, smiling slightly at the sudden round of applause from the crowd. A piano only meant one song to my fans: ‘Playing with Fire’. 

“This song is dedicated to my Bella. I love you.” I called over the microphone. I began the song, lost in my music. Twisting through the keys, singing the words, remembering everything Bella made me feel all those years ago. This song was only for her. I still had to force out the words of the second verse, knowing how it had felt to lose her. Taking her love deep inside my soul, Bella was with me. I had won, I could relax. Everyone in the crowd was on their feet when I opened my eyes, and Eclipse took a bow to a standing ovation. 

“Edward that was amazing.” Jasper whispered. 

“It helps having you with me, Jazz.” I smiled as we bowed one last time and left the stage. 

I finally reached my table after shaking and hugging every person who knew me on the way. Bella was wiping her eyes as she looked up at me. 

“Was it that bad, love?” I teased, gently kissing her. Jack made a gagging noise, suggesting he thought what we were doing was gross.  

“Jack, I’ll make nanny Esme kiss you until you giggle if you carry on.” My mom made kissing noises and Jack shut up. 

“Edward.” Bella whispered “That was beautiful.” 

I smiled again, kissing her harder. “I love you, Mrs Cullen.” 

“I love you, too, Edward.” Bella threw her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. 

“Love, the children are watching.” I teased as Bella broke the kiss. 

“Let them watch.” Bella smiled, kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me, showing her she would always be my world. 

We didn’t stay too late at the after show party, knowing we had to get the children to bed. Bella and I stood in the hotel room, looking at our three angels, fast asleep from exhaustion. 

“They had a busy day.” Bella closed the door to their room. 

“True.” I took her hand in mine, raising it to my lips. “We have your award to look forward to next month.”  

Bella was an author in her own right, and the small publishing company I had bought her all those years ago was now a global success. Jane Volturi had taken over her family business when Aro died of a heart attack, Alex was still locked away. The Volturi family had been true to their word: no further attempts were made. I couldn’t see Alex getting out any time soon, but if he did, I had the feeling he would be killed in the first week. That price was still on his head.  

“It won’t be anything like your award, Edward.” Bella traced my features with her fingertips. Even after all these years, I burned for her from the softest touch. “Do you think we will always be like this?” Bella whispered. 

“Like what?” I ran my lips across her jaw. 

“So in love.” Bella sighed as I brushed my lips against hers. 

“I should think so.” I chuckled, running my hands down her neck. “I still want you, exactly the same way as the first moment I saw you.” 

“Did you want me, even after I offered to pay you money?” Bella blushed. “I have never really apologised for that properly.” 

I scooped Bella into my arms, smirking. “I forgive you, but I’ll let you make it up to me tonight.  You’re right - I never did get a proper apology; it did really hurt my feelings and bruise my ego.” 

“We can’t have that.” Bella snuggled into my chest, her voice laced with passion. “Bruising your ego, Mr Cullen... that will never do.”  

Even now, after all these year, that tone of voice turned me on.  I all but ran to the master bedroom, my mouth inching down her neck.   

oxoxoxo 

Bella and I have never lost that spark.  The fire we have for each other will burn for eternity. I don’t regret a single moment with her.  Without every single fated moment, even the heartache, I would not be with the woman destined to me from heaven above. Every day I count my lucky stars that Bella is made just for me, as I am for her. We are soul mates, two hearts, sharing one pure, unbreakable, burning love.

    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys I hope this story was all you wanted it to be. I have loved every moment of it.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Bee xx


End file.
